YuGiOh GX ZKai
by CyberChick135
Summary: A group of the Z fighters go to Duel Academy to test their skills at the ever popular card game. Follow thier adventures at thier new school and with thier new friends. Contains OC's from both DBZ and YuGiOh GX. {ON HIATUS}
1. Enter New Duelists

As dawn broke over the city, a sleepy eyed girl sat up in bed, yawned and stretched her arms, and rubbed her eyes. She smiled at the rising sun as it shone over the countryside. A few minutes later, someone was knocking at her bedroom door.

"Sis wake up!" said the voice. "We're gonna be late for the exams!"

"I'm coming." the girl replied. She jumped out of bed, brushed through her hair and walked into her living room.

"Morning pumpkin." greeted her father.

"Morning daddy." the girl replied, kissing her father good morning.

She sat down at the table, her mom placed a plate with eggs, bacon and pancakes in front of her. "Thanks mom."

"So Gwen. You ready for your exam today?" her mom asked.

"Yep. Sure am." Gwen smiled and took a bite of her breakfast. Her little brother, Gohan, ran to the table and began to dig into his breakfast plate. Gwen stared at her little brother, a look of disgust crossed her face. "like father like son." she murmured.

"So Gohan, you ready for your exam too?" their father asked.

"Yeah dad. I'm so ready." Gohan replied, his mouth full.

"Gohan, please don't talk with you're mouth full. It's really gross." Gwen sighed. She finished her breakfast and walked back to her room to get ready. An hour later, she returned wearing an orange and blue training suit. She grabbed her duel disk, her deck pouch and her satchel. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, tied with a dark blue ribbon. She sat her luggage down by the front windows.

"You look great sweetie." her father said.

"Goku," her mother followed. "She looks like you in that outfit."

"I know Chichi, that's why I said she looks nice." Goku laughed.

Gwen smiled. She loved it when anyone said she looked like her dad.

The doorbell rang and Gwen went to answer it. She opened the door and her best friend, Dana Marshall, was smiling. "You ready to go Gwen?"

"Uh yeah." she said. "Gohan! Dana's here. Let's go!" she yelled down the hall.

"Coming!" Gohan yelled back.

Gwen and Dana laughed. "Why don't you come on in why we wait for him." Gwen said.

"Thanks." Dana said. She turned and motioned to the car in front of the house. Krillin, a friend of Gwen's dad, stepped out of the driver's side. He smiled and walked inside the house.

Gwen was about to shut the door when a yellow helicopter with the Capsule Corp. logo on the side landed by Krillin's car. A teenage boy, a few years older than Gwen, hopped out. "Hey." he yelled, waving to everyone.

Gwen waved back, smiling. "Hey Trunks, glad you made it." she hugged him and he turned to the teal-haired woman flying the helicopter. "Thanks for the lift." he said waving.

"You guys have fun, and good luck." she replied, flying off.

"Thanks Bulma." Gwen yelled. Gohan walked into the living room. He had his duel disk, deck and backpack, ready to go. "I'm ready. Let's go." he said.

"Alright. The gang's here so let's get moving. " Krillin said. "It's a long drive to the city."

"Now Krillin, you promise to take care of them right?" Chichi said firmly.

"Yes Chichi, I will take care of everyone." Krillin replied calmly.

"Ok then. Good luck you guys." Goku said.

"Thanks dad." Gwen and Gohan said in unison.

The two siblings hugged their parents good by and the group headed towards the car. Krillin and Dana up front. Trunks, Gwen and Gohan in the back seat. They drove off to the city, to the Duel Academy entrance exams.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Krillin parked the car and the gang walked towards the Kaiba dome where the dueling exams were being held. They checked in and headed inside. Gwen was called first, out of her little group, to duel first. "Well here I go." she said.

"Good luck sis." Gohan said. "Yeah. Kick butt." Dana followed. Krillin and Trunks smiled.

"Thanks guys." she said as she walked to her dueling arena.

_"Ok Gwen. Focus. You can do this. Just remember, calm mind and calm body equals victory. Let's hope my one of a kind deck can help me here." _she thought. Gwen faced her dueling proctor.

"Hello there Gwen. I'm Fonda Fontain. Ready to duel?" she said.

"That's what I'm here for." Gwen replied. She turned her duel disk on and drew her hand. Miss Fontain motioned for Gwen to go first. Gwen smiled and drew her card.

* * *

Up in the seats, her friends were watching her. Above them, were two students in matching blue and white uniforms were watching her as well. One was a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. The other was a boy with dark blue hair and deep blue-gray eyes.

"What do think Zane?" asked a blonde haired girl, with a southern twang in her voice. "Think she can beat Miss Fontain?"

"I don't know Sabrina." the blunett boy replied. "We'll just have to watch and see."

Sabrina focused on the duel, more specifically, Gwen. _"let's see what she can do."_

* * *

Back on the duel field, Gwen was examining her hand. _"Hmm. Not a bad start. Ok let's see what the deck King Kai made for can do." _

"Ok here we go. I'm calling out my Teenage Swordswoman in ATK mode. Then I'll place this facedown and that's it."

Miss Fontain smiled. "Excellent. But let's see you stand up to my Repicule, The fallen Nurse. Two facedown's for now and your turn again."

* * *

Back on the balcony area, Sabrina stared at the field.

"Earth to Sabrina. Hey you ok." Zane asked, placing his hand on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"You ok?" Zane asked,

"Yeah. Just in all the duels I've been apart of, need I remind you I've been in a lot of duels, I have never heard off 'Teenage Swordswoman'." she replied.

"Yea neither have I. But let's see what other monsters this Gwen girl has." Zane said.

Sabrina nodded and continued to watch the duel.

* * *

**(a few rounds later. Gwen's LP-1500, Miss Fontain's LP-3000)**

"_Alright. This is the last round, and if I don't draw the right cards, I can kiss Duel Academy good by." _Gwen thought.

She closed her eyes and drew her card, she angled it and noticed she drew Petit Shadow Kitten. _"Perfect." _

"Ok. Here we go. First I'm going to play my 'Emerald Hurricane' spell, which destroys all active spells and traps on the field." All of the face up spells and traps were destroyed. "next I summon Petit Shadow Kitten. Now I can activate, my facedown, it's called 'Ritual Dragon Summoning.' I can activate if I remove monsters in my graveyard and on my field whose level's total 7. So by removing my level 5 Teenage Swordswoman from my grave and my two level one monsters, Petit Shadow Kitten and Petit Light Dragon, all from play. I can summon my mighty, Shenron the Emerald Dragon."

As Gwen's two monsters were removed, a big, green dragon appeared in their place. "And to make him a little bit powerful, I play my spell 'Power Exchange' allowing me to send my 'Saiyan Dragon' in my hand to the grave, and Shenron gains ATK points to that of my dragon. Now he goes from 3000 to 4200. Ok boy now attack."

Shenron unleashed a golden fiery attack at Miss Fontain and her Life Points dropped to zero.

"Congratulations Gwen. Welcome to Duel Academy." she said.

"Yes!" Gwen squealed.

Everyone in the Kaiba Dome applauded. Sabrina had a smile on her face, _"Whoever this girl is. She's good. She has a future here." _

* * *

Gwen ran to meet her friends. "Hey guys I won!" she said.

"We know. We watched you." Krillin said.

"Great job girl. I knew you would win." Dana said.

"Yea sis great duel." Gohan followed.

"Yeah. What an awesome match." Trunks finished.

"Thanks." Gwen smiled. Her friends names were called to go to their dueling arena's. "Good luck guys." Gwen said.

Her friends nodded and went to their respected duel arena's. Gwen walked up to the balcony areas to get a good view of everyone's duels.

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye, Sabrina saw Gwen lean over the balcony railing. She smiled and began to walk over. Zane touched her shoulder. "Were are you going?" he asked.

"I'm just gonna go talk to Gwen. You know, tell her that her duel was great and look forward to seeing her around school." Sabrina replied.

"Gwen?" Sabrina asked.

Gwen turned to see the blonde haired girl walk towards her. "Yeah?" Gwen replied.

"Hi. My name's Sabrina." she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." Gwen replied.

Sabrina smiled. "So are you watching any duel in particular?" Sabrina asked, trying to spark conversation.

"Yeah. Four actually. My friends are dueling down there." Gwen said, pointing out where Gohan, Krillin, Dana and Trunks were.

Sabrina nodded and watched them duel too. "You're new around here right?" Sabrina asked.

"Huh? Yeah. I live out in the countryside." Gwen answered.

"Cool. I'll bet it's beautiful." Sabrina sighed.

"Yeah. Just my mom and dad, my little brother and me." Gwen replied.

"Sounds perfect." Sabrina said.

"Yeah. It is." Gwen replied.

The two girls laughed and continued to watch the duels.

* * *

After a while Gohan ran up to his sister. "Gwen I won my match." he yelled.

"I knew you would. Congrats." Gwen smiled.

Dana, Krillin and Trunks had also won their matches. The group went over to the students handing out uniforms.

Gwen and Trunks had high scores on their entrance exams, both written and field. They had a choice of two different types of Obelisk Blue uniforms to wear. Trunks chose a white and blue blazer, while as Gwen chose a darker blue and white blazer and a denim skirt.

Krillin and Dana received their Ra yellow uniforms and Gohan received his Slifer Red uniform.

The gang headed to go change. It took mostly everyone five to ten minutes to change into their uniforms but I took Gwen about a half an hour. She came out and her uniform looked quiet unique. She wore her blazer jacket open, with her orange V-Cut tank top underneath. She had long black leggings under her skirt and her dark blue boots.

"Wow Gwen. You look nice." Trunks complemented, blushing a tad.

"Thanks." Gwen replied, blushing as well.

"Alrighty. Since we all passed our field exams and got out uniforms. What do ya say we check into the hotel and then grab some dinner?" Krillin asked.

"Sounds good to me." Dana replied.

Trunks, Gwen and Gohan nodded. The group headed to Krillin's car and once in drove off.

* * *

They arrived at a nice hotel and went up to their suit. "Awesome." they gasped.

They all placed their luggage by were they wanted to sleep. "Dibs on the couch." Gohan called.

Gwen laughed, "Fine whatever. I call the bed by the window. That ok Trunks?"

"Yeah." Trunk's replied. "I'll just sleep away from the window."

"Works for me. You can turn the alarm off." Gwen smiled and giggled. Trunks chuckled.

Dana sighed. "So that leaves Krillin and I with the bed near the door."

"Appears so Dana." Krillin replied.

The gang changed out of their uniforms and into some comfortable cloths and headed out to grab some dinner. They decided on a little restaurant not far from the hotel. Gwen happened to notice Sabrina walk into the same restaurant with a taller blunett boy. She waved and Sabrina waved back.

"Who are you waving at sis?" Gohan asked.

"Oh. Just a girl I met at the entrance exams. She seems really sweet." Gwen replied.

The gang ate their dinner and talked about how cool it'll be to go to Duel Academy. When they were finished, they headed back to the hotel.

Dana and Gwen took their showers and cleaned up before bed. Gwen tucked Gohan in and kissed him good night.

Everyone said their good nights and went off to sleep. They were gonna need their rest, because the next day they would board the plane that will take them to their new school and new home.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. New Life Begins

**Welcome To Duel Academy. The Z Fighters New Life Begins.**

* * *

"_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep" _rang the alarm clock. The time read 4:00 am.

"Trunks turn it off." Gwen groaned.

The teenage boy next to her fumbled his hand over the off button on the alarm clock. "There." he murmured before falling back asleep.

Half an hour later the alarm rang again. Trunks and Gwen threw pillows over their ears but still could drown out the annoying sound of the alarm. Annoyed by the constant sound, Trunks slammed his fist on the clock and ended up crushing it.

"Thank you." Gwen sighed and fell back asleep.

"Don't mention it." Trunks replied and drifted back to sleep.

An hour later the two were showered with flying pillows and the echoing of "wake up you two sleepy heads."

Gohan took one of his pillows and hit his sister in the face. Gwen shot up, "Ouch. What the hell was that for?" she yelled.

"I had to do something to wake you up." Gohan replied. Krillin opened the window and the golden rays of the rising sun filled the hotel room.

"Shut the damn blinds would ya?" Trunks mumbled.

"Ok Trunks, sunlight equals morning, which means, get your lazy ass outta bed." Gwen said, shoving Trunks' shoulder.

Gwen grabbed her toothbrush and her Duel Academy uniform and went into the bathroom. She ran the water in the sink and brushed her teeth. After that, she changed into her uniform.

The last thing she did was tussle her hair to spike it back. _"even though I can't use my Saiyan powers I can still roughly look like one." _she though of her ancestral race and how her father and Trunks' father were the only two pure Saiyans remaining. And how much Saiyan blood actually flowed in her veins. _"I'm like my father in more ways than one. And even though I'm gonna spend a whole year on this island, I won't forget who I am."_

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Wow a school that's all about learning how to become a master at this card game of Duel Monsters. That sounds amazing." Gwen sighed, scrolling down on the Duel Academy website page. "Think I can go mom?"

"Well let me see?" Chichi said, looking at the page over her daughters shoulder. "It seems like a decent school. And you do love that card game. Lets see what your father thinks and we'll talk ok?" she says.

"Ok mom." Gwen smiles and continues to read on the school.

**(later that night, after dinner)**

"Dad?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah, what is it pumpkin?" Goku replies back.

"Um you know that card game I like to play a lot? Well it turns out that they have a school to help kids become better at it and, some even turn out to be pros."

"Sounds interesting. And let me guess, you maybe wanna go to this school?"

"Am I that easy?" Gwen smiled. "I mean it's not like I don't like training with you, I do it's just…"

"It's just that you wanna try something that doesn't put your life, or any one else's at risk. Am I right?"

"Always daddy." Gwen says.

"Well if it's something that you want to do, I don't see why you can't go. Actually I think Gohan said he heard something about the same school."

"Yeah. So you'll let us go? And we're not the only ones. Dana really wants to go. And Trunks is thinking about it too. Maybe even Krillin." "Well we'll talk about it tomorrow. Ok."

"Ok daddy. Night."

"Good night little girl." Goku said as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

Gwen cuddled with her little teddy bear and drifted off to sleep. Goku sat up and walked out of the bedroom. "I love you my baby girl." he whispers as he shuts the door.

**A few days later…**

"So it's settled. I guess we're all going to Duel Academy." Gohan said as he was training with his sister.

"Yeah. I can't believe mom and dad agreed to send us there. And Vegeta and Bulma said it was ok for Trunks to go too. And Dana and Krillin. It's amazing." Gwen said.

"It'll be a good experience for us." Gohan said.

"Yeah. We can actually not have to worry about looking over our shoulders and wondering if some crazy alien loony bin is gonna try and kill us." Gwen chuckled, unleashing a mini-energy blast at a few targets.

"Right." Gohan replied as he mimicked what his sister did.

"Gwen! Gohan! Can you two come here please. You father wants to talk to you." Chichi called from the house.

"Coming." The two siblings replied in unison.

"Alright. So you two kids can go to Duel Academy, but I want you guys to promise me something." Goku said.

"Sure thing dad." Gohan agreed.

"Yeah daddy, anything." Gwen added.

"Ok. No matter what, and I've talked to Bulma about this too, do not show anyone your Saiyan powers understand." Goku said seriously. "Unless it's a dire emergency, do not show your strength."

Gwen and Gohan nodded ok. "We promise."

**End flashback**

* * *

"Dad never said that I could spike my hair if I wanted. So I'll just look Saiyan but not show my powers. Easy enough." Gwen said to her reflection.

"Gwen! Hurry up please! You're not the only girl here ya know.!" Dana called, knocking her fist on the door.

"Ok Dana. I'm finished anyways." Gwen replied to her best friend.

She grabbed her toothbrush and walked out of the bathroom. Dana shoved her best friend's shoulder and went into the bathroom. Gwen walked to her duffle bag and placed her toothbrush in her make-up bag. She grabbed her boots and began to put them on.

"Gwen. You were in the bathroom 15 minutes." Trunks said.

"Yeah. Well it took me 2 minutes to brush my teeth and the remaining 13 minutes to do my hair." Gwen replied. Trunks just stared at her and she laughed.

"But I though dad said we weren't supposed to show any Saiyan stuff." Gohan reminded.

"No. Just not to show our Saiyan powers. Dad never said I couldn't wear my hair like a Saiyan." Gwen implied. "Besides. I like my hair this way. It feels more me." Gwen smiled, zipping up her suitcase and duffle.

"Actually Gwen. Your hair looks great like that." Dana said, emerging from the bathroom.

"Thanks." Gwen said. Dana smiled. Gwen returned the smile.

"Alright. Is everyone ready to go?" Krillin asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok. Let's head to the airport. We don't want to miss the flight."

The gang grabbed their bags and headed out to the parking lot. Once in the car, they headed to the airport to board the plane taking them to Duel Academy.

* * *

Krillin parked his car and the group walked towards the small airport. Inside they found their gate and waited till they could board.

A half hour later, everyone who was wearing Obelisk Blue uniforms were able to board first.

"That'll be us Gwen." Trunks said, grabbing his bags.

"Yeah. See you all later." Gwen followed.

The two walked to the line of first year Obelisks like them. After being handed their PDA's, Gwen and Trunks boarded the plane. All of the Obelisk Blue student's were able to ride first class. Gwen and Trunks found a few seats and began to load their bags in the hood above them.

While Gwen was trying to get her suitcase in the hood, a group of three boys shoved past her, "Hey watch it." Gwen said.

Two of the boys didn't bother to reply. "Jerks." she mumbled.

The third boy, one with spiky black hair turned to her and said, "Maybe you should watch were you're going." he turned and walked off.

Once they were out of earshot, Gwen leaned over to Trunks and said, "Right now. I wish I could incinerate him with an energy blast."

"Yeah. But don't pay attention to him." Trunks said back.

* * *

Sabrina and two other Obelisk girls boarded the plane and saw the group of guys push past Gwen and her friend. The trio of girls walked up to them.

"Hey I saw what happened." Sabrina said.

"Yeah. Some boys can be jerks." Gwen replied.

"Especially him." Sabrina said, pointing to the spiky haired boy. "He is perhaps the biggest jerk on this planet."

"You know that guy, Sabrina?" Gwen asked.

"Sadly." Sabrina answered. "Chazz is my brother in law."

"Oh. Sucks for you." Gwen replied.

"Yeah. Just don't pay any attention to him. Ignore him and he'll ignore you. Plain and Simple." Sabrina warned.

"Ok. I'll remember that. Nice to run into again." Gwen smiled.

"Same to you. Enjoy the flight." Sabrina smiled back and she and her two friends walked to a row of seats and out their bags away.

"You know her?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah. That's the girl I met at the entrance exams." Gwen answered.

Trunks sighed and sat back in his seat. Gwen did the same thing.

* * *

A few minutes later, Krillin and Dana boarded the plane. The two walked past Gwen and Trunks.

"Ok. Lucky ducks. All the Obelisk get first class." Dana grumbled.

"Coach isn't that bad Dana." Krillin said.

"I know. Gwen's lucky." Dana mumbled.

Krillin sighed and he and Dana took their seats in coach. Behind them sat a girl with blue eyes and purple hair. She leaned over to talk to Dana and Krillin.

"Hey. My name's Rika." she introduced.

"Hi. I'm Dana. And this is Krillin." Dana replied.

"Nice to meet both of you." Rika smiled.

* * *

Later the Slifer Red student's boarded. Gohan was looking for a seat when he heard someone say, "Hi. Here's a seat."

Gohan sat next to a girl who had blonde bangs, and hot pink and black hair. She seemed to be about Gohan's age.

"Hi. My name is Sugar Baby. What's yours?" she said.

"Oh. My name's Gohan. Nice to meet you." Gohan replied.

"Same to you." Sugar Baby said. "So you ready to start Duel Academy?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Gohan smiled. Sugar Baby giggled.

The plane took off and headed towards the ocean. After the flight, the student's got off and headed towards their dorms.

* * *

Gwen checked the map of the school. Before she could say something she heard, "Hey Gwen!" she turned and saw Sabrina running towards her.

"Hey Sabrina." Gwen said.

"You need help finding the dorms?" Sabrina asked.

"Actually yeah I do." Gwen replied.

"I'll help you and your friend." She motioned to Trunks.

"We'd like that." Gwen smiled.

Sabrina smiled back and the trio walked a ways till they came to the entrance to the courtyard. On one of the stones out front, the tall blunett boy, Zane, was waiting.

"Gwen. Trunks. This is Zane. A friend of mine who volunteered to help us find our dorms." Sabrina said.

Gwen and Trunks nodded. Zane motioned for them to follow. They walked a ways till they ran into Dana and Krillin, along with the girl Rika they met on the plane.

"Hey Sabrina." Rika said, hugging her friend.

"Hey Rika. Glad to see you again." Sabrina smiled. She introduced Gwen and Trunks.

Zane decided to show Trunks where the boys dorm was and let the girls, plus Krillin, talk. Trunks agreed.

"So Gwen, see ya in class and around.?" Trunks said.

"Sure Trunks. Later." Gwen replied.

The two hugged and Zane and Trunks walked off.

* * *

Sabrina and the others walked a ways in the courtyard when they overheard some arguing going on. Sabrina turned to see a few boys in Slifer uniforms talking to a Ra student. Sabrina noticed that her niece, Sugar Baby, was over with the Slifer's and walked over.

"You fellas obviously didn't read the manual on dorm placement." Sabrina said with her southern twang.

"Who are you?" the brunette boy asked.

"The name's Sabrina Anderson. I'm a first year like you guys, just in a higher dorm." Sabrina answered.

"Ok cool." the brunette replied. "My name's Jaden Yuki. This here is Syrus." Jaden pointed to a smaller blunett boy. "And this is Gohan." Jaden pointed to a boy with short medium length black hair. The two boys waved.

"I'm Bastion Misawa." The Ra Yellow boy aadded.

"Nice to meet all of you." Sabrina replied, smiling.

Gwen walked up behind Sabrina and smiled at her little brother.

"Hey Gwen." Gohan said.

"Hey Gohan. You find your way ok?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. Just hanging out with some fellow Slifer's." Gohan said, smiling.

"I can see that." Gwen chuckled.

"So Gohan, you know her?" Syrus asked shyly.

"Yeah. Guys, meet my big sister, Gwen." Gohan introduced.

"So this is the sister you were talking about on the plane?" Sugar Baby said.

"One in the same yeah." Gohan replied.

Sugar Baby smiled and walked to Sabrina. She smiled at Gwen and said, "Wow, you're really pretty."

Gwen blushed and smiled. "Thanks. You're a cutie." Sugar Baby smiled and ear to ear grin. Sabrina sighed. "Please don't encourage her. "Sorry." Gwen replied.

The groups diverged and headed to their dorms.

* * *

"So this is your last year?" Trunks asked, breaking the silence of the walk.

"Yeah. My final year here at Duel Academy." Zane replied. "Hoping to go pro after words."

"Cool." Trunks said. "Sorry if this sounds a little personal but are you and that Sabrina girl together?"

"Yeah. Have been since the summer after my first year here." Zane answered. "Why?"

"No reason. Just noticed that you two hang out a lot. I mean I saw you two standing together at the entrance duels." Trunks replied.

"Yeah. She's a great girl. Has the biggest heart I've ever seen in any person." Zane said.

"Yeah. Funny. Gwen is the exact same way." Trunks agreed.

"So are you and Gwen together?" Zane asked, turning the conversation.

"No. We're just great friends that's all." Trunks answered, hiding the fact he's blushing.

The two boys headed inside the Obelisk Boys dormitory and Trunks settled in his new room.

* * *

Sabrina and Gwen were walking up the stairs towards their dorms. "Hey Gwen. One question." Sabrina asked.

"Yeah?" Gwen replied.

"Are you and Trunks together?" the blonde inquired.

"No. We're just friends." Gwen said, blushing. "What about you and Zane?"

"Yeah. We've been together for about two years." Sabrina giggled.

"Wow. Amazing." Gwen sighed.

"Yeah. He's the best." Sabrina sighed. "Oh here's my room."

"And here is mine." Gwen said.

The two girls waved good by for now and settled into their rooms.

* * *

"Now Ra may not be the best dorm on campus but it works." Rika said to Dana and Krillin.

"It seems great." Krillin said, opening his dorm room door. "Here's my room. See you later Dana."

"Later Krillin." Dana said and she and Rika walked to their rooms. Dana found her room and unpacked her bags.

* * *

"Here's our dorm guys." Jaden said, stopping at door.

"This is no dorm. It's an outhouse with a deck." Syrus exclaimed.

"But it has a great view of the ocean." Gohan pointed out at the vast ocean behind them.

Jaden opened the door and the trio of guys stepped inside. The room had a four bed bunk, two wide desks, a bathroom and kitchen.

"What a sweet pad for our first year here." Jaden sighed, placing his bags on the bottom bunk.

"I agree. We can make it work." Gohan agreed placing his bags two beds above Jaden's.

Syrus placed his bags on the bed between Jaden's and Gohan's.

"Now let's work on this pad." Jaden said, opening the blinds.

"Hey!" Someone growled. "Those were closed for a reason!"

"Sorry." Syrus apologized.

"Yeah sure." the kid growled. He introduced himself as Chumly Huffington. Chumly explained the system of dorm rankings and color status.

"Yeah. We heard all this from an Obelisk named Sabrina." Jaden said.

"Another thing. If you want to stay alive around here, do not associate with people other than Slifers. I mean some Ra Yellow's might be ok. But I would avoid Sabrina Anderson by all means." Chumly warned.

"Why? She seemed really nice." Syrus informed.

"Because. From what I here just from around. Sabrina's boyfriend is the top duelist here at Duel Academy. He probably has some other Obelisk boys keep watch to make sure dueling rejects like us don't associate with her." Chumly said.

"Whatever." Jaden sighed. The trio of boys unpacked their bags and settled down.

* * *

**Later that night**

All the students in every dorm gathered with fellow students in that dorm and mingled. The welcome dinners began. The Z fighters mingled with fellow kids they met and after the party, all went to bed.

Later on, a group of five girls, who had ears and tails of different animals, gathered on the roof of the Academy.

"Now girls. Look around you." Instructed their leader. "This is our home for the next three years. No one here must know who we are." The other four girls nodded.

They all stared at the ocean.

"Ok." the leader said. "Let's go back to our dorms and get some rest. Classes start tomorrow. Mews, break."

The five girls diverged and headed towards their dorms. The moon shone brightly over Duel Academy and its sleeping students.

**To be continued…**


	3. Making The Grade

**_Making The Grade_**

The day began like any other day for the students of Duel Academy. But today, was the day of dueling promotional exams, well for Slifers and Ras anyway. For the Obelisk Blue students, it was just another exam for them to prove how well they were in the card game of Duel Monsters. However a few Obelisk students looked at these exams as ways to think of new strategies to help improve their gaming skills. And that's just why Gwendlyn Oxford, a young Obelisk girl applied for Duel Academy.

"Okay. Today is my day. I'm gonna go out on that field and duel my best." Gwen told her reflection. She glanced to her side and saw her Petit Shadow Kitten smile at her. "ready Shadow?" she asked. The little kitten nodded and meowed in excitement. Gwen smiled at her little monster spirit. She grabbed her Duel Disk and headed out of her room. On her way to the academy she was almost run over by some of her Obelisk Blue gal friends.

"Morning Gwen." Alexis greeted.

"Morning Alexis. Hey Keisie." Gwen smiled and the trio walked into the school and went to their classes to take their regular written exams.

After a few hours of written exams, the field exams were ready to start. Gwen was ready to duel. She didn't care who her opponent was. Gwen was so ready to duel, she couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Ok Gwen. Stop that, you're making me nervous." Trunks said.

"I can't help it. I'm so ready to duel." Gwen replied. Trunks put his hands on Gwen's shoulder's to keep her from moving around. Finally the big-screen over the duel arena was on and two photos appeared on it. On was Gwen's the other photo was of Chazz Princeton, Sabrina's brother-in-law, he was also one of the boys Gwen met on the plane a few weeks back when they were boarding. Gwen smiled. "Yay! Wish me luck." she shrieked. "Good luck, I'm rooting for ya." Trunks said. He gave her a hug and Gwen took her place on the duel field. She turned on her duel disk and shuffled her deck. Chazz stood opposite her and did the same.

"Ok. Chazz and Gwen your duel exam will now begin. Now being the gentlemen that I am, Gwen you can start off." Chancellor Sheppard announced.

"Fine by me." Gwen smiled.

_**

* * *

**_

*Start of Duel*

_Gwen drew her hand and began the duel. "ok, let's see."_ she thought. "Here we go. I'll start off by summoning, Dende: the Little Warrior in DEF mode. Next I'll play my Namekian Warrior call spell, letting me call another warrior from my hand like, Piccolo the Braveheart in ATK mode. That's it." Gwen smiled and Chazz started his turn.

"Pretty nice move. For a rookie anyway." Chazz said. "Now let me show you how to really duel." Chazz drew his card _"Appreciate the rare card Crowler." _"I play Magical Mallet!"

"What does that do?" Gwen asked, shocked.

Chazz snickered. "A redo. See I can put all my cards back in my hand and reshuffle and draw a completely new hand." Chazz drew his new hand and played Magical Mallet again. "See this card comes in handy when I'm looking for this. I summon V Tiger Jet in ATK mode! Now I play the spell 'Frontline Base' which lets me summon another level 4 or below monster like, W Wing Catapult." And with those two monsters out on the field, they can merge without a Polymerization card. "Now together they form VW Tiger Catapult. Oh yeah. Now this is a monster. And now for his special ability. By sending one card to the graveyard, one of your monsters switches from defense mode to attack mode. Now after this attack, your life points are toast." VW attacked Dende and destroyed him, causing Gwen's life points to drop down to 2800. The students gasped in shock at Chazz's attack and his apparent winning. "Lastly I'll finish up by playing one card facedown. Your move."

Gwen sighed. "It's about time you finished. But I'm just getting warmed up. Now here's one guy that can really stir up a battle. I summon my Martial Swordsman in ATK mode. Then I'll place one card facedown, but first I play my '1 Star Dragonball' spell card. Now by sending a level one monster in my hand to the graveyard, like my Saiyan Sprite. My Martial Swordsman gains 300 more ATK points, the same number as Saiyan Sprite. Your move again Chazz."

* * *

Back in the stands, Dana, Krillin and Trunks are watching Gwen's duel. "I don't think there is much else Gwen can do, considering all the rare cards Chazz seems to have." Krillin said. "No. I believe Gwen's just warming up. She'll win." Dana replied. "Yeah." Trunks said enthusiastically, "Gwen will defiantly win. She has the monsters, and the skills." Below them, Gohan. Jaden, Syrus and Sugar Baby are watching as well. "Gwen has some really sweet cards. I know she'll make a comeback in this duel." Jaden said. "Yeah. Defiantly." Syrus agreed. "I hope you two boys are right." Sugar said. "What do you think Gohan?" "Yeah. Gwen's tough. She's defiantly gonna win this match. C'mon sis. You can do this." Gohan cheered.

* * *

Back on the field, Gwen thought, _" I hope you're right Gohan."_

"Ready for round two girlie. Well X Head Cannon is and thanks to Frontline Base so is Z Metal Tank."

"_Oh great. I have two more to deal with. Fun." _Gwen thought to herself.

Chazz snickered again. "Now I play Call of the Haunted. Letting me resurrect Y Dragon Head." "Something tells me there's more to these monsters than meets the eye." Gwen sighs. "Smart little girl." Chazz mocked. "Now I combine them all to summon XYZ Dragon Cannon."

A shocked gasp ran through the crowd, considering the two powerful monsters Chazz has out. "No Chazz has two monsters out with more than 2000 ATK points." Bastion noted. "So that means that my sister is in some major trouble." Gohan realized. Up in the higher seats, Sabrina, along with Zane, is watching the duel. "How can she fight back if she doesn't know what she's fighting." Sabrina said. "I bet she's thinking the same thing Sabe. But I don't think she knows the answer." Zane replied. Sabrina leaned on the railing and tried to focus, she believed that Gwen could win this match, she just didn't know how.

"But wait Gwen, there's more." Chazz snickered

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Not really. Sure they say that two is better than one but I have to disagree. Especially when the one on question is the almighty V-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon. And now it makes your two warrior monsters seem pretty useless about now." when Chazz mentioned that, Gwen's two monsters disappeared and Piccolo ended up in her graveyard, while as her Martial Swordsman returned to her hand. "What the hell just happened to my monsters?" Gwen asked. "Oh did I forget to mention V-Z's special ability? It allows me to remove one monster on your field once per turn. But I decided to go ahead and remove both of them, I'm actually allowed to remove up to two, on to the grave the other back to your hand. So if you think that's impressive, wait till you see his attack. An attack that will strike your life points directly."

"Not so fast there rich boy, I have my facedown." Gwen countered. " See it's called 'A Hero Emerges' which you have to randomly select a card in my hand and if it's a monster, I get to play it." Gwen shuffled her hand and held it up for Chazz to pick.

"Whatevs, the far right." Chazz selected.

"Great. You remember him right? Welcome back, Martial Swordsman! I'll place him in Defense mode."

"Nice try you rookie, when my Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks I get to choose your monsters mode, so I'm choosing ATK mode so not will your swordsman be zapped, but so will your life points." Martial Swordsman was destroyed and Gwen's life points dropped to 1000. All of the Z Fighters had a shocked and worried look on their faces. Up above, so did Sabrina.

Down on the duel field, Gwen felt a little light headed and staggered a little. _"Oh man. That was a killer attack. I have to find a way to win this match. I know I can. And I won't loose to this jerk cus I'll never be able to live it down." _Gwen thought to herself.

"Oh what's the matter little girl? Did I just destroy your favorite monster?" Chazz snickered. "Don't worry. This duel will be over real soon. Then maybe you should just go and cry home to Mommy and Daddy." Chazz mocked her and sneered.

"No way Chazz. I have a whole army of vicious monsters in my deck just waiting to wipe that smirk off your face. This duel isn't over, it's just barely stated. My draw." Gwen growled. When she drew she noticed that she drew her 'Transcendent Wings' spell. She checked her hand, with the right move, she could pull out a victory. "Alright Chazz, I summon Petit Shadow Kitten in DEF mode. Then I'll throw down one facedown. Go."

"All done are we? Good. Now it's time to end this. That little kitten on your is about to be road kill. Dragon Catapult Cannon attack!" Chazz ordered.

"_Alright secret weapon time." _Gwen thought. "I'll send two cards to the graveyard to activate this, Transcendent Wings." Gwen revealed her facedown spell. And with it evolved her kitten. Chazz was, to Gwen's relief, speechless. "See this spell evolves my Petit Shadow Kitten into a level 10 monster. But that's not the best part. See by sacrificing herself, Shadow destroys the attacking monster and reflects its attack points as damage to you Chazz. So Shadow, show him how that works." Gwen chuckled. Chazz's V-Z was destroyed and his life points were also lowered to 1000. Now he and Gwen were tied up and leading into the final round of their match.

"Lucky bitch." Chazz breathed.

"Lucky?" Gwen echoed. "Nope not luck at all, just skills. So now with 1000 life points a piece and my turn coming up all I need in the right card, and your so done. Here we go." Gwen drew her card and checked her hand. She smiled.

* * *

From behind her, her little brother smiled as well. "Gohan? What's with the smile?" Syrus asked.

"My sister's gonna win this match you guys." Gohan replied. "C'mon sis! Finish him off!" he cheered.

* * *

Back on the duel field, Gwen chuckled. "Well I don't want to disappoint my brother, so it's over Chazz. I summon Shadow Saber Cat in ATK mode." A huge midnight black saber tooth cat appeared on Gwen's field, her ATK points, 1000 even. Gwen smirked. "Alright Chazz. Like I said it's over. Shadow attack Chazz directly with Darkness Fury!" Gwen ordered the attack and with no cards left to defend him, Chazz's life points dropped down to zero. "And that's game over Chazz." Gwen winked at him. She turned to the crowd, who was cheering her on and threw out the peace sign. She smiled at her friends.

Gohan, and the rest of the Z fighters, were s excited that Gwen won, they all rushed to the center of the dueling field and gave her a group hug.

"I knew you'd win all along sis." Gohan said.

"Hey. Thanks for cheering me on, little bro." Gwen replied.

"You were great girl." Dana squealed.

"Awesome job Gwen." Krillin followed.

"Yeah. I knew you had it in ya. You were amazing out there." Trunks finished off the complements.

"Hey. Thanks a lot you guys. You're the greatest friends ever." Gwen smiled. Jaden, Syrus and Sugar Baby came up and congratulated Gwen on her win too.

Up on the balcony area, Sabrina smiled. _"Maybe she does have the power to be one of us. Of course I'll have to talk to the others. Dana and Gwen mite be the one's we're looking for." _she thought and she met up with her friends and headed off.

**

* * *

**

Later that night

Gwen stepped out of the shower and changed into her night cloths. She wrapped her long black hair in a towel. The phone she had on her nightstand began to ring. She answered it and on the other line was her father.

"Hey sweetie." he greeted.

"Hi daddy." Gwen replied.

"Hey. Your mom just talked with Gohan and he said you won your field exam today?"

"Yeah. I did."

"Well congrats. Who did you duel?"

"Oh just some snobby rich dude. No biggy. It was actually really fun." Gwen giggled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Of course now I want to go Super Saiyan and teach him a real lesson but…"

"…Gwen remember what we talked about." Goku said sternly.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know but I can still think it."

"Alright. Well your mom and I miss you and your brother. Hope to talk real soon."

"Yeah Dad. We miss you too."

"Alright goodnight sweetie. I love you."

"Love you two Daddy. Night. Bye."

"Bye Gwen." She hung up her phone and crawled into bed. Gwen drifted off into a deep sleep, exhausted after her long duel against Chazz. But outside her window, a shadow was watching her. As quickly as it appeared it disappeared.


	4. The Shadow Duelist pt1

**A Darkness Upon Duel Academy. The Mysterious Shadow Duelist. {Part 1}**

It was a late Friday night, the night when most of Duel Academy's students would be out enjoying the coming of the weekend. They would be out at some of the various clubs Duel Academy offered or such. Some mite be relaxing in their dorm rooms. But every student likes to spend their Friday nights differently.

Trunks Brief, was hanging out in the Obelisk boys gym. Some other Obelisk boys were there as well. Some wanted to spar with him in an arena, but knowing he might end up severely hurting them, he refused and continued to train alone. Over in the Ra Yellow Dorm, Krillin Kame and Dana Marshall were in the movie theater, enjoying the Friday night flick. Just off the coast of the Slifer Dorm, Gwen Oxford was jogging. She wore a dark blue ribbon in her air, symbolizing that she was an Obelisk Blue student. As she was jogging, she caught sight of a light in the Slifer dinning hall. Inside, was Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Chumly Huffington, Sugar Baby Moto, and Gohan Oxford, her younger brother.

The Slifer boys had their decks beside them and they were taking turns telling scary stories. The higher the level of the monster drawn, the scarier the story had to be. Gohan was next. He drew a level 4 monster and began his story. Which to him, was really a flashback.

"The day began normally as usual, except for the fact that South City was being terrorized by two unknown people. These people were very powerful, and only a certain group of fighters could even stand a chance against them. They were called the Z Fighters. Now these fighters had tremendous strength and some even had special abilities. And these were the protectors of the Earth. Four of them went to the scene of battle and fought hard, but in the end, they didn't just loose the battle but the also lost their lives. Their souls ran the million mile Snake Way and ended up in Other World. There they watched the remaining Z Fighters fight the unknown warriors. In a deep canyon, one warrior waited till the right opponent came to face him. When the two warriors faced each other a battle raged on. The fighters were both of Saiyan descend. They were equally matched, their power levels kept rising. Until night fell, the Saiyan warrior who still had his tail transformed into an enormous Great Ape and he had the advantage in battle. Two more fighters appeared but they didn't stand a chance against this monstrous ape. That is, until their backup arrived. The only female Z Fighter, who was also of Saiyan descend, broke into battle and channeled the power of the full moon and she transformed into a Great Wolf. A wolf whose fur was as black as night and eyes red as blood. She roared with rage and fought the Great Ape. Each monstrous animal landing blow after blow, neither one giving up. As dawn was drawing near, the wolf knew if she wanted to win this fight, she had to sever the tail from the Ape's body. She dodge one attack and found her window. The wolf clamped her huge jaws over the Saiyan Ape's tail and severed it. The Ape decreased in his size, but not before firing one final blast at the warriors who seemed to be down for the count. The Great Wolf took the full force of the blast, just as dawn broke over the canyon. The Saiyan warrior managed to escape, and left the remaining fighters for dead."

"Wow. Great story Gohan." Sugar Baby said, her magenta eyes wide with excitement.

"Yeah awesome." Jaden followed.

"Yeah Gohan. Very nice." Gwen said, standing by the door.

"Sis what are you doing way out here?" Gohan asked, surprised.

"I was jogging and I noticed the light, so I came to check it out." Gwen answered.

"Hey Gwen. Maybe you can tell us one." Sugar Baby volunteered. "The higher the monster level the scarier the story."

"Maybe another time…" Gwen started to say, but she was cut off when Professor Banner came up from behind them.

Banner decided to draw a card off of Gohan's deck so he could be on the fun. He ended up drawing a level 12 monster.

"Whoa. That's the strongest there is." Gwen exclaimed.

"Now children. You want to hear about the Abandoned Dorm at the end of the island?"

The kids' eyes grew wide and they nodded.

"Ok then…" Banner began. "There was once a special dorm for special students but a few years ago it was shut down when a few students mysteriously vanished." The kids gulped. "Where did they all go?" Syrus wondered. "Well that's the mystery of it, but some say it has to do with the mysterious Shadow Games and 8 Mystical Items."

"Millennium Items right?" Jaden said. "I've heard of all this but it's not true."

Banner chuckled and got up to leave. Once he did, the kids decided it was best to go to bed. Gwen waved goodbye to her friends and jogged back to her dorm. But once she was out of eye sight, she used her 'Instant Transmission' technique to teleport to her dorm.

**

* * *

**

A Few days later

The week started off again and the students attended class. Jaden and Syrus were, as always, sleeping their way through the periods. Dr. Crowler peeked into Professor Banner's classroom to find Jaden sleeping the class away.

That night, Crowler met a mysterious stranger on the docks. He set up the meeting to hire the mysterious 'Shadow Duelist' to scare off Jaden so he'll never duel again. The Shadow Duelist accepted the challenge and vowed that he will not only scare Jaden, but banish him to the Shadow Realm. The duelist then mysteriously vanished.

About the same time Jaden, Syrus, Chumly, Gohan, Sugar Baby and Gwen are walking through the forest.

"Sure you can look at it as being lost, or you can look at a few places where it's not." Jaden said.

"Yeah I guess." Chumly said. "But it could be worse for Sy."

"For Sy?" Gohan echoed.

"Yeah. I mean we could find a lake of dirty swam water." Chumly said.

"Very funny Chum, but you were the on who was afraid to bathe cus you were scared of the bath water last night." Syrus retorted. The two boys began to argue about cleaning the bathtub and taking showers. Gwen and Gohan smiled at each other and chuckled.

Jaden shone his flashlight on two single roses laid by the front entrance to the Abandoned Dorm. "Relax guys, there's nobody here." Jaden said. The moment he said it, a twig snapped. Chumly, Syrus, and Gohan jumped and shouted at the same time, "So what the hell was that?" Jaden and Gwen shone there flashlights and noticed Alexis and Sabrina standing by a few trees. "Oh hey Alexis. Hey Sabrina." Jaden said.

"What are you two doing here?" Gwen asked.

"We could ask you the same thing." Alexis answered.

"We just uh, wanted to see the old dorm." Jaden said.

"Well that isn't very intelligent." Sabrina said. "Don't you know students have been known to mysteriously vanish around here?"

"Ah come on." Jaden said. "That's just an urban myth."

"No it's not. Believe us when we say that we know." Alexis replied.

"Know about what?" Gohan asked.

"That students have in fact vanished around here." Sabrina finished.

Alexis nodded and added on, "Because… we uh.."

"What?" Sugar Baby asked, worried.

"Tell her Sabrina." Alexis said.

Sabrina sighed and glanced at the dorm. Then down at her feet. She reached up to unfasten her locket she wore. She held the Duel Card shaped frame in her hands. "Because two of the students who vanished here." Sabrina opened the frame to reveal a picture of her with a taller blunett boy, who resembled her. In the frame next to it was a picture of Sabrina and the boy, but they were with two other little girls. One had black hair in a ponytail and light blue eyes. The other girl had lighter blunett hair in pigtails and jade green eyes. "Were our older brothers." she sighed and closed the locked frames and closed her hand around her locket. Everyone else was speechless. Jaden took a quick glance at the roses, _"so that explains the roses."_ He glanced back and Sabrina and Alexis were gone.

"So if their brother's really disappeared here…"Syrus began to say.

"The the rumors aren't just rumors." Gohan finished. "I say we go back to the dorms and forget about it Jaden."

"Yeah well I say we go in." Jaden said, walking towards the entrance. Chumly and Gwen were behind him. "See ya in a few. Don't disappear on us." "Hey. Wait up." Syrus called and he, Sugar Baby and Gohan ran after everyone else.

By a tree, Alexis and Sabrina smiled and turned to head back. A shadow appeared in front of them, a strange and creepy laugh later, Alexis and Sabrina screamed.

* * *

Inside the dorm, Gwen and the boys were investigating. "You know, a little paint, some cardboard boxes, maybe even a throw rug, and we can so totally move in here." Jaden said.

"What are you nuts?" Syrus asked. Jaden ignored him and continued to study some of the drawings on the walls. "Hey. I think this shows the Millennium Items." Jaden sighed. He turned his flashlight and shone it on a picture on the wall. "And that shows someone I've never seen before." Gwen was walking towards Jaden, when she heard a 'crunch'-like sound. She shone her flashlight near her feet and noticed a picture frame facedown on the floor and shattered glass everywhere. She bent down and flipped the picture over. It fell out of the glass frame and so did a duel monster card. Gwen gasped.

"What is it sis?" Gohan asked. Gwen showed Gohan the picture. It showed the same boy that Sabrina had in her locket. "It's a picture of Sabrina's brother. And I have no idea what this card is." She held her flashlight to the monster card she was holding. It was covered with dust, all Gwen could make out was an image of a tiger and that's it. Gwen looked around for another frame to put the picture in. Once she did, she placed the card with it.

* * *

In another part of the dorm, Alexis and Sabrina awoke in a strange, dark room. They heard the same dark chuckle from before. "Where are we?" Alexis sighed.

The voice replied, "You two are on a hook, baiting your friends."

"Jaden." Alexis and Sabrina said together. Then a golden eye appeared in front of them. It glowed brightly. The two girls screamed again, this time Jaden and the others heard them.

* * *

"That sounded like Sabrina and Alexis." Gwen gasped.

They ran through the dorm searching for them. They ended up in what resembled a living room and noticed two cards on the ground. Sugar Baby picked them up, one was Etoil Cyber, which was Alexis' and the other was Stellaluna the Mythical Pegasus, which belonged to Sabrina. "These are Lexi's and Aunt Sabrina's monsters." Sugar Baby said.

The gang continued to run through the dorm till they came to an open room, and the mysterious Shadow Duelist was waiting for them. Beside him were two coffins, one held Alexis and the other held Sabrina. The duelist challenged Jaden to a shadow duel, but Jaden dismissed shadow duels as fake. The duelist sweetened the deal, he and Jaden duel. If Jaden wins, then he, the others, and Sabrina and Alexis go free. If he looses, then they all go to the Shadow Realm.

"Alright." Jaden said. "get your game on."

The mysterious Shadow Duelist chuckled, "Shadow game that is."

**

* * *

**

*Start of Duel*

The Shadow Duelist began the match. "Now prepare to enter the Shadow Games. I summon Infernal Queen Archfiend in ATK mode."

"An Archfiend monster?" Jaden questioned.

"Yes. And now with this card out, any monster with 'Archfiend' in its name gains 1000 more ATK points." the Shadow Duelist informed. His Queen Archfiend began to boost her own ATK points from 900 to 1900.

"See I already knew that. And I also know that to keep your Archfiends in play you have to give up life points every standby phase of your turn." Jaden clarified.

The Shadow Duelist chuckled. "No I don't. Not once I activate the field spell 'Pandemonium'." the dueling arena changed as the field spell took effect. "Now this spell doesn't just change the scenery it also changes the rules. Now I don't have to pay any life points to keep my Archfiends out on the field and if they're ever destroyed outside of a battle, I get to take another fiend and place it right into my hand. And now, your little girl friends' lives are all but sealed." The coffins holding Alexis and Sabrina closed and disappeared.

"Alexis! Aunt Sabrina!" Sugar Baby cried.

"What have you done to them!" Gwen demanded. Her hands closed into fists.

"The same thing I'm going to do you all if you continue to pester and annoy me!" the Shadow Duelist angrily replied.

Gwen put her hand on Gohan's shoulder and pushed him behind her, keeping him safe.

"Hey leave my friends out of this." Jaden said. "My move. I draw." Jaden drew his card and examined his hand. _"I don't have any monsters that can stand up to 1900 ATK points but maybe…yeah that's it." _Jaden thought. "Elemental Hero Avian, I summon you out in AYK mode. And I'm gonna throw down a couple of facedowns at that. Go."

"Too bad you won't have a chance to use them." the Shadow Duelist said. "I summon Terror King Archfiend in ATK mode. Now you have two Archfiend monsters to contend with and thanks to ability of the Infernal Queen, Terror King Archfiends ATK points automatically increase by 1000." The Terror King's ATK points rose from 2000 to 3000. "Making him and even more fiendish force to reckon with." The Shadow Duelist ordered his Terror King to attack Avian.

"No way. You forgot about my facedown Mirror Gate." Jaden said, activating his trap card. "This special trap card enables our monsters to trade places. My Avian for your Terror King. Now all those 3000 ATK points are coming to work for me." Jaden smiled.

"You really think you could bait me into a trap?" the Shadow Duelist chuckled. "Your pathetic trap won't work against my Terror King. Instead it activates his special ability, 'Fiend Roulette', which will determine our monsters fate by way of chance. When my Terror King is targeted by an opponents effect , a number between 1 and 6 is randomly selected and if it happens to be a 2 or a 5, then your trap is cancelled out. So lets see what happens shall we?" A flame appeared in the center of the roulette. The flame jumps from number to number. It stops on…"2. So now your trap is cancelled ad Terror King fights for me. Now destroy Avian."

Jaden's elemental hero was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2000. "Well that stinks. But at least it activates my other trap, Hero Signal. See when one of my monsters is destroyed in battle, this trap lets me summon any monster from deck or my hand with 'Elemental Hero' in its name. And I'm choosing Elemental Hero Clayman, DEF mode."

"Alright. Nice move Jay!" Gwen cheered.

"Yeah. Clayman should keep Jaden safe." Chumly said.

The Shadow Duelist chuckled. "I don't think so. At least not from this." he held up w triangle shaped pendent and the eye in the center glowed, blinding everyone for a short while. "Now the Shadow Games have truly begun." the Shadow Duelist chuckled.

When everyone regained their sight, they all noticed that the shadows were enveloping Jaden. Part of his arm was gone. "Hey. I can't move my feet." he said.

"_what's going on here? What is this strange power I'm sensing? What the hell is happening here?" _Gwen thought to herself, worried for her friend.

"You all are at the mercy of the night now. Treasure it for it will not last. The shadows will take you in, and never release you." The Shadow Duelist droned on.

Behind her, Gohan stumbled, placing his hand to his throat. "The air. It's getting tough to breath." Gohan coughed.

"Hang on Gohan. I'm here." Gwen said, pulling her little brother close to her. _"C'mon Jay. I know you can win this fight. You have to save Sabrina and Alexis. They're counting on you. We're all counting on you." _

Jaden began the next round. "Alright I play. The Spell card Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two more cards from my deck." Jaden drew his cards and nodded. "Alright, I play Polymerization, fusing the Clayman on my field with the Sparkman in my hand, to fusion summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. And now I'm gonna use his special ability, which lets me destroy a monster whose original ATK points are less than his own. Now let loose, 'Static Blast'." Aiming for Terror King Archfiend.

The Shadow Duelist chuckled.

"Ah oh. What now?" Jaden asked.

The Shadow Duelist replied, " I activate the Terror King's special ability once again." The roulette began to spin.

"It just can't land on a 2 or a 5 again." Syrus said.

But sure enough, the flame stopped on the number 5, negating Thunder Giant's effect, and reflecting back. Causing Thunder Giant to be destroyed.

"I win again. It seems fate isn't even on your side half the time." The Shadow Duelist ranted on.

"Well this stinks." Jaden sighed. "Talk about a run of really rotten luck."

"_This totally sucks. No matter what move Jaden tries to play, that Shadow Duelist's Archfiend deck can use that damn roulette to save himself. On top of all that, this Shadow fog isn't exactly helping things either." _Gwen thought. _"At first Jaden accepted the duel to save Alexis and Sabrina, now it looks like he won't be able to save them, us, or himself." _

"Now all of your monsters are destroyed, and your next." The Shadow Duelist said. He laughed manically.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. The Shadow Duelist pt2

**A Darkness Upon Duel Academy. The Mysterious Shadow Duelist. {Part 2}**

**Previously…**

A Mysterious Shadow Duelist shows up on the island. He comes to the Abandoned Dorm, kidnaps Alexis Rhodes and Sabrina Anderson. He baits them so he could duel Jaden Yuki who, wanting to save his friends, agrees to duel him. "Well this stinks." Jaden sighed. "Talk about a run of really rotten luck."

"_This totally sucks. No matter what move Jaden tries to play, that Shadow Duelist's Archfiend deck can use that damn roulette to save himself. On top of all that, this Shadow fog isn't exactly helping things either." _Gwen thought. _"At first Jaden accepted the duel to save Alexis and Sabrina, now it looks like he won't be able to save them, us, or himself." _

* * *

"Now all of your monsters are destroyed, and your next." The Shadow Duelist said. He laughed manically.

Jaden continued his duel with the Shadow Duelist. Not only dueling to save the souls of two of his friends, but his own soul as well. Right now, the odds of winning weren't in Jaden's favor.

**(Jaden's LP-2000, Shadow Duelist's LP-4000.)**

"Soon my Archfiend deck will destroy you and will send you to the Shadow Realm for all eternity." The Shadow Duelist said.

"Not just yet, I still have a few cards left to play. Like this one, 'Mirage of Nightmares'." Jaden replied, playing his spell, "And I'll throw down a couple more facedown's while I'm at it."

"Don't waste my time. You won't have a chance to use any more of your cards. Alexis and Sabrina's souls will soon be gone as will yours." The Shadow Duelist said, drawing his card.

"Hold on there." Jaden interjected. "Mirage of Nightmare lets me draw until I have 4 cards in my hand."

The Shadow Duelist smirked, "You could have four million and it still wouldn't be enough to defend you against my monsters. Allow me to demonstrate. Terror King Archfiend attack."

"Not so fast." Jaden countered. "I play the trap card , 'Mirror Force'. Now say goodbye to all your monsters in ATK mode."

"Alright!" Gwen yelled. "If Jaden can keep this up, we'll all be outta here. And with Alexis and Sabrina too. C'mon Jay!" Sugar Baby and the boys cheered along with Gwen.

The attack from Terror King was reflected back at him and Infernal Queen, destroying them both. "How dare you!" exclaimed the Shadow Duelist.

"How?" Jaden echoed. "Cause I'm daring I guess."

The Shadow Duelist chuckled, "Well let's see how daring you are after this. I'm using Desroke Archfiend's special effect, which allows me to resurrect Terror King if I send this monster to the graveyard." which he did, therefore bringing back Terror King Archfiend once again. "Now I'll activate the magic of the field spell Pandemonium , which allows me to draw a new Archfiend if any of my others are sent to the graveyard. Of course this new one can't be as powerful. But then again Terror King is packing more than enough power as it is, now lets try this again, Terror King attack."

"Will this guy ever give up?" Gohan and Chumly exclaimed in unison.

"Go 'Emergency Previsions'!" Jaden countered, "This spell allows me to sacrifice another spell or trap card, and get back 1000 life points." Jaden's life points rose to 3000, but Terror King's direct attack bumped his life points down to 1000.

The Shadow Duelist looked surprised. "You still stand?"

Jaden sighed. "As long as I have two good legs."

The Shadow Duelist chuckled. "But your legs are not good, and now neither are your arms." the strange Millennium Item glowed and Jaden's arm faded away.

"Oh man Jaden's fading pretty fast." Syrus pointed out.

"_talk about hanging on by a limb." _Jaden thought. "Better make this turn count. I play the spell the Warrior Returning Alive. Which lets me bring back Elemental Hero Avian from the graveyard. Now I'll fuse Avian and Bursinatrix to form the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden's most powerful monster, and favorite, emerged onto the field, ready to battle. "Now lets turn up the heat in here Wingman. Attack with 'Infernal Rage." Jaden ordered. Flame Wingman obeyed and destroyed Terror King Archfiend. "Oh and did I mention his special ability? You take damage equal to your destroyed monsters ATK points. Now you'll feel the hurt." After Wingman's attack, the Shadow Duelist's arm faded away like Jaden's, and his life points dropped down to 1900.

Everyone on the sidelines were shocked. "Parts of him are starting to disappear now too." Syrus said.

"Think that could work on my waistline?" Chumly thought aloud.

Gwen chuckled. "Hey. At least now this guy's finally lost some life points. Now go get him Jaden!" Gwen and Sugar Baby cheered.

The Shadow Duelist chuckled, "Not bat but see I have another Desroke Archfiend in my hand. I discard him to bring back my Terror King." the mysterious duelist brought back his monster again.

"_Man there is no escaping this monster." _Gwen thought to herself. She turned to Jaden, _"I hope you know what to do Jaden." _

"This guys has overstayed his welcome." Jaden said. "I have to get rid of him some how. But first I have to protect myself by playing Dark Catapulter. C'mon and do your worst."

"You want to see my worst?" the Shadow Duelist echoed. "Be careful what you wish for. Now I'll sacrifice my Terror King to summon out the Skull Archfiend of Lightning." a stronger Archfiend monster took the field in place of Terror King. He then pulled out his Millennium Item and as it glowed, Jaden could feel himself drifting away from the reality and into the shadows. Then Jaden's about fainted.

"He can barely stand up." Chumly said.

"Jaden!" Syrus and Sugar Baby cried.

"C'mon Jay. Get up." Gwen urged. "Remember why you're doing this. Remember who you're dueling for!" she shouted.

Jaden looked over and glanced at Gwen. _"She's right. I need to finish what I started. I have save my friends. I need to win, for Alexis and Sabrina." _Jaden thought to himself, but he couldn't find all his strength to get back up on his feet. He drifted further into his mind. His eyes began to close. _"Jaden. Jaden" _called a voice. It sounded so familiar to Jaden but he couldn't place it. _"Jay. It's me. It's Sabrina." _Jaden looked ahead of himself and standing a few feet away from him, was indeed his blonde, southern friend, Sabrina Anderson. On her shoulder sat a small, white ferret, with a little crystal on the end of its tail. Next to Sabrina, was Winged Kuriboh.

"Sabrina? Is that really you?" Jaden asked.

"_Yeah Jaden." _this time Jaden heard the southern drawl in the voice.

"Sabrina." Jaden repeated.

The blonde teen smiled at her friend. The orange choker she had around her neck began to glow. It appeared to be a Millennium Item, resembling the Millennium Necklace, but a bit thicker. The glow intensified, lighting up the darkness surrounding Jaden. _"listen to me Jaden. This shadow duel isn't real. He's playing mind tricks on you. Snap out of it. His Millennium Item isn't real either. It may look like the Puzzle, but it's not. Jay, please. Lexi and I, we need you to win this and save us." _she pleaded.

"But how?" Jaden asked.

Sabrina walked closer to him. Her choker still glowing, illuminating the shadows around her. "_My grandfather always told me this. Trust in the Heart of the Cards. Meaning, believe in your deck and you'll win. I'll help you." _Sabrina knelt down beside Jaden and placed her hand over his deck. It glowed and the last thing Jaden heard was, _"I believe in you Jay."_

Jaden opened his eyes and he was back to reality. He saw the mysterious Shadow Duelist with his Archfiend of Lightning opposite him. Jaden found his inner strength and stood up. "No more mind games. I have this shadow game scam figured out." Jaden said. He thought to himself, _"thanks for the insight Sabe. Now that I know what's going on, you and Alexis are gonna be just fine." _Then Jaden felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and managed to see Sabrina standing next to him. Her brown eyes twinkled and she smiled. _"you go get him Jaden." _she said. Jaden nodded and she nodded back.

"Shadow game scam?" Chumly echoed.

"What does he mean?" Syrus asked,

"I mean that this isn't really a shadow duel. He's been playing a mind trick on us this entire duel. Our souls aren't on the serving plate anymore." Jaden responded. "My turn!"

The Shadow Duelist's expression changed to shocked.

"Now I'll activate Dark Catapulter's special ability. It allows me to remove one card from my graveyard for every turn he was in DEF mode. And for every monster removed, I get to destroy one trap or spell out in play. So I'm removing Avian and in return, destroy your Pandemonium card." the mysterious duelist's field spell crumbled and was destroyed. Changing the field scenery back to old cavern they were in.

The Shadow Duelist chuckled. "Nice move but you still haven't destroyed this." he held up his, fake, Millennium Item. It began to glow. Suddenly out of nowhere, a card flew into the center of the eye, disabling the piece of junk. Jaden smirked, "Careful what you wish for. You just might get it." Jaden said. His missing limbs reappeared.

"Alright Jaden. You got your body back." Gohan exclaimed.

"I never lost it." Jaden corrected. "This whole shadow game was fake. It was just hypnosis, making me think I was loosing my body, but really it was just a cheap trick."

The Shadow Duelist began to sound unsure. "No it was all real."

"You're nothing but a sideshow phony. And I bet the paper mache Millennium Item goes over real well with the kids." Jaden responded.

The Shadow Duelist chuckled. "You fool you forget. The girls."

Sugar Baby, Gwen and the boys gasped. "Alexis. Sabrina." Gwen muttered.

"That's right." the duelist chuckled. "Imprisoned forever in a shadow tomb. That proves this Millennium Pendent is real! What do you have to say to that?"

Jaden snickered. "Besides that you're a big idiot. See all the Millennium Items are sketched on the inside of this dorm, and yours would be called the Millennium Puzzle, not Pendent. You don't have the girls souls, you never did. So hand them over right now!" he demanded.

"No. And because of your phony comment, get them back yourself." The duelist said, trying to escape, via a smokescreen.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Jaden said, trying to run after him.

As he was running, the surrounding stone statues began to glow. Then a golden eye appeared dead center of the duel arena. "How did you do this trick?" Jaden asked.

"I didn't" replied the Shadow Duelist.

A shadow vortex appeared and surrounded Jaden and the Shadow Duelist. It enclosed them in a sphere of dark energy. Little shadow ghouls began to appear and wanted to feed on the shadow duelist and Jaden. As the little ghouls approached Jaden, a golden light appeared and Sabrina showed up. The blonde teenager was accompanied by two monsters on either side of her. One was a tan colored cat, the other was a pure white Pegasus. She looked at Jaden and calmly said, _"don't worry Jaden. Everything's gonna be just fine. I'm here to help." _she smiled. Her two duel monsters took defensive positions in front of Jaden.

"Thanks Sabe." he said.

"_Don't mention it. Now do your thing girls." _Sabrina said. Her two duel monsters began to radiate a blinding light, fending off the shadow ghouls.

The Shadow Duelist however, wasn't so lucky. His eyes turned red, he was possessed by the Shadows. "The shadows pang for a soul." he said darkly.

"Oh come on. Enough with the stupid, dumb-ass carnie tricks. I mean red contacts? Who are you trying to fool?" Jaden said, annoyed.

"_Jay." _Sabrina said, _"I don't think this is a trick. It feels all to real."_

The Shadow Duelist went on, "Our match will now continue in the shadow realm."

"Well at least we get to finish. I play Monster Reincarnation. So by discarding one card, one graveyard monster returns to my hand. And I'll choose everyone's favorite golden boy, Sparkman."

"Very well..." said the Shadow Duelist.

"Yeah. Mr. Tall dark and scary, you forget. Without your pandemonium field spell having an Archfiend monster out costs you 500 life points once per turn." Jaden reminded.

The Shadow Duelists life points dropped down to 1400, "500 life points is nothing compared to a soul. Skull Archfiend of Lightning attack. I'll place one card facedown and summon Desroke Archfiend in ATK mode to end my turn."

"Alright here we go." Jaden drew his card. "Sparkman I'm switching you to ATK mode and arming you with the spell card, Spark Blaster. It has three blasts and lets me change the battle mode for each of them."

"Fine go ahead and change the battle mode of my Archfiend of Lightning. His 1200 DEF points should make for easy conquest." the shadow duelist said.

"Actually, I was gonna have Sparkman attack your Desroke Archfiend." Jaden corrected. Desroke Archfiend was destroyed and the Shadow duelist's life points dropped down to 900. "And as for who I'm gonna use the Spark Blaster on, the Sparkman himself from offense to defense."

The Shadow Duelist was not impressed. "Coward." he said. "First you have your monster attack my life points then you have him switch to protect your own. But nothing ca save you from my trap, 'Battle Scars'. Now my 500 life point cost to keep my Archfiend of Lightning no only effects me but you as well."

Jaden's life points dropped down to 100, while the Shadow Duelist's dropped to 400. "This is bad." Jaden said.

"_You alright Jaden?" _Sabrina asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry Sabe. I'll be fine." Jaden reassured.

"Incompetent fool. Skull Archfiend attack that pathetic monster." the shadow duelist ordered. Jaden's last line of defense was gone. The shadow duelist placed a card facedown and activated another spell that lets him discard one of his own cards so he could use one from Jaden's graveyard. He selected 'Emergency Previsions'. By sacrificing the card he placed facedown he regained 1000 more life points. "You don't have a single card left in your hand. Battle Scars will take you out next round, then you'll join all the other student's I've taken. In the Shadow Realm." the shadow duelist informed.

Jaden noticed Sabrina's expression change. _"it was you! You're the one who took my brother away from me! You heartless bastard!" _she screamed. _"Where is he?" _she demanded. _"Where's my brother? Where is Jesse?" _her hands closed into fists and the light around her grew.

"Sabrina easy. I got this." Jaden said, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry. I'm going to win this."

"Ha. Just tell yourself that. There is nothing you can do that can save you or your pathetic friends." the shadow duelist yelled.

Jaden drew his next card. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in ATK mode. Now if he's the only card in my hand when I summon him, I can summon another monster. And if he's the only monster on my field I can draw 2 more cards. And I drew his favorite 'Bubble Shuffle' see if I switch him and one of your monsters to DEF mode, I can sacrifice Bubbleman and summon a hero in his place." Jaden informed.

"Not if my roulette negates it." the Shadow Duelist argued. "if it lands on a 1, 3 or 6, your spell is cancelled."

The roulette spun and landed on a two, meaning Jaden's spell was ready to go. "Alright, by Bubbleman and hello Bladedge. And his special ability is if he destroys a monster in DEF mode all extra points are dealt straight to you." Jaden informed.

After the attack, the Shadow Duelist's life points dropped to zero. Making Jaden the winner of the match. _"Great job Jaden." _Sabrina said as she and her monsters faded away. Behind her was a crack in the shadow sphere, also Jaden's way out. He and Winged Kuriboh ran for the exit and jumped out. Then the sphere disappeared. Taking with it, the mysterious duelist.

Jaden and Chumly helped carry Sabrina and Alexis out of the dorm. They sat at the front entrance until the two girls awoke. A few minutes later, the two Obelisk girls woke up.

"Well, good morning sleepy head." Jaden greeted.

"Where am I?" Sabrina moaned.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alexis asked.

"What kind of 'thank you' is that?" Jaden questioned. "We're here because we had to fight the bad guy, win the duel, and rescue the damsels in distress."

"Yeah. That strange man snatched us." the girls remembered.

"That's right." Sugar Baby said.

"Yeah. We found your cards." Jaden said handing Alexis her card. "And I also found this." he handed her a picture.

She gasped. "My brother? This is the first trace of him I've seen in a long time."

Sabrina smiled. "I guess it could mean something. What do you think Lexi?"

Alexis nodded.

Gwen cleared her throat. "Sabrina. I think this one belongs to you." she handed Sabrina her monster card, plus the picture she found.

Sabrina took them and examined the photo. "Jesse." she sighed. She turned the frame over to get the monster card. Sabrina rubbed her finger to scrape the dust off. Once it was clean she stared at it. Her brown eyes began to water.

"Sabrina? What is it?" Syrus asked.

"This is one of my brother's monsters." she said. "Topaz Tiger. Oh my, this is the first trace in a very long time." tears began to fall from her cheeks.

The sun began to rise.

"Bye girls." Syrus said.

"Later." Chumly and Gohan followed.

"See ya in class." said the girls.

The gang ran off. Jaden called back, "And if anyone asks, we were never here."

"_But you were. And you saved us. And now we might be able to save our brother's too"_ the girls thought. They looked at each other and in a quick glance vanished.

As Jaden and the others were running away from the dorm, two shadows flew over them. They looked up and managed to see two girls, one with jet black hair and in a gold outfit and another one with bleached hair and a silver/light blue outfit on. They stood in awe as the two girls vanished beyond the trees.

"_I wonder who those girls are?" _Jaden thought as he and his pals ran off towards their dorms.


	6. Duel and Unusual Punishment

**Duel And Unusual Punishment**

It was late at night on Academy Island. The night was filled with a dense fog, barely anything was visible. Sabrina was walking down the docks and under the light of the lighthouse, she noticed a tall boy standing by the edge. "Zane?" she gasped, softly. The light hit an angle and she noticed it in fact was Zane. "Hello?" she called. The blonde walked over to him. "What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Nothing." Zane replied. "Just felt like being alone that's all."

"You know." Sabrina breathed, "I thought that once your brother enrolled here, you'd feel like that less, not more."

"Well that's maybe because my shouldn't be here." Zane said, stern and cold.

Sabrina glanced at him and sighed. _"at least your brother is here."_ she thought to herself.

* * *

The next morning, a jeep with two people in the front were driving towards the Slifer dorm. The two officers, ran up the flight of stairs and knocked on the door, to Jaden's room.

Inside the dorm, Jaden was snoring the morning away. When he heard someone banging on his door. "Open up!" ordered a female voce. "Open this door right now or we'll bust it down."

Jaden sat up and wiped his eyes. "oh yeah? You and what army?" he asked.

"The Disciplinary Action Squad army!" replied the female voice.

Jaden shot out of bed. "Disciplinary Action Squad?" he went up to the door and opened it. On the other side was a lady officer and two other male ones

"You must be Jaden." she deducted. "And that must be Syrus." Syrus was climbing down from his bunk. "You boys are both under campus arrest."

"What did we do?" asked Jaden.

"That will be made more than clear at the interrogation." replied the officer.

Jaden and Syrus exchanged a confused look. As they walked out of their dorm, Chumly and Gohan looked really worried. They watched as their pals were loaded into the back of the jeep and as it drove off.

"Hey Chum?" Gohan asked. "What's gonna happen to Sy and Jay?"

"I have no idea Gohan." replied Chumly. "I honestly don't know."

"What!" Jaden and Syrus exclaimed. "Suspended!"

"That's what I suggest." replied the lady officer. "You trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm. An anonymous letter from one of our faculty members confirms it. You must be punished so an example must set for all the students."

"And what kind of example are we setting?" Crowler interjected. "That we are a bunch of hard hearted tyrants? I suggest we do something a bit more 'sporting'."

"'sporting'?" Jaden asked. "Like what?"

"Well off the top of my head I say…" Crowler replied. "You partner up with Syrus in a tag team match. Win and you're cleared. Loose and you're expelled."

"A tag duel?" Jaden echoed. "That sounds sweet."

"Bu-But-But Jaden." Syrus stammered. "He said 'expelled'."

"Chancellor." Crowler said. "I believe they have accepted the conditions."

"Very well then." Chancellor Sheppard replied. "I shall arrange some opponents."

"Oh my no!" exclaimed Crowler. "Chancellor don't fret about that. I'll take care of all the particulars for the event."

Jaden and Syrus headed back to their dorms. When they walked inside, Chumly and Gohan greeted them with questions. "What happened? Why were you called?" Etc…

A few minutes later, Chumly, Gohan, Sugar Baby and Gwen were in Sheppard's office.

"Now why did you four want to see me?" Chancellor Sheppard asked.

"Yeah. We just uh wanted to tell you that..uh.." Gohan began to say.

"That we were at the Abandoned Dorm as well." Gwen finished. Sugar Baby nodded.

"And I should be the one to duel with Jaden." Chumly added. "Or at least one of-"

"No it should be us to duel. Not Jaden and Syrus." Sabrina interjected. She and Alexis walked into the office and stood next to the others.

"Listen. They were at the dorm helping us." Alexis informed. "We were there to-"

"To remember our brothers." Sabrina finished. "You know, since they did go missing around there."

"It was so totally my fault girls." Chumly said. "I wanted to check out the Abandoned cafeteria."

"Fat chance Chumly." Alexis sighed.

"Please Chancellor." Sabrina begged. "Just let either me or Alexis be his partner. In fact. Let Alexis and I tag duel. Since we were there first, Jaden just went inside to save us." Sabrina was leaning on Sheppard's desk at this point. "Alexis and I take full blame for this. Let us tag duel." The blonde teen continued to beg. Behind her, the dirty-blonde teen nodded.

"Look." Chancellor Sheppard began, "I know you guys want to stick up for your friends. But Syrus is Jaden's partner and everything is settled. I'm sorry. But that's that."

The group of friends exchanged looks and walked out the door.

"Well. At least we can say we tried." Gohan said.

"Yeah." Chumly replied.

Back at the Slifer dorm, Sugar Baby and the boys walked into Jaden's dorm room. Syrus ran up to them. "Did he say yes?" he asked. "Please tell me he said yes. If I'm Jaden's partner, I'll get us both expelled. "

"Sorry Sy." Sugar Baby said, placing an arm on his shoulder. "Yeah, we tried." Gohan informed.

"I even told him it was my fault we were at the Abandoned Dorm." Chumly said.

From the desk, Jaden stifled a laugh. "Well you did lead us into its cafeteria."

"Jaden. Aren't you worried that I'm gonna get us kicked out?" Syrus asked.

"Nah. I wouldn't want any other partner." Jaden replied.

"What are you nuts.?" exclaimed Syrus.

"Listen Sy. We're gonna go in there, duel our best, and win the match." Jaden said calmly. "You know why? Cus you and I are gonna work out all our kinks right now. So go and grab your deck buddy. Cus we're gonna duel."

The two boys went down by the water's edge to begin their duel. Chumly, Gohan, and Sugar Baby were on the cliff above them to watch.

"Alright guys, now remember that this is just practice for your upcoming tag match so go easy." Chumly called down.

"Of course. I don't think Jaden knows how to go easy." Sugar Baby commented.

"That might actually be a good thing." Alexis called from behind.

Alexis, along with Sabrina, Keisie, Gwen, Rika, and Dana walked up join the crowd.

"What does that mean?" Chumly asked.

"It means…" Sabrina began. "I know Dr, Crowler and he's not gonna be matching them up against any pushovers."

"Both Syrus and Jaden are going to be at their very best." Keisie added.

"Because if they're not…" Rika sighed.

"They'll both be expelled." Gwen and Dana finished Rika's thought.

Down on the shoreline, Jaden and Syrus were about to start their match. "Alright Syrus, get your game on buddy. And let's have some fun!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yeah fun. We might as well squeeze some in. Before we get kicked outta here." Syrus mumbled.

"What was that?" Jaden asked.

"Oh uh. Nothing." Syrus replied.

"Then let's duel.'

"Yeah, yeah. Let's duel."

**

* * *

**

*Start of Duel*

"Here I come Syrus." Jaden said, drawing his card. He checked his hand. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian. ATK mode. And I'll also throw down a facedown. Your go."

"Alright let's see." Syrus said, drawing. _"oh. My Patroid's attack can beat Jaden's Avian." _Syrus thought.

"Hey!" Jaden called. "What's that smile about? You got something?"

"Uh yeah I think so." replied Syrus. "Patroid ATK mode." Syrus commanded his monster to attack, but he forgot that Jaden had a facedown. Which happened to be 'Negate Attack'. That trap deflected Syrus' move. "Aw man. I should have guessed your facedown was a trap." Syrus mumbled.

Above on the cliff, the gang was watching. "Sy walked right into that one." Chumly said. The gang heard a meow and noticed Pharaoh, Professor Banner's cat, wandered over to watch the show. Sugar Baby picked him up.

"This isn't a good sign." Gwen said.

"They'll never win the tag match if Syrus plays like this." Dana followed.

Down below, Syrus sat down and began to draw random letters in the dirt. "Oh boy. Don't you think dirt is just the coolest Jaden?"

"Sy don't crack up yet." Jaden said. "You just made one mistake that's all."

"Yeah. Coming to this school."

"No Sy. You just forgot to use your monster's special ability that's all. He lets you check out one of your opponents facedown cards once per turn. You could've seen my trap."

"Yeah I know I'm no good. I don't belong here." Syrus said.

"Whoa. Slow down Sy. I didn't mean anything like that." Jaden said, trying to reassure his best friend.

Syrus gasped, then his expression sulked. "Yeah I know you didn't mean it Jaden. It's just that…-"

"Nah you're right. I shouldn't but in. We're opponents right now. And from now on we better act like it." Jaden smiled. "Game on!" Jaden began the second round of the duel. _"Alright. Syrus is in for a shock." _Jaden thought. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK mode. And now I'll have Sparkman attack Patroid."

Syrus' monster was destroyed, dropping his life points down to 3600. Since he was wide open, Jaden went in for a direct attack. Dropping Sy's life points down to 2600. Jaden ended his turn and left it over to his best friend.

"Can I crack up now?" Syrus asked. "I just got nailed on both of our turns, I can't win."

"Of course you can win Syrus." Sabrina called from above. "You just have to believe in yourself."

Chumly growled under his breath. "Sabrina's right. I mean duh Syrus, that's the first thing they teach you in freshmen dueling class. I should know. I had to take it twice."

"You're right. I can't give up the match so soon." Syrus said. "Especially since I'm not dueling for myself but for Jaden as well. And the best thing I could do for him right now would be, to take him down."

"C'mon Sy! You can do this!" the girls cheered.

"Totally. We believe in you." Gohan yelled.

"You just got to believe in yourself, duh." Chumly followed.

Sabrina smiled. "Ya know Chumly. You're pretty good with words of encouragement."

"Yeah well I have a lot of books on self motivation. For some reason my dad keeps getting them for me." Chumly said.

"Yeah I wonder why." Sabrina mumbled. "Anyway at least Syrus in playing in the duel now rather in the dirt nice job."

"Why thank you."

"No problem. Now the question is 'how will he play?'"

Syrus began his turn by playing the spell 'Pot of Greed' and drawing two more cards. The two cards he drew were two fusion spells, Polymerization and Power bond. _"Power Bond is like Polymerization but better. It allows you to fuse machine type monsters and that fusion monsters ATK points are doubled. But oh well I'm not good enough to play a card this strong, at least according to my brother I'm not." _

Up on the cliff, Sabrina noticed that Syrus held Power Bond in his hand. Sabrina somehow knew what Syrus was thinking. She can still remember the day exactly. _"I don't think I'll ever forget that day. It was the day that things between them changed forever." _

**

* * *

**

(Flashback)

A young Syrus, about 6 years of age, was dueling the local school bully. On his turn, Syrus drew the spell card 'Power Bond' and then he was striving for victory. The bully he was facing kept edging him on about making his move. Syrus laughed.

"I'm done being scared of all your nasty threats. You hear me, I'm not scared of you any more. You know why? Because I'm gonna be the one who takes you down-"

"Stop!" another voice yelled, causing Syrus to loose his balance and fall.

"Who said that?" Syrus asked. As he did he saw his older brother walk past him. "Zane?

Zane walked to the bully and made him a deal. "This duel never happened got it?" he said. "Just take this and walk away." Zane handed him a card.

The bully took the card and walked off. "What are you doing Zane?" Syrus yelled. "I was gonna win this duel with the card you gave me."

"No Syrus. You weren't." Zane replied. "This was the card your opponent had on the field." Zane held up the trap card 'Spellbinding Circle'. "A very powerful trap card and when sprung, the monster that it ensnares can neither attack nor change its battle mode. So you would have summoned your fusion monster with Power Bond and its ATK points would have doubled. But then Spellbinding Circle would have rendered it useless. You then would be the to take damage because of Power Bond's adverse side effect. Causing you to loose the duel." Zane informed.

Syrus realized his older brother was right.

"You didn't encount the facedown card, and you also encount Power Bond's adverse effect." Zane when on. "Sure you may know how to use the card but there is more to dueling than just that."

Syrus dropped to his knees realizing his older brother was right. He looked up when Zane started to leave. By the entrance to the school, a little girl about 7 years old, with long blonde hair and brown eyes, was waiting for him. Zane walked with her till he was out of sight.

**(Flashback ends)**

* * *

"Hey Sabrina." Keisie said. "Earth to Sabrina."

Sabrina snapped out of a little daze. "yeah?" she replied.

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you were still with us." Keisie smiled.

Sabrina returned the smile and focused back on the duel

Syrus was still holding Power Bond in his hand. It still gave him chills just holding the damn thing.

"Hey you alright there Sy!" Jaden yelled from across the field.

Syrus snapped out of his daze and played Polymerization, instead of Power Bond. "I'll fuse the Gyroid and Steamroid in my hand to create the SteamGyroid." Syrus fused his two monsters and then emerged his fusion monster. Syrus gathered up his confidence and commanded his monster to attack. Jaden's Elemental Hero Avian bit the dust. Causing Jaden's life points to decrease to 2800. "Alright!" Syrus exclaimed. "Gotcha. Had enough practice?"

Jaden burst out laughing, which caught Syrus off guard. "What do you mean 'have I had enough'? Sy you know what they say, 'no pain no gain'. And from what I have planned. You stand to gain a lot." Jaden said. "Alright Syrus, you may be my best friend, but now we're rivals and I got the cards to treat you like one." Jaden activated his Polymerization to fuse his Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman, to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. Making and entrance, clouds began to gather and lightning began to strike.

From the cliff watching, Pharaoh jumped out of Sugar Baby's arms and walked back towards the dorm area, far away from the storm.

"That cat has the right idea." Dana said.

"Oh please it's just another monster you guys." Gohan said.

"No it's not Gohan." Gwen stated. "Thunder Giant's special ability allows him to destroy one monster on the turn he's summoned if that monsters original ATK points are less than his own."

"Oh." Gohan said. "I guess practice might be getting out early for Syrus then."

Jaden used Thunder Giant's ability to destroy Syrus only monster, leaving him wide open. He then summoned out Bursinatrix. "Now here comes the double-tap attack." Jaden said. Both of his Elemental Heroes attacked, thus Jaden winning the duel. "That's game." he winked. "That was a great duel Syrus."

"I don't think so." Syrus admitted. "I didn't out up much of a fight Jaden."

"Nah it was great. Sure I may have pulled it out in the end but you made some sweet moved." Jaden said.

"Yeah I guess so." Sy replied.

"Although I have to admit I'm curious what was that one card you drew but didn't play?" Jaden asked snatching Syrus' hand. He noticed Power Bond at the very front. He gasped. "Why didn't you use that card. You would have had one tough monster. You know for my sake I'm glad you didn't use it." Jaden admitted.

"You don't understand Jaden." Syrus said. "My older brother says I'm not good enough to use it. And I probably never will. And you're never gonna win the tag match if I'm your partner." Syrus grabbed his cards and ran off. Ignoring Jaden calling him back.

On his way up the trail he bumped into Sabrina. He locked eyes with her but before the blonde teenager could say anything, the little boy continued to run. Sabrina sighed and continued down the cliffside. Rika caught up to her and the two teens continued down together. They met up with Jaden.

"I guess practice doesn't make perfect huh Jaden?" Rika asked. "Especially not when it's with Syrus it seems."

"I don't get it he's such a cool guy. I wish he could just see what I see." Jaden said. "I mean he had this promo card all set to play and he doesn't you know why? Cause some brother of his tells him he's not good enough."

Rika and Sabrina gasped. Sabrina looked away, off to the horizon where it looked like the ocean and sky met.

"uh did I miss something?" Jaden asked, noticing the girls' reaction. "What's up you two?"

"That brother of his goes to this school." Rika answered. "You've probably heard of him too."

The brunette Slifer boy looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Sabrina scoffed. "Hello. 3rd year Obelisk Blue and 1 duelist at the Academy. He's the big man on campus, Zane. And he really is as good as his reputation."

"Yeah?" Jaden sighed. "We'll I'll tell ya girls, he really doesn't sound like he's very good to his little brother. I wonder what happened between them?" Jaden wondered aloud.

Sabrina sighed, _"if only you really knew Jaden." _she thought.

"Jaden don't pry." Rika said.

"Oh I won't pry." Jaden replied. "I'll duel this guy to find out what's up."

Sabrina gasped. "Jaden you're not listening! Nobody messes with Zane." she warned.

"They duel when their tag team partner isn't dueling up to snuff cause of him." Jaden argued. "Besides. I wanna see how I stack up!"

Rika sighed, _"well if he isn't gonna listen to me," _"You go get him Jaden." the Ra girl cheered.

"Alright!" Jaden exclaimed. "Here I come Zane!"

Sabrina sighed, "Jaden don't get your hopes up."

"Why not Sabe?" Jaden asked.

The blonde turned around and began to walk off. She turned her head and replied, "Zane is the 1 duelist here. Trust me on that. But I know how you get when you duel, and I just don't want you to get your hopes up and have them all come crashing down when you face him, and you fall on your knees a few rounds later, with your life point meter at zero." She warned. Sabrina walked up the cliffside. She didn't look back again.

"What got into her?" Jaden asked, shocked and confused.

"I don't know." Rika sighed.

* * *

Sabrina continued to walk towards her dorm, beside her was the monster spirit of Topaz Tiger. "What was that all about?" he asked in his deep voice.

"Because Topaz. Jaden is one of my very good friends. A best friend even, and I know how he can get. I just don't want him to feel let down cause he lost to Zane that's all." she sighed.

"Something tells me there is more than that." Topaz assumed.

"Yeah." Sabrina said. "I don't if Jaden has put two and two together yet. I mean surly everyone on this island knows that Zane and I are together. But I don't think Jaden does. If Jaden does end up dueling Zane, I'll stand by my boyfriend. I don't care of Jaden will hate me or not." Sabrina dropped the conversation and continued to her dorm in silence. Her beautiful tiger on her heels.


	7. For The Sake of Syrus

**For The Sake of Syrus**

Jaden was walking down the halls of Duel Academy, remembering the conversation he had with Sabrina and Rika a few hours ago.

* * *

"_Syrus has a brother that goes to this school Jaden." _Rika had said. _"You've probably heard of him too."_

Jaden had looked confused, _"What are you talking about?"_

"_Hello." _Sabrina had replied. _"3rd__ year Obelisk Blue and 1 duelist at the academy. He's the big man on campus, Zane. And he really is as good as his reputation." _

* * *

Jaden was sitting at a desk, in the school library filling out a form. "I can't believe this Zane guy. I mean no wonder Syrus has zero confidence." _"If my big bro told me I wasn't good enough to use some card, I'd be insecure too." _he though to himself. "Well that's all about to change." _"Hmm, I wonder do you spell Zane with two ns?" _he thought. "These duel request forms are such a drag."

Dr. Crowler happened to walk by and notice Jaden filling out the Duel Request Form. And being the nosy teacher he is, looked over Jaden's shoulder. He took the form off the desk and began to look at it.

"Planning a duel are we? Against who?" he asked. As his eyes went down the form and noticed the name, he was stunned. "You must be joking?"

"Uh no actually I'm not." Jaden said. "I'm taking Zane on to help Syrus get over his confidence problem. So he'll be ready for our upcoming tag match."

"Right." Crowler exclaimed. "The big match where if you loose you'll both be expelled from the Academy, and you say that dueling Zane will help you prepare. Well that's a shame because there'll be no duel." Crowler shredded up the form and walked away.

Jaden sat there stunned. "Dammit!" he exclaimed.

Over by the bookshelves, Gwen happened to turn around and notice Crowler tear up the form Jaden was filling out. And heard Jaden cuss when Crowler left. She went over to help pick up the scraps of paper on the floor. "What the hell was that all about Jaden?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was just filling out a form to duel against Syrus' older brother. You know to help him get over his zero confidence in himself. Then Crowler had to come over here and shred the only thing that could help."

"Oh that really sucks, Jaden. Sorry." Gwen stood up and smoothed her skirt. "So who's Syrus' older brother?"

"His name is Zane. That's all I got from Rika. She said that he's the best duelist here." Jaden answered.

Gwen stood there shocked. "Wow."

Jaden looked confused. "What is it Gwen?" The two pals were out of the library and were now walking in a crowded hallway.

The Obelisk girl turned her head to Jaden and sighed, "You do realize that Zane Truesdale is Sabrina's boyfriend right."

Jaden stood there for a moment then burst out laughing. "Ha! Boyfriend. Good one Gwen."

"I'm not joking Jaden. I've seen them in class together, and-"

"Listen Gwen, from what I gathered of what Rika told me about Zane, he's completely opposite of Sabrina. And from what I know of Sabrina, she'd never go out with somebody who treats his little brother like shit." Jaden said. He continued to walk towards his dorm.

Gwen stood there for a moment and turned to Sabrina walking towards her.

"Hey Gwen." she called.

"Hi Sabe." Gwen replied.

"What's wrong? You okay?" Sabrina asked, concerned.

"Yeah it's just, Jaden is planning on dueling Zane. I tried to tell him that you two were together and he just burst out laughing." Gwen replied to her friend.

Sabrina sighed. "Ok well, Jaden is just gonna have to learn things the hard way I guess."

"Yeah I guess." Gwen sighed. "Well I have some homework to do so I'll catch ya later." The black haired Obelisk walked down the halls and back to her dorm.

Sabrina stood there and sighed and turned the other direction out towards the exit of the school. She pulled out her small cell phone and punched in a number. "Sabrina who are you calling?" Topaz asked, appearing right beside the blonde.

"I'm calling Zane to let him know what Jaden said." Sabrina replied. The phone range a few times before it went to voice mail. "Hey Zane it's me. Listen there is something I need to talk to you about. If you could meet me down on the docks after school, that would be great. Bye." Sabrina sighed and hung up. She looked at the tiger spirit next to her. "I hope you know what you're doing." he said then vanished. _"I just hope it doesn't come back to bite me in the ass." _Sabrina thought.

Back in his dorm, Syrus was hiding under the blankets staring at his Power Bond card, his brother's voice echoing through his head, _"I never would have given you that card if I had known you were gonna misplay it."_ Syrus gasped and covered his ears and sunk lower onto his bed. _"Sure you may know how to use Power Bond, but there is more to dueling than just that." _Syrus cuddled up into a ball under his blankets. "Aw man, I don't know a thing about duel monsters! I'm gonna let Jaden down!" Syrus then had a bad vision about how his duel with Jaden would turn out.

**

* * *

**

(Syrus' dream)

Syrus and Jaden were facing their opponents. The two people were covered in shadows so they couldn't be made out. _"You've got to be kidding me! That's your move? Fine then I'm gonna use my spell card to take control of your monster and attack, Jaden." _said one voice, it was slightly feminine, with a hint of a drawl to it.

After Syrus' monster attacked Jaden, the life point meter dropped to zero. Jaden lifted his head up, reached out his hand and moaned "Why Sy? Why?"

"_I'll tell you why." _replied a familiar voice, _"because he doesn't belong here."_ the shadows covering the mystery opponents were washed away by surrounding light. The two duelists were the two best ones at the Academy, Zane Truesdale and Sabrina Anderson. Sabrina winked and smiled as she said, "Ya'll it was nice knowing ya, better luck next time."

**(End dream)**

Syrus shot up from under his blankets and exclaimed, "I'm toast!"

* * *

The sun was setting and Jaden was still pissed about what happened with Crowler in the library earlier that day. "Lousy Dr. Crowler!" he mumbled. "Where does it say that the duel request forms need to be filled out in triplicate, and with a 8 pencil." Jaden stomped his foot on the ground, then he heard two little screams.

Above him, in the treetops, Gohan and Sugar Baby were leaping branches when they heard Jaden yell, which caused them to slip and fall flat in front of their friend.

"What the hell you two?" Jaden said, looking down on the two little kids.

"Hi Jaden. We were just leaping treetops, no big deal." Sugar Baby said, acting innocent.

"Uh, does Sabrina know you do that?" Jaden asked.

"Actually," Gohan interjected. "I was showing her some of the stuff that I would do with my dad back at home. Leaping trees was one of them."

"Ok, yeah, does Gwen know you did that stuff? It seems to me she's pretty protective." Jaden was still confused by his two little pals.

The little Slifers looked up at their friend and smiled. They got up only to be scared again when they heard Chumly scream. The trio of Slifers looked up and saw their friend wrapped around a tree branch like a sloth, his cards on the ground.

"Chumly," Sugar Baby giggled, "what are you doing up there?"

"Yeah Chum, though you were scared of heights." Gohan said.

Jaden bent down to pick up Chumly's cards that fell and noticed that he had a lot of Kola monsters. "Hey Chum, there's like a zillion Kola cards down here." Jaden chuckled.

"Yeah they so rule." Chumly said, chuckling a little himself. "Want to have a pick up duel against them?"

Jaden stood there shocked for a moment. "Hey a pick up duel, why didn't I think of that?" The brunet Slifer turned around and ran towards the other dorms.

"Hey where you going?" called Sugar Baby.

"The Obelisk Blue dorm!" Jaden called back.

"Why you going there?" Gohan yelled.

"A pick up duel! With Zane!" Jaden yelled back, not turning his head.

"The Zane!" Chumly exclaimed. He lost his grip on the branch and fell in front of Gohan and Sugar Baby.

Jaden was thrown back by two Obelisk boys. "What the hell is your problem?" Jaden said, annoyed.

"I ain't got no problem but you sure will if you don't beat it." replied on Obelisk.

"Yeah, Zane wouldn't waste his time with you." said another Obelisk. "You're probably still wet behind the ears from pre-duel school."

"I am not." Jaden defended.

The two Obelisk boys threw buckets of water on him, then turned and walked off laughing. "We're gonna duel." Jaden growled.

Jaden caught back up with Sugar Baby and the boys, and the gang headed back to their dorm. Gohan had grabbed a towel for Jaden to dry his hair.

"Thanks Gohan." Jaden said.

"Sure no prob." Gohan smiled.

They were in almost near their dorm, when Chumly asked, "So what are you gonna do?"

"Well I'll tell ya what I'm not gonna do and that's give up." Jaden replied, still drying his hair. "I'll get Zane to duel me one way or the other."

The gang opened the door to Jaden's dorm and they noticed Sy's sheets bundled up in a ball. "Oh Sy. You still in bed? Listen I know that you're down but that's no reason to act like some lazy slug I mean even Chumly got up today." Jaden said walking to Syrus' bed. He pulled up the sheets and saw nothing but pillows. "Where'd he go?" the brunet Slifer asked aloud.

"Hey he left a note." Gohan said.

"What's it say?" Jaden asked. He walked over to the desk where Chumly, Gohan and Sugar Baby were standing.

"_Dear Jaden," _the note read, _"I'm leaving Duel Academy. Don't try and stop me, it's for the best. I would only be holding you back if I stayed."_ Jaden grabbed the piece of paper and crumpled it in his fist, "Sy's not going anywhere." he growled.

"Yeah, let's go find him. After dinner." Chumly said.

"No now." Jaden argued.

"But today's Grilled Cheese day." Chumly whined.

"If we don't hurry it'll be Sy's last day." Jaden said, grabbing Chumly's sleeve and running out the door. Gohan and Sugar Baby followed.

The friends searched the island shores calling Syrus' name. Jaden was running down the ocean side when he ran into Keisie and Rika. "Hey Jaden." the Ra girl called.

"Hey girls." You seen Sy?" Jaden asked.

They shook their heads no. Jaden kicked up some sand and cursed under his breath. Rika sighed, "But I do know somebody who can help us find him." the moment she said that, a baby dark blue dragon spirit appeared on her shoulder. Jaden stood there wide eyed with shock. "Baby Luster Dragon, help us find Syrus, k?" Rika told the little monster spirit. Baby Luster nodded his head and flew off to the follow Rika's order. Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Jaden and motioned for him and the girls to follow. The Ra and Obelisk girls and Slifer boy looked at each other and nodded their heads. They raced off after Winged Kuriboh and Baby Luster Dragon.

Gohan was in the forest calling for Sy, and wasn't getting an answer. "Oh Syrus, where are you?" he said to himself. He stood there for a moment and then heard what sounded like a battle cry or something. He ran a few ways and saw, Krillin, Dana, Trunks and Gwen practicing their martial arts skills.

"Gohan? What is it?" Gwen asked, when she saw her younger brother.

"Gwen, Syrus has run away." Gohan replied.

"We'll help you look for him." Krillin said.

"Thanks guys." Gohan smiled.

Gwen and Trunks went with Gohan while Dana and Krillin went down to the beach line to look there. They met up with Chumly and Sugar Baby and continued the search.

* * *

As the sun was setting, Zane was on the docks alone, waiting for Sabrina. Se had left him a voice message saying she needed to talk to him about something. He turned his head when he heard footsteps. And long behold, the southern, blonde, Obelisk freshmen girl was walking towards him. She stopped a few inches from him and turned to face the ocean.

"So any new leads?" he asked.

Sabrina sighed and nodded her head. "I can't believe he's still gone. I mean I've been looking for some sign, but it's like my brother just vanished into thin air." Sabrina placed her hand over her locket and clutched it. Beside her, the spirit of Topaz Tiger appeared and rubbed against her leg, purring. She glanced down at him and smiled.

"Don't give up Sabe, you'll find him." Zane said, placing an arm around Sabrina without taking his vision focus off the setting sun.

Sabrina glanced up and Zane and smiled. She leaned next to him and sighed. "I hope so. Speaking of brother's Zane, I saw yours the other day."

"Oh did you now?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Sabrina sighed. "He lost in a practice duel with Jaden Yuki, your name came up too and not in a good way."

"The big bad brother." Zane smirked, "So what? Does Jaden want to scold me now?"

"Actually I think he wants to duel you." Sabrina said, turning so she was facing Zane. Zane turned to see Sabrina's brown eyes, quivering. But they had a faint twinkle in them, probably because the way she was standing in the sunset.

"Stay back Jaden!" Syrus called from a ways down the docks.

"Look it's Syrus." Sabrina sighed. She looked at Zane and the two walked towards Syrus' raft.

* * *

Jaden was coming upon the rocks and saw Syrus ready to raft out into the ocean. As the raft began to leave the shore, Jaden jumped and landed in front of Sy. With the added weight, the raft collapsed within itself and broke. Sending Syrus and Jaden into the ocean.

"Help me I can't swim." Syrus said, waving his arms.

"And you were about to raft out into the ocean, that makes sense." Jaden said, trying to keep himself above the water.

Chumly ran for the edge and jumped in the water. "It's shallow." he figured out.

Jaden and Syrus stood a few feet away from him. Sugar Baby and the others reached the waters edge. They all sighed in relief.

"Why are you trying to stop me Jaden?" Syrus finally asked. "I stink. Please just let me go. They'll assign you another tag partner and you'll stand a much better chance at winning the match."

"Sy that's your brother talking. Come on pal, you gotta believe in yourself." Jaden said, trying to reassure his best friend.

"You got to believe me. I'm a lost cause." Syrus said.

"He is right you know." Zane said from a few feet higher.

Jaden, Chumly and Syrus looked up and saw Zane with his arms folded. Sabrina was beside him, her arms folded as well. She met Jaden's eyes for a second then looked away.

"So that's the school's top duelist." Jaden said, but no one heard him.

Zane met eyes with Syrus. "You dropping out?"

Syrus returned his older brother's gaze and replied, "Well yeah kinda."

Zane closed his eyes and smirked, "Well it's about time."

Syrus dropped his head and turned away from the crowd. "He's wrong." Jaden sighed. Syrus placed a hand on one of the wooden planks and began to cry.

Jaden clenched his fist and stared up at Zane. "You're his big brother how can you say that?"

"Because I know him." Zane said. Sabrina sighed and quickly glanced at him, then down to Jaden. Then quickly away.

"Yeah I bet you think you know it all but guess what you don't." Jaden yelled. "And I'm gonna prove it right now lets duel."

"No Jaden." Syrus began to say.

"Duel a Slifer?" Zane asked. He closed his eyes. "Sure why not, after it's been a while since I've been slumming."

"Then game on!" Jaden said.

"Jaden he's good." Syrus said.

"I'm sure he is." Jaden said to his little pal. _"And I'm sure this is the way to solve Sy's confidence problem, without hurting mine." _Jaden thought as he looked up and locked eyes with Zane.

* * *

Darkness has fallen over Duel Academy, and Zane and Jaden were ready to begin their duel. The two boys drew their hands and were ready to begin.

"Aw man. My big brother taking on my best friend. There is no way this can turn out good." Syrus mumbled to himself.

"Nonsense Sy." Sugar Baby said, "This duel will be fine."

"Alright, here I come Zane." Jaden said, "I'll start with Elemental Hero Avian in ATK mode. And I think I'll throw down a facedown as well." Jaden started the duel strong.

"That's all huh, ok." Zane said. "For my first move I'll summon Cyber Dragon in ATK mode." One machine type Dragon appeared behind Zane. At the moment it did, a golden light shone around it. The Dragon roared and stared Jaden straight in the eye. _"Please forgive me Jay. I never wanted you to find out like this." _though the dragon.

"How can you bring a level 5 monster out on your very first turn?" Jaden asked, a little shocked. "I can summon my dragon because it's my first turn Jaden. With no monsters out, she requires no sacrifice. And now I'll play 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy your facedown card."

"Well that was fast." Jaden breathed.

"Not as fast as your life point meter will go down. Cyber Dragon attack. Strident Blast." Cyber Dragon shot a mouthful of flames directly at Avian.

Jaden's monster was destroyed and his life points went down to 2900.

"Next I activate the spell card, 'Different Dimension Capsule'." Zane said, taking the spell from his hand. "This spell allows me to pick any card from my deck. I simply place it in the capsule and in 2 turns the card I removed comes back and gets added to my hand."

"_Ok I'm starting to get the feeling that not only is this guy good as everyone says he is. He might even be better. Still that doesn't mean he's better than me." _Jaden though. "Alright, round two!" Jaden drew his next card. "I'll play Polymerization to fuse Clayman and Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. Now his special ability destroys one monster on the field whose original ATK points are less than his own. Just like your Cyber Dragon." Jaden said.

When Thunder Giant destroyed Cyber Dragon, Sabrina felt a jolt go through her body. She opened her eyes, and fell on her knees. She told everyone she was fine. But she thought otherwise, _"I never expected Jaden to wipe out Cyber Dragon that soon. He's defiantly good." _she thought.

Since Thunder Giant's special ability destroyed Cyber Dragon, that left Zane open for a direct attack. That knocked Zane's life points down to 2200. Jaden placed another card facedown and ended his move.

"Nice moves kid." Zane said drawing another card from his deck. "Of course with my field now empty again, I can just throw out another Cyber Dragon." another one of Zane's mechanical dragons appeared. "Or better yet two, I play monster reborn, and with only one monster in my graveyard, you can guess whose coming back."

On the side lines, Sabrina was ready to try her morphing power again. She closed her eyes and breathed. Her Millennium Necklace glowed the golden light and in a flash, on Zane's field appeared another Cyber Dragon. This one's eyes however were brown and it had a blonde stripe from it forehead down to the tip of the tail. The Dragon roared and glanced over at the body of Sabrina Anderson. She then glanced at Rika. _"Go ahead Rika. Tell them. They deserve to know the truth about me."_ said Sabrina's spirit from within the resurrected Cyber Dragon.

"Rika what's going on?" Jaden asked.

Rika sighed and decided to tell everyone about one of the powers Sabrina's Millennium necklace grants her. "When Sabrina was younger, her grandfather gave her the Millennium Necklace as a gift. It grants her many powers, one of them being able to transform into Duel Monsters, as you see her now. Only before did me, Keisie, Sugar Baby and Zane know about that power." Rika glanced at the Cyber Dragon that Sabrina had morphed into. "Now all of you guys know as well. But keep in mind, that not everyone here knows. Aside from you guys now, Alexis knows as well. That's it. No one else does."

Jaden was shocked by what Rika had just said. He then looked at Zane. "So if you knew about Sabrina's morphing power. Tell me this, did you know that if that monster was sent to the graveyard, that Sabrina would feel pain too?" Jaden asked.

Zane nodded. "I know a lot more about her than you do."

"Well did you tell her to morph into your Cyber Dragons? Maybe to help you win? Cus if I knew, I would never attack if it meant hurting my friend." Jaden yelled.

"Ok listen up kid." Zane yelled, getting very annoyed by Jaden's accusations. "First I would never force Sabrina to do anything against her will. She morphed into Cyber Dragon by her own choice, I didn't tell her too. Second, I would never have her morph just so I could win a duel, that's not what I do. And lastly, I never even mentioned she should morph during our duel. Maybe she chose to just to show you her power." the Cyber Dragon Sabrina morphed into roared to interrupt Zane. She glanced down at him, her brown eyes twinkling. She then stared straight at Jaden. _"Listen Jaden. This was the only way I could think of to tell all of you my secret. I figured if I told you any other way, you wouldn't believe me. And what Zane is saying is true. I morphed of my own will, he would never force me to morph just so he could win. He's telling the truth Jaden." _she glared at him though the eyes of Cyber Dragon. She looked down at Zane and nodded her head. Zane returned the nod and picked out a spell card from his hand. "Now back to the duel. Neither dragon will be here long in present form." Zane activated his own Polymerization card, fusing the two Cyber Dragons on the field to form Cyber Twin Dragon. Zane ordered the two headed dragon to attack Thunder Giant, but that activated Jaden's facedown 'A Hero Emerges', which with Jaden only having one card in his hand, he summoned out Wroughtwhiler in DEF mode. But Twin Dragon can attack twice in one round, destroying both of Jaden's monsters but activating Wroughtwhiler's special ability.

"Thanks for doing that, cus when Wroughtwhiler is destroyed, I can get one Polymerization and one Elemental Hero back from the graveyard. And just when you though you could stop worrying about them huh Zane?" Jaden said, somewhat sarcastically.

"I don't worry." Zane calmly replied. Cyber Twin Dragon roared in agreement.

Jaden tried to stifle a chuckle but couldn't, "Man you're chill! Not worrying, not even flinching. You are good!"

Zane smiled, "You too, Jaden."

Syrus, on the sidelines, was shocked, _"Whoa, since when does Zane give props?" _he thought to himself.

Jaden smiled. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in ATK mode. And since he's the only monster out on my field I can draw two more cards from my deck." After the cards were drawn, Winged Kuriboh appeared on Jaden's shoulder. Jaden noticed the cards he drew were 'Transcendent Wings' and 'Winged Kuriboh'. he then recalled how Gwen had used 'Transcendent Wings' with her 'Petit Shadow Kitten' during her duel against Chazz, which was her winning move. _"An evolved Winged Kuriboh would turn Zane's Cyber Twin Dragon into a pile of cyber junk. Then her ATK points would be dealt to him as damage. That'll be enough to drop his life points to zero and win the duel. But I can't do that this round, so I'll have to wait until my next turn. Still I won't have to wait till my next turn to use another card." _Jaden thought, smirking. "Alright Zane. I play Polymerization. Fusing Bubbleman on my field with Clayman in my hand, to form Elemental Hero Mudballman rise in DEF mode." Jaden's new hero took its defensive stance, and it was Zane's turn once again.

Zane's 'Different Dimension Capsule' appeared out of the rubble, since two turns have passed since its activation. The card Zane placed in it was returned to his hand.

"Give me what ya got, I'm ready!" Jaden yelled from across the field.

"Of course, a good duelist is always ready." Zane said, keeping his cool. "And that's just knowing how to use all of their cards but knowing how to play them too. And you play your cards well Jaden."

Syrus then understood what Zane was trying to tell him those years ago. Jaden smiled at the complement. Then Zane went back to the seriousness of the duel at hand.

"First I'll activate this 'De-Fusion' spell, splitting apart my Cyber Twin Dragon. Next I'll activate the magic of 'Power Bond'. With this spell card I'm allowed to summon a machine-type fusion monster, so with another Cyber Dragon in my hand, I can fuse three of them and summon the Cyber End Dragon." From three individual Cyber Dragons, came one monster, with three Cyber Dragon heads. The center head had the brown eyes and blonde streak, symbolizing that Sabrina had taken the form of the center Cyber Dragon. "Plus her ATK points are doubled thanks to 'Power Bonds' effect." Cyber End's ATK points doubled from 4000 to 8000. Everyone on the sidelines were shocked, scared, and amazed. "And keep in mind when Cyber End Dragon attacks a monster in DEF mode, the difference between her ATK points and the defending monsters DEF points are dealt to you as damage."

On the opposite end of the dueling field, Jaden stood his ground. Bracing himself for Zane's ATK.

"Cyber End Dragon, attack Mudballman. Super Strident Blaze." The dragon did as commanded and attacked. Destroying Jaden's last line of defense and the rest of his life points. After his life pint meter dropped to zero, Jaden lost his balance and fell on one knee.

"Jaden no!" yelled Chumly and Gohan.

"I can't believe it. He lost." Rika sighed.

"Wow. What a great match." Gwen sighed.

Cyber End Dragon faded off the field in a golden light. Sabrina's eyes fluttered open. She tried to stand, but was still weak from the duel. Keisie caught her. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina replied. "Just a little dizzy." she smiled.

"Thanks for the great duel Zane." Jaden said. Syrus ran to his best friends side and stared at his brother.

Zane stared back, but only for a few minutes. He directed his attention towards Sabrina. She smiled and walked over to him. But still being weak, collapsed into his arms. She looked up into his eyes and when he smiled at her, she blushed. Zane slipped one of his arms around Sabrina's waist to steady her. She sighed again and placed on of her arms around his shoulders. The couple began to walk away from the crowd. "So Zane." Sabrina said. "What do ya think?"

"I think Sy chose good friends Sabe." Zane replied.

Sabrina turned her head and saw Jaden smile at her. She returned it and winked. "hey um Zane?"

Zane looked at her, still walking. "Hmm?"

"Thanks for…saying what you said earlier. About my power and everything." Sabrina blushed.

"Sure. He needed to know that stuff. About you. So are you going to tell everyone about any of your other powers?"

Sabrina sighed. "I don't know yet. I mean, I don't want them to think I'm some kind of freak or anything. I mean when I was debating on whether or not to tell you, I thought that'd you'd think the-"

Zane broke the walk. "I would never think that of you." He said to her. And just for humor he added, "Mostly because if I did, your brother would have killed me." Sabrina chuckled.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Gwen tried to tell Jaden you and I were together, but he thought it was a joke. So-" Zane knew what she was going to say, so he beat her to it. He leaned down and kissed Sabrina. The blonde closed her eyes and gave in to the feeling stirring inside of her. She sighed.

Jaden on the other hand, almost fell over. "Told ya Jay." Gwen yelled.

"I though you were kidding about that last part." Jaden sighed.

"Jaden. You have not seen opposites till you've met my parents. God damn you'd be shocked!" Gwen laughed. Gohan nodded in agreement.

"C'mon everyone, let's get back t our dorms. It's getting late." Krillin said, and the group of friends raced off to their dorms. Syrus turned back to see Zane and Sabrina kiss one last time. He smiled then ran to catch up with Sugar Baby.

* * *

Sabrina stared into Zane's eyes and smiled. The couple resumed their walk towards the Obelisk dorms. "I wonder what Jesse would say if he knew." Sabrina muttered, to herself.

"He'd probably think it'd be weird." Zane answered her thought.

"How so?" She asked, looking at him.

"Think about it. You are his little sister. One of his three pride and joys, or so he told me." Zane recalled. "And I am one of his best friends." Sabrina looked confused. "You know, his little sister dating on of his best friends."

Sabrina nodded and laughed. "Well as long as you promised to protect me and let nothing happen to me I think he'd be ok with it." She laid her head on Zane's shoulder as the two kept walking.

Zane kissed the top of her hair and chuckled. "Yeah you're right."

Sabrina leaned up and kissed his cheek. She sighed as she walked side by side, in step with her boyfriend. Beside her Topaz purred softly. Atop his head, lay a little white ferret. The little ferret squeaked in aw as she watched the Obelisk couple. Topaz chuckled. The two monsters and the Obelisk couple continued towards the dorms.

**To be continued… **


	8. Family Business

**Family Business. A Secret Revealed. **

It was late at night on Academy Island. A shadow of a girl, is seen standing on a cliff over looking the ocean. She has wolf ears and a wolf tail. Her hair is bleached blonde and her outfit is a silver lines blue top and matching skirt. She wears long ice-yellow boots and light blue gloves. Her eyes are closed and suddenly open.

"I know what I need to do." she says softly. "But I'm just not sure how to do it." She sighs and in the blink of an eye, she's gone.

* * *

The next morning, Jaden Yuki is relaxing under a shady tree near the cliffs. The brunette Slifer sighs. "Now this is the life. Nice shade warm sunshine. My own private…-"

Voices call from the distance, "Jaden!"

The boy sits up, "Well almost private."

Three younger kids come running towards him. "Jaden come quick something terrible has happened." sighed Syrus.

"Traps test. You flunked huh?" Jaden guessed.

"Actually I got a 'B'." Syrus corrected.

"But that's not the reason we came Jaden." Gohan followed.

"It's Chumly." Sugar Baby cried. "His dad just showed up."

Jaden sighed. "So what? He raid our fridge?"

Syrus stomped his foot. "No Jaden! He came to force Chumly to drop out."

"Drop out!" Jaden exclaimed. "No way! Not our buddy."

The three younger Slifers nodded. Jaden stood up and the four Slifers ran to their dorm. When they arrived, some other Slifers were crowded around Professor Banner's door. The professor was talking with Chumly's father.

"Whoa that's Chumly's dad.?" Gohan gasped.

"He looks like a body builder." Sugar Baby gasped.

"No joke." Jaden followed.

"Though carrying around Chumly as a kid, you kinda had to be." Syrus sighed.

The four friends were eavesdropping on the conversation. They then decided to talk to their friend, to convince him to stay. They ran up to their dorm and saw Chumly packing his bags. Jaden put his hand on Chumly's shoulder, and Chumly was crying. He said he could be a champion duelist because sometimes Duel Monsters talk to him. This shocked his friends at first but Jaden decided to change that. No way was he letting one of his pals drop out.

They ran out of the dorm and headed for Sheppard's office. On their way there however they ran into a few of their gal friends in higher dorms. Sugar Baby's aunt was one of them. "What's the hustle you guys?" she asked.

"Chumly's dad is going to force him to drop out of school.' Sugar Baby answered.

"That's horrible." Keisie said.

"That really sucks." followed Alexis.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Rika.

"We'll be happy to help." Dana spoke.

"We're going to Sheppard's office to sort this stuff out." Gohan informed.

"Then we'll be happy to help." Gwen said. The other girls nodded.

The gang ran for the school and their headmaster's office.

* * *

"And there you have it, Chumly can't be allowed to drop out." Jaden said. "He has a special gift." the group made it to Sheppard's office and was pleading with him to let Chumly stay. The girls nodded at Jaden's comment.

Mr. Huffington scoffed, "Yeah a gift for eating Grilled Cheese."

"Look I know Chumly I'm his roommate. Not to mention his pal." Jaden said.

"Yeah me too. What Jaden said." Syrus followed. Gohan and Sugar Baby nodded.

"That goes for us as well." Gwen said. "Any pal of my little brother's is a pal of mine." the Obelisk placed her hand on her little brother's shoulder.

"Same with me." Sabrina spoke up. "Any friend of Sugar's is a friend of mine as well." she placed her hand on Sugar Baby's head. The little Slifer smiled.

Sheppard cleared his throat. "Look kids. I know you want help your friend. But this is a personal matter. It's not ay of your business."

"That's right it's family business." Mr. Huffington scoffed. "Which is why I propose a duel. If Chumly has this 'special gift' you all say. He should beat me easy. If he wins he can stay. But if he looses, he's coming home."

"It's decided then. Tomorrow it will be decided." Sheppard confirmed. "Will Chumly stay or go?"

* * *

The group walked out the Academy and Jaden felt proud. Until he found out the truth about Chumly's dad. He had a special deck that reflected the kick of his famous hot sauce. Not to mention he was state duel champion 3 years in a row.

"So Chumly accepted knowing all of that?" Jaden asked. He glanced over at Chumly and saw the determined look in his eyes. "Chumly you must really want to stay then. Now let's go get your deck ready." Jaden grabbed Syrus, Sugar Baby, and Gohan and pulled them all into a group hug. The teenage girls laughed and smiled.

"Hell Chum, we'll even help." Dana said.

Gwen nodded, "I'm sure miss Princess of Duel Monsters here could give you some advice."

Sabrina nodded. "Well my record speaks for itself." she gloated. "Sure. I'll be happy to help." The rest of the girls nodded.

"Thanks a lot. All of you." Chumly said.

The gang of friends headed back towards the Slifer dorms to help out Chumly. As they ran off, Professor Banner smiled. He was so happy that Chumly had so many friends willing to help him.

* * *

The gang crowded into the small dorm room. The guys sat in a circle on the floor with Chumly's deck in the middle. Sugar Baby was sitting in a computer chair behind Syrus. The teenage girls split up and sat on the bunk beds. Sabrina and Gwen were closer to the ground, to help give input. By the window stood Keisie and Alexis. And on the bed above Gwen and Sabrina, was Rika and Dana. The girls marveled over how many Koala cards Chumly had.

"Ok Kola cards are cool," Jaden said.

"Nit to mention cute." Sugar Baby added.

"But can you win with them?" Gohan asked.

Syrus grabbed his deck and pulled out a card and handed it to Chumly. "I got this a while back but never used it. Maybe you can." Syrus said. "If you join it with one of your Kolas you'll have yourself a deck from down under."

Chumly took the card and thanked Syrus. Jaden stood up and grabbed a card from his bed. "Here ya go. Maybe this could help too." Jaden smiled.

Sabrina pulled out a card of hers as well. "Here, this should help as well." She handed the card to Chumly. "It just doesn't fit with my deck, but for yours it's perfect." the blonde smiled.

"Wow a card from the Princess of Duel Monsters herself. Thank you Sabrina." Chumly put an arm around her and hugged her.

"Sure no problem. And please just call me Sabrina or Sabe I don't really care." she smiled.

Outside the dorm, Mr. Huffington over heard the conversation going on between his son and his friends.

* * *

The next day came, and Chumly was ready to duel. His Slifer pals were there to cheer him on as well as his gal friends from Ra and Obelisk. Professor Banner and his cat Pharaoh decided to join in as well.

***Start of Duel***

Chumly started off with his Des Koala in ATK mode. His dad called him out on not remembering Des Koala's special effect. Mr. Huffington smirked and drew his card.

"Watch him closely children." Professor Banner instructed. "You may learn something."

"Seeing how he's a state champ I don't doubt it." Jaden replied. "I just hope it's not the one turn finisher he's known for."

Sabrina sighed. "Maybe I should have volunteered myself to duel him instead." the others looked at her. "What?' she asked. "I'm just saying I could take him. My record does speak for itself."

Sugar Baby sighed. "Yeah yeah, Aunt Sabrina we know. Let's just focus on Chumly's duel okay?" Sabrina nodded.

Topaz Tiger, who was laying over Sabrina's legs, purred as he was being stroked by Sabrina. Shadow, Gwen's monster spirit, was in Gwen's lap, interested in the duel.

Mr. Huffington began his turn by summoning Dizzy Tiger in ATK mode and destroys Des Koala, knocking Chumly's life points to 3300.

At this rate we'll be home before dinner." Mr. Huffington bellowed. "Which will be hot sauce I might add."

Chumly's eyes grew hard, "I'll tell you what you can do with your hot sauce. You can…_"

"Whoa easy Chum. Keep your cool." Jaden said.

"But it is great to see him stand up in front of his dad though." Syrus noted. Gohan nodded.

Mr. Huffington shot them a glance and they cowered behind Sabrina and Gwen. The two Obelisk girls chuckled.

Chumly drew his next card, which turned out to be another Des Koala. In his hand he held the spell card Sabrina gave him, Koala March. Chumly activated it, brining his Des Koala back from the graveyard and summoning another one from his hand. "I know sacrifice both of them to summon, Big Koala." From two little brown Koala's came a huge blue one, with 2700 ATK points. He destroyed Dizzy Tiger, dropping Mr. Huffington's life points to 3100.

Chumly's friends cheered him on, screaming, "Yay! Way to go Chum! Keep it up! You're doing great!" Chumly smiled and gave a thumbs up to Sabrina, "Thanks for the spell card Sabe."

Sabrina returned the thumbs up and winked. "No problem. Keep up the great work." she cheered.

Mr. Huffington drew his card and began his next turn with Dizzy Angel in ATK mode. He then activated the spell cards Hot Sauce Bottle and Flipping the Table. Thus destroying Chumly's monster and attacking him directly with Dizzy Angel, dropping Chumly's life points down to 1000. The killer attack made the whole room smell like hot sauce, and it made everyone's eyes water.

Chumly drew his card, which ended up being the one Syrus gave him the previous night. He though out a quick strategy and decided to put it to the test. "First I activate, Silent Doom. With it I can summon one monster back from the graveyard. So welcome back Big Koala." Chumly's big blue koala came back. But Chumly was just getting started. "Then I'll activate Polymerization to fuse Big Koala with the Des Kangaroo in my hand. To create the Master of Oz, in ATK mode." A big green, Kangaroo/Koala hybrid wearing red boxing gloves appeared, and the monster packed a punch with 4200 ATK points. "Now attack Dizzy Angel." Chumly ordered. "Outback Attack!" Dizzy Angel was destroyed, leaving Mr. Huffington with 700 life points. Everyone of Chumly's friends cheered him on. His Slifer pals were the loudest.

Mr. Huffington saw this and he was proud that Chumly had made some nice friends. He drew his card, and activated 2 hot sauce bottle spell cards.

"Wait if one bottle is destroyed he takes 500 points of damage. But if two are destroyed…" Syrus calculated.

"It'll be bad." Jaden said.

"Game over bad." Gohan clarified. Sugar Baby nodded.

Mr. Huffington activated Flipping The Table and destroyed the hot sauce bottles, Master of Oz, and the rest of Chumly's life points.

* * *

Chumly was back inside his dorm, packing his bags. His friends were with him, saying their last goodbyes. Outside of the dorm, Sabrina and her crew of girls were waiting.

"Man this stinks. Poor Chumly." Dana sighed.

"I know. He has so many friends here. Jay, Sy, Sugar, Gohan and the rest of us." Rika said.

"Poor Gohan. It's gonna take some time for this wound to heal." Gwen sighed.

"I wouldn't be so sure girls." Sabrina said, smiling.

"What do ya mean Sabe?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. Spill it." Keisie followed.

"Nope. Just wait.' replied the calm blonde.

The Slifer group came out of their dorm. The big group of friends walked to the edged of the docks, where Professor Banner was.

"Hey Professor where's my dad?" Chumly asked.

"Your father had to go, but he wrote you this and asked me to give it to you." Professor Banner handed Chumly a letter.

"Dear Son," Chumly read. "There's more to school than just your studies. And while you haven't made great grades their, you've made some great friends. That's reason enough for you to stay."

Chumly ran to the edge of the docks, saying that's he's gonna make his family and friends proud.

* * *

Later that night, Sabrina and her drew were gathered in her dorm room. Dana and Gwen were laying on pallets made on the floor.

"Now are you sure this isn't going to be painful?" Dana asked.

"Don't worry Dana, you two are getting it easy." Rika soothed.

"Yeah. When we got this procedure done, it was like surgically enhanced." Keisie said.

"If you say so." Dana sighed and tried to relax. "Hey Gwen at least you're not like your dad when it comes to this."

Gwen laughed. "Yeah he is terrified of needles."

Sabrina knelt down next to Gwen. She held two needles in her hands. Both were attached to syringes containing a thick, syrupy liquid. She handed one to Rika.

"Now just relax you two, it's going to sting just a little." Sabrina said. She and Rika injected the syrup into Dana and Gwen's blood stream. They flinched but slowly relaxed. A few seconds later, the syrup was gone. The two girls sighed.

"Now you will probably have some pain hit you in a few hours or so." Alexis warned.

"Yeah so why don't you two stay here tonight. Miss Fontain won't mind." Sabrina smiled.

"So what is this going to do to us?' Dana asked.

"Let's just say, it's going to help us protect the students here at Duel Academy." Sugar Baby replied.

"And until the time is right, you cant' tell anyone." Sabrina said. "But lets not worry about that yet. Let's just go to bed."

The girls drifted off to sleep. Sugar Baby was sharing the queen sized bed with her aunt. Gwen and Dana were on pallets near the balcony. Rika, Keisie and Alexis were on the other side of Sabrina's bed. The other girls were asleep, but Gwen was having trouble. _"So much for having a normal life."_ she thought to herself. Under the blankets, her black Saiyan Wolf tail twitched. She slowly drifted off the sleep. Her monster spirit, Shadow, by her head. Topaz Tiger was asleep by Sabrina's legs. The moon was full that night, and it shone brightly over the sleeping students of Duel Academy.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Tag Team Trial pt1

**Tag Team Trial. ****Pt 1.**

As morning broke over Academy Island, the group of girls in the Obelisk Dormitory were greeting the day. Well two of them actually. Two girls who sparked a friendship at first meet, Gwendlyn Oxford and Sabrina Anderson. These two were awaiting the day, but today was also the day that two of their good friends would have to duel in order to stay in Duel Academy.

"Do you think they can win?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah of course they can. They just have to believe in themselves." Sabrina replied.

The two girls smiled at each other and decided to wake up the other girls. Sabrina sat on her bed and stroked her niece's hair. "Sugar Baby, wake up sweetie." she soothed.

The little Slifer girl turned over and smiled at her aunt, "Morning Aunt Sabrina." she yawned.

The other girls followed suite. They quickly got ready and headed towards the Obelisk dining hall for breakfast. The girls were silent for the most part. After breakfast they headed to the Duel Arena. On their way to the arena, they were greeted by a few of their guy friends, Krillin Kame, who was in Ra Yellow with Rika and Dana, Trunks Brief and Zane Truesdale, who were in Obelisk Blue.

"Hey Krillin." Dana greeted.

"Hiya girls. Are you ready to watch an amazing duel?" Krillin responded. The girls nodded.

"Then let's go get some good seats." Trunks voted.

"Sounds great to me." Gwen agreed.

The group walked together. Zane and Sabrina were lagging behind. "So I'm surprised you came." Sabrina said, careful so that the others didn't hear her.

"I just want to see if Sy really belongs here." Zane said, calm and cool.

Sabrina slid her hand in Zane's and intertwined their fingers. "I'm sure he and Jaden will fair just fine." she said.

"You really think?" Zane asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sabrina blushed and nodded. "Yeah. Jaden has the skills. And Syrus has the potential." she sighed. "I have a feeling this is going to be an exciting duel."

"If you say so, Sabe." Zane replied. Sabrina simply nodded. The couple continued to walk, their fingers still intertwined.

* * *

Once inside the arena, Sabrina and Zane stood by the railing above the seats, while the others chose to sit down. Sugar Baby had run to find Jaden and Syrus to wish them luck, she had found Chumly and Gohan and were sitting with them.

A Ra Yellow by the name of Bastion Misawa, sat down in a seat next to fellow Ra, Krillin.

"Hello Krillin." he said.

"Hey Bastion. You a pal of Jaden's too?" he asked.

Bastion nodded. He also noticed Alexis and Keisie on the far end of the group. He searched the arena for signs of Sabrina. When he found her, she was leaning on the rail next to her boyfriend Zane. A deep voice came over the intercom and Jaden and Syrus walked out to the arena.

* * *

"Wow the acoustics in here are great." Jaden sighed.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd count your echo as your tag partner." Syrus said.

"For the last time you're my partner." Jaden chuckled.

"Never hurts to ask though." Syrus laughed.

The two Slifer boys walked onto the dueling stage and looked around at all the students. They spotted their friends in a big group, who all gave them a thumbs up. Syrus looked above them and saw Zane and Sabrina. Sabrina winked and gave a thumbs up for encouragement. Syrus smiled and nodded.

Dr. Crowler took center stage and announced Jaden and Syrus' opponents.

"Now without further delay." Crowler said. "Please help me welcome tag-team dueling legends, the Paradox Brothers." suddenly two identical twins wearing a green and orange kimono appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

Sabrina began hitting her head on the metal railing. Zane put a hand on her shoulder trying to get her to stop. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I though I would never have to see those rhyming bastards ever again after Duelist Kingdome." Sabrina whimpered.

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Are those the two you had to duel..?" he began to ask.

Sabrina nodded, "Yeah they are. Jaden and Syrus are doomed."

"What happened to them having the skills and potential?' he asked.

"Babe, they almost beat me, Yugi, Joey and Phoebe." Sabrina glared. "Their good. It's gonna take a miracle for them to win." Sabrina placed her chin on her arms and watched as the duel began. Zane still had his arm around her.

* * *

"Now normal tag-rules apply." Crowler informed. "There will be no sharing of strategy, no looking at your partners cards. But other than that, have fun. Let's duel." Then he jumped off the stage.

***Start of Duel***

Each boy drew his hand and Syrus began the duel.

"I summon Gyroid in ATK mode." Syrus began. "That's all."

Para scoffed and summoned Jirai Gumo, in attack mode as well.

"What an overgrown bug?" Jaden scoffed. "Well I summon Elemental Hero Bursinatrix in DEF mode."

Dox drew his card. "A good defense makes the best offense, go Kaiser Seahorse ATK mode! Then I play 'Tribute Doll' farewell Jirai Gumo. Now I can summon a level 7 monster, Kazejin. Then I activate Dark Designator. This let's me call any monster, and if it's anywhere in my brother's deck, it is moved directly to his hand. Now le me see, Sanga of the Thunder."

Para chuckled and drew Sanga of the Thunder, which was his next card to draw, and added it to his hand.

Now round one was complete. Now the duel can get kicked into gear, the action can begin.

As round two began Syrus was thinking that he was going to prove to his brother that he belongs at Duel Academy.

* * *

In the crowd, Sugar Baby screamed and cheered for Syrus and Jaden. The rest of the group followed.

* * *

Sabrina was staring at the field and she remembered her duel in Duelist Kingdome, and that Kazejin and Sanga were just two of their three most powerful monsters. And when those three fused, they were twice as strong. _"I hope you guys can hang in there" _she thought.

* * *

Syrus drew his next card. "All aboard, I summon Steamroid in attack mode. Then I'll play Polymerization fusing Steamroid and Gyroid to summon Steam Gyroid." Syrus had a small smile on his face. He commanded his fusion monster to attack. But Kazejin defended Para with his special ability. Feeling let down, Syrus placed a card facedown and ended his move.

The next move was Para's. He drew his next card, then activated the spell, 'Monster Reborn'. Resurrecting Jirai Gumo in ATK mode. He then played his 'Tribute Doll' spell card and sacrificing his own monster to summon out Suijin in ATK mode. He also tributes his brothers Kaiser Seahorse to summon out another level 7 monster, Sanga of the Thunder, in ATK mode.

* * *

Sabrina gripped the bars infront of her. Her teeth clenched together. _"Now all three of those monsters are out. And if Para does what I think he will, the duel will not be in Jaden and Sy's favor." _her hands gripped tighter on the metal.

Zane moved one of his own hands over Sabrina's and gently squeezed it. Sabrina glanced over, Zane's eyes were both fixed on the duel going on, but to reassure her, Zane gently squeezed Sabrina's hand again. The blonde smiled and went back to watching the duel, her grip loosened on the metal infront of her. _"I hope you boys are ready for what's coming at ya." _she thought.

* * *

Para tributes all three monsters and summons Gate Guardian. And once its summoned, Para ordered it to attack Steam Gyroid, causing Jaden and Syrus' life points to drop from 8000 to 6450.

* * *

In the crowd, the group of friends gasped. "Oh no," sighed Rika.

"This is hardly fair, these guys are pros." Snarled Keisie. "Crowler set them up."

Gwen glanced to the side and saw the look on Sabrina's face. "Who are these guys anyways, and why is Sabrina more nervous than us?" she asked.

It was Rika that answered. "Because back in Duelist Kingdome, this is when Sabrina was like 8 years old. She hung out with Yugi and his friends. Well they were trapped in a labyrinth and in order to get out, they had to duel the Paradox brothers. So Sabrina, her cousin Yugi, Joey Wheeler, and my older sister Phoebe Kaiba, formed a tag team against them. They ended up winning but it was close. Sabrina told me that Gate Guardian was the monster that almost got them trapped in that never ending labyrinth forever."

"Oh yeah?" Gwen asked. _"That would explain why she's white knuckling the metal." _Gwen thought. She sighed and went back to watching the duel.

* * *

Para ended his turn with a facedown. So began Jaden's turn. "Alright big guy, you're up. I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in ATK mode. Now I'll activate Polymerization fusing Clayman and Bursinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in DEF mode. Now I'll use his special ability witch blasts you guys directly with 1000 points of damage." Para and Dox's life points dropped to 7000. Ending Jaden's turn and beginning Dox's.

Dox drew his next card and began his turn. He activated the equip spell 'Fairy Meteor Crush' giving Gate Guardian the ability to inflict damage from his attack points and a defending monster's defense points.

Syrus countered the move with Mystical Space Typhoon but Para countered that with Judgment of Anubis. Negating Syrus' spell and destroying Rampart Blaster, dealing damage to Sy's and Jay's life points equal to its ATK points. (Jaden/Syrus LP 4450)

* * *

Sabrina flinched at the amount of damage that was just dealt. _"C'mon guys, don't let them intimidate you." _she thought. Her hand was still intertwined with Zane's. Sabrina took a deep breath and watched as the duel continued on.

* * *

Dox completed his turn by playing Defense Wall, to protect his and his brothers life points.

* * *

In the stands, Bastion was marveling at the brothers' tag-tam strategy. Dana reached over and gently shoved Bastion. "Please stop talking." she pleaded.

Gwen chuckled and continued to watch the duel. With Trunks on one side of her and Gohan on the other.

* * *

Round three began with Syrus drawing his next card. He was unsure of what to do so he played his Cycroid in DEF mode.

* * *

Sabrina could read the look on Syrus' face. "It's always better to have a weak defense then no defense." she said.

"What was that Sabe?" Zane asked.

"Oh nothing, Zane. Nothing." she replied.

* * *

Para began his turn. He drew one card and then commanded Gate Guardian to attack Cycroid, which also destroyed it. The Fairy Meteor Crush activated, dealing some damage. (Jaden/Syrus LP 1700)

Jaden stood there on the field, the voice came over the intercom. "Attention Jaden Yuki, it is your turn. You must make a move or you will be disqualified."

All of his pals were in the stands watching them, and they were worried.

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Tag Team Trial pt2

**Tag Team Trail. Pt 2.**

Previously… Jaden and Syrus were dealing with their punishment for trespassing on the Abandoned Dormitory grounds. Their punishment was a tag duel against the Paradox Brothers. Who were elite tag duelists, and enemies from Sabrina's past. Para summoned the most powerful monster in their deck, Gate Guardian. The Fairy Meteor Crush activated, dealing some damage. **(Jaden/Syrus LP 1700)**Jaden stood there on the field, the voice came over the intercom. "Attention Jaden Yuki, it is your turn. You must make a move or you will be disqualified." All of his pals were in the stands watching them, and they were worried. Can the two best friends win this duel? Or will they loose and be expelled from the Academy? Read and find out…

* * *

Jaden and Syrus were facing two of the most toughest opponents in Duel Monster's history. And they weren't fairing to well. In the crowd, their gang of friends were worried, they wanted them to win so badly.

"Come on you guys." Sugar Baby whimpered.

Rika placed a hand on her little friends shoulder. "C'mon Sugar, you and I both know they can win this." she encouraged.

"Yeah Rika, you're right." replied the little Slifer girl.

"As always." smiled the Ra teen.

"Whatevs Rika." Keisie cut in. "Let's just focus on the duel please."

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, it's getting interesting. I know Jay and Sy can win this."

"You bet they will." Gohan interjected. He turned to his older sister, who patted his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure this duel will be over soon." Trunks reassured.

"I agree." Gwen smiled.

Trunks moved his arm around Gwen's neck and rested his hand on her shoulder, lightly brushing away her raven black hair. The female teen smiled and blushed.

* * *

Up on the balcony area, Sabrina was watching the dueling field like a hawk. Her boyfriend, Zane, was next to her. The blonde teen closely examined the field.

"You know if you lean over any further, you're going to fall over." Zane calmly said, pulling Sabrina away from the railing.

She smoothed her skirt, "Sorry. I'm just a little on edge." she admitted. "This duel is bringing back some old memories."

Zane pulled Sabrina close to him. Sabrina looked up at him and smiled, placing her head on his shoulder. Zane kissed the top of her blonde hair. The couple stood there and watched the duel.

* * *

In the stands, Bastion was calculating the odds at Jaden and Syrus' victory. And it wasn't good. He began to speak with collage level words that made Krillin and Dana pretty aggravated.

The bleach blonde Ra female reached her arm over and shoved Bastion's shoulder, "Dude you are speaking in words that none of us understand." she pointed out.

"Seriously." Krillin agreed. "We have to believe that Jaden has a strategy."

"Oh I'm most certain he does." Bastion replied. "It's Syrus that I'm worried about. He's walked into every Trap, Spell, and Attack the brother's have thrown. Simply, he's been horrible."

Dana sighed and placed her hand to her forehead. "You know on second though, it was better when you were using words we didn't understand."

On the far side of the group Gwen was staring at the dueling field. "C'mon you guys, dig deep and win this match." she sighed.

Trunks rubbed her shoulder to ease the tension. "I'm sure they'll be fine." he reassured.

* * *

Up on the balcony, Sabrina overheard the conversations. _"If only you knew you guys." _Her head was still on Zane's shoulder and her eyes were focused on the duel going on. She sighed and intertwined her fingers with Zane's.

* * *

**(Duel. Para/Dox LP-7000. Jaden/Syrus LP-1700)**

Back on the duel arena, Jaden was standing still. Thinking. He rose his head and stared at the brothers. The brothers said another one of their horrible rhymes and Jaden sighed. "I'm starting to wish that the Academy had made us Slifers orange. That way we wouldn't have to put up with so many of these awful rhymes."

The brothers shook off Jaden's remark and replied by saying that Jaden and Syrus have a long way to go if they want to win. Jaden told Syrus not to pay attention to them. The brunette Slifer drew his next card and summoned Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK mode. He then equipped him with the 'Spark Blaster' equip spell. "Now with each blast fired, I can change the battle mode of any monster. And I'll start with Gate Guardian." the equip spell did its effect and changed Gate Guardian to defense mode.

Jaden's friends smiled and cheered. Sabrina smiled as well, _"nice move Jaden, now I just wanna know how you're going to destroy that thing." _she thought to herself.

Jaden placed one card face down and ended his turn. Next up was Dox, who just placed one card face down.

Round 4 began with Syrus, who seemed a little shaken up. Jaden gave him a pep talk to help him out. "It all rests with you buddy." Jaden gave a thumbs up.

"_I know Jaden, that's what I'm afraid of."_ Syrus thought to himself. _"OK, Jaden said my one draw could keep us from loosing this match. But the only way we won't loose is if we beat that Gate Guardian." _Syrus drew his next card and smiled. "Jaden!" he exclaimed.

"Sy you got it?" he asked. Syrus nodded. "Then show 'em the drill!." Jaden said.

Syrus summoned Drilloid in ATK mode. He commanded his monster to attack and it destroyed Defense Wall, sure Jaden and Syrus' life points dropped to 1200 but that was one less monster they needed to worry about. Syrus activated the 'Shield Crush' spell card and its effect destroyed Gate Guardian.

"The bigger they brawl the harder they fall." Jaden said.

* * *

Cheers erupted from the crowd of Duel Academy students. "Yay! Way to go Syrus!" cheered Sugar Baby.

"Awesome move Sy!" Gohan followed.

"Wow that was incredible." sighed Keisie.

"I know." followed Alexis.

"Who know Sy had it in him." added Rika.

"Maybe Syrus was tired of being scared." Gwen said.

"I agree. With that attitude those two guys will win this match." Trunks agreed.

* * *

Up on the balcony, Sabrina and Zane were smiling at the sudden turn around. Sabrina was clapping her hands. "Way to go Syrus. I knew you had it in ya." she cheered.

Zane smiled. _"Well it seems I was wrong, maybe Sy does belong here after all."_ he though to himself.

Sabrina nudged him, "What did you think of that Zane?" she asked.

Zane shrugged his shoulders, "I'll tell you what I think after the duel okay?"

Sabrina sighed. "I hate it when you do that but fine." she smiled. "I'll bet you dinner that Jaden and Syrus win this."

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah." Sabrina replied. "If Jaden and Syrus win this, you and me, dinner at the seaside restaurant, you buy. Deal?" Sabrina wagered, holding out her hand.

Zane took it and shook it "Deal." Sabrina gave Zane a flirtatious smile and went back to watching the duel.

* * *

Syrus placed one card facedown to end his turn. He turned to Jaden, "Thanks for the pep talk."

Jaden gave a thumbs up, "Hey thank you for the sweet move!"

Syrus nodded "Sure."

Para played the 'Dark Element' spell card and paid half of his total life points to summon a more powerful monster.

* * *

Sabrina's face went blank. "This can't be good." _"That Gate Guardian was tough enough, now they're gonna summon a more powerful monster? I have a really bad feeling about this."_

* * *

Para summoned a monster that couldn't be beat in battle and had 3800 ATK points. The monster was Dark Guardian.

* * *

Sabrina's brown eyes went wide. "Invincible in battle and has those ATK points. This isn't good." _"Gate Guardian was a powerful monster to begin with, and the boys nearly lost the duel to take him out. One attack from Dark Guardian and they can kiss the Academy goodbye." _she thought to herself.

* * *

Dark Guardian was commanded to attack Drilloid. The entire group was scared and stiff. "If this attack goes through, Jaden and Syrus will loose." Keisie exclaimed.

"Jaden." Rika breathed.

"Syrus." Sugar Baby whimpered.

The entire gang braced themselves for their friends' defeat. But Jaden played a spell card that saved them from Dark Guardian's attack.

* * *

Syrus fell on his knees. _"Just when I step up my game they step up their's even more."_ he though to himself.

"Stand up Sy." Jaden ordered.

"But Jay." Syrus argued.

"But nothing pal stand up." Jaden ordered again. _"Because you'll want a good view of what I'm about to pull."_ he added in his thoughts.

Syrus found his strength and stood up. Jaden began his turn and drew and activated the 'Pot of Greed' spell card. The brunette drew two more cards and played the spell card fusion gate. He used Fusion Gate's ability and summoned out Elemental Hero Tempest, with 2800 ATK points.

* * *

The gang in the stands were amazed at the fighting spirit Jaden and Syrus still had. "Sure Tempest is great but he's still 1000 ATK points short of beating Dark Guardian." Krillin noted. Beside him Bastion nodded.

"Okay boys whose side are you even on?" Dana asked, looking at both of them.

Beside her, Rika thought, _"I hope you know what you're doing Jaden." _

* * *

As if on cue, Jaden smirked. He pulled out his field spell card, 'Sky Scraper'. With its effect, Elemental Hero Tempest's ATK points rose by 1000. Giving him enough to tie Dark Guardian. Jaden commanded Tempest to attack Dark Guardian, but the battle was a tie. In order to keep Tempest out on the field, Jaden used his special ability. By sacrificing one of his or Sy's cards to the graveyard, Tempest remained on the field. Safe and damage free.

Gwen let out a sigh of relief. "I don't get it. Was he hoping for a tie?"

"Who knows Gwen." Trunks replied. "When it's Jaden dueling, it's hard to tell what he's thinking."

Gwen was still a little puzzled. "True, but what is their strategy?" Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Up on the balcony, Zane smirked. "Clever just as long as Syrus knows what to do next."

Sabrina sighed. "You know something Zane, you're pretty lousy at motivational speeches."

Zane raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "I'm just saying if Sy plays the right card on his next turn, he and Jaden may win this match.

Sabrina nodded. "You're right about that." she agreed. Remember if they win, you buy me dinner." she added in a singsong voice.

* * *

"Sy this will all work out if you play the right card come your turn." Jaden said, trying to boost Sy's confidence that they can win the duel. Dox activated one of his facedown spells to have Tempest and Dark Guardian to rematch.

* * *

Alexis sighed. "They have reasons for what they're doing." Rika and Keisie nodded in agreement.

"For Tempest to keep tying Dark Guardian, Jaden will have to keep sacrificing cards." Gwen clarified.

"And whatever edge the cards give him. Weakening their overall strength." Trunks added.

* * *

Jaden sacrificed Sky Scraper so Tempest could stay on the field. The arena cleared and was back to normal, so was Tempest's ATK points. Meaning now Jaden and Syrus lost 1000 life points. Leaving them with 200 life points. And one final round before the duels end.

"Alright Sy now remember what I told you." Jaden said.

Syrus nodded. _"That this will all work out if I played the right card." _Syrus thought. _"Play. That goes back to what my big brother was trying to tell me all those years ago. But do I know the difference?" _

Everyone of Syrus and Jaden's friends were watching the duel with intense eyes. Well intense and worry.

Syrus though hard remembering what Zane had told him those years ago.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Hey Zane?" Syrus asked. "What's the difference between knowing how to 'use' a card and knowing how to 'play' it? Aren't they the same?"

Zane had his arms folded across his chest. He turned his head and replied. "That is something that can never be taught, only learned. It takes a moment of pure clarity when you see dueling on a different level. A higher level. All the angles. All the moves. You won't think, you'll just act." He nodded his head and walked off. Leaving Syrus to ponder on what he just said.

**( End Flashback)**

* * *

Syrus glanced around the arena and saw his older brother and Sabrina. The blonde Obelisk smiled at him and gave a thumbs up and a wink. She mouthed "You can do this." And Syrus knew he could. _"Alright no more thinking. It's time for me to act!" _Syrus though to himself. He drew his card, which ended up being the 'Power Bond' spell card. Syrus sacrificed Drilloid to summon UFOroid.

"Jaden do ya mind?" Syrus asked, determination in his eyes.

"Hey what's mine is yours Sy." Jaden replied.

Syrus nodded. "Then I fuse UFOroid and Tempest, to create UFOroid Fighter. And his ATK points are the sum total of each individual monsters ATK points. (4000). Even though Dark Guardian can't be destroyed in battle, it doesn't matter. Power Bond doubles the fusion monsters ATK points. (8000). True Dark Guardian will survive the attack, but it'll be a different story for your life points." Syrus commanded his fighter to attack and with that the duel was over. Jaden and Syrus were the victors.

* * *

Gohan, Sugar Baby and Chumly whopped and hollered in excitement. The whole gang erupted into cheers.

"Well how about that. They won." Krillin exclaimed.

"I knew they would. Never doubted them at all." Dana agreed. The two Ra friends slapped a high five.

"I'm getting more and more impressed every day." Bastion marveled.

Rika sighed. "I'm just happy that Jaden gets to stay here."

Alexis turned to her friend. "Jaden and Syrus you mean."

"Well, y-yes, Syrus too. I just said Jaden because I-I. Moving on." Rika stammered and blushed.

Gwen and Keisie slapped a high five and 'yahooed' really loud.

* * *

Sabrina stood up and applauded. "I knew they could it all along." she laughed and turned to Zane. "Well what's your verdict mister 'Big Man on Campus'?"

Zane smiled and placed an arm around Sabrina. "Tell him I'm proud of him."

Sabrina smiled and looked out on the dueling field. Syrus was making eye contact with Zane, and the look was more confident than ever. Sabrina slid out from under Zane's arm and kissed his cheek, "I'll make sure he gets the message." she started to walk off but stopped. "Ad I'll meet you tonight ok?"

Zane nodded and walked off in the opposite direction. Sabrina smiled and ran down the stairs, met up with the others and the group continued down to the arena.

* * *

"Jaden! Syrus!" they all screamed.

The two Slifer boys were bombarded with a group hug. And cheers and laughter. Sabrina slapped Jaden a high five and then knelt down next Syrus. "Great job Sy." she said and hugged him.

"Thanks Sabrina." Syrus smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm proud of you." Sabrina sighed. "We're both proud of you."

Syrus' eyes grew wide. Sabrina nodded reassuringly and stood and faced the brothers. Para and Dox stared at her, expressions blank.

"Hey you two that was a great duel." she smiled. "Now that's it's over, shoo." she waved her hand and the brothers walked off the field and out the arena.

"What was that about Sabe?" Jaden asked.

"Oh nothing. I faced them a while back with my cousin and his friends. We had to beat them to get out of a labyrinth. No biggie." Sabrina replied giggling.

"Nice." Jaden sighed.

"Yeah. You and Sy were great." Sabrina said walking off the field with the rest of the group. Everyone was happy that Jaden and Syrus won their match. Jaden and Syrus were excited that they get to stay at Duel Academy. Alls well that ends well.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. I'll try to update sooner.


	11. Three Way Duel

**Three Way Duel. Configured for Victory.**

It was a bright sunny day on Academy Island. The students were busy during school, some in regular class, others in Gym class. Sabrina and her gang of girls were getting ready for swim team practice. Sabrina was brushing through her long blonde hair. On either side of her was Keisie and Alexis. All three girls were in dark blue bikinis with the DA logo on the upper right breast. Rika was in a yellow bikini also with the DA logo on the upper right breast. Sugar Baby was in a red one-piece swimsuit. Gwen and Dana were also in one-piece swimsuits, in their respected dorm colors.

"Okay I can understand Sugar in a one piece, but why you two?" asked Keisie.

Dana spoke up, "We just don't feel comfortable in two pieces."

Gwen nodded in agreement. Really Gwen wore a one piece so she could hide her black Saiyan wolf tail. She always had it tucked over her stomach during school, everyone just though it was a stylish belt. Only Dana and the other Z Fighters knew the truth.

"Well okay." Sabrina said. "Let's go to practice before Miss Fontain makes us do more laps than planned." The group of girls nodded and headed into the big, outdoor pool. On the other side of the wall they could hear the boys' baseball group whooping and hollering.

Gwen sighed and got up on the diving board. She positioned herself with the other girls. The whistle sounded and all the girls dove. They came up and began a freestyle race. "Come on Gwen!" shouted Dana, who was on Gwen's relay team.

Gwen flip turned and headed back to the diving boards, swimming was always one of her favorite sports, besides training with her friend back home. Gwen kicked her feet and slammed her hands on the side and as she did Dana dove over her and began her stroke for the race.

"Great job Gwen." Keisie said, helping Gwen out of the pool.

"Thanks." Gwen sighed and caught her breath.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, a few boys from Ra and Slifer were playing baseball. Jaden was just about to swing but they game was interrupted by Bastion. He said he was late because he got caught up in some of his homework. The British Ra exchanged places with the pitcher and pitched for Jaden. He pitched and struck Jaden out.

"Nuts!" Jaden exclaimed.

As the game progressed, Jaden was up to pitch. He was stargazing just so he could pitch Bastion and get even. "You hear that buddy! You're going down!." Jaden announced as Bastion took the bat.

"Down the base paths perhaps." Bastion corrected.

Jaden growled and readied his pitches. "Game on!."

"Game over soon." Bastion contradicted.

With fire in his eyes, Jaden threw the baseballs. "Here's some bite for ya!"

* * *

The girls were stepping out of the locker rooms when they heard a crash and then a baseball landed at Gwen's feet.

"Wow whoever hit this is one great player." sighed the black haired teen.

"No joke." Rika agreed.

"C'mon lets go see who actually threw this." Dana voted.

The girls walked next door and saw Dr. Crowler talking with Bastion.

"Hey Bastion!" Dana called.

The Ra in question turned around. "Hello Dana." he said.

"Hey um did you hit this ball over the wall?" Gwen asked, holding the white baseball.

"Yes I did." Bastion answered.

"Incredible." Sugar Baby sighed.

Dr. Crowler cleared his throat and walked off. "Have a good day Bastion. Girls." he called.

"What did Crowler want?" Sabrina asked.

"You will never believe it." Bastion replied.

* * *

The next day Dana and Gwen were walking out of Crowler's class. "Oh Miss Marshall." he called, referencing Dana. "Could you come here please?"

Dana froze and glanced at Gwen. "I'll wait outside." Gwen said walking out of the door.

"Have a good day Miss Oxford." called Crowler.

"Thanks. You to Dr. Crowler." Gwen replied.

Dana walked up to her professor's desk. "Yes sir?" she asked, shakily.

"Don't sound so worried miss Marshall, you're not in any trouble." Crowler said calmly, "I just want to talk to you about your grades." Dana's face went blank. "They are remarkable. You have the smarts to be in my dorm, along with your friend Gwen and of course miss Sabrina Anderson."

Dana sighed. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Crowler cleared his throat. "I'm making you the same offer I gave to Bastion the other day."

Dana was shocked, "Really?"

Crowler nodded.

Dana pondered on it then sighed. "What do I need to do?"

* * *

Sabrina Anderson opened up her locker and grabbed her books for her next class. Inside her locker were pictures of her and her siblings. She sighed as she stared at the photo of her and her older brother, which was taken before he left for Duel Academy. The blonde sighed and gathered her books. When she closed her locker she jumped. "Oh Zane you scared me." she said.

"Sorry about that." Zane chuckled. "So where you headed?"

Sabrina began walking down the hall, "Crowler's class. My least favorite one." she sighed.

Zane fell in step with her. "He isn't that bad." he said.

Sabrina scoffed. "You're kidding right? The way he thinks that Ras and Slifers are beneath us Obelisks is so stupid. We're all good students no matter what our rank is." she sighed.

"You're right there. Anyways I gotta go, later." Zane waved goodbye and Sabrina entered Crowler's classroom.

She sat in her normal seat, which happened to be next to her self-absorbed brother-in-law, Chazz Princeton. The spiky haired Obelisk sat down and demanded something to drink. He had a smirk across his faced. Sabrina scoffed _"I can't believe I'm related to him."_ she whined to herself.

"Get your own drink." someone said.

Chazz stood up. Another Obelisk came up and told Chazz he was moved over by some Ras and Slifers. "Dr. Crowler there must be some mistake." Chazz whined.

"No, your skills have seemed to be dulled in the past few months Chazz. Your dueling is getting sloppy so that is why I have arranged for you to duel against Bastion Misawa and Dana Marshall." Crowler replied. "And if you loose to either one of them, you will switch dorms."

Sabrina stifled a laugh, "Serves him right." she said.

"You mean that I would become a- a Ra Yellow duelist?" Chazz exclaimed.

Sabrina laughed. "Yellow would suite you better Chazz." she said, smiling.

"Can is Sabe. I don't need any opinions from you." Chazz snapped at his sister-in-law.

"It wasn't an opinion Chazz." Sabrina clarified.

"So says the Princess of Duel Monsters who hangs out with Ras and Slifers." Chazz mocked.

"Okay knock it off Chazz, you dweeb." Sabrina growled.

"Make me Blondie." Chazz shot back.

"That's it!" Sabrina and Chazz were eye to eye glaring at each other.

"Enough you two!" Crowler yelled. "What is said is said. Tomorrow you will duel Dana and Bastion. And that is that." the professor sat down at his desk and folded his hands.

Chazz ran out of the room while the rest of the class laughed at him. Sabrina even laughed, her brother-in-law needed a good reality check.

* * *

After classes, Sabrina decided to head off towards the Ra Yellow dorms to check on Dana. Sabrina knocked on Dana's door, Rika was the one who opened it. "Hey Sabe, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing just wanted to see how Dana's doing. I heard she's going to duel Chazz tomorrow, along with bastion." Sabrina replied.

"Yeah, I honestly can't wait." Dana interjected. She was sitting on her bed going through her deck. "Gwen put him in his place and he's still a major jackass to everyone. Maybe if a Ra female beats him, then he'll shape up."

"That's the spirit Dana." Rika said.

"Yeah." Sabrina agreed. "I also came by to tell ya, patrol is off for tonight. I may just do a quick scout on my own. You girls need your rest." the blonde added.

"Okay fine. See you around Sabe." Rika and Dana waved as their Obelisk friend left. She came across the eating hall and saw Jaden and Syrus with Bastion. She smiled and headed off.

* * *

Later that night, Chazz was in his dorm room getting harassed by his two older brothers. They told him the future of the Princeton family depends on him winning his match against Dana and Bastion. He walked to his window and saw Bastion, Dana, and Rika walk off with Sugar Baby and her Slifer guy friends. The gang headed in the direction of the Slifer dorms.

* * *

Bastion crashed with Jaden and his roommates. Dana and Rika crashed with Sugar Baby, right next door. The girls could hear the snoring. "I wonder why Aunt Sabrina cancelled patrol?" Sugar Baby asked.

"I don't know, Sugar." Dana replied. "It just gives me more time to think of different ways to beat Chazz."

Rika laughed. "You got that right. But I think I know why Sabrina cancelled."

"Why?" Dana and Sugar asked together.

"She probably wanted to spend more time with Zane tonight." Rika answered. "Like they don't spend enough time together as it is." she sighed.

"But they are a cute couple." Dana added.

"I agree." Sugar Baby said.

Rika chuckled. "Goodnight you two."

"Night Rika." the other two girls said.

* * *

Chazz made his way to the Ra Yellow dorm. Little did he know he was being followed. A girl with bleached blonde hair and white ears and a white tail, wearing a silver and blue outfit, was in a nearby tree watching him. Her dark blue eyes, watching his every move. _"What is he doing?"_ she thought to herself. But whatever it was, she knew it wasn't good. She leaped out of the tree and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

The next morning, Dorothy was banging on Jaden's door. She said she saw cards in the water by the docks. Jaden and his roommates, along with Sugar Baby and the two Ra teens, they all raced to the docks. All the cards that were in the water belonged to Bastion.

"_Okay Chazz may be a complete jackass, but that's crossing a line." _Dana thought. _"How is Bastion supposed to duel now?" _

The group raced to the arena and met up with Dr. Crowler and Chazz. "Bastion. Dana. You two made it." Crowler said. "Oh and I see you've brought some friends." he was referring to Rika and the Slifers.

"Wait so Chazz is your opponent?" Gohan asked.

"Bastion, then he must have been the one who tossed your cards." Jaden accused.

"Beg your pardon?" Crowler asked, alarmed.

"I have no idea what he's talking about Dr. Crowler." Chazz defended. "I didn't do anything."

"Oh is that so?" came a familiar southern voice.

The crowd turned to see Sabrina Anderson and Zane Truesdale in the entryway. Behind them stood Trunks, Krillin, Keisie and Alexis.

"Zane? Sabrina? What are you all doing here?" Syrus asked.

"I saw you Chazz." Sabrina said. "This morning by the water. You dumped the cards and ran off." Chazz's face grew annoyed. "Normally I wouldn't snitch but you don't mess with someone's deck."

"No joke." Jaden agreed.

"That's low for even you Chazz." Sugar Baby yelled.

"Yeah, and you're one of the lowest of the low." Rika added.

"Who's to say I wasn't throwing away my own cards?" Chazz said. "I guess Bastion and I have similar decks that's all."

"You dirty liar." Sabrina accused.

"No one calls me lair. And no on calls me a thief." Chazz replied, angry at his sister-in-law.

"Fine you're not. Let's just duel." Bastion said.

"But Bastion what about your deck?" Dana asked.

"A good duelist is always prepared." Bastion said, opening up his jacket. He revealed six different deck pouches.

Dana gawked. "Wow I'm not the only one."

"What do ya mean Dana?" asked Gohan.

Dana unbuckled her jacket and revealed four deck pouches{1}. Each one with a letter on it. The Ra female selected the deck from the pouch labeled with an 'E'. "Let's get this over with." she sighed.

"Bring it on you Ra Rejects." Chazz smirked.

The three duelists took the arena stage and the duel began.

* * *

*Start of Duel* (Chazz LP-4000/Bastion LP-4000/Dana LP-4000)

Dana began the duel, "Ladies first." She drew and looked at her hand. "Alright I summon out Apis the Dark Bull in ATK mode. And place this facedown." A huge black bull emerged onto the field, its eyes glowing red. "Go Chazz."

"Okay you rejects, here comes the hurt." Chazz said "I summon Chthonian Soldier in ATK mode. Then a card facedown. That's all for now." Chazz ended his turn.

"Really now?" Bastion asked, drawing his hand.

"Looks like Bastion has something up his sleeve." Krillin said.

"He works quickly." Dana agreed, glancing at Bastion from her peripheral vision.

"I summon Hydrogeddon in ATK mode." his monster rose and roared. "Now attack and destroy Chthonian Soldier, with Hydro Dust."

Chazz's monster was wiped out, but that activated its ability, causing Bastion to take the same amount of damage.

"Not bad, for Chazz anyway." Zane said.

"Bastion sure walked right into that one." Sabrina agreed, her accent really coming through.

"Damn he's better than I thought." Dana said out loud.

"No joke. Watch yourself D." Gwen warned.

Bastion activated his own monsters ability, which let him summon another Hydrogeddon. He ended his turn so Dana began round two. "First, Apis attack Chazz directly with, Undying Aftershock." the bull monster roared and the whole arena shook.

"What the hell!" Sabrina exclaimed, holding onto Zane for support.

"Her Egyptian Pantheon deck, that's what." Krillin said.

"Yep you're right Krillin." Dana smiled.

Chazz's life points dropped to 2000. "And now for Apis' special ability. See when he attacks directly, I'm aloud to summon another level 4 or below monster from my hand, so come on out, Nekhbet the Guardian. And with her out, every other Egyptian Pantheon monster gains 200 ATK points." **(Apis-1800/1200; Nekhbet-2000/1000) **

Chazz stood up and brushed off his jacket. "You'll pay for that, Ra reject. I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted. And with it I can bring back Chthonian Soldier." His monster came back ready for another go round. "Then I activate the spell card Infernal Reckless Summon It allows us to summon any monster from our hand, deck, or graveyard as long as they are the same as the monster we have out. " Chazz summoned two more Chthonian Soldier's and Bastion summoned another Hydrogeddon.

Dana smiled, "Boy Chazz you really are as dumb as you look." she laughed.

"What is she talking about?" Trunks asked.

"Simple Trunks. I'm talking about Nekhbet's other special ability." Dana answered. "See whenever a trap or spell card is played, I'm allowed to draw the same number of cards from my deck per spell or trap activated. And if any of them are monsters, I can summon them in DEF mode ." Dana drew two cards and placed one on the field. "Rise Sobek the Defender." a medium sized crocodile appeared beside Apis. "And with her first ability, Sobek's ATK points increase to 1200." the crocodile roared as its ATK points increased.

"Okay no matter how many Chthonian Soldiers Chazz brings out, they still won't have enough ATK points to destroy Hydrogeddon or deal any damage to Dana." Sabrina noted.

"Not by themselves they wont." Zane corrected.

"What do you mean Zane?" Sabrina asked.

"I activate the equip spell Chthonian Alliance. The monster equipped with it gains 800 ATK points for every monster that has the same name as him. Increasing his ATK point total to, 3600. Attack Chthonian Soldier."

One of Bastion's Hydrogeddons were destroyed, lowering his ATK points to 1600. "Bastion!" screamed Dana.

"Oh and don't think I forgot about you little girl." Chazz sneered.

"Well Chazz since you played another spell, I get another card." Dana reminded. "Yeah I summon Amun the Brave in DEF mode. And he'll get stronger thanks to Nekhbet's effect." **(Amun 1100/1000). **

"It doesn't matter, your pathetic excuse for defense monsters are done for. Chthonian Soldiers attack her stupid ram and crocodile." Chazz ordered.

Dana's two defense monsters were destroyed. "Okay my monsters are not stupid or pathetic." Dana spoke, defending her monsters. _"But at least they were in DEF mode. So my life points are safe. I just have to make sure that Nekhbet stays on the field and I'll be safe." _she thought to herself.

"Bastion's life points have gone down by more than half, he's loosing the duel." Syrus whimpered.

"C'mon Bastion. Show this Obelisk creep who's the real duelist." Krillin cheered.

"Let's go Dana. Show Chazz what us Ra girls can really do." Rika followed.

Bastion drew and summoned out Oxygeddon. "Now attack the 1200 ATK point Chthonian Soldier with Vapor Scream."

One of Chazz's soldiers bit the dust, dropping his life points down to 1400, and due to the soldiers ability, Bastions life points dropped to 1000. But Bastion still had another monster to use, sure the ability would cost him 400 life points, but it's worth it. After the second attack Chazz's life points-1000, Bastion's life points-600.

"Nice strategy Bastion." Complemented Dana.

"Thank you very much Dana." replied Bastion. He ended his turn.

"My move then." Dana drew and checked her hand. "Alright I summon Bastet the Feral in ATK mode." a silver-grey cat meowed upon arrival to the game. "And since Nekhbet is still in play, her ATK points rise to 2100. Making her not only the cutest monster on the field, but the strongest." Dana smiled. "Since I special summoned Bastet this turn I can't attack, but next round, you're done Chazz." Dana set a card facedown and ended her turn.

Chazz sacrificed his remaining Chthonian Soldier as well as all the cards in his hand to summon out Infernal Incinerator, (2800/1800) but his ATK points increased by 200 per monster Bastion and Dana had out (Infernal Incinerator 4000/1800).

"No matter which monster Chazz attacks Bastion will be done for and Dana will be pretty close to defeate." Sugar Baby whimpered.

Chazz commanded his monster to attack and end the duel for Bastion. "Not so fast Chazz, I play my facedown." Dana interjected. "Go Spirit Shield.!" A bright golden light appeared in front of Bastion's monsters, "Sobek protect Bastion." Dana's crocodile monster took the full force of Infernal Incinerator's attack, causing Dana to loose 3000 of her life points.

"Dana! You okay!" Krillin called.

"Yeah Krill, I'm fine." Dane replied.

"Thanks Dana." Bastion said.

"Sure thing pal. After all us Ras have to stick together." Dana smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Now not only did it stop the attack but ended Chazz's turn, so go Bastion, show him what ya got."

"My pleasure!" Bastion obliged and drew his card. "I activate the spell Bonding H2O. Now by sacrificing two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon, I can summon Water Dragon." Bastions three monsters vanished and in their place Water Dragon roared (ATK-2800) . "Now that the number of monsters decreased, Infernal Incinerator's ATK points decrease." Bastion pointed out.

Infernal Incinerator now had 3600 ATK points. "It doesn't matter, my monster is still stronger than yours" Chazz sneered.

"That may be so." Bastion agreed. "But not for long."

"What?" Chazz exclaimed.

"He mean's it's my turn." Dana answered, drawing two cards. "Since Bastion activated a spell, Apis' ability activates, so I draw another card plus the card I draw at the beginning of my turn." One of the cards she drew was her 'Sacred Fusion' spell card. _"This duel is over"_ she though with a grin.

"Why is Dana grinning like that?" Gohan asked.

"She just drew a card that will end this match." Gwen replied.

"You got that right G!" Dana clarified. "First I activate the spell Monster Reborn, to brink back my Sobek the Defender. Then I play Sacred Fusion, fusing together Sobek with Apis to summon a monster that will end this duel. Rise the almighty Anuket the Nile's Deity!" In place of Apis the Dark Bull, a tall serpent-like creature with a bull's head took it's place, (2800/1000). "And since there are now three monsters out, Infernal Incinerator looses 200 more ATK points, dropping it 3400. But wait Chazz that isn't all." Dana said.

"And why is that you little Ra reject.?" Chazz growled.

"Anuket's special ability, see all I have to do is sacrifice one monster and that monster's ATK points are deducted from one of your monster's ATK points." Dana replied. "So by sacrificing my Bastet, Infernal Incinerator looses 2100 ATK points. Lowering it to 2300. Face it Chazz, you're done. Anuket attack! Delta Tidal Hurricane!" A huge water storm erupted and destroyed Chazz's monster, and dropping his life points down to zero.

***End of Duel*** **(Chazz LP-0/Bastion LP-600/Dana-1000)**

* * *

"Yay! Way to go Dana!" cheered the girls.

"Awesome duel Bastion." the guys cheered.

"How bout that Chazz," Dana said. "You got your sorry ass kicked by two females. One being in the same dorm you are and one in a dorm below you. How sad."

"Serves him right for what he did to Bastion's deck." Sabrina added.

"Chazz you stole. You lied. You cheated. You lost." Bastion said. "You deserve to be demoted."

The others nodded in agreement. Dr. Crowler welcomed Bastion and Dana to Obelisk but they declined. Dana believed Yellow suited her better, and thought maybe next year. Bastion said he would only advance once he became the 1 duelist in the Freshmen class.

He and Jaden vowed to one day duel each other so they could see who is really the better of them.

* * *

{1} Dana has four different decks, each representing the four different Pantheons in Greek, Roman, Celtic and Egyptian mythology. Her monsters used in this duel are as follows;

Apis the Dark Bull (1600/1000)-representing The Black Bull, symbol of fertility and the undying soul.

Nekhbet the Guardian (1800/800)-representing the Primal Mother Goddess, divine nurse.

Sobek the Defender (1000/1000)-Crocodile god of lakes and protection.

Amun the Brave (900/800)-representing the Ram, "the hidden one".

Bastet the Feral (1900/1700)-representing the Goddess of Cats, fertility, music, the moon and protection from evil.

And lastly, Anuket the Nile's Deity {Fusion: Apis the Dark Bull + Sobek the Defender} (2800/1600)-representing the Goddess of the Nile.

Sacred Fusion {Spell} a fusion spell like Polymerization, but only fuses Pantheon monsters.

* * *

**AN-**All of Dana's monsters, and spell card were created by me. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter^^


	12. A Spirit Summoned

**A Spirit Summoned. And New Allies Revealed. **

**AN-The Mews that appear in this chapter are Sabrina and her group of friends. Each girl has different animal DNA infused within her own. The list of Mews and who they are, are as follows; (Mew Name/The name they go by-who they are)**

**Mew Arctic Wolf/Arctic-Sabrina Anderson**

**Mew Jackal/Jackal-Keisie Ishtar**

**Mew Mustang/Mustang-Alexis Rhodes**

**Mew Golden Wolf/G-Gwendlyn Oxford**

**Mew Komodo Dragon/Komodo-Rika Grey**

**Mew Puma/Puma-Dana Marshall**

**Mew Arctic Fox/Frost-Sugar Baby Moto**

**Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

It was late at night, a weird time for a meeting. Zane Truesdale waited at the docks. He'd been there for a few minutes. But the wait was worth it when he heard footsteps approaching.

He turned and saw a girl with bleach blonde hair, dark blue eyes. White wolf ears and tail. A silver top with light blue trim, and a silver skirt with a light blue belt. She wore icy yellow boots and gloves that went up to her elbow.

"Hey." she greeted, with a southern drawl.

"Glad you made it." Zane replied. "I was getting worried."

The girls' ears dropped down. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "I didn't mean to make you worry." she stood in front of Zane, her eyes twinkling.

Zane smiled and placed one arm around the girl's shoulder. He kissed the spot on her head between her ears. Once he kissed her, the ears twitched. The girl giggled. "So did you find anything?" he asked.

The girl shook her head no. "Nada. A big 'ol goose egg. It's been two years and zip." her ears dropped.

"Don't give up." Zane encouraged. "Something will turn up soon."

"Hopefully." the girl replied. "I really miss him Zane." tears began to fall from her eyes. "I miss him so much. I just want my brother back." she sobbed.

Zane pulled her into an embrace. "I'm here, everything's ok." he soothed rubbing the crying girls back. "Shh, baby it's ok. Everything's okay." He pulled the girl in front of him to brush away her tears. "Can you promise one thing?"

The girl stifled her tears and nodded. "Anything."

"Promise me that you won't run off and disappear yourself. Ok?" he asked, tucking away some of the girls hair out of her face.

Her dark blue eyes twinkled, reflecting the stars above. "I promise Zane. I'll be careful." she wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his shoulder.

Zane rubbed her back and said, "Thank you. That'll help me sleep better." they both chuckled.

The girl pulled away and looked deeply into Zane's eyes. Her ears twitched. "Will you walk me home?" she asked.

"Of course." Zane looped one of his arms around the girl's and the two fell in step together. The girl placed her head on Zane's shoulder and sighed.

When they reached the gate to Obelisk Girls dorm, Zane kissed the girl softly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Deeply, yet softly. "Goodnight Zane." she said as she broke off from the kiss.

She turned and jumped over the gate and landed on a balcony. She unlatched the lock and stepped inside the room. "Goodnight Sabe." Zane replied and walked to his own dorm.

* * *

The next day the students of Duel Academy were boarding the boat to leave for home. Up on the storage unites. Seven girls were standing on the rooftop watching as the boat left. When they were pretty sure they were in the clear, they landed on the docks and took a walk down the seaside.

"So Arctic, why didn't we just get on the boat with everyone else?" asked a girl with duel colored hair dirty-blonde and black, and tan colored ears.

"Because Puma, we need to do a few things before we leave." replied the girl with white wolf ears and a white tail.

"Oh I see." Puma said.

"Yep." Arctic nodded.

"So what things do we need to do?" asked a girl with gold hair, and black ears and a black tail, in an orange and blue outfit.

"Simple, G." replied a girl in darker tones of black and grey. "We set up protective perimeters around the island and make sure no student stayed behind. Simple protection stuff."

"Jackal answered it spot on." replied the smallest of the team, a little girl with icy blue hair and light blue one piece outfit on. She had white ears and a white tail, but they were those of a fox.

"So let's go." voted a girl with rusty-brown hair and had brown pointed ears and a long tail.

"I'm with Komodo." agreed a girl with jet-black hair and a goldenrod ears and a black tail.

"Alright." Arctic said. "Patrol your respected areas and meet me on top of the school in one hour." The rest of the group nodded and diverged.

Each girl paired up with another, but Arctic remained alone(being the leader, she always worked alone.) The Arctic Wolf girl landed on a branch of an ancient tree, in front of her was the Abandoned Dormitory. _"I know this place is forbidden, but I need to know what happened to my brother." _she thought.

* * *

Arctic jumped down and landed in front of the gates. She felt a sudden rush of wind, that sent shivers through her entire body. As she was about to step up to the door, a voice in her head stopped her. _"Promise me that you won't run off and disappear yourself." _Zane's words echoed through her mind. She hesitated.

"Arctic!" called Mustang. "What the hell are you thinking?" she scolded.

Arctic sighed. "I need to know what happened to him." she admitted. "Don't you want to know what happened to your brother?"

Mustang sighed. "Of course I do, but I wouldn't venture into that hell-hole of a dorm. Remember what happened the last time we were here?"

"Yeah, we found clues that may lead us to finding our brothers." Arctic replied.

"There are other ways." Mustang said. "C'mon let's meet the others." she jumped off the branch and headed for the school. Arctic followed close behind.

The team met on the roof of the Academy as planned. "So everything seems normal." Arctic said.

"Not all normal." announced Komodo.

"How so?" asked G.

"Jaden and his group of friends stayed behind. We found them in the forest behind the Slifer Dormitory." Frost answered.

"_Ah hell."_ thought Arctic. "Let's go introduce ourselves." she said .

"What! Why?" exclaimed Jackal.

"We'll introduce ourselves to Jaden and the others." Arctic clarified. "Have him make some new friends."

"Knowing Jaden he'll love to have us girls in his group." laughed Mustang.

"Exactly." Arctic agreed. "Then when he finds out, if ever, it's just us girls he already knows,"

"The look on his face will be priceless." exclaimed Frost .

Arctic nodded. "C'mon Mews. Let's go."

* * *

Jaden and his pals were relaxing under the shade of the trees. "This is great." he sighed. "No other students. No teachers. And best of all, no homework."

"Totally." Chumly agreed.

Gohan and Syrus nodded. The group of boys heard a rustling noise. They all jumped up and turned to the direction of the noise.

Pharaoh, Professor Banner's cat, ran out of the brush. Professor Banner followed and behind him was a group of girls with ears and tails of various animals. "Boys, meet the Duel Academy Mew team." he introduced.

"Professor who are they?" Gohan asked.

"Glad you asked." smiled the Arctic Wolf Mew. "We're a group of girls who protect this island. From what you may ask, we can't tell you." she answered.

"Okay then, I'm Jaden Yuki, and" Jaden began but Arctic cut him off.

"I know who you are." she said. "You're Jaden Yuki. Part of this years new freshmen class. You reside in Slifer Red with your three roommates, Syrus Truesdale, Chumly Huffington and Gohan Oxford. You duel with an Elemental Hero deck. Your dueling skills are great, but your grades not so much." She smiled. "How'd I do?"

Jaden and others were silent. "You really know your stuff Arctic." he said.

Arctic smiled. "You're okay Jaden." she held out her hand.

Jaden shook the Mew's hand and smiled. "You seem pretty cool yourself." he replied. "Do you duel?"

"Nope. None of us do." Arctic replied. "Even if I did, you'd probably beat me anyways."

"You may be right." Jaden laughed. All the girls laughed too.

* * *

Later that night, the Mews and the Slifer boys, along with Banner, were sitting in the Slifer meal hall. Outside snow was falling, signaling that Winter has begun. In the meal hall, the Mews were drinking some nice warm tea, while watching Jaden and Syrus duel.

The duel was suddenly interrupted when an Obelisk boy crashed through the door, out of breath.

"Whoa bro you look like you've seen a ghost." Jaden said.

The Obelisk boy, named Torrey, nodded. "Uh Professor Banner, I think you need to call the school nurse." G said.

Once Torrey saw Professor Banner, he went on saying that about duel spirits becoming real, was all true. "Uh you better make that the school therapist." Arctic corrected.

Torrey explained how he and his friends summoned the monster spirit of Jinzo, and that after the summoning his two friends vanished. And he knew that he was next. All seemed to be okay, but then the lights went out in the meal hall.

"What happened?" Syrus whimpered.

"Easy Syrus." Professor Banner said calmly.

"Yeah maybe a fuse blew." Puma reassured.

"Or maybe a bulb." G added.

"Or maybe it was me." said a mechanical voice.

The group turned and saw the spirit of Jinzo. He had Torrey under his arm.

"Let' him go Jinzo!" ordered Arctic.

"We had a deal." the spirit replied, and ran off into the forest.

"Not if I can help it." Jaden said, following the spirit.

The Mews and other boys followed close behind. Jaden suddenly stopped in the middle of the forest. "Where did he go?" Syrus asked.

Pharaoh yowled and his fur spiked up. "What's up with him?" Gohan asked.

"He can sense Jinzo, just like us." G replied.

"Animals have that sixth sense type thing." Puma added.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Jaden.

Arctic's ears twitched, she turned her head. "This way follow me!" she exclaimed, a hint of a drawl to her voice.

The rest of the group followed her. _"Where have I heard that drawl before?" _Jaden thought as he followed Arctic.

The Mew stopped in front of an electrical power plant. The group stopped behind her.

"Arctic. What is this place?" asked a scared Syrus.

"From the looks of things, this must be the central power plant for the entire island." answered Arctic. Her ears were up and she was scanning the surrounding area for Jinzo.

Gohan grabbed a hold of G's arm and clung tightly. "This place freaks me out." he whispered.

"Don't worry Gohan. You all are safe with us." G reassured the scared little boy.

"Guys over there!" exclaimed Jackal. "There's Torrey." she pointed to the far corner at the Obelisk boy passed out by one of the generators.

Suddenly a flash of lighting struck one of the towers and Jinzo appeared before the group. "None of you are safe from me." Jinzo said evilly.

Syrus and Gohan grabbed a hold the Arctic and G's arms. The Mews stiffened their bodies, narrowing their ears.

"How is Jinzo appearing like that?" asked Mustang.

Puma's tail twitched and her yellow eyes slanted. "He's using the electricity to power himself. Using the currents he's able to manifest himself." she answered. "He's one clever monster."

Jinzo glanced at each of the Mews. "What a smart one you are." he said.

Puma hissed and yowled. "Let Torrey and his friends go Jinzo. Before we end you!"

"Easy Puma. Don't piss him off more than he is already." G said.

Jaden stepped up in front of the others and offered his life energy as the third sacrifice. He offered to duel Jinzo and if he won, the other two boys will be given back. Jinzo accepted the offer and he and Jaden began a duel.

Arctic watched with careful eyes. _"I hope you know what you're doing Jaden." _she thought.

* * *

***Start of Duel* (Jaden LP-4000/Jinzo LP-4000)**

Jinzo began the duel by summoning Malice Doll of Demise in ATK mode. Then he activated a spell card called "Ectoplasmer", which forces both duelists to tribute monster during their respected end phases to inflict half of the sacrificed monster's attack points. Jinzo sacrificed Malice Doll to activate Ectoplasmer, dealing 800 points of damage to Jaden. **(Jaden's LP-3200)**

* * *

"Jaden!" screamed Komodo.

Arctic gritted her teeth. _"This is a shadow duel, meaning the damage that's inflicted is real. Hang on Jaden. You have to hang on." _she thought. Her body tensed as the duel continued on.

* * *

Jaden closely examined Jinzo's field. _"That's a continuous spell, meaning he can use its effect every turn." _Jaden thought. _"Then again, so will I." _he added with a smirk. "Alright my move Jinzo." Jaden drew from his deck and examined his hand. "I'm summoning Elemental Hero Avian in ATK mode. Next I'm throwing down four facedowns. Now Avian attack Jinzo with Windstorm Strike!" Jaden's attack dropped Jinzo's life points by a thousand. Then he used Ectoplasmer's effect dropping Jinzo's life points down to 2500.

"Alright! Way to go Jaden!" cheered G and Gohan.

The other Mews cheered as well.

Jinzo began the next round. "Since Malice Doll of Demise was sent to the Graveyard by the effect of a spell card, he automatically resurrects." his monster from before reappeared in the same spot as the last round.

* * *

"Okay that thing is just plain creepy." Puma said.

"No joke." Mustang agreed.

'_C'mon Jaden, I know you can win this match." _Arctic thought.

* * *

"Speaking of spells my Marriage of Nightmare spell activates, letting me draw four cards. Now I play my facedown, Emergency Previsions. By sacrificing Marriage, I gain 1000 more life points." **(Jaden's LP-4200) **

Jinzo summoned Emissary of the Afterlife in ATK position. He ordered Emissary to attack but Jaden played his facedown, A Hero Emerges, causing Jinzo to choose one random card in Jaden's hand, and if it was a monster, Jaden can automatically summon it. Jinzo chose a card and Jaden summoned Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK mode. Both monsters attacked and destroyed each other. But neither player lost any life points.

"When Emissary is destroyed we both can choose a monster from our decks and place them into our hands." Jinzo informed. He chose Thousand Eyed Idol and Jaden chose Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. Jinzo then attacked Jaden directly with Malice Doll and then used Ectoplasmer to deal more damage. **(Jaden's LP-1800) **

"Jaden! Your legs!" screamed Arctic.

Jaden looked down and saw that his legs were slowly fading. Since Jaden lost half of his life points, Jinzo began consuming half of Jaden's life energy. Everyone began to worry about Jaden and of he would have the strength to win the duel.

Jaden began his turn by summoning Elemental Hero Clayman to the field and equipping him with the spell 'Clay Wrap'. The he activated Polymerization and fused Clayman with Burstinatrix and summoned Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster. "And now that Clay Wrap is in the Graveyard I'm allowed to destroy one spell on your field, like your Ectoplasmer." The spell was destroyed and all of Jaden's friends were cheering.

* * *

"Now with Ectoplasmer gone," Gohan said.

"Jaden won't be taking damage from Jinzo sacrificing his monsters." G finished.

"Way to play, Jay." cheered Komodo.

* * *

Jaden just kept on going with his turn by having Rampart Blaster attack Jinzo directly, dropping his life points down to 500. Jaden ended his turn by setting one card facedown.

Jinzo began the next round and drew his next card. He resurrected Malice Doll but only to sacrifice him. "Now I can summon, Jinzo." he said, another lighting flash struck, temporarily blinding everyone. In the next second, Jinzo was on the field, in the flesh.

"Okay he can't summon himself." Frost said.

"Yeah that totally isn't fair." Puma agreed.

"This duel is getting more and more interesting." G said.

"_This is really not good." _Arctic thought.

Jinzo attacked and destroyed Rampart Blaster, dropping Jaden's life points down to 1400.

* * *

"Oh no. Now with Jinzo really out on the field, Jaden won't be able to play any trap cards because of his special ability." Arctic said.

"This is really bad." Syrus whimpered.

"Totally anti-licious." Chumly added.

"You boys said it." G agreed, her gold eyes wide with fear.

Gohan gripped tighter onto G's arm. Syrus did the same to Arctic's.

Jaden began his move and summoned Wroughtweiler in defense position. Komodo sighed, _"There isn't much else Jaden can do this round except hang on." _she thought.

Arctic's white ears dropped and she sighed. _"At least when Wroughtweiler is destroyed Jaden can take Polymerization and an Elemental Hero from his graveyard." _she thought.

* * *

Jinzo summoned Spirit Caller and then destroyed Jaden's Wroughtweiler. This letting Jaden take Clayman and Polymerization from his Graveyard. But Jinzo still had Spirit Caller and ordered her to attack Jaden directly. Now Jaden had only 400 life points left.

"Jaden isn't looking to good." Chumly said, noticing that most of Jaden's body had faded.

"C'mon Jaden. You can do this." cheered Gohan and Syrus.

"Yeah." agreed G and Arctic.

Jinzo then equipped himself with the 'Amplifier' spell card so now he can use traps and Jaden can't. Jinzo placed one card facedown and ended his turn.

"This isn't good." breathed Mustang.

"Yeah now Jaden isn't just behind on life points." added Frost.

"He's behind on monsters and traps as well." Puma finished.

Jaden was determined to win the duel. He activated the 'Pot of Greed' spell and drew and summoned Elemental Hero Bubbleman in ATK mode and equipped him with Bubble Blaster, doubling his ATK points. Bubbleman destroyed Spirit Caller but in doing so activated the 'Spirit Barrier' trap card.

"Now this really sucks!" Jackal growled.

"With Spirit Barrier, as long as Jinzo controls a monster, all battle damage from that round is negated." G informed everyone about the trap card's effect.

Jaden countered by playing his 'Fairy of the Spring' spell and with its effect he took Clay Wrap from his graveyard and placed it back in his hand.

"Now that could come in handy later." Gohan said.

"Way to go Jaden." Syrus cheered.

Jaden set a card facedown and ended his turn. Jinzo attacked Bubbleman but the attack didn't do much damage because Bubble Blaster took the hit instead. Jinzo set a card facedown and ended his turn.

Jaden drew from his deck and began his turn. The card he drew was Winged Kuriboh. The little monster spirit appeared next to Jaden. He made a little sound and Jaden chuckled. _"I agree with you Kuriboh, he is one ugly dude." _Jaden though. Winged Kuriboh landed on Jaden's shoulder.

"A spirit?" Jinzo questioned.

"He's a friend first and a spirit second." Jaden defended. "Which is probably why he doesn't need to snack on human souls to chill out here in the land of the living." he added.

* * *

Puma and G exchanged glances with each other before being joined by their own monster spirits.

Bastet appeared on Puma's shoulder and watched the duel. _"He really is ugly." _chuckled the small white kitten.

Puma smiled. _"You got that right Bastet." _Puma thought. Bastet rubbed against Puma's cheek and purred lightly.

Shadow appeared on G's shoulder and was also fixated by the duel. _"No kidding that is an ugly monster spirit."_ said the small black kitten.

"_No joke." _G agreed in her mind.

* * *

"Now back to the business at hand." Jaden said. "I summon Clayman in ATK mode and next I'm going to equip him with Clay Wrap. But wait there's more. I activate Polymerization fusing Bubbleman and Clayman to summon out, Elemental Hero Mudballman in ATK mode." Jaden's fusion monster appeared on his field.

"And now that Clay Wrap is in the graveyard again." Puma said.

"Jaden can destroy one active spell or trap out in play." finished G.

"Alight. Way to go Jaden!" cheered everyone.

Jaden used Clay Wrap's ability to destroy 'Amplifier' which also destroyed Jinzo.

Everyone was cheering because it looked like Jaden had won. "I refuse to have you beat me so easily." Jinzo's mechanical voice carried over.

Suddenly Torrey's body rose. "Torrey you okay?" asked Jackal.

"I am not Torrey. I am Jinzo and I raise myself from the grave by using Call of the Haunted." Jinzo's mechanical voice mixed itself with Torrey's.

"No you don't!" Jaden interjected. "I play the spell Solemn Judgment." A flash of lightning struck. "Sure it costs half of my life points but that's okay. Because now the trap you were about to play is destroyed."

"Awesome Jaden!" cheered Komodo.

"Finish this duel!" exclaimed Arctic.

Jaden nodded. "Now hero Mudballman attack with Fire Shockwave!" Mudballman attacked Jinzo directly and the duel was over.

Another flash of lighting hit and a huge bright light engulfed everyone.

* * *

As the sun was rising, Jaden awoke to find him and his friends laying around the power station grounds. He saw all the Mews passed out. The one closest to him was Arctic.

"Hey Arc? You ok?" he asked as he tapped the Mews shoulder.

Arctic's dark blue eyes fluttered open. "Jaden. You did it." she said. "You beat Jinzo and saved Torrey."

"It was nothing." Jaden said, smiling.

Arctic smiled back. The others soon woke up as well.

"What happened?" Syrus asked.

"We're alive?" Chumly said.

"Yeah we're all alive." Puma answered, brushing dirt off of her goldenrod dress.

"Thanks to Jaden." Komodo added.

* * *

The others nodded in agreement. They also noticed that Torrey and his two friends were back safe and sound. The Mews lingered back near the gate to the electrical plant.

"Do you think they'll remember what happened?" Frost asked, looking up at Arctic.

Arctic shrugged her shoulders. _"Probably best if they forgot." _she thought. _"Duel spirits aren't just real, they're dangerous." _

"So what are we gonna do now?" Puma asked.

"Tell Jaden and the others to get the hell off the island and go home." Mustang voted.

"Mustang's right." Jackal said. "We all need to get home."

"Yeah." sighed G.

The group of Mews turned and disappeared into the forest. Jaden turned around and saw the Mews were nowhere in sight. The brunette smiled and chuckled. _"Those Mews are so strange. But they're so cool. So mysterious. And yet I can't shake a feeling that I know them from somewhere." _he thought to himself.

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Christmas Special pt1

**Christmas Special part1**

**A/N-**This is part one of the two parter Christmas special. Hope you all enjoy it^^

* * *

The four Slifer boys were still sleeping off the events of the previous night. They were snoring away until Professor Banner knocked on their door, "C'mon boys. You have to soon." he called.

Gohan rubbed his eyes and climbed down from his bed and opened the door. "What time will the boat be here?" he asked, still groggy.

"The boat will arrive at 10:45 am." Banner replied. "And I expect to see all four of you on it." he added before walking to his room.

Gohan rubbed his eyes and checked the alarm clock. The time read 8:30 am. The still tired boy rubbed his eyes and grabbed his towel. "The best thing about being the first one up. You get the hot water." he said to himself. Gohan undressed and took his shower.

Fifteen minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom to find his roommates finishing up their packing.

"Morning Gohan." Syrus greeted. "Is there any hot water left?"

"Yeah Sy. There is." Gohan replied.

"Great thanks." Syrus said, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

Gohan double checked to make sure he had everything.

"So who's ready for Christmas?" Jaden asked, in his lively tone of voice.

"Me!" Chumly and Gohan said in unison.

Someone knocked on the door. Chumly got up and went to answer it. On the other side stood two of the Mews, Arctic and G.

"Morning boys." greeted Arctic.

"Morning to you both too." Jaden said.

"Banner did tell you what time your boat is leaving right?" inquired G.

"Uh…." Jaden looked confused.

"He said 10:45." Gohan said, walking out onto the deck with his luggage.

"Right and all of you have to be on it." Arctic said sternly.

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"Because Jay those are the rules." the Arctic Wolf Mew replied.

"Rules smules." Jaden groaned. "You Mews are so fun to hang around with." G and Arctic giggled.

"So where will you girls be staying?" asked Syrus as he emerged from the bathroom.

"We go underground and sleep." Joked Komodo, who jumped down from the roof. "Yeah, it's like this high tech lab, with tanks and everything. Home Sweet Home."

The four boys were silent. Their facial expressions blank. The Mews burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Frost, the youngest of the Mews. She was in a tree, hanging by her white, fluffy tail.

Next to her was Puma. Her long, tan tail twitched.

G laughed. "Oh nothing. Komodo was just telling the guys where we stay."

"I see." Puma jumped down and landed on the wooden bar of the deck.

Frost giggled, still hanging by her tail. "I thought you were supposed to be part fox Frost?" Syrus asked.

"I am." Frost said, swinging back and forth.

"So why do ya always hang by your tail?" asked Gohan.

"Because it's fun!" exclaimed the Mew. She swung from the branch and landed beside Arctic.

The Arctic Wolf Mew smiled. "Alright, I think you boys should grab your stuff and hurry down to breakfast before the ferry leaves."

She said the magic words. The four Slifer boys grabbed their luggage and raced to the dining hall. The Mews followed close behind.

* * *

Inside the dining hall, Banner had the food set out, not just for the boys, he also had plates set out for the Mews.

"Banner, you didn't need to do all of this." Arctic said, closing the door behind her.

"Don't be so modest Arctic." replied the professor. "I am very happy to share what food I have. Especially for such a caring girl like yourself and your team."

Arctic bowed respectively and sat down next to G. She took a bite of her food. Her white ears perked up, "This is really delicious." she exclaimed.

"I know." agreed Jackal, who sat across from Arctic.

"Thank you so much Professor Banner." Mustang thanked.

"You all are very welcome." Professor Banner smiled.

The group at their breakfast and headed down to the docks afterwards. When the ferry arrived, the four Slifer students and Professor Banner got on board.

"Bye girls!" Jaden called. "See you after break!"

The Mews waved back.

* * *

Soon the ferry was out of sight. The seven girls let out a huge sigh.

"I thought they would never leave." sighed Mustang.

"Yeah, I know." agreed Jackal.

"Okay." Arctic said. "Everyone grab your things and meet back here."

The Mews diverged and went to their respected dorms. Each girl gathered her luggage and returned to the docking area.

By the time they returned, a yacht with the Kaiba Corp logo was docked.

"This is why it's great being adopted into a rich family." Rika bragged.

"I'm so jealous right now." Dana was gaping at the huge yacht docked.

"Rika you are so damn lucky!" followed Gwen.

Rika smiled. "I know."

"C'mon if we want to make it home before nightfall." Sabrina said.

The seven girls boarded the huge yacht. They watched as Academy Island grew smaller and smaller as they sailed away.

"Now this is how I prefer to travel." Gwen sighed. Her black hair was blowing behind her.

"I couldn't agree with you more girl." Dana agreed. The two clinked together their Root Beer bottles.

"Rika is so lucky." Sugar Baby said, taking a sip from her bottle.

"I know I am." Rika smiled. "One of the many perks of being adopted into a rich family."

"The only drawback is, Kaiba can be a total dick at times." Alexis said.

"Try ALL the time Lexi." Keisie corrected.

"Sadly yes." Rika admitted. "But Faith and Phoebe are the best." Sugar Baby nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sabrina was leaning over the railing of the yacht. Her Root Beer was still very full. The blonde sighed and pulled out her cell phone. She pressed the number 5 and hit send.

After a few rings, she heard the voice she wanted to hear. "Hello?"

Sabrina sighed again. "Hi Zane."

"Hey Sabe." Zane replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good." she replied. "Me and the girls are on the way back home."

"Wow. That's great." Zane said.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you could pick me up?" Sabrina asked. "You know how this time of the year is a little hard for me. Besides I really want to see you."

"Yeah, I know." Zane said. "Let me just grab my keys and I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay. Thanks Zane." Sabrina said.

"Sure thing Sabe." Zane replied. "I'll see you soon."

"Kay." Sabrina shut her phone and sighed. She continued to stare out into the wide open ocean.

"Sabrina? You okay?" Rika asked.

"No Rika, I'm not." Sabrina admitted. "This marks the second year Jesse has been missing. Another Christmas without him." tears were forming in Sabrina's eyes.

"Hey." Rika pulled her best friend in an embrace. "Everything will be okay. We'll find him." Sabrina stifled her tears.

"So was that Zane you were talking to?" Rika asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, he's going to pick me up once we get home." Sabrina replied, turning back to stare at the ocean.

Rika smiled. "You and Zane are so cute together."

"Thanks." replied Sabrina. "Rika, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Rika said. "We're Best Friends For Life. You can tell me anything."

Sabrina sighed. "Zane and I have been together for about two years now. And I think now, I'm actually in love with him." she stared at the dark blue water beneath the yacht.

Rika's face went blank. "Whoa." she breathed.

The blonde teen sighed. "I'm afraid to tell Zane I love him, but I don't want to jinx anything. And I'm afraid I'll loose him once I say it."

"What makes you think you'll jinx it? And why would you think you would loose him?" Rika questioned.

"Because those were the last three words I said to Jesse before he vanished. I said, 'I love you bro'." Sabrina inhaled and exhaled. "Then the next day I got the call from Zane saying Jesse had vanished." the blonde teen walked to the entrance of the yacht and waited till it docked.

Rika sighed and took a swig of her Root Beer.

* * *

The Kaiba Corp yacht docked in Domino Bay and everyone disbanded from the ship.

Zane was leaning against his Candy-Apple Red, '92, two door Mustang. He smiled when he saw Sabrina step off the yacht.

"Hey." Sabrina said, walking up to her boyfriend.

"Hi there beautiful." Zane replied, picking up Sabrina's luggage. He tossed the light blue zebra print suitcases and duffle bag set in his back seat. "I missed you." Zane kissed Sabrina's cheek and opened the passenger side door. "After you."

"Thank you, baby." Sabrina smiled and slid into the car.

Zane walked to the driver's side of the car. Sabrina leaned over and kissed his cheek. The car's engine roared to life. Sabrina waved to her friends as Zane drove off. The blunett threw his right arm over his girlfriend's shoulders.

* * *

After that, the girls diverged and headed home. Dana and Gwen flew to Roshi's island to meet up with the other Z-Fighters, as well as the elder fighters.

Keisie's eldest brother, Odian, was waiting for her. The black haired teen slid into the passenger side of the black sedan. Alexis slid into the back seat and Odian proceeded to drive his little sister's best friend home.

The Kaiba family's limo dropped off Sugar Baby at Solomon's card shop. After that, the limo set course for the Kaiba family mansion.

Everyone was ready to see their families for Christmas vacation. Two weeks of no homework and no school period.

* * *

**To Be Continued….**


	14. A Very Christmas Musical

**Christmas Special pt2. **

**A Very Christmas Musical.**

* * *

Around 2:30 pm, the Candy Apple Red, '92, two door Mustang pulled into the parking lot of **'The Veil'**, which was a club owned by Sabrina's parents, Jerry and Theresa Anderson. Silver tinsel was wrapped around the guard rails and light poles. The sign was blinking red and green.

"Look's like my dad has been busy." Sabrina sighed.

"Yeah." Zane agreed. "It looks great. Very festive." he tapped the steering wheel.

"Well that is my father." Sabrina reminded. "During the holidays, he goes all out."

Sabrina opened the passenger side door and grabbed her duffle bag. Zane grabbed the rest of Sabrina's luggage and the couple walked to the club's entrance.

"Sorry kids." apologized the bouncer. "Club's not open yet."

Sabrina put her hands on her hips. "Vince." she scoffed. "It's me."

"Sabrina?" Vince questioned.

The blonde nodded.

"Oh come here girl." Vince opened his arms and gave Sabrina a hug. "It's good to see ya."

Sabrina giggled. "You too." Vince opened the door to the club and the couple walked inside.

* * *

They descended down the stairs and into club itself. When they entered the main area, music filled the air. 'Jingle Bell Rock' was playing and two little girls were dancing and singing on stage. The two little girls were Sabrina's little sisters, Cassidy and Lenna Anderson.

Cassidy's raven black hair was pulled back into a ponytail tied with a green ribbon. Lenna's light blunett hair was pulled into pigtails and were also tied with a green ribbon. Both girls were wearing black headset microphones, a red tank-top, dark colored jeans, and black ballet flats.

As the song ended, Sabrina applauded.

"Sabrina!" screamed the two small girls. They jumped off the stage and ran to their sister.

"Oh my." Sabrina hugged her sisters and also recoiled from the feedback. She motioned to the tech guy, Keith, to turn the microphones off.

"When did you get back?" Lenna asked.

"About an hour ago." Sabrina answered. "Sorry traffic was horrid."

"That's okay." Cassidy said. "We're glad you're back."

"It's great to be home." Sabrina sighed.

Zane walked up behind Sabrina and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sorry to brake up the sister reunion, but I have to get back home."

Sabrina nodded. "I understand." She let go of her sisters and walked Zane back to his car.

"Dad!" Lenna called. "Get out here! Sabrina's back!" but Sabrina was already out of the club.

* * *

Zane and Sabrina stood in front of Zane's car. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Zane wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist and kissed her back.

Sabrina pulled away. "Thanks." she breathed.

"For what?" Zane asked. He moved one of his hands from Sabrina's waist to her cheek.

The blonde tilted her head into Zane's hand. She stared deep into his blue-grey eyes. "For being here for me. Especially during this time."

Zane pulled Sabrina into an embrace, rubbing her back. He kissed the top of her head. "It's not a problem. I lost him too." he pushed her away so he could see Sabrina eye to eye. "And I'm going to help you find him. However I can."

Sabrina smiled and hugged him. She wrapped her arms tightly around Zane's neck. "You're the greatest." Sabrina leaned up and kissed Zane again. Tears were coming from her eyes.

Zane wiped the tears away and looked deep into Sabrina's brown eyes. "If you need to talk, my cell is always on." Sabrina nodded.

The couple kissed once more. After, Zane slid into the driver's seat and drove out of the parking lot. Sabrina stood watching as Zane's car drove off. She put her hand to her shoulder. _"Yeah. I'm defiantly in love with him." _she thought to herself.

* * *

Sabrina walked back into the club and saw her little sisters sitting at the bar, talking to an older man. The older man turned up and saw Sabrina, and waved to her. "Welcome home sweetheart." he greeted.

Sabrina walked up to the bar and replied. "It's good to be home, Daddy."

Sabrina's father, Jerry Anderson, hugged her. "So what can I get ya to drink?" he asked.

"My usual, please." Sabrina replied, sitting on the chair between her sisters.

"So how's school going Sabe?" Lenna asked.

"It's going great." Sabrina replied. "I've met some great friends."

"That's so awesome." Cassidy exclaimed. "Can we meet them?"

"You just might." Sabrina answered.

Jerry placed Sabrina's drink, a virgin piña colada, in front of her. "So Sabe, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Dad." Sabrina replied, taking a sip of her drink. "Shoot."

"Well I need a little entertainment for the club for the Christmas eve party, and…" Jerry replied.

"And you're asking if I could provide the talent." Sabrina finished.

"Yeah." Jerry replied. "Maybe some of your friends could help as well."

Sabrina nodded. "I'll see what I can do." she whipped out her cell phone and dialed a number.

* * *

"Woo-Hoo!" screamed Gwen. "Man it feels great to fly again!"

"I know!" Dana agreed. "Even though being Mews gives us different abilities, I don't think the others can fly."

Gwen laughed. "Yeah. Man my Saiyan energy can finally be free!" Gwen's black, Saiyan tail twitched.

"Just don't destroy the city." Dana warned, chuckling.

"I won't." Gwen replied, laughing.

The two friends raced to Roshi's island to meet the rest of the gang.

Gwen landed and knocked on the front door. A taller woman with dark, teal hair opened the door. In her arms was a baby, no more than four-five months old.

"Gwen! Dana! You're back!" she squealed.

"Bulma!" they exclaimed, hugging their friend.

"Whose the little cutie?" Gwen asked, looking at her baby.

The little boy pulled on Gwen's bangs that had fallen in front of her dark, brown eyes. He began to pull harder.

"Trunks." Bulma scolded. "Don't pull on her hair."

"Trunks?" Dana questioned.

Bulma nodded. The two younger teens walked inside and were greeted by the rest of the Z-Fighters. Most of them were happy to see Dana and Gwen.

"Gwen!" Gohan exclaimed, running and hugging his older sister.

Gohan was followed by an older man. Gwen looked up and squealed, "Daddy!"

The excited teen ran into her father's open arms. "Hey baby girl. Good to see you." Goku greeted. "Glad that you're home."

"Me too." Gwen replied, hugging her father.

"Okay. Okay." said a woman with her black hair in a bun. "Mother's turn."

"Mom." Gwen sighed.

Chichi wrapped her arms around her daughter. After the hug Gwen noticed her mother's stomach.

Chichi smiled. "Yea, I'm pregnant."

"Yay! That's wonderful." Gwen squealed.

Everyone else in the room smiled and chuckled.

"So how was school so far girl?" Yamcha asked, from the couch.

"It's great!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Have any friends?" Tien asked.

The raven haired teen female nodded and sat on the table. "Oh yeah, tons of friends. Actually you can call it more of a clique."

Gohan smiled. "Yeah they're all really awesome!"

"Well I'm glad that you two have had a great year so far." Chichi interjected.

Master Roshi, the senior Z fighters' teacher, poured glasses of Eggnog for his guests as the DA students talked about their year so far.

* * *

After the conversations, the elder Z Fighters dropped off the students at Bulma's house to decorate it, while they did some more Christmas shopping. Gwen turned on the radio and a soft melody began to play. The gang began to hum and vocalize along with it.

{Song Key} Girls-_Italic_. Boys-**Bold. **Both-_**Bold/Italic.**_

"_We're on the island of misfit toys. Here we don't wanna stay."_

"**We want to travel with Santa Claus in his magic sleigh."**

The music became more upbeat. The four friends were digging through boxes of decorative ornaments and began to decorate the tall, pine, Christmas tree in the Briefs home living room.

"A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys. For millions of girls and for millions of boys." Gohan sang, handing a red, ball shaped ornament to his sister.

"_**When Christmas Day is here, the most wonderful day of the year."**_

"A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout…-" Trunks began.

"Wake up! Don't you know that it's time to come out?" Gwen finished, smiling and throwing tinsel around the tree.

"_**When Christmas Day is here, the most wonderful day of the year. Toys galore scattered on the floor. There's no room for more. And it's all because of Santa Claus."**_

"A scooter for Jimmy…" Krillin sang along.

"A dolly for Sue…" Dana followed.

"The kind that will even say…" Trunks added.

"'How do you do?'" Gwen finished up.

"_**When Christmas Day is here, the most wonderful day of the year."**_

"How'd you like to be a spotted elephant?" Dana mouthed.

"Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose!" Krillin followed.

"Or a water pistol that shoots...jelly?" Gwen added.

"_**We're all Misfits!" **_the gang sighed in unison as they continued to work on the tree. _**"If we're on the island of unwanted toys, we'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys. When Christmas Day is here! The most wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful day of the year!" **_

Gwen lifted Gohan up on her shoulders and he placed the star on the very top of the 6 ½ foot Pine. Krillin plugged in the lights and the tree lit up, everyone smiled.

"Now that is amazing." Dana sighed.

"I know." Gwen agreed. "It is beautiful."

A karaoke instrumental of the song 'Black Roses Red' by Alana Grace suddenly began to play.

"Oh that's my cell." Gwen chuckled and the teen answered it. "Hello?"

Keisie's voice came over the other line. "Hey Gwen, what are you doing tomorrow around 10ish?" she asked.

"Well I am going shopping with my mom at 1pm, so basically nothing around that time." Gwen replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well Sabrina's old man gave us a performing gig." Keisie replied.

"That's amazing." Gwen sighed. "Where at?"

Keisie chuckled. "Ever hear of a club called **'The Veil'**?"

"Yeah." Gwen answered.

"Sabrina's parents co-own the place." Keisie informed. "That's where the gig is at. Tell Dana that she can also come, if she doesn't have any plans."

"We'll be there." Gwen promised.

"Great." Keisie said. "Be there a little bit before 10 and we'll look at songs to perform."

"You got it." Gwen smiled. "See ya then."

"Later girl." Keisie hung up.

"What was that about sis?" Gohan asked.

"That was Keisie." Gwen informed. "She told me that Sabrina's parents own **'The Veil' **and her dad wants Sabrina and us girls to perform Christmas Eve."

"Neato." Dana chimed. "What time do we rehearse?"

"Tomorrow at 10." Gwen informed.

* * *

"Thanks Keis." Sabrina sighed and shut her phone. "You're welcome Dad."

"Thanks kiddo." Jerry smiled at his teenage daughter.

Jerry's car, a black Jeep, was on the road and turned into a steep driveway. The Anderson family home, also called Anderson Manor, was a tall brick house with two stories plus an attic and a basement. A perfect home to commentate the Anderson family, a family of eight.

Sabrina smiled at the sight of her home. She grabbed her luggage from the trunk and headed inside. The aroma of her mother's cooking filled the air. The familiar feeling of home settling in. With her luggage in hand, the blonde teen climbed the staircase and found her bedroom. Sabrina opened the door and set her luggage by her closet. With a heavy sigh, she collapsed on her bed. _"And so begins another holiday vacation without you Jesse." _Sabrina's brown eyes quivered and she sighed again.

* * *

The next day, Sabrina opened up the club and she and her mew crew walked inside.

"So what did your dad have in mind for a performance?" Alexis asked.

Sabrina pulled out bottles of Vitamin Water and handed them to her friends, "Well he would like us to perform some very festive Christmas songs, but he really didn't specify."

Keisie took a swig of her water, "Well we could each sing our favorite song, or we all could do a group performance?" she voted.

"That's not a bad idea." Dana put in. "Did you all know Gwen wrote her own mash-up of her two favorite songs?"

"Dana!" squealed Gwen.

"What?" Dana questioned. "It's really good. I think we should do it."

"What two songs did you combine?" Rika asked.

"Well…" Gwen dug out a packet of paper. "I mashed up 'Deck The Halls' and 'Up On The Housetop' . I was only like eight when I did this." she handed the packet to Sabrina.

"This is good." Sabrina sighed. "So who all wants to do this number?"

All the girls raised their hands. Gwen smiled and blushed.

"Well we can work on this later." Sabrina said. "But I wanted to surprise my dad by finishing up the inside of the club."

"Not a problem." Dana said.

"Let's get to work." Alexis voted.

"Awesome." Sabrina smiled.

"And I have the perfect song to listen to while we work!" Sugar Baby pulled out her CD case and placed the disk in the stereo. Soon the upbeat song from the musical _Mame _began to play.

"I love this song!" Rika giggled. She cleared her throat. "Haul out the holly. Put up the tree before my, spirit falls again."

"Fill up the stockings. I may be rushing things but, deck the halls again now." Keisie followed along.

Then all the girls broke out into the chorus, while decorating the interior of the club. _"For we need a little Christmas right this very minute. Candles in the window. Carols at the spinet. Yes, we need a little Christmas right this very minute. It hasn't snowed a single flurry, but Santa, dear we're in a hurry. So climb down the chimney. Put up the brightest string of lights I've ever seen. Slice up the fruitcake. It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough. For I've grown a little leaner. Grown a little colder. Grown a little sadder. Grown a little older. And I need a little angel, sitting on my shoulder. I need a little Christmas now."_

Gwen and Dana smiled while throwing festive cloths over the tables. "Haul out the holly." they sang in unison.

Sabrina threw tinsel and ribbon around the bar and added, "Well, once I taught you all to live each living day!"

"Fill up the stockings." Keisie and Alexis followed, by hanging small stockings on the back wall behind the stage.

"But Auntie Mame, it's one week past Thanksgiving Day now." Sugar Baby added energetically, placing one Poinsettia flower in the middle of each table.

All the girls then joined in, _"But we need a little Christmas, right this very minute. Candles in the window. Carols at the spinet. And, we need a little Christmas, right this very minute. It hasn't snowed a single flurry, but Santa, dear, we're in a hurry, so…"_

"Climb down the chimney. Its been a long time since I've done the neighborly." Sugar Baby chimed in solo.

"Slice up the fruitcake. It's time we hung some tinsel on that may-berry bough." harmonized Keisie, Rika, and Dana.

"_For we need a little Christmas, right this very minute. Candles in the window. Carols at the spinet. And, we need a little Christmas, right this very minute. We need a little Christmas now . We need a little Christmas now. We need a little Christmas now!" _All the girls sang the last chorus line and after the song, they all laughed and giggled.

"That was fun!" Sugar Baby squealed.

Gwen checked her watch, the time read 11:45. "Oh I have to meet my mom. Bye guys."

"Hey G!" Sabrina called. "Mind if I keep this?" she held up the packet.

"Yeah sure. We'll go over it later!" Gwen called back as she exited the club.

"So what should we wear?" Rika asked.

"Try to find chrsitmasy type dresses." Sabrina answered. "That way we can all look festive, but at the same time, unique."

"Sounds great to me." Dana said.

"Ditto here." Keisie followed.

* * *

Gwen and Chichi entered the Domino City mall and were looking for a dress for Gwen to wear for the Christmas concert.

"Okay let's look over here." Chichi voted, walking straight towards the holiday dresses.

Out of the corner of her eye, Gwen spotted a familiar looking guy across the room. She knew instantly who is was. Cory Marshall, Dana's older brother and her ex-boyfriend.

Just as Cory turned to face Gwen, she turned her head and walked away slowly. Then over the music system, an upbeat version of 'Last Christmas' played throughout the store.

Gwen vocalized along the first few notes then sang along, "Last Christmas I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special."

The raven haired teen walked through the isles of dresses, glancing to her side, staring at Cory. "Once bitten and twice shy. I keep my distance but you still catch my eye Tell me baby, do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me." she sighed. "I wrapped it up and sent it with a note saying 'I love you' I meant it. Now I know what a fool I've been, but if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again." The music grew louder and intensified.

With it Gwen grew deeper in song, "Last Christmas I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special. Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special."

Gwen, once again, turned towards Cory and sang, "A crowded room, friends with tired eyes. I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice." She turned her back and leaned against a pillar wrapped in red and green tinsel. "My god I thought you were someone to rely on. Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on." Gwen took in a deep breath. "A face on a lover with a fire in his heart. A man under cover but you tore me apart. Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again."

The background parts played while Gwen held out the last few words. The teen then continued with the final chorus repeat. "Last Christmas, I gave you my heart . But the very next day , you gave it away. This year to save me from tears , I'll give it to someone special. Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special."

The music died down and Gwen heard her mother calling her name. Gwen took one last glance at Cory and turned and walked towards her mother.

Chichi held a simple red dress with a satin white belt around the waist. "What do you think of this one?" she asked.

"I love it!" Gwen answered.

"Well it's the last one of your size. Let's go buy it." Chichi and Gwen walked over a free register and purchased the dress.

* * *

A few more days have passed by and it's now the morning of Christmas Eve. Sabrina woke up early and sent a text message reminding all of her friends about the performance that night.

The blonde walked downstairs and joined her family for breakfast. "Where are Stef and Jen?" she asked.

"Probably with their husbands, as per usual." Lenna guessed, taking a sip of her Orange Juice.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Cassidy added.

"Well they're adults now, so they can do whatever they want with their lives." Thersea interjected.

Sabrina chuckled and sat down in her usual spot at the table. "Yeah well remember who we're talking about." she reminded. "I think they screwed up their lives the moment they began sleeping with those bastards they call their husbands."

"Sabrina." Jerry said sternly. "Bastards or not, they're still family."

"Sadly." Sabrina sighed. Her mother poured her some fresh brewed coffee.

"So are you ready for tonight sweetie?" Theresa asked.

"Totally. I can't wait." Sabrina answered, smiling.

The Anderson family went on and enjoyed their breakfast.

* * *

In the countryside, Gwen was going over the set list for that night. Dana walked in dressed in her comfortable sweats and t-shirt. Her hair was wet and shaggy. The two friends walked into the living room and Chichi served them breakfast.

"Thanks mom." Gwen said.

"Thanks Chichi." Dana followed.

"You're very welcome girls." Chichi smiled. "Are you both ready for tonight?"

"Definatly." replied both girls.

"It's going to be great." Gwen added.

"And tonight you can meet the clique of pals we hang out with." Dana followed.

Chichi smiled. "I'm looking forward to that."

* * *

Fast forward to early night, about 7ish. Sabrina and her family arrived and began setting up the club for the night.

"So you ready?" Jerry asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sabrina replied. She was dressed in a red, sleeveless dress with white fur around the top and bottom trim.

Jerry sighed and told Vince to go ahead and open up the club to the public.

About 45 minutes later, corwds of Duel Academy students, parents, faculty, and other Domino City citizens began pouring into the club. The partying was about to begin.

A family of three were the next to walk in. This family was Solomon Moto, his grandson, Yugi Moto, and Yugi's daughter, Sugar Baby Moto.

Sugar Baby was wearing a simple red dress, with black sandals. Her tri colored hair was pulled in a ponytail tied with a green ribbon.

Thersea Anderson greeted them and escorted them to their table. Once they were seated, Sabrina poured them some of Jerry's homemade Anderson Eggnog.

"Where are the others?" Sugar Baby asked.

"We're just waiting on Gwen and Dana to show up then we can start." Sabrina answered.

"How's school going Sabrina?" Yugi asked next.

"It's great. We've made some really awesome friends." Sabrina answered her cousin, while she was scanning the club.

"Yeah, they're the greatest!" chimed in Sugar Baby.

Sabrina smiled and hugged her cousin and grandfather. She walked to the entrance when she notcied Gwen enter with a large group behind her.

* * *

As Gwen and her fellow Z Fighters entered **'The Veil'** they were astonished by the packed crowd.

"Sure you can handle this?" Yamcha asked Gwen.

"I killed an arrogant alien at the age of eight." Gwen replied. "I'm pretty sure I can handle anything."

"Just checking." Yamcha said.

"Gwen!" Sabrina called. "Hey G!"

"Sabe!" Gwen called back.

"Where's Dana?" Sabrina asked.

"She's coming." Gwen replied.

"Good, once she's here we can start." Sabrina informed.

"Cool." Gwen sighed.

Sabrina led her friend and the group to a large table in the center, which gave a perfect view of the stage.

A couple of minutes later, Krillin, Dana, and her family entered the club. Krillin sat with the other Z Fighters, taking a spot between Goku and Tien. Dana's family sat at the table beside the Z Fighters, while Dana joined the rest of the girls.

* * *

{Song Key} _Italic=Chorus/Vocalization_

Jerry took to the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Welcome all who are here." he greeted. "I just want to say that my daughter, Sabrina, and her girl friends from Duel Academy will be your live entertainment for this evening." appluase came from the crowd as Sabrina and the girls walked onto the stage.

All the girls had their backs to the audience. An upbeat instrumental began to play and the girls tapped their feet in rythem.

"_Fa la la la. Oh uh oh ohh _" they vocalized.

"Deck the Halls…" Rika sang first.

"_Fa la la la. Oh uh oh ohh_." vocalized the other girls.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly. (_Fa la la la la la la la la la)_." Keisie sang. "'Tis the season to be jolly. (_Fa la la la la la la la la la la la la la)._"

"Don we now our gay apparel. (_Fa la la la la la la la la)_." Alexis added.

"Troll the ancient yuletide carol. (_Fa la la la la la la la la)_." Sabrina followed.

All the girls spun around and the spotlight shone on Gwen as she stepped forward. "Up on the rooftop, reindeer pause. Out jumps good ol' Santa Claus. Down through the chimney with lots of toys. All for the little ones Christmas joys."

"_Ho ho ho_…" vocalized the other girls."Who wouldn't go?" Dana sang."_Ho ho ho_…" "Who wouldn't go?" Sugar Baby followed."Up on the rooftop click, click, click," Sabrina and Alexis sang in unison.

"Down through the chimney with good St. Nick." all the girls sang.

"Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop. Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop. Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop." they sang softly.

The audience began to clap along as the girls danced and sang. Gwen stepped up and began the second verse.

"First comes the stocking of little Nell. Oh, dear Santa, fill it well. Give her a dolly that laughs and cries. One that will open and shut her eyes."

"Don we now our gay apparel_. (Fa la la la la la la la la)_." Dana sang.

"Troll the ancient yuletide carol. _(Fa la la la la la la la la)_" followed Rika.

"Up on the rooftop." Sugar Baby chimed.

"_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop. Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop. Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_." vocalized the others. "_Fa la la la, Fa la la la_."

"Deck the Halls." Sabrina sang.

"Up on the rooftop (_Oh uh oh oh_). Up on the rooftop (_Oh uh ohh_). Oh up on the rooftop (_Oh uh oh oh_). Up on the rooftop (_Oh uh ohh_)." Gwen followed.

All the girls continued to dance to the upbeat music, with bright, smiling faces.

"See the blazing Yule before us. (_Fa la la la la la la la la_)." Keisie sang."Strike the harp and join the chorus. (_Fa la la la la la la la la_)." Alexis followed.

"Follow me in merry measure. (_Fa la la la la la la la la_)." Rika added."Sing we joyous, all together. (_Fa la la la la la la la la_)." Sabrina finished off.

"_Ho ho ho…_"

"Who wouldn't go?" Dana sang.

"_Ho ho ho_…"

"Who wouldn't go?" Gwen followed."Up on the rooftop click click click…" Sugar Baby ended.

"Down through the chimney with good St. Nick." all the girls sang in unison.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly…" Sabrina sang."_Fa la la la la la la la la _( _La la la_)"

"'Tis the season to be jolly…" Alexis and Sugar Baby followed.

"Hear the bells of Christmas calling! (_Hear the bells_)" Rika and Keisie added together

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly! (_Deck the halls_)" Gwen and Dana followed after.

"Fa la la la la la la la la!" All the girls finished on the last note and smiled.

The auidience gave them a standing ovation while applauding loudly. All the performing girls smiled and bowed. Sabrina grabbed the microphone from the stand.

"Did y'all love that!" she asked into the mic.

The crowd yelled in response.

"Well that's fantastic!." Sabrina went on. "You all are in for more holdiay hits! Our next performance is a trio. Plese give it up for my wonderful niece Sugar Baby!" the little tri haired girl smiled and waved. "And two of my best friends Dana and Gwen." the two Z fighter teens smiled.

Sabrina placed the microphone back in its holder and walked off stage with Rika, Alexis, and Keise.

* * *

Sugar Baby positioned herself between Dana and Gwen. A medium speed instrumental background began to play. The sound of sleigh bells were heard next and the stage lights' color changed to a pale white shining on all three girls.

"Oh yeah." Sugar Baby started off, singing softly and smiling. She and Dana began to vocalize.

"Last night I took a walk in the snow. Couples holding hands, places to go." Gwen began the first verse of 'My Only Wish' "Seems like everyone but me is in love. Santa can you hear me?"

The trio of girls swayed side to side and Dana sang the second phrase. "I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss. I sent it off, and it just said this: 'I know exactly what I want this year. Santa can you hear me?"

"I want my baby, baby. I want someone to love me, someone to hold. Maybe, baby, he'll be all my own in a big red bow." Sugar Baby followed.

"_Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing. Tell me my true love is near. He's all I want, just for me, underneath my Christmas tree. I'll be waiting here. Santa, that's my only wish this year_." all three sang in unison. "_Oh yeah...yeah._"

"Christmas eve, I just can't sleep. Would I be wrong in taking a peek? Cuz I heard that you're coming to town. Santa can you hear me?" Gwen began the second verse. "I really hope that you're on your way with something special for me in your sleigh. Oh please make my wish come true. Santa can you hear me?"

"I want my baby, baby. I want someone to love me, someone to hold. Maybe, baby we'll be all alone, under the mistletoe." Dana followed.

"_Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year. And all I want is one thing. Tell me my true love is near. He's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree. I'll be waiting here. Santa, that's my only wish this year_."

"I hope my letter reaches you in time (_oh yeah_)." Sugar Baby sang, as she placed her hands over her chest.

"Bring me a love I can call all mine (_oh yeah_)." Gwen added, repeating the same step as Sugar Baby.

"Cuz I have been so good this year (_oh_)." Dana followed, mimicking her other two friends.

"_I can't be alone under the mistletoe...He's all I want in a big red bow._" they all sang in unison. "_Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year. And all I want is one thing (yeah, yeah, yeah). Tell me my true love is near. He's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree. I'll be waiting here (oh yeah). Santa, that's my only wish this year."_The trio was clapping to the beat and swaying.

"_Ahh...Oh Santa, can you hear me, oh, oh Santa. Well he's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree. I'll be waiting here (oh yeah). Santa that's my only wish this year._"

"Santa that's my only wish this year." Gwen finished.

The crowd applauded as the trio bowed. After that, they stepped off for a short break.

* * *

The girls were sitting around the bar, drinking glasses of Eggnog.

"That was great you guys." Keisie complemented.

"Thanks." Dana replied. "I've always loved that song."

"So who do you want for Christmas?" Rika asked, emphizing the word 'who'.

The trio of girls was silent.

Sabrina sipped her Eggnog and glanced around the club. Her eyes then fixated on a table near the club's entrance. She smiled, sat up, and walked over.

"Well I know who Sabrina has for Christmas." Alexis sighed.

"Yeah." agreed the other girls.

* * *

Sabrina walked up behind her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." Zane greeted.

"Hi baby, glad to see you could make it." Sabrina smiled.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." Zane replied, smiling as well. "That first number was great."

Sabrina giggled. "Thanks. Acctually Gwen wrote that mash-up a few years ago."

"Well tell her that I liked it." Zane said. "So are you going to sing a solo?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, actually I was goin' to sing it next."

"What are you going to sing?" Zane asked.

Sabrina kissed him. "You'll find out soon."

The blonde teen motioned for the others to follow her on stage.

* * *

Over at the bar, the girls saw Sabrina's signal.

"Any of you have a brother you're close to?" Alexis asked.

Keisie, Rika, and Gwen raised their hands.

Alexis shook her head. "Alright, Keisie you and Rika follow me on stage, while Gwen you follow Sabe."

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do?" Gwen asked.

"Just vocalize in the background." Alexis answered.

The other three just shrugged their shoulders and walked onto the stage, leaving Dana and Sugar Baby behind.

"You don't have a brother D?" Sugar asked.

"Well I do." Dana answered, sipping her Eggnogg. "But frankly, I'm not really close to him."

"Why not?" Sugar asked again.

"Well I was." Dana went on. "Until he broke Gwen's heart just last year."

Sugar's magenta eyes widened. "Gwen dated your brother?"

Dana nodded. "Yeah, then he cheated on her, then he lied about it."

"What a jerk." Sugar Baby sighed. "I'm glad I'm an only child."

"Sometimes I wish that too little one." Dana replied.

The two girls clinked together their Eggnog glasses and took another sip, and watvhed as the third performance of the night began.

* * *

Sabrina walked up to the mic stand and sighed. "Alright everyone, this song is a bit slower than the first two, but it has a deep meaning to me, and my friends." she took a deep breath. "This is a song, that I rearranged to sing for tonight, so I hope y'all like it. I would like to dedicate this song to my brother, Jesse, who couldn't be with us tonight."

A soft piano melody began to play and Sabrina took in a deep breath.

"Greeting cards have all been sent, the Christmas rush is through. But I still have one wish to make, a special one for you." Sabrina looked out into the crowd.

Behind her, Keisie, Rika, Alexis, and Gwen began to sway in the background, humming softly.

"Merry Christmas brother. We're apart that's true. But I can dream and in my dreams, I'm Christmas-ing with you." she took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Holidays are joyful, there's always something new. But every day's a holiday, when I'm near to you. The lights on the tree, I wish you could see, I wish it every day."

* * *

At their table, Sabrina's family was in awe at the way Sabrina sang the song. The mood in the club had calmed down, and all were in awe of the blonde teenager up on stage.

The music picked up a little bit as the second part began.

* * *

"The logs on the fire fill me with desire, to see you and to say. That I wish you Merry Christmas (_Merry Christmas brother_). Happy New Year, too. I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve, I wish I were with you." Sabrina held back her tears that she felt coming.

"I wish I were with you."

"Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, brother." All the girls ended the song in perfect harmony.

The crowd applauded once more at a fantastic performance. Sabrina smiled and chuckled. The five girls bowed and walked off stage, the audience still applauded.

* * *

"That was great Aunt Sabrina!" Sugar Baby exclaimed.

Sabrina lightly chukled, "Thanks Sugar." Sabrina's brown eyes were a little moist from the tears welling up.

"You okay Sabe?" Keisie asked, placing her hand on Sabrina's bare shoulder.

"Honestly, not really." Sabrina replied.

All the girls gathered around Sabrina in a group hug.

* * *

After most of the crowd had cleared out, the time was around 10pm. Sabrina and her gang of friends were the only ones left.

The blonde teen was at the entrance/exit, seeing off Zane and his family. Sugar Baby was also with her.

"Well this is goodbye, and goodnight." Sabrina sighed, holding Zane's hand.

"I suppose it is." Zane replied. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a long, velvet box. "Here, my early Christmas present to you."

Sabrina took the box from Zane and opened it. Inside was a silver heart with a diamond in the center, hooked onto a silver chain. Sabrina was speechless.

But Sugar Baby wasn't. "That's beautiful." she squealed.

"It is." Sabrina sighed.

Zane smiled and un-hinged the necklace from its case. "Let me put it on you."

"Okay." Sabrina turned around and put her hair over her shoulder. Zane fastened the necklace and the heart rested perfectly above Sabrina's chest. "I love it." she sighed, turning back around.

"I'm glad." Zane smiled and kissed Sabrina's forehead. "Merry Christmas." he sighed.

"Merry Christmas." Sabrina repeated.

The Truesdale family walked out into the parking lot and drove off into the night.

* * *

Inside the club, mostly just the families were all that was left. Sabrina and Sugar Baby decended down the stairs and into the main part of the club.

Jerry sighed. "Well that's the last of the trash." He walked back inside from the backdoor.

"It was a wonderful party Dad." Lenna said, smiling.

"I agree with Len. I had such fun." Cassidy added.

Gwen sighed. "Yeah Mr. Anderson. Thanks for letting us perform."

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad you girls were here." Jerry replied. "Hope to see you around soon Gwen. As well as all of you."

Sabrina smiled. "Ok girls, go home and enjoy the rest of vacation."

A chorus of 'laters' were said and all the girls exited the club, leaving only the Anderson family.

"Let's go home." Theresea said.

"Agreed." Jerry followed.

The family exited the club and headed home. Just as Jerry closed down, snow began to fall from the sky and cover the ground in a white blanket.

* * *

In the countryside, the ground was covered in snow, and it also continued to fall from the sky. Gwen and her family were settled down ready for night. Goku and Chichi were already sound asleep, while Gwen was tucking in Gohan.

"Goodnight sis." Gohan sighed, as he drifted off to sleep.

Gwen smiled and kissed her little brother's forehead, "Goodnight Gohan."

After that, she retired to her own room and fell instantly asleep, smiling.

* * *

Sabrina laid awake in her bed, staring up at the ceeling, her hand over the necklace Zane gave her. The spirit of Topaz Tiger lay beside her, purring sofly. On the other side of Sabrina, lay the monster spirit of Pearl Ferret. The teen smiled at her sleeping monsters and took a deep breath. She turned her head and smiled as she looked at the picture of her brother. "Merry Chrstimas Jesse." she sighed as she fell asleep to Topaz's soothing purr.

* * *

**A/N: Musical Track List (In order of performance)**

**{Song Title. Original Artist/Group. Covered By-(whichever person/group) }**

1.) The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. From _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. _Covered by- The Z Fighter students.

2.) We Need a little Christmas. From _Mame. _Covered by-the Mew girls.

3.) Last Christmas. By _Wham!_. Covered by-Gwen Oxford.

4.) Deck The Rooftop. By _The Glee Cast. _Covered by-the Mew girls.

5.) My Only Wish (This Year). By _Britney Spears_. Covered by-Dana Marshall, Sugar Baby Moto, and Gwen Oxford.

6.) Merry Chrstmas Darling (Brother). By _The Carpenders_. Covered by-Sabrina Anderson (background vocals-Alexis Rhodes, Gwen Oxford, Rika Grey, and Keisie Ishtar.)

**A/N-Hope y'all enjoyed it, sorry for the LONG wait. Will try to update sooner^^**


	15. The Duel Giant

**The Duel Giant.**

* * *

It's been a few more weeks since the students returned from their Christmas vacation. The full moon shone over Duel Academy. Deep within the forest, a duel was taking place between an Obelisk Blue student and an unknown opponent.

The Obelisk student lost the duel and his opponent took one of his face up cards and walked away, leaving the student terrified.

* * *

In a nearby tree, a silhouette is shown on a branch. The clouds reveal some sliver of moonlight, and the shadow appears to be Mew Golden Wolf. Her golden eyes watched as the giant walked out of sight.

"That's the 12th Obelisk to fall just in this two week period since the 'Duel Giant' showed up." G said to her self. "We have to stop this."

G's ears twitched and she sighed. She stood up and made her way back to the top of the Academy.

All the Mews gathered atop the school, Arctic was there awaiting them.

"Any of you find him?" she asked.

The other Mews shook their heads. G joined them, panting.

"I found him, but not before he took out another Obelisk." she informed.

"We have to stop him." Komodo interjected.

"Otherwise he'll just keep dueling until the Duel Giant defeats every single Obelisk at this school." Jackal added.

"But how do we stop him?" Frost asked.

"That's the million dollar question little one." Mustang replied.

"And we don't have the answer." Puma added.

"Let's sleep on it and regroup tomorrow." Arctic said. "Get some sleep."

All the Mews nodded. They diverged and headed to their respected Dormitories.

* * *

The next day, a group of three Obelisk boys were gossiping about the Duel Giant's newest win. Jaden and his gang of Slifer pals walked down the hall and over heard the conversation.

"Hey what's up?" Jaden greeted.

The trio of Obelisks turned around and walked off.

"Well hello to you too." Sugar Baby scoffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"What were they even talking about?" Gohan asked.

"They were talking about the Duel Giant." Chumley answered. "He's a mysterious duelist who challenges all the Obelisk Blue students."

"I heard of him." Syrus interjected. "Then he takes their cards once they loose."

"But isn't the Ante rule illegal?" Sugar Baby asked.

"It sure is, which is why the Duel Giant only comes out at midnight." Chumley answered.

* * *

On the other side of the hallway, Dr. Crowler was walking, over thinking about the Duel Giant and how he is making a mockery of the Obelisk Blue dorm. He saw up ahead, Jaden and his group of friends.

"Oh Jaden!" Crowler called.

Syrus stepped back. "Something's wrong, he's being nice."

Crowler smiled. "How would you and you're friends like to have no homework for the rest of the year?" he asked.

"No homework?" Jaden repeated. "Sure for doing what?"

"Oh just dueling and ID-ing the student who calls himself the Duel Giant." Crowler answered. "You have heard of him right?"

"Sure, he's the guy that's whopping your dorm." Jaden chuckled.

Dr. Crowler smiled lightly and walked past the Slifer group, "Good luck Jaden. And all of you." he called, walking out of sight.

"Alright, let's find us this Dino-sized Duelist." Jaden cheered.

"Uh Jay?" Gohan asked. "Doesn't Crowler really not like you?"

"Well of course he doesn't." Jaden replied. "But how can I turn down, no homework, and a big duel?"

"By saying 'no'." Sugar Baby answered.

"Do you even know how to say 'no?" Chumley asked.

"Yes." Jaden answered.

His friends sighed.

"So how exactly are we going to find this guy anyway?" Sugar Baby asked.

Jaden shrugged.

"Wait so you don't even have a plan!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Actually I do." Jaden replied. "Chum, you said the Duel Giant comes out at night, right?"

"Uh yeah." Chumley answered.

"So if we don't find this guy by ourselves today…" Jaden started. "Then at nightfall, we request the help from the Mew girls."

"The Mews!" Gohan, Syrus, Sugar, and Chumley exclaimed in unison.

"How do you suppose we find them?" Sugar asked.

"Simple, we just wait around until we find them." Jaden answered, walking down the hall, his gang in tow. "Seriously how hard can it be to find seven girls with ears and tails?"

The others sighed and shrugged. Sugar Baby chuckled lightly.

* * *

The group of Slifers made there way into the Academy Duel Arena. A duel between an Obelisk Blue student and a Ra Yellow was taking place. A small number of students were watching, and amongst them were two Obelisks themselves, Trunks and Gwen.

Gwen turned her head and saw Jaden, who waved at her.

"Hey you guys." Jaden greeted. "What's going on?"

"A duel." Gwen answered. "And an intense one at that."

The Slifer group sat down next to their two Obelisk friends. Sugar Baby and Gwen were next to each other.

"So who's dueling Gwen?" Gohan asked.

"Well the Obelisk's name I can't remember, but the little Ra, his name is Brier." Gwen answered.

Jaden looked on and saw that one of Brier's spell cards was 'Earthquake'. He thought that the duel was as good as won.

That is until Brier attacked with his 'Mad Sword Beast' and ended up loosing the duel because of the facedown that his opponent activated.

"Poor Brier." Gwen sighed.

"What is it sis?" Gohan asked.

"Brier has tremendous skills as a duelist." Gwen informed.

"He just has stage fright." Bastion added.

Everyone turned around and saw him, with Dana and Krillin on either side of him.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Gwen chuckled.

"But how did you know he had skill?" Dana asked.

Gwen smiled. "Because I just got through dueling him about an hour ago."

"How'd you do?" Jaden asked.

"She won." Trunks answered. "By a landslide at that."

"If by landslide, you mean having 1000 life points left, and Brier only having 800, then yeah." Gwen translated.

"Well you are a good duelist Gwen, I figured you probably won." Krillin said.

"Yeah, but after class Brier kinda took off before I could tell him it was a great match." Gwen sighed, and looked back at the dueling arena. "Then I overheard those Obelisk boys picking on him and challenge him. Poor kid."

The Obelisk that won, he and his friends were making fun of Brier's size, him being small, as the Ra in question was walking off. Brier shot them a glare, that caught the attention of Jaden, and Winged Kuriboh.

"So what's the gang up to these days?" Bastion asked, changing the subject.

"Oh the usual." Sugar Baby said.

"Looking for the Duel Giant." Syrus added, "Oh and the Mews too."

"The who, what now?" Krillin asked.

Dana chuckled. "Well the Duel Giant is the guy who's beating all the Obelisks around midnight every night."

"I've heard about him." Bastion said. "And just who are these 'Mews'?"

"You haven't heard of them?" Gwen asked. "They're a group of seven girls with animal DNA who roam around the campus at night."

"And they're also really cool." Jaden interjected.

"But hey speaking of the Duel Giant." Gohan pointed over to the Arena exit, and there was another Ra yellow student, bigger than Chumley.

"You talking about Beauregard?" Dana asked.

"He isn't no Duel Giant." Bastion added.

"But he's gigantic." Syrus said.

Gwen chuckled, "But he isn't a duelist Sy."

"Yeah." Trunks agreed. "He came to the Academy to learn how to design games, not play them."

"How do you both know so much about two Ra Yellows?" Krillin asked them, raising an eyebrow.

"Because we have a few classes with them." Trunks and Gwen answered in unison.

Beauregard and Brier exited the arena, and shortly after Jaden chased after them. The rest of the group followed.

"See you later D." Gwen called, running down the steps.

* * *

While walking down the hallway, the two Ra friends were encountered by four Obelisk Blue students. The four higher classmen asked, rudely, for the two Ras to move.

Coming up the hallway and overhearing the four Obelisks, Trunks and Gwen confronted them.

"Don't you jerks have anything better to do?" Gwen asked, crossing her arms.

"Honestly no." said one Obelisk male.

"Well I would suggest you find something else to do." Gwen shot.

The Obelisk the spoke walked up to her, staring down at her. "And what are you going to do about it? Little girl."

Gwen smirked at him. The Obelisk went to grab her, but Gwen took a tight hold on his arm and squeezed, hard. Her eyes quickly changed from brown, to light green, to red and she growled. She released his arm and the group went on their way, silent.

"Serves them right." Gwen muttered. "Jerks."

Brier looked at the Obelisk female that stood up for him and his friend. "Thank you." he murmured.

Gwen smiled. "It was not a problem." she said. "You should, not all of the Obelisk Blues aren't that obnoxious. Some of us actually care about the other students."

Brier smiled, lightly. "I'll keep that in mind. It's Gwen right?"

"That's right." the black haired Obelisk smiled. "I never got the chance to say it was a great duel. Between you and me."

Brier looked away. "I guess."

Before Gwen could say another word, Jaden called from a small distance away. And Sabrina was coming up the other side of the hallway.

Jaden stood in front of Beauregard. "Sorry, but I didn't want to wait till midnight to duel you."

Everyone was shocked.

"What are you talking about Jaden?" Sabrina asked.

"See I know this guy is the Duel Giant." Jaden answered. "So let's duel right here."

Brier and Beauregard turned away. "Sorry but there is no Duel Giant." he scoffed.

"No.?" Jaden questioned.

"No!" Brier called.

Jaden smirked and crossed his arms.

"Did you not hear what Bastion said?" Chumley asked his friend.

"Seriously Jaden, Beauregard isn't a duelist." Gwen reminded. "He's a game designer."

"Okay fine." Jaden sighed. "So we'll just enlist the Mews for help."

"And how do you suppose we find them?" Chumley asked.

The group of boys were walking off.

"If you want to find the Mews…" Sabrina started. "Might I suggest that you look in the forest near the cliffside."

Jaden turned his head. "Really?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure that's where they'll be. You know it's concealed and private, far from the school."

"Thanks Sabe." Jaden winked and ran off, his roommates in tow behind him.

"Wow, now if only he could be that fast for class." Trunks blinked. "Well I have work I need to do. Later girls."

"Bye." Gwen smiled as Trunks walked off.

Once the girls were alone, they sighed.

"Okay we need to find the others." Sabrina said.

"I'll get Dana and Rika." Gwen voted.

"I guess I'll get Alexis and Keisie." Sabrina added.

"And I'll help you Aunt Sabrina." Sugar Baby followed.

* * *

Jaden and his roommates were walking through the forest. Then they faintly heard the sounds of fighting.

"Think that's them?" Syrus asked.

"Only one way to find out." Jaden answered, breaking into a run.

Syrus, Chumley, and Gohan ran after him. And just like Sabrina had said, the Mews were combat training near the cliffside.

* * *

Arctic was standing by, watching her six Mews train. Frost and Mustang were paired together, sparring with Jackal and Komodo. While Puma and G sparred against each other.

"There you go girls." Arctic cheered. "Keep it up."

The lead Mew joined in and all seven girls sparred against each other.

Jaden and is roommates stepped through the brush and came across the sparring Mews, this time their weapons were out.

"We come in peace." Jaden said, holding up his hands.

"What are you doing here Jaden?" Komodo asked, her dark eyes staring.

"My friend Sabrina told me that you guys might train around here." Jaden answered.

"Oh did she now." Puma said, her eyes darted quickly towards Arctic, then back to the four Slifers.

"Yeah. We need your help." Jaden cut to the chase. "You girls heard of the Duel Giant right?"

"We've come across him a few times." G said. "But never got a good look at him."

"Well I'm gonna find out who he is, and I nee you girls' help." Jaden said.

The Mews listened as Jaden explained his situation.

* * *

Night fell and Jaden and his roommates were waiting outside the school, the Mews were with them.

"Well it's almost midnight." Mustang noted.

"So do you think the Giant will show up tonight?" Syrus asked.

His question was answered by a scream not far into the woods. The group ran towards the source of the scream. They found the Obelisk, who pointed ahead, and Jaden raced towards the Duel Giant.

The Mews came up behind the four Slifer boys. But they stopped a couple feet away from the Obelisk male.

"Isn't that the Obelisk from the arena?" Frost asked.

"The one that Brier lost to." G remembered.

The seven Mews approached Obelisk.

"You see four Slifers run through here?" Arctic asked.

The Obelisk male pointed ahead of him, then turned towards the Mews. His eyes went wide. "You really are real!" he yelled.

Arctic rolled her dark blue eyes. "Thanks for the directions."

"Puma if you'd be so kind." Komodo hinted.

The feline Mew smiled, "Of course." Puma slanted her eyes, similar to a cat's, and they glowed a hypnotic purple.

The Obelisk fainted.

"Well done." praised Arctic. "Let's go!"

The seven Mews darted through the forest and were just in time to witness the duel between Jaden and the Duel Giant.

"So let's get this duel started." Jaden yelled. He put up his 'Winged Kuriboh' for the Ante rule and the duel began.

* * *

***Start of Duel* (Jaden's LP-4000/DuelGiant's LP-4000)**

"I summon 'Giant Orc' in attack mode." The Duel Giant began the duel.

"Not a bad move to start." Frost noted.

"Yeah except when Giant Orc attacks, he changes to defense mode, and he doesn't have any defense points." G informed.

Jaden drew and began his turn by summoning his 'Winged Kuriboh' in defense mode.

"Your move, big guy." Jaden said.

"And it'll be one to remember." the Duel Giant replied. "First I draw, then I'll attack with Giant Orc."

The Ogre-like monster destroyed Winged Kuriboh with his bone weapon.

"Poor Winged Kuriboh." Frost's ears dropped down.

"Well hope the attack was worth it." Arctic said. "Because now Giant Orc changes to defense mode, not that he has any points to help."

"Not that he needs any." the Duel Giant corrected.

"Say what now?" Puma asked.

The Duel Giant summoned a monster called 'Second Goblin'.

"But that's a monster card, but he's playing it as a spell." Syrus noted.

"That's because of Second Goblin's special ability." Jackal informed.

"Once per turn it can be played as a spell, and change the battle mode of any monster on that side of the field." Arctic added.

"So thus changing Giant Orc from defense to offense." Mustang followed.

"What's offensive is his face." Chumley noted.

"Agreeing with you there." Frost agreed.

"Yeah why not wrap a couple of blazers around him." Jaden suggested. "But hey if you won't do anything about then I guess I will."

The brunette Slifer activated his 'Polymerization' spell and fused together his Elemental Heroes Clayman and Burstinatrix, creating Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster, placing her in defense position.

"Now I'll activate her special ability, causing you to loose life points equal to half of Rampart's ATK points."

After the attack, the Duel Giant's life points dropped to 3000, and all the blazers he wore were blown off. This revealed his true identity, Beauregard.

Jaden smirked.

"I thought he couldn't duel." Gohan remembered.

Jaden smiled. "So why not let the real Duel Giant come out."

Brier jumped out behind the huge boulder, wearing a headset transmitter.

"I'm so lost now." Chumley admitted.

"See I saw how mad you at those Obelisks back in the arena. Then when I noticed this big guy was your friend, it all came together." Jaden informed.

G smiled. "I hear from around you were a great duelist Brier." she said. "But I also heard you had stage fright. So now it's clear why the Duel Giant comes out at night. And to avoid being caught breaking Duel Academy Campus rules, you had Beauregard wear that disguise, it also helped to hide the fact you were using a radio transmitter, to help him with his moves."

"Yeah, pretty much what G said." Jaden smiled.

"But why all the secrecy?" Arctic asked.

"Because someone had to teach those Obelisks a lesson." Brier answered. "They teased us, all the time. So we decided to get them back, right where it hurt the most."

Frost cleared her throat. "I can understand where he's coming from."

"How so Frost?" Syrus asked.

"You kidding?" asked the fox Mew. She pointed to the older Mews behind her. "They tease me all time. Calling me short stack and shrimp." she crossed her arms. "I am an Arctic Fox, not a fricking sea monkey!"

The older Mews laughed.

"We tease you because we love you, Frost." Arctic wrapped her arms around the smaller Mews neck. The older Mews all smiled.

"Now let's finish this duel, out in the open." Jaden voted.

"Alright." Brier agreed. "Draw Beauregard." The bigger Ra drew and his smaller friend looked at his hand. "I summon 'Goblin King' in attack mode."

Everyone was shocked because the monster had zero attack and defense points. But then Brier sacrificed two warrior monsters to summon two 'Half Goblins' in DEF mode.

"So what's the whole point?" Jackal asked.

"For every fiend monster on the field, besides himself, Goblin King gains 1000 ATK and DEF points, and I have three." Brier informed.

So with the three fiend monsters on the field, Goblin King's attack points rose to 3000. Brier ordered Goblin King to attack Rampart Blaster. Then he commanded Giant Orc to attack Jaden directly. **(Jaden's LP-1800)**

"Now don't forget your Kuriboh is still up for grabs." Brier reminded.

"You want him? Well you're gonna have to earn him." Jaden said. Drawing his next card, which ended up being the spell card, Pot of Greed. Then Jaden summoned out Sparkman and equipped him with the spell 'Spark Blaster', enabling him to change Giant Orc to DEF mode and the two Half Goblins to ATK mode.

"I think I see where this is going." Arctic smiled.

"Now I play 'Fusion Recovery', taking back my Clayman and Polymerization." Jaden smirked his usual smirk. "Now activating Polymerization, I fuse Sparkman and Clayman to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant."

"You know Arctic, I think I also where this duel is leading." Jackal said, carefully examining the field.

"Same here." Mustang agreed.

"Jaden has this in the bag." Komodo followed.

The others kept quiet and watched the duel closely.

"Now I activate Thunder Giant's special ability, which allows him to destroy one monster whose original attack points are equal or less than his own." Jaden informed. "Like your Giant Orc for example." by the special ability, Giant Orc and Second Goblin were destroyed.

"But that's just the start of things." Puma said.

"Jaden still has Thunder Giants normal attack to use." G followed.

"The Mews are right." Jaden admitted. "And I'm using the attack on the Half Goblin."

That attacked lowered Brier's life points to 1100. "So I still have life points left."

"Not for long." Jaden said. "I activate De-Fusion, splitting my monsters back to normal. Now attack and end this duel."

Clayman destroyed the second Half Goblin, and Sparkman destroyed Goblin King, lowering Brier's life points to zero and thus making Jaden the winner.

"Okay we're through." Brier sighed.

"Actually no you're not." Jaden corrected. "I'm not turning either one of you in. It was a close match Brier."

"And it looks like you got over your stage fright." G added.

"I guess you're right." Brier agreed. "But how do we know that you won't turn us in?"

Arctic smiled. "We swear we won't. You two belong here, now get going before campus security catches you. I guarantee they're not as lenient as us."

The two Ra friends smiled and ran off.

"That goes the same for you boys." Jackal said to Jaden and his roommates.

"But first answer this for me." Jaden replied. "How is it you girls knew a lot about the special abilities of the monsters?"

"Just because we don't duel, doesn't mean we're completely brainless to the fact of Duel Monsters." Komodo answered.

"What she means is," Arctic translated. "We pick up things here and there."

Jaden smiled and shrugged. "That works for me."

* * *

The four Slifer roommates walked back to their dorms, but not before the Mews beat them to the courtyard. They watched as the four boys walked together.

"I'd better get to my room before they notice anything." Frost said, darting off.

The other Mews followed suite and went to their respective dorms.

* * *

The next day, Jaden and his roommates were in Dr. Crowler's classroom, making up all the homework they missed the previous day.

"So you're telling me that you beat the Duel Giant and then he escaped?" Dr. Crowler repeated.

"That's the story." Jaden answered, writing as fast as he could. "Last I saw him he was heading up a beanstalk or something."

* * *

Out in the courtyard, a group of Obelisks were talking about how their cards they lost had mysteriously turned back up. A few feet away, Brier and Beauregard smiled at each other and headed inside the school.

The two Ras entered the dueling arena and managed to catch Gwen dueling one of the Obelisks that picked on them. They found two empty seats in the front row, next to Dana, Krillin, and Trunks.

"Gwen has this in the bag." Krillin smiled.

"You bet she does." Brier agreed.

Gwen, out of the corner of her eye, caught Brier and Beauregard smile at her. She smiled back.

"Alright, let's see here." She said, drawing from her deck. "I sacrifice my Saiyan Sprite to bring out my Saiyan Rose in attack mode. And I use her special ability to destroy your facedown."

The facedown that was destroyed was the Reinforcements trap card. Thus only leaving out one monster to defend the Obelisk student's life points, that monster was Marauding Captain.

"Now Saiyan Rose, attack Marauding Captain and win this duel." Gwen ordered. Her magician/warrior-like monster attacked and the warrior monster was destroyed, making Gwen the winner.

"Game over." she smiled. "Now that will teach you not to mess with my friends."

The raven haired Obelisk stepped off the arena platform and walked over to her friends.

"That was amazing Gwen." Brier complemented.

"Thanks Brier." Gwen replied, smiling.

"I knew you would win that match from like the second round." Dana said.

"He had it coming." Gwen laughed.

The small group headed out of the arena and down the hall, smiling all the way.


	16. The King of Copycats part1

**The King of Copycats. Pt1.**

It's a bright, sunny, new day upon Academy Island. Sabrina Anderson, Keisie Ishtar, Rika Grey, and Sugar Baby Moto were helping Mrs. Dorothy set up the card shop, advertising the new exhibit.

"I still can't believe that my daddy's deck is going on tour!" Sugar Baby squealed.

"Yeah and best part is, we get in free." Keisie added.

"Since we do know the King of Games himself." Rika followed.

"Or are related to him." Sabrina added.

The blonde tacked up a poster of her cousin, Yugi Moto. She sighed and shook her head.

"I want to thank you girls for helping me out with the setup." Mrs. Dorothy said, placing the box of tickets on the countertop.

"It's not a problem Mrs. D." Keisie smiled.

"Seriously, we're glad to help." Rika added.

"Well should I unleash the crowd?" Sabrina asked, standing by the door.

Mrs. Dorothy motioned for the blonde to open the front doors. Sabrina did, and surprisingly, not a lot of students were lined up. A small group formed a line to buy tickets.

But as the day drew on, more and more students arrived. By mid afternoon, only a couple of tickets were left.

* * *

Syrus came running into the store, his money in hand.

"I'll have two tickets please." Syrus said, handing Mrs. Dorothy his money.

Just as Syrus received his ticket, a Ra Yellow student approached, asking for one ticket. Rika reached into the box and pulled out only one ticket, the last one.

"Sorry boys, there's only one left." she said, apologetically.

"Well I asked for two, so it's technically mine." Syrus said.

"Well I would like one too, and you already have a ticket." said the Ra Yellow, in a very cheesy vague British accent.

Sabrina sighed and held the ticket. "I see only one option here boys." she said.

"And what would that be Sabe?" Syrus asked.

"A duel." Sabrina answered. "You two will duel and whoever wins, get's the final ticket, free of charge."

"Sounds like an excellent plan to me." said the Ra Yellow.

"I guess." Syrus said, weakly.

The two boys stood at opposite ends of the card shop, switching on their duel disks.

"Who is that guy anyway?" Sugar Baby asked, referring to the Ra yellow.

"That's Dimitri." Rika answered.

"I didn't know he was British." Keisie said.

"He isn't." Rika informed. "He's just a pain in the ass for the other students."

"How is that?" Sabrina asked.

"Dimitri copies other people's decks. Their strategies, even how they speak." Rika answered, sighing. "If anything, I'm rooting for Sy to win this."

"C'mon, he rooms with Jaden." Sugar Baby said. "He can win this."

"Let's hope Sugar." Keisie sighed.

Sabrina cleared her throat, "All right, let the duel begin."

* * *

Jaden was walking down the hallway coming up to the card shop, when he saw the huge crowd gathered around the entrance. He found Bastion and asked him what's going on.

"Oh it's really nothing." Bastion informed Jaden.

"Just a mid afternoon duel is all." Dana added, standing next to Bastion.

"So who's dueling?" Jaden asked.

"Well the Ra is Dimitri." Bastion answered.

"And look who is dueling him." Dana motioned to the other side of the field.

Jaden saw who it was, his best friend and roommate, Syrus.

"Sy what's going on?" he asked, walking up to Syrus.

"A high stakes duel." Syrus answered. He pointed to the posters around the shop's front. "Yugi's deck is going on tour, and Duel Academy is the first stop."

"No way." Jaden sighed, awestruck. "The original King of Game's deck." Jaden's brown eyes grew wide with awe, staring at the posters of his idol.

"Yeah, it sure is." Syrus agreed. "Of course the deck isn't going on tour with the Egyptian God monsters. But it will have all the other classics."

"So what are doing dueling?" Jaden asked. "Let's get our tickets."

Sabrina chuckled. She was sitting on the glass cabinet, her legs crossed. "That's exactly why Syrus is dueling Jay." she informed. Sabrina held up the last ticket, "See there is only one ticket left, and the winner gets it. Free of charge. What could be a better prize?"

Jaden sighed. "A prize with two tickets." he muttered.

"Two tickets?" Syrus repeated. "Why Jaden, did you want to bring a third person or something? After all Chumley and Gohan have their tickets, and I have mine right here. See?" Syrus dug into his pocket and pulled out his own ticket.

"So you're dueling for me?" Jaden asked excitedly.

"Yep he sure is. Hehe." Sugar Baby giggled from the side near Sabrina and the other girls.

"And I'm going to win." Syrus took his place back in the duel. "Let's finish this."

Dimitri smirked as he drew. "I play the spell, 'Heavy Storm', which destroys all spell and trap cards on the field." with a small breeze of wind, the two facedown cards on Dimitri's field were destroyed.

"That move sounds familiar." Jaden mumbled to himself.

"It should." Bastion said. "Dr. Crowler used the same move on you."

"Oh he did, didn't he?" Jaden chuckled.

Dimitri had copied Crowler's deck and dueling style that his move seemed like dé·jà vu to Jaden. Two wicked tokens were created, then sacrificed to bring out 'Ancient Gear Golem'. Dimitri ordered his monster to attack.

"Not so fast." Syrus interjected. "When Jetroid is attacked, I'm allowed to activate a trap card from my hand." the smaller Slifer pulled out the trap card, 'Magic Cylinder', which re-directs the opponent's attack back at them.

Dimitri's life points dropped to zero, making Syrus the winner.

Sugar Baby jumped up and hugged Syrus, "I knew you would win."

"Well I remembered how Jaden beat Dr. Crowler, so once I figured Dimitri copied his deck it just sorta happened." Syrus chuckled.

Sabrina hopped down from the cabinet, "Here ya go Sy." she handed her Slifer friend the last ticket, which he handed to Jaden.

"Okay folks, the show's over. Get out of here." Keisie said, as the crowd of students exited the shop.

"So do you girls have your tickets?" Jaden asked.

All four girls laughed. "We don't need tickets Jaden." Rika informed.

"Why is that?" Jaden asked again.

"Well Sugar and I are related to Yugi so we get in free." Sabrina informed, holding up her index finger, helping explain her reasons. "And two," she held up another finger, "Keisie and Rika were along with us when we went to Duelist Kingdome, Battle City, et cetera."

"You lucky girls." Jaden sighed.

"Yep that's us." the four girls chirped in unison.

"Well I'm going to set up the main exhibit." Sabrina informed, walking towards the door. "You three coming?"

"I think I'll catch up later, I want to hang out with Sy and Jay." Sugar Baby answered, standing in between her aforementioned Slifer pals.

"Keisie? Rika?" Sabrina inquired.

"We're coming." Rika answered, her and Keisie joined Sabrina, with the blonde female in the middle.

"Catch you tonight Sugar." Keisie called.

* * *

The trio of girls walked down the hallway.

"So if Yugi's deck doesn't have the Egyptian Gods then where are they?" Rika asked.

Sabrina smiled, "They're somewhere safe." she patted her brown deck pouch.

"You have them!" Keisie asked, shocked. "All three of them?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, just for luck though, it's not like I'm ever going to use them."

"Don't be so sure." Rika contradicted. "You know how evil always tends to follow us around."

"Please Rika, don't jinx us." Keisie pleaded.

"I'm just saying…-" Rika began.

Sabrina cut her off, "Let's just focus on setting up the exhibit for now, kay?"

Keisie and Rika nodded in agreement, as the three girls walked side by side, arms looped together, in step.

* * *

Later on that night, when most of the Academy was asleep, Sabrina and her friends were still helping setup the exhibit hall.

"Alrighty girls, it's almost curfew." Dr. Crowler informed. "Off with you now, bedtime."

"Okay Crowler, we're going." Keisie smiled.

"Let me just lock up the display case then we'll leave." Sabrina said. She locked up the case containing her cousin's legendary deck. Once she was finished, she placed the keys around her neck.

"Goodnight girls. I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early." Crowler called as Sabrina, Rika, and Keisie walked away from the exhibit hall.

* * *

Once the girls were outside, they were greeted by Mews Frost, G, Puma, and Mustang.

"Let's transform and do a quick once-over before we turn in." Sabrina said.

The three teens pulled out their pendants and caressed them softly. In a bright flash of dark grey, maroon, and silver lights, they became Mews Jackal, Komodo, and Arctic.

All seven Mews diverged around the island and quickly scanned for trouble. As quickly as they scanned the island, the re-grouped atop the Academy.

"All right now let's go and…-" Arctic began, but she was cut off by the sound of someone screaming, from inside the school.

* * *

The Mews all ran inside the school, via a doorway from the upper area. They ran into Jaden and his roommates, along with Bastion, Krillin, and Trunks. Who all wanted to look at the deck early.

The large group ran to the exhibit hall and found the display case broken and Yugi's deck missing. And Crowler was right next to the case.

"Dr. Crowler?" Gohan asked.

"The display case." Syrus muttered. "it's broken."

"He stole Yugi's deck." Chumley deducted.

"No I didn't!" Crowler exclaimed. "Search me. I didn't steal the deck! Honestly!"

"He's telling the truth." Jackal said.

"Then the real thief is still out there." Jaden informed.

"We have to find him, and fast." Arctic added. "Let's split up and search the grounds."

"You boys better come with us." Komodo ordered. "We know the island like the back of our hands."

"Yeah, we'll split up." Mustang voted. "Arctic?"

The lead Mew nodded. "Okay Frost, you and Syrus pair up."

"Puma and I will take Gohan, Krillin, and Trunks." G followed up.

"Jackal and I will go with Bastion and Chumley." Mustang added.

"That leaves Komodo and I with Jaden." Arctic finished.

"We'll signal if we find whoever stole the deck." Frost interjected.

The group headed outside and once there, diverged into their respected groups.

* * *

Down by the cliffside, Syrus and Frost found someone staring out at the ocean. When he turned around, it turned out to be Dimitri.

"He stole the deck." Frost shouted. "I know it."

Dimitri chuckled, his voice was deeper than usual. "This is my deck. Let me prove to you by dueling." Dimitri tossed Syrus and Duel Disk.

* * *

The rest of the group met up by the bridge.

"The dorms are clear." Bastion said, running up to Jaden followed by Jackal.

"So are the classrooms." Chumley added.

"So are the caves by the shore and in the forest." Puma followed, joined by G and the others.

Suddenly the Mews' pendants began to pulsate with an ice-blue color, at the same time a scream was heard.

"That's Frost's signal." Arctic said, referring to the ice blue color the pendants glowed.

"And that scream was Syrus." Jaden followed.

* * *

The group ran towards the shoreline, where Syrus and Frost were. Standing on the boulder near the ocean was Dimitri.

"He stole the deck guys." Frost informed.

"And he beat me with it." Syrus added.

Jaden stepped onto the rock, opposite Dimitri, demanding that he hand over the deck. But Dimitri had believed himself to be Yugi, the King of Games.

"If you want this deck back, then prove me wrong." Dimitri, in his Yami/Yugi voice, challenged.

"Well I never back down from a challenge." Jaden said. "So you're on."

Syrus tossed Jaden his Duel Disk. Dimitri and Jaden started them up and began the duel.

* * *

***Start of Duel***

**(Dimitri's LP-4000/Jaden's LP-4000)**

"First off…" Jaden said, drawing his first card, thus beginning the duel. "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defense mode." Jaden's fire hero took her place on the field. "And that'll do for now."

"Will it?" Dimitri asked. "I fuse Berfomet and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to fusion summon, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast." The two headed, winged Lion monster emerged onto the field with a fierce roar.

"Here we go again." Frost sighed, her ears dropping.

"Just in the first round he managed to summon out one of Yugi's strongest fusion monsters." Arctic noted.

Dimitri ordered Chimera to attack Burstinatrix. When doing so, the Fire hero was destroyed.

Chumley turned to Syrus and asked, "Sy you dueled this guy. Any advice you can give to Jaden?"

"Not really." Syrus answered. "There isn't anything I can say that may help him win."

"So you're saying that Jaden doesn't have a chance?" Gohan asked.

"I'm saying, against Yugi's deck that's a distinct possibility." Syrus replied.

"It's more than that boys." Puma interjected.

"She's right." Krillin agreed. "See Dimitri is a copy-cat duelist. He studies other peoples' decks and then copies them."

"So in order to beat him you have to exploit the flaws in whoever he's copying." Bastion added.

"Just like you did when you first dueled Dimitri Syrus." Krillin pointed out. "You knew he copied Dr. Crowler's deck and you knew how to defeat it."

"But here's the problem." Puma interjected. "Dimitri is now copying Yugi's deck."

"And as far as well all know, Yugi's deck has no flaws, no faults." G added on.

"So since there are no flaws, there is not set way to defeat Dimitri now." Arctic finished up.

"Jaden has his work cut out for him." Komodo informed.

Everyone watched the duel as the second round began, with Jaden starting it off.

"So you like fusing monsters?" he asked, smirking. "Then you'll love this next move. I'm fusing my Sparkman and Clayman to form my Elemental Hero Thunder Giant."

"Now this should be interesting." Mustang said.

"Yeah with Thunder Giant out there, that Chimera is history!" Frost giggled.

"Because due to Thunder Giant's ability, he can destroy one monster whose original ATK points are less than his own." G reminded.

"And Chimera is the perfect target." Trunks added.

Jaden smirked and ordered Thunder Giant's ability, thus destroying Chimera. But the fusion monster had it's own ability.

"When Chimera is destroyed, his special ability allows either Berfomet or Gazelle to be resurrected from the Graveyard." Arctic reminded.

"And I choose to summon Berfomet from the graveyard." as it's name was called, the winged fiend appeared in DEF mode on Dimitri's field.

"Since Thunder Giant's ability destroyed Chimera, I still get to use his attack on Berfomet." Jaden reminded, Thunder Giant attacked and destroyed the winged fiend monster.

Dimitri countered by playing the spell card, 'Monster Reincarnation', by sending on card in his hand to the Graveyard, he summoned back Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in defense position. He then placed one card facedown and activated another spell from his hand, Swords of Revealing Light.

"What does this do?" Jaden asked, bolts of Light energy surrounded his entire half of the field.

"It's a spell card that prevents you from attacking for three turns Jaden." Arctic informed.

"Three whole turns?" Jaden repeated, shocked. _"I have to find a way to break this spell." _he thought. The Slifer drew his next card and summoned Dark Catapulter in defense mode.

Dimitri counted by activating his facedown trap, Dark Renewal, by tributing his Gazelle and Jaden's Dark Catapulter, he can resurrect a spell caster from his Graveyard.

"From the Grave I summon, Dark Magician." the aforementioned spell caster emerged onto the field.

"Oh boy, this duel just got interesting." Jackal smiled.

"That's Yugi's ace headliner." Gohan said.

"_Dimitri is copying my cousin perfectly." _Arctic thought to herself. _"And that isn't good for Jaden. I hope he can find a way around Swords of Revealing Light, or else we run the risk of loosing Yugi's deck forever."_

Jaden switched Thunder Giant to defense position to protect his life points.

On Dimitri's next turn, he activated the spell card 'Thousand Knives', which due to its ability, destroyed Thunder Giant, leaving Jaden wide open for a direct attack.

"This will not be pretty." Arctic said, flatly.

And the Arctic Wolf Mew was right, Dimitri attack directly with Dark Magician, reducing Jaden's life points to 1500.

On Jaden's turn, he drew and summoned Wroughtweiler in defense mode.

"Unfortunately defense is all Jaden can play until the effect of Swords of Revealing Light ends at the end of his next turn." Jackal said, her black ears twitching.

"I know." agreed Komodo.

"C'mon Jaden, you can do it!" cheered Frost. "Beat that lousy Copy Cat!"

Beside her, Puma cleared her throat.

Frost chuckled lightly, "No offense to you Puma." she smiled.

The wild cat Mew returned the smile and returned her focus on the duel at hand.

Dimitri drew from his deck and ordered Dark Magician to attack. Jaden's monster was destroyed as a result, but Wroughtweiler's special effect allowed Jaden to bring back Burstinatrix and Polymerization back from his Graveyard and add them to his hand.

On Jaden's next turn he summoned out his Fire attribute, female hero in defense mode. He then set one card in his spell/trap zone and ended his turn.

Immediately following Jaden's turn, Dimitri drew and commanded his monster to attack once more.

"Not so fast Dimitri!" Jaden interjected. "I set a trap. It's called 'A Hero Emerges'!"

The spectators all smiled.

"Now you have to select a card at random from my hand." Jaden went on. "So go on ahead."

Dimitri smirked and pointed to the far left.

"Sweet, come on out Elemental Hero Bladedge!" a monster covered in gold armor appeared on Jaden's field, and it was the strongest monster out with 2600 ATK points.

"Jaden just may have this duel in the bag." Mustang predicted.

"Why do you say that?" Chumley asked the black haired Mew.

Jackal giggled. "Because Chum, without the Egyptian God cards, Dark Magician is the strongest monster in Yugi's deck."

"But aren't the Egyptian Gods illegal to use?" Gohan asked.

"Yes." Frost answered.

"But it doesn't matter." Komodo said.

"Now that Jaden has Bladedge, he has a chance of winning this duel." Arctic followed.

All the Mews slapped a high five and smiled. "That's our boy, Jaden!" they all cheered.

From where he stood, Dimitri laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jaden asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear your little, cheerleaders." Dmitri replied, smirking.

"Hey!" screamed all the Mews.

"Yes it's true Dark Magician is the strongest monster in my deck." Dimitri went on. "But it's not about the card, it's what you do with it." Dimitri activated a spell card by the name of 'Dedication through Light and Darkness'.

"What does that spell do?" Krillin asked aloud. "Anyone have any guesses?"

The Mews gulped and were silent.

"By tributing my Dark Magician, I can summon a stronger spell caster." Dimitri informed. "So rise Dark Magician of Chaos!"

"of Chaos!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Oh hell." sighed Arctic, Komodo, Jackal, and Frost.

"Now Bladedge doesn't have the highest attack points." Jackal noted.

Dimitri smirked as Magician of Chaos destroyed hero Bladedge, lowering Jaden's life points to 1300.

"_This really isn't good." _Arctic thought to herself. _"Against Yugi's deck, getting his game on, might not be enough." _

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	17. The King of Copycats part2

**The King of Copycats. Pt2.**

* * *

**Last time on GX Kai… **The deck used by none other than Yugi Moto, the King of Games, was going on tour and Duel Academy was the first stop. The deck was safely locked away in the exhibit hall, until a Ra Yellow by the name of Dimitri busted the case and stole the deck. Jaden and his crew found the thief by the shoreline and was challenged to duel. The duel seemed to be going well in Jaden's favor, until Dimitri brought out the Dark Magician of Chaos. Can Jaden beat the Copycat Duelist? Or will Yugi's deck prevail over his own? Find out now…

* * *

The duel between Jaden and Dimitri continued on as the Mews and Jaden's pals watched in awe as Dark Magician of Chaos stood on the field. Dimitri still has his 4000 full life points, while Jaden is down to 1300.

"This really isn't looking good for Jaden guys." Komodo said.

"Sadly I'd have to agree Komodo." Jackal followed, her black ears drooping.

"He's in seep trouble." Frost whimpered.

"Unfortunately that's the understatement of the year." Arctic contradicted. "Look what Jaden is facing."

"The legendary Dark Magician of Chaos." G added. "Not to mention the Dimitri has his full life points."

"So Jaden isn't in deep trouble." Puma followed. "He's in subterranean trouble."

"Way to be positive girls." Chumley told the seven Mews.

"Positive has nothing to do with it." Mustang shot.

"They were just stating the facts of the situation." Gohan defended.

* * *

From where he stood, Jaden knew that the Mews had a valid point. "I have to get my game on." he muttered to himself. "Well I did always wanted to see how I stacked up against my idol. Guess this is the close I'm going to get." Jaden smiled and drew from his deck. The card he picked up, was none other than Winged Kuriboh. The monster spirit seemed eager to battle with Yugi's monsters. "Alright, I summon my pal, Winged Kuriboh in defense mode." After the summon, Jaden placed one card facedown and ended his turn.

Dimitri began his turn by summoning the original Kuriboh in attack mode. "But first thing's first, Dark Magician of Chaos attack Burstinatrix."

"Not so fast." Jaden interjected. "I play my trap 'Super Junior Confrontation'! Yeah it does sound weak but that's the point. This trap forces our weakest monsters to battle. So it'll be you're Kuriboh against my own."

"A fur ball battle royal." Chumley noted.

Kuriboh attacked and destroyed Winged Kuriboh, and Dimitri ended his turn with a facedown card.

"_Winged Kuriboh took a hit for the team there." _Arctic thought. _"Loosing Burstinatrix would have left Jaden in a tough spot. I hope he knows what to do next."_

Jaden opened up his move by playing the spell 'Pot of Greed' letting him draw two more cards from his deck. He then summoned out his water hero, Bubbleman in attack mode.

"Now I'll activate my field spell, Skyscraper." the city-like field spell changed the cinerary around the group as it was played.

"Now with Skyscraper out, Jaden just has to play the right cards and he can maybe win this." Trunks said.

"And knowing Jaden, he always plays his cards right." Syrus added, speaking the truth about his best friend.

Jaden then continued on to play the equip spell, Bubble Blaster, which when equipped to Bubbleman his attack points rise by 800. The Slifer ordered his hero to attack Dimitri's Kuriboh, but the Ray copycat countered by activating the spell 'Multiply' which by sacrificing his Kuriboh, four Kuriboh Tokens were summoned on all open monster card zones. Bubbleman's attack still went through, but only destroyed one of the tokens, dealing no damage to Dimitri.

On his next turn, Dimitri activated the spell 'Card of Sanctity' which let both him and Jaden draw until they both had six cards in their hands. One of the cards Dimitri drew was the Light attribute monster called Watapon, which was special summoned due to its' own effect. Only after Watapon was summoned, Dimitri tributed it to summon out 'Dark Magician Girl' who's ATK points rose by 300 due to the fact that 'Dark Magician' resided in Dimitri's graveyard.

"Alright Dark Magician of Chaos, attack Bubbleman." Dimitri ordered.

But due to Bubbleman being equipped with 'Bubble Blaster' the equip spell was destroyed, and the battle damage negated. Dark Magician Girl was next in line to attack, and her attack destroyed Bubbleman, leaving Jaden with 800 life points.

"Jaden." Komodo breathed.

"Don't worry girl, he'll be fine." Jackal reassured, placing her hand on the Dragon Mew's shoulder.

"C'mon Jay, you can do this!" cheered Frost, who threw both of her fists in the air.

Jaden turned to the Mews and gave a thumbs up. "You know it!"

The five Mews nodded and winked.

Beginning his turn, Jaden fused Avian and Burstinatrix to fusion summon his Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. He then activated the spell, 'The Warrior Returning Alive', bringing back Sparkman.

"Yes!" cheered Komodo and Jackal.

"With Flame Wingman out there, Jaden can win this!" Frost squealed. Her white tail was wagging back and forth frantically, the little Mew couldn't contain her happiness.

"Easy there Frost, you can poke an eye out with your tail." Syrus chuckled.

"Sorry." the little Mew replied, smiling.

"She certainly has a lot of energy." Trunks noticed.

From beside him, G chuckled "You have no idea."

"Alright now Flame Wingman, attack Magician of Chaos." Jaden ordered.

The fusion Hero destroyed Dimitri's monster, lowering his life points to 3700. But then Jaden activated Flame Wingman's special ability, lowering Dimitri's life points to 900.

"Way to play Jay!" cheered all the Mews.

"Nice work." added the boys.

Frost looked around, "Hey where did Arctic and Mustang go?" she asked aloud.

All the Mews looked around and realized that Arctic and Mustang were indeed missing.

* * *

"Are you sure you sensed something Arctic?" Mustang asked.

The two Mews walked up to the front entrance of Duel Academy, the front door was slightly ajar.

"Someone has been here since we all left." Arctic said, narrowing her eyes.

The Mew duo walked inside the school and headed straight to the Exhibit Hall. Once they arrived, a mob of students were gathered around the entrance, all were shocked that Yugi's deck had mysteriously vanished.

A Ra Yellow male turned around and saw the Mews. His eyes were a mix of scared and shocked.

"What are you all doing here?" Mustang shouted. Both girls were glaring at the student mob.

"We can explain this." stuttered on Slifer student.

Arctic held up her hand, "You all wanted to see the deck before the exhibit opened tomorrow, is that right?"

All the students nodded. Arctic turned, "Then follow us. We'll take you all to see it in action."

The Wolf Mew began to walk out of the school, Mustang right by her side. The mob of DA students behind them both. Among the student mob, Zane Truesdale walked ahead, on the other side of Arctic.

* * *

Back at the shore, the duel between Jaden and Dimitri continued on.

"Alright Sparkman, attack one of the Kuriboh tokens." ordered the Slifer duelist. He then set two cards facedown and activated 'Emergency Provisions' gaining 1000 life points by discarding one of his facedowns to the graveyard, increasing his life points to 1800.

Dimitri began his turn by switching Dark Magician Girl to defense mode and activated his spell 'Spider Web' allowing him to take 'Emergency Provisions' from Jaden's graveyard.

"Now I activate the spell 'Monster Reincarnation'. Next I'll place two cards facedown. Then I'll send all three cards to the Graveyard, giving me 3000 life points, thanks to Emergency Provisions. And thanks to Reincarnation, I get back my Kuriboh." Dimitri placed the aforementioned monster into his hand. "Did you follow all of that?"

"Not a word of it." Syrus and Frost called in unison.

"Well I sure did." Jaden said, drawing from his deck. "Sweet moves, but it won't save you from my Flame Wingman." the fusion Hero destroyed Dark Magician girl and used his ability to lower Dimitri's life points to 1600.

Jaden then activated the spell 'De-Fusion' splitting Flame Wingman back into Avian and Burstinatrix.

"Go Jaden!" cheered Komodo.

"He's impressing more and more with every passing round." Krillin noted.

"He may just win this." Trunks predicted.

"Well let's just see about that." Jaden smiled. "Avian attack!" the wind attribute hero destroyed another Kuriboh Token. Then the final one was destroyed by Burstinatrix.

"Way to go Jaden!" cheered all the Mews, who were smiling and giggling.

"With one more attack he'll have beaten Yugi's deck." Gohan noted.

"And with Sparkman, that attack will be right now." Bastion added.

"You know it." Jaden chuckled. "Go Sparkman! Spark Storm!"

"Not so fast!" Dimitri interjected. "I send my Kuriboh to the Graveyard to negate battle damage this turn.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Jaden said, sighing.

Dimitri smiled and looked at his deck, reminiscing about a memory at Battle City.

* * *

"Battle City?" Arctic questioned from her spot on the ledge overlooking the duel. "He's lost it."

"You said it." Mustang agreed.

Arctic scoffed. "Hopefully Jaden can beat him next round, if not, I will kick his sorry…-"

Zane placed his hand on the Mews shoulder, "Easy there." he said.

Arctic smiled and took a deep breath, _"I know you can win Jaden. Just believe in the Heart of your Cards." _The Arctic Wolf Mews smiled.

* * *

Dimitri drew from the deck, and smiled. "I sacrifice one Light attribute monster and one Dark attribute monster from my graveyard."

"Pause and rewind." Jaden gasped. "You're removing them why Dimitri?"

"What is this?" Syrus asked.

"A summoning?" Gohan guessed.

"There is no way…" Bastion began.

* * *

"No way!" Arctic gasped, putting her hand to her forehead. "Oh Yugi why did you put that card in your deck while it was on tour?"

"Arctic what is it?" Mustang asked.

The lead Mew turned to Mustang, her dark blue eyes quivering. "There are only two monsters that can be summoned by this method." she informed. "Two rare monsters that Yugi and I both happen to have. The first one is Chaos Emperor Dragon: Envoy of the End, a dragon that's so powerful, not to mention scary, it's been outlawed in official duels." Arctic dug into her duffle bag she grabbed from the exhibit hall and pulled out her deck pouch. She unfastened the top and pulled out the very card she described, Chaos Emperor Dragon. "And I have him right here in my deck." the faint glimpse of his Duel Spirit appeared behind Arctic, and only she was aware of his presence.

Mustang gulped, "So what's the other monster then, the one that Yugi has?"

Arctic turned her gaze back to the duel, "You'll find out."

* * *

Dimitri smirked. "Here he is, Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning!"

The warrior monster appeared and destroyed Avian, lowering Jaden's life points to 800.

"But that's not all. If Black Luster Soldier destroys your monster in battle, he's allowed to attack again." Dimitri informed.

"Say what?" screamed Puma and G.

"No way!" exclaimed Jackal, Komodo, Frost and the other boys.

"Now I'm starting to see why monsters like this are outlawed." Syrus trembled.

Just as Black Luster Soldier was about to destroy Burstinatrix, Jaden activated the trap called, 'Hero Spirit'. The cards ability reduced all battle damage to zero, since Elemental Hero Avian was destroyed that turn.

"Phew." sighed all the Mews.

"Well you won't last another round." Dimitri said. "The Heart of the Cards will see to that."

Jaden sighed. "Well we'll just have to see about that." he retorted. _"But to be honest, I think he's right. I thought I could win, but now I'm not so sure." _he thought to himself. Then the monster spirit of Winged Kuriboh appeared.

"C'mon that's Yugi's deck." Jaden argued with his spirit. Then he realized, _"Of course, that's Yugi's deck. There is no way the Heart of the Cards is on Dimitri's side. If anything, there on mine." _Jaden smiled.

* * *

"Way to talk some sense into him Winged Kuriboh." Arctic said to herself.

"What are you saying now?" Mustang asked, chuckling.

Arctic turned to her friend, "Winged Kuriboh just gave Jaden the advice he needs to win this."

"How so exactly?" Zane asked his Mew girlfriend. "Isn't Yugi's deck unbeatable?"

"Not now it isn't." Arctic answered. "The Heart of the Cards comes from believing in your own deck, not the deck you stole." she informed. "And I know Jaden believes in his deck more than anyone. It's like every time I look at him, I see Yugi."

"Then Jaden's gonna win this." Mustang said.

"Go get him Jay." Arctic sighed, as she smiled.

* * *

Down on the dueling field, Jaden drew from his deck. "Sorry Dimitri but I believe." Jaden yelled, smiling.

"Sound's like Jaden has something up his sleeves." Komodo gasped, smiling.

"And it feels like a winning move." Jackal added.

"I activate the spell card, 'Silent Doom', letting me bring back one monster from my grave in DEF mode, so come one back Avian."

"I think I know where this is going guys." G gasped aloud.

"He's gonna summon out his decks headliner." Puma guess.

"You girls got it right on." Jaden replied. "I activate 'Double Spell'. So by sending one card in my hand to the grave I can help myself to one of my opponent's spell cards."

"You go Jaden!" cheered Frost.

"So by sending this card to the grave, I'm gonna help myself to you're Polymerization." Jaden smiled. "Now to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to create my decks headliner one more time."

"I knew it!" Puma cheered.

"Come on back Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden called out, as his fusion hero appeared once more. "And since my Skyscraper card is still in play, Flame Wingman gains 1000 more attack points." with the added bonus, Wingman's attack points rose to 3100. "Now attack with Skydive Scorcher!"

Once the flaming attack made contact, Black Luster Shoulder was destroyed. Dimitri was stunned, "My Luster Soldier's gone."

"He was never yours to begin with." Jaden pointed out. "Now don't forget about Flame Wingman's special ability. Now all of Black Luster Soldier's attack points are taken from your life points."

"And that's 3000! Jaden's won this!" Krillin cheered, failing at containing his excitement.

Flame Wingman's special ability ended the duel and Skyscraper faded from sight.

* * *

"Let's get down there and congratulate him." Arctic said, walking towards the path that led to Jaden and the others. Chaos Emperor Dragon's spirit was flying above her, and Mustang and Zane were on either side of her.

* * *

Dimitri collapsed on his knees. "I can't believe I lost, with Yugi's legendary cards." his voice returned to normal. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I ever win?"

"The answer to that is pretty clear." Zane said from the end of the pathway, he was flanked by Mews Arctic and Mustang.

"What are you guys doing here?" Syrus asked.

"Why else? To see the deck." Zane answered.

Arctic smiled. "That's why Mustang and I left." she admitted. "I could sense someone had entered the school so we went to investigate it."

"That's when we found Zane and other students at the event hall." Mustang added. "So we decided to lead them here, to watch you duel."

"Wait other students?" Jackal repeated.

"Yep, look around you guys." Arctic replied.

The mob of students revealed themselves and congratulated Jaden on his victory, praising him.

"So what happens now?" Dimitri asked.

"Well the punishment for stealing has always been crystal clear, straight up expulsion." Zane answered. "But I think since everyone here enjoyed seeing Yugi's deck in a duel rather than a display case, I doubt anyone will turn you in."

Arctic nodded and walked up to him. "So in fairness hand me the deck and its case so I can put it up." she knelt down to take the deck from Dimitri's duel disk. He handed her the belt with the deck case attached.

Arctic placed the deck in its case and fastened the belt around her waist.

"Interesting fashion statement Arc." Jaden chuckled.

"Thanks Jaden." replied Arctic, who giggled. "Alright now that the show is over, everyone get back to your dorms."

Groans came from the mob of students.

"Frost," Arctic turned her gaze to the small Fox Mew, "you escort all the Slifers back to their dorms."

"You got it boss." Frost saluted and motioned for all the Slifers to gather around her.

"Komodo and Puma," Arctic then turned to the Wild Cat and Dragon Mews, "you both escort all the Ras back to their dormitories."

Komodo and Puma nodded.

Arctic turned her gaze behind her, "Mustang, you take G and Jackal and escort all the Obelisks back to their dorms as well."

"We're on it." Mustang said, smiling.

Arctic then turned her gaze to Zane, who was next to her. "Mr. Truesdale, will you accompany me to put the deck back where it belongs? Back in the exhibit hall." she asked, her dark blue eyes twinkling.

"I would gladly." Zane replied.

"Alright, let's go everyone." Jackal called. "Back to your dorms now. Move it."

"Later girls." Jaden called, as the other Mews diverged from the area.

* * *

Zane and Arctic walked right back to the Exhibit Hall. Arctic took the keys from her bag and unlocked the doors and stepped inside.

"Wow, this place looks awful." she sighed. "There's only one thing to do."

"And what would that be?" Zane asked, standing beside her.

Arctic smiled and held her hand out, " 'Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause this scene to be unseen'. "

The shattered glass from the broken case magically reformed and enclosed the hole in the side.

"You sure you're allowed to do that?" Zane asked.

Arctic smiled and went over to the display case. "The Vanishing Spell totally goes around the whole 'personal gain ' thing. Trust me, I've used it more than once." she smiled at her boyfriend.

Arctic unlocked the case and placed the deck in the center. She also placed four cards around it, which included; Dark Magician at the top, Kuriboh at the bottom, Valkyrian the Magnet Warrior to the right, and Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast to the left. After placing the cards, Arctic shut the case and locked it.

"Very nice." Zane complemented.

"Thanks, those are four of Yugi's most well known monsters, and his favorites." Arctic smiled as the monster spirits of the four monsters were around the display case. "C'mon let's go."

She and Zane turned and headed out of the Exhibit Hall, Arctic locked the door behind her.

"So did that duel bring back any memories?" Zane asked.

"Well it just made me think of the great times I had back then." Arctic's ears dropped.

Zane wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. Arctic smiled as the couple walked out of the school.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then I guess." Arctic said.

"Weren't you going to escort me back to the dorm?" Zane reminded.

Arctic nodded and wrapped her arms around Zane's neck and kissed him. Then they both began to glow in white lights, then they disappeared.

* * *

The couple reappeared on Zane's balcony, lips still connected.

"Goodnight baby." Arctic whispered.

Zane brushed away some of Arctic's bleach blonde hair and smiled. He leaned down to kiss her once more. After the kiss, he touched his own forehead to hers. "Goodnight Sabe. I'll see you tomorrow."

Zane entered his room, via his balcony doors. He turned around and Arctic waved goodbye as she disappeared in a bright flash of light.

* * *

Arctic landed perfectly in her own room and de-transformed back to Sabrina. The blonde female collapsed on her bed and sighed. "Why can't I muster up the courage to say it!" she exclaimed silently.

"Say what Sabrina?" Topaz asked, laying beside her on the bed.

Sabrina turned the tiger on her bed, which was flesh and blood, and sighed. "To tell Zane that I love him."

Topaz cocked his head to the side, "You're in love with Jesse's best friend?" he questioned.

Sabrina nodded. "Yes Topaz, I'm in love with Zane. But for some strange reason, I can't find the courage to tell him."

She turned over on her side and pulled her blankets over her. Topaz curled next to Sabrina and began to purr, "You'll find a way."

"I hope so." Sabrina sighed. "Goodnight Topaz."

* * *

The next day the Exhibit Hall opened and the entire school was there, all marveling at the posters and the famous battles that Yugi was apart of. A couple of press reporters had arrived on the island and were snapping pictures of Sabrina and her group. Instead of them wearing their uniforms, Sabrina, Sugar Baby, Keisie, and Rika were wearing their outfits they had worn when they were around with Yugi when they were younger.

"Now the press shows up." Keisie smiled, posing by her friends. She wore an off-white tank top with a grey jacket, a pair of dark jeans, and a pair of black sandals.

"But hey whose complaining?" Rika asked. "'Cus I'm sure not." Rika had her hair braided to the side and wore a black jacket, with the K.C logo on the collar with a purple T-shirt that had a heart in the center, a pair of light Capri jeans, and white flats.

Sugar Baby and Sabrina were posing on either side of a poser of Yugi. Sugar Baby wore her red and brown cowgirl outfit, with a red bandana around her neck. She had a pair of dark brown cowgirl boots with a red design.

Sabrina had on her dark blue and black blazer with her purple shirt and her dark denim jeans, with her brown boots.

"Now this press coverage I don't mind." Sugar Baby smiled and giggled.

"I know exactly what you mean." Sabrina agreed.

The two family members stood back to back with their duel disks ready and on.

From their post at the souvenir shop, Gwen and Dana were smiling and laughing.

"Okay how come they get the press because they were with Yugi?" Dana began. "When we save the world on a frequent yearly basis?"

"Because the press can never know about us because they will probably dissect us, thinking were mutants or something." Gwen replied.

"It really isn't fair though, but you're right." Dana sighed.

"I know." agreed Gwen. "But at least we do something good."

The two friends continued to sell the merchandise from the exhibit while Sabrina and the other girls posed for the press.

**To Be Continued…**


	18. The Maiden in Love

**The Maiden In Love. **

* * *

The sun was setting over Academy Island as the students were preparing fro dinner and then bedtime. The Slifer meal hall was hustling and bustling, just as Professor Banner called them all to settle down.

"Eyes forward students." Banner called. "Chumley stop chewing with your mouth open."

All the Slifers looked forward and noticed two more students beside Professor Banner. They had their heads down, shy and silent.

"Now I would like to introduce you to two new transfer students." Banner went on. "Please welcome KC and Lane Anders."

Professor Banner then went on to explain that KC and Lane would be residing in Slifer temporarily and decided they would room with Sugar Baby, since her room was the only one available for board.

"Wow, this ought to be fun." Sugar Baby sighed.

The little tri haired girl walked up and introduced herself to her new roommates. She smiled and led them to her room.

* * *

Once they got inside, Sugar shut her door and locked it.

"This is a nice place." Lane said.

"Nice and homey." KC added.

Sugar Baby tapped her foot. "You really think you can fool me?" she asked sternly.

Lane and KC turned to her and were silent.

"What are you talking about?" KC asked, braking the silence.

"Does Aunt Sabrina know you're here?" Sugar Baby asked again. "Or better yet, Auntie Theresa?"

"How did you figure it out?" Lane asked, her southern accent coming out.

"I think I know two of my own Aunts when I see them." Sugar Baby answered.

"Please don't rat us out Sugar." KC pleaded, she also had a southern accent.

"I won't." Sugar promised, crossing her heart and smiling. "This will be kinda fun."

Lane and KC blinked. They shrugged it off and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning all the students gathered to hear an announcement by Chancellor Sheppard.

"Now as you all may know, our annual School Duel against North Academy is coming up." Sheppard announced. "Last year our representative, Zane Truesdale, beat them good. And this year I would like to win again."

A spotlight shone on Zane, and Sabrina was right by his side, her arm around his back. KC and Syrus were standing amongst the Slifers.

"Hey KC, did you know Zane's my brother?" Syrus whispered.

"Really?" KC asked him.

Syrus shrugged. "Yeah he's pretty cool but our mom says I got the looks."

Beside Syrus, Sugar Baby giggled. Lane was next to her, rolling her eyes. _"Why are all the females in my family so love-struck?"_ she thought.

"So all of you study hard and maybe you can be the school's representative this year." Chancellor Sheppard ended his announcement and the screen shut off.

"Did you hear him?" Jaden exclaimed. "It could be me in this match!"

"Hey or me." Syrus added. "But let's face it Jay, it might be Zane who get's the spot again."

"How come?" Jaden asked.

KC blushed and turned her head to glance at Zane, "Because he's amazing." she murmured.

Gohan turned his head and saw Zane and Sabrina walk out together, hand in hand. "Or it could be Sabrina this year."

"Wouldn't that be a little biased though?" Lane asked. "I mean after all they _are_ boyfriend and girlfriend." she emphasized the word 'are' hoping KC would hear.

* * *

Zane walked with Sabrina to her locker.

"So do you think you'll get the spot again?" Sabrina asked.

"Maybe." Zane replied. "But I may just go ahead and nominate you."

"Why me?" Sabrina asked. "That seems a little biased don't you think?"

"Well you're the Princess of Duel Monsters." Zane reminded.

"Yeah but I'm also your girlfriend." Sabrina smiled and opened her locker. At the very back was a picture of her with Yugi and his gang of pals. She pulled out a couple of her binders and shut her locker.

The couple walked out to the courtyard and stopped.

"So what are you going to do?" Zane asked, pulling Sabrina close to him.

"Well I have study time in Gwen's dorm in a few minutes, we have a test in Crowler's class and so not looking forward to it." Sabrina replied, rolling her eyes.

"Bummer, I was going to take you to dinner." Zane sighed.

"Well sorry but the Mew patrol doesn't exactly ensure straight A's." Sabrina said, smiling. She held her binders with one arm and put her other hand on Zane's cheek. "Rain check on dinner?"

"Sure." Zane replied, caressing Sabrina's cheek. He bent down and kissed her.

Sabrina kissed back, wrapping her arm around Zane's neck.

* * *

Up in the school, KC and Lane were watching.

"See I told you this was a bad idea, Cass." Lane said, her green eyes glaring at her sister.

"So?" KC replied. "I can't help it, he's just so hot and all." KC groaned. "If Sabrina won't say it, I will."

They watched as Sabrina and Zane kissed each other goodbye and walked off in separate directions. Zane went off with a group of Obelisk boys and Sabrina met up with Gwen and Keisie.

"Now's our chance." KC sighed, soon she was engulfed in white lights.

"Oh here we go again." Lane groaned and held onto her sister.

* * *

Both girls ended up in a pile of brush, their long hair had leaves and twigs tangled in it.

"Never do that again, what if someone had seen something!" Lane whispered harshly.

"Well no one was watching." KC defended. "Besides it's the quickest way to get around here."

"How did I get roped into this?" Lane questioned.

KC got up, put her long hair in a clip and put her hat on over it. She then bolted away. Lane groaned again and rushed after her sister. _"Sabrina is so gonna kill us. Then Dad will bring us back and kill us again."_

* * *

Jaden and his roommates, plus Sugar Baby, walked out of the school and noticed the two girls run off.

"Was that KC and Lane?" Chumley asked.

Jaden ran after them, "I gotta check something out." he called to his pals.

Sugar Baby and the boys looked at each other, confused.

* * *

"I am so not looking forward to this test." Keisie complained.

"Neither am I but still that is school." Gwen reminded, opening her bedroom door.

The three girls entered the room and marveled, as they had never seen Gwen's room before.

"Wow, very nice." Sabrina sighed.

"Thanks." Gwen replied, closing the door behind her. "Just some stuff from home."

Gwen had a symbol flag above her nightstand and the same symbol was imprinted on an orange training suite hanging over her chair.

"So you're really into Martial Arts?" Keisie asked.

Gwen nodded. "Dana is too. How do you think we knew all of those combat moves during Mew training?"

"Valid point." Keisie smiled.

Sabrina chuckled and sat on the foot of Gwen's bed, "So we might as well get to work."

"Sabe's right." Gwen agreed, sitting at the head of her bed.

Keisie sighed and sat in the middle. The three girls opened up their binders and began to study.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Lane asked her sister.

The two girls were hiding behind the brush infront of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. KC climbed the tree leading to an open balcony. Lane scoffed and followed.

Jaden was not that far behind them, he was curious about who these girls really were.

KC entered the room, with Lane lagging behind. She found a picture on the desk and gasped, "Cassidy! Why are we breaking into Zane's room!" she exclaimed. The picture Lane picked up, was one of Sabrina smiling in front of the Kaiba Dome, her duel disk was fastened on her arm, and she was wearing her white, sleeveless blazer with a lavender tank top, light blue gloves reaching her elbow and a light blue headband in her long, blonde hair.

KC, a.k.a Cassidy, opened a bedside cabinet and pulled out a black deck pouch. She pulled out the deck and held it to her face.

* * *

"What the?" Jaden gasped, standing behind the balcony doors. He leaned over the balcony banister and saw Zane, with three more Obelisk boys approaching the entrance. "Oh no. It's Zane."

Jaden barged through the doors, startling KC and Lane. "Look I have no idea who you are or what you want but you both need to leave." Jaden yelled. "Otherwise you two will get booted out of the school for trespassing."

"Where did you come from!" KC asked, her accent coming through.

"Explain later, run now." Jaden said, grabbing KC by her arm.

"Don't need to tell me." Lane said, jumping off the balcony ledge, her hat fell off revealing her long, light Blunett hair.

KC's hat also came off, revealing her long, flowing, jet black hair. She grabbed her hat and followed suite as her sister and jumped off the balcony ledge.

Just as Jaden was about to jump, Zane and the other three Obelisks entered the room.

"Well look what we have here." said one Obelisk.

"Hey Zane, look who we caught hanging around in your room." said another, as Zane walked in.

All four Obelisks then noticed Zane's cards on the floor near his bed.

"Not only that, he was digging around in your cards." said the third Obelisk.

Jaden looked to the side as KC and Lane ran off. "Look it's not what you think." he stammered. "There were these girls and…-"

"Save it Slifer Slacker." interrupted the first Obelisk.

"Yeah we'll let Dr. Crowler handle this." the second added.

"No anyone but him." Jaden whined.

"Okay then we'll just deal with you ourselves then." voted the third Obelisk.

"Dr. Crowler help! Help!" Jaden called, as he was being dragged towards the room entrance. "Look I'm telling you this is all one big misunderstanding."

Zane noticed a hair clip by his cards and picked it up. "Let him go." he told the other three Obelisks.

"What?" they all three asked.

"What?" Jaden repeated.

"Do you want me to reconsider Jaden?" Zane asked. "Or do you wanna leave?"

"Leave sounds good." Jaden chuckled. "See you later fellas, let's not do this again sometime." he called as he exited the dorm.

* * *

Once he was outside, Jaden let out a deep sigh. "Wait until I tell the guys about this."

Cassidy popped out behind a bush. "You won't be telling anyone anything."

Lenna appeared beside her. She slapped Cassidy in the back of the head, "This is the last time I agree to help you with a favor."

* * *

Later that night, Zane and Sabrina were on the docks.

"Wow." Sabrina sighed. "A cold, wet dock in the middle of the night. You sure haven't forgotten how to show a girl a good time." she chuckled.

"Sabe, I caught Jaden snooping in my room today." Zane told her.

"Jaden?" Sabrina questioned. "But why on Earth would he be in your room?"

"I don't know." Zane answered. "But I found these." he held out two hairclips.

"Um…" Sabrina began, "mind if I see these?"

Zane handed them to her and Sabrina un-clasped the back. There she found engraved initials. One of the clips was brown and was engraved with the initials C-M-A. The other clip was silver with a fire-red butterfly, the engraved initials were L-A-A.

"I know these." Sabrina sighed. "But why would they be here? And why would they sneak into your room?"

Zane looked at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Zane, these clips belong to my sisters, Cassidy and Lenna." Sabrina answered.

* * *

Down by the shoreline, Jaden was talking with Cassidy.

"Listen Jaden, the fact that I'm here needs to stay a secret." Cassidy told Jaden.

"But what for?" Jaden asked. "If I'm to keep your secret, I at least need to know why."

"No you don't!" Cassidy yelled.

Jaden sighed and pulled out two duel disks from his backpack. "Then I think we need to duel."

"How will that solve anything?" Cassidy asked.

"Trust me. This duel will tell me all I need to know." Jaden smiled.

* * *

Above the shoreline Syrus, Chumley, Gohan, Sugar Baby, and Lane, a.k.a Lenna, were watching.

"What are they talking about?" Gohan asked.

"Hell if I know." Lane answered.

"I knew it, Jaden found someone new to pal around with." Syrus sighed.

"That's not it Syrus." Zane said from behind them.

The Slifers turned to find Zane and Sabrina standing there.

"Because Obelisk security cams caught KC, or rather Cassidy, in our dorm." Zane added.

Sabrina nodded. "But what they didn't show us is to why she went through all this trouble."

Lane slightly chuckled and avoided Sabrina's gaze. "I guess the jig is up huh?" she asked finally.

Sabrina nodded and held up the red butterfly clip. Lane sighed and took off her hat and let her hair down. "How'd you find out?"

"Next time you two plan on sneaking into my boyfriend's room, make sure you wear clips _without_ your initials engraved." Sabrina emphasized the word 'without' as she gave Lenna her clip back.

Lenna pulled out two red ribbons and tied her hair back into pigtails. She smiled.

"So why are you both here?" Sabrina asked.

"Why not let Cassidy tell you." Lenna replied. "She's about to duel Jaden."

Sabrina blinked. "This should be interesting." she sighed.

* * *

***Start of Duel* **

**(Jaden's LP-4000/Cassidy's LP-4000)**

Cassidy smiled as she drew and began the duel. "Get ready, to fall in love." she giggled. "I summon 'Maiden in Love' in attack mode."

A small maiden wearing a tan and white dress appeared on the field with her hands clasped together.

"My turn then." Jaden drew from his deck and checked his hand. "So many choices, but I think I'll go with this. I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode." the wind attribute hero emerged onto Jaden's field. "Now attack."

* * *

"Oh my poor Maiden." Syrus sighed.

"Whoever said she was yours?" Gohan contradicted.

"How about we let the monsters to the fighting, okay guys." Sugar Baby asked.

* * *

Avian struck down Maiden and lowered Cassidy's life points to 3400. Winged Kuriboh appeared on Jaden's shoulder and showed him what else was happening.

* * *

Hero Avian knelt down next to Maiden, apologizing for attacking her.

"Is there anything I can do?" Avian asked.

"Maybe." Maiden replied. "Maybe not.

* * *

From above watching the duel, Sabrina smiled and stifled a laugh. Lenna and Sugar Baby were smiling and giggling.

"This is just too good." Sugar Baby giggled.

* * *

"C'mon Avian snap out of it." Jaden pleaded with his monster.

Cassidy smiled as she drew her next card, "I equip the spell 'Cupid's Kiss' to my Maiden. And now I'll have her attack."

* * *

Maiden runs towards Avian, asking for a hug. But she then trips and starts to cry.

"Forgive me, my lady." Avian apologized. "Is there anything I can do."

"Well," said Maiden. She pointed to Jaden, "see him, take him down."

"Done." Avian said. He then attacked his former master and was switched to Cassidy's side of the field. This lowered Jaden's life points to 3000, and Cassidy's went down to 2800.

* * *

"What just happened?" Gohan asked, confused about why Avian changed sides.

Sabrina giggled. "Well see after Avian attacked Maiden last round, he was pegged by a 'Maiden Counter' and with 'Cupid's Kiss' effect, any monster attacked with a 'Maiden Counter' is then switched to Cassidy's field." she informed.

"Poor Jaden. I bet he has no idea what's really going on." Lenna sighed.

"Actually he does." Sugar Baby contradicted. "He has the 'What the Hell' look on his face."

* * *

"So now since I took control of your only monster, I'll just lay a card facedown and end my turn." Cassidy smiled.

Jaden sighed. "Man Avian's fallen in love, and I'm falling behind." Jaden drew from his deck, and drew Sparkman. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman, in attack mode." Jaden sighed. "I hate to do it Avian, but your either with me or against. Sparkman attack Avian with Static Shockwave."

Cassidy smirked. "I activate 'Defense Maiden', which redirects Sparkman's attack. So that Maiden gets hit instead of Avian." she countered. **(LP-1600) **

* * *

"Here we go again." Sugar Baby and Lenna said in a sing-song voice. Sabrina laughed.

* * *

Maiden fell on her knees, crying.

"Sparkman!" yelled Avian. "You dare strike a defenseless Maiden? For shame Sparkman, for shame."

Sparkman began sobbing. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll do anything. Anything to make it up to you."

"Anything?" Maiden repeated. "Well nothing comes to mind now, but I'm sure I'll think of something later." she smiled and winked.

"Simply say the word." Sparkman sighed. "My darling."

* * *

Jaden sighed.

Cassidy laughed. "And she will, now that Sparkman has been pegged with a 'Maiden Counter'."

* * *

"I want one." Syrus said. "Where can I get a 'Maiden Counter'?"

"Me too." Chumley added.

"Me three." followed Gohan.

"Guys remember that it's just a card you're looking at." Sabrina reminded.

"Try and remember who you're talking to Sabe." Zane told her. "When Sy and I were growing up, he used to claim he was going steady with Dark Magician Girl."

"Is that so?" Sabrina asked. "She break your heart Sy? Or did you just decide to see other monsters?" she chuckled.

* * *

"Alright, my move then." Cassidy said, drawing from her deck. "I activate the equip spell 'Happy Marriage'. Now my Maiden will gain as many attack points as Avian, that is if he says 'I Do' of course."

* * *

"It would be my honor." Avian said, linking arms with Maiden. Then Maiden's ATK points rose to 1400.

"Now attack Sparkman." Cassidy commanded as Maiden ran towards the electrical Hero. And just like before she tripped. **(Cassidy's LP-1400) **

"Sparkman how could you do that?" Maiden asked. "You said you'd do anything for me." she cried.

Sparkman knelt down. "You're right. I'm sorry." he apologized. "Command me my love."

"Alright then that's better." Maiden sneered.

"What is your wish?" Sparkman asked.

"I wish that you would beat up that mean boy over there." Maiden answered, referring to Jaden.

"Done." Sparkman said, attacking Jaden.

"Well don't just stand there, hubby." Maiden chuckled.

"Of course not my dear." Avian replied, attacking Jaden as well. **(Jaden's LP-400) **

Cassidy threw her hat off and let her hair down. "Sorry but you'll never be able to beat me Jaden." she said. "I'm dueling for Love."

* * *

"Did she say dueling for Love?" Zane asked. "Doesn't she mean dueling with Love?"

"Don't tell us you haven't pieced it together yet." Sugar Baby said. "Think about it Zane. She puts on a disguise, tricks her way into school, breaks into your dorm room…"

"She's in love." Syrus deducted.

Lenna nodded. "Big time." she said. "And she's in love with you Zane."

Sabrina chuckled and then sighed. "That's the last time I bring home my boyfriend with you two in the house."

"Hey don't blame me Sabe, I was just the transportation." Lenna held up her hands in defense.

"You still aided and abided her you know." Sabrina pointed out.

"I was tricked!" Lenna defended. "I swear!"

* * *

Winged Kuriboh's spirit was hovering next to Jaden. The brunette Slifer chuckled. "Yeah I know pitting two guys against Maiden wasn't such a good idea." he admitted. "Not much I can do about it now." he added as he drew from his deck. "Or is there? Of course if I'm gonna take on that Maiden in Love, I need a woman's touch."

Jaden summoned his fire Hero, Burstinatrix. "Now set those saps straight, Burst."

* * *

"Burstinatrix?" both Sparkman and Avian gasped.

"Listen I can explain…" Avian started.

"Save it!" interjected Burstinatrix. "You two are pathetic!"

"You go Burstinatrix." Jaden cheered. "Now let's get our monsters back. I activate the spell 'Burst Return', when I have Burstinatrix out this spell lets me return all other Heroes to my hand. Trust me, you both will thank me for it."

The Maiden counters shattered on Sparkman and Avian.

"What was I thinking?" Avian asked aloud. "I didn't want to get married!"

"Oh boy." sighed Sparkman. "Sparkwoman is never going to forgive me."

"Guy Pact: this didn't happen." said both Heroes in unison.

"How about you both get over here right now, or I'll tell the entire deck and then some!" Burstinatrix threatened.

* * *

Jaden held up his two Hero cards and smiled. "Now that I have my monsters back, I can do this." he smiled and placed Polymerization in his spell/trap card zone, "I fuse Burstinatrix with Avian to create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" the fusion Hero appeared on the field, ready to fight. "Now attack!"

Maiden in Love was destroyed just as Lenna and the others came upon the field. Cassidy's life points dropped to zero due to the battle damage.

"That's game." Jaden smiled. "Thanks for the sweet duel Cassidy, that was fun."

"Alright I guess I have to tell you my secret now." Cassidy sighed.

"Nope. I learned more than enough from our duel." Jaden replied. "And I think our spectator learned a few things as well."

* * *

Cassidy turned and saw her sisters, Zane, Sugar Baby, and Jaden's roommates standing a few feet away.

"We sure did." Sabrina agreed. She turned to her boyfriend. "Love is on her mind Zane."

Zane sighed and closed his eyes.

Cassidy blushed, "Zane, you're here." she lightly chuckled. "Well now you I'm the one who snuck into your room, not Jaden. I've been in love with you ever since I met you." Cassidy's blush intensified.

Sugar Baby and her Slifer pals all sighed in awe.

"When Sabrina brought you over that one time after you two began dating." Lenna clarified.

"I remember." Zane said.

Cassidy smiled. "Then I remember you saying that if I trained hard, I could get into Duel Academy like you and Sabrina. So I did." she giggled. "And now that I'm here, we can get married!"

Jaden laughed. "Get married, that's a good one. You're honeymoon could be in the cafeteria. Dr. Crowler could give you away. And Sabrina could be your Maid of Honor."

"Don't encourage her." Sabrina said under breath.

"I'm not joking Jaden." Cassidy defended.

"Cassidy, sweetie." Sabrina said. "Love doesn't work like that. You can't sneak your way into somebody's heart."

Cassidy looked up at her sister.

"Just look what happened to Maiden." Sabrina pointed out. "She used tricks to get love, and she ended up alone and in tears. You can't use spells or disguises to find your soul mate Cassidy, you have to be honest and up-front with them."

"Yeah right! You just want Zane for yourself sis!" Cassidy accused. "You're trying to get rid of me!"

"Zane a little help please." Sabrina chuckled.

"Cassidy as flattered as I am by your affections, right now I'm in love with one thing, Dueling." Zane said.

"Dueling?" Cassidy repeated.

Zane dug in his pocket and gave Cassidy her clip back. "I'm sorry but it's time for you to go home. You and Lenna both."

"Wait home?" Jaden asked. "Why do they have to go home? They're students now like us."

"Jaden they have to go home." Zane said again.

"Oh I see, because they're good duelists." Jaden interpreted. "Because they might de-throne you and Sabrina." he chuckled.

"Jaden they need to go for many reasons." Sabrina said. "One is our parents don't know they're here. Two, they're only 10 years old."

"Say what?" Jaden asked.

"10 years old!" exclaimed Chumley, Gohan, and Syrus.

"That's the great thing about dueling." Jaden laughed. "If you're old enough to draw, you're old enough to win."

"But sis, there is another reason why we're here." Lenna spoke up.

"Why is that?" Sabrina asked.

"Have you found anything?" Cassidy asked. "About Jesse?"

Sabrina gasped then looked away. "If I did, I would have called you guys by now. So no, all I found was Topaz's card near the entrance where he vanished."

Lenna's and Cassidy's shoulders dropped.

"Listen, the boat doesn't leave till tomorrow at 10am." Sabrina said. "You both can stay with me tonight. Kay?"

"Okay." Lenna and Cassidy replied.

* * *

The next day, the gang went to see Lenna and Cassidy off.

"I promise I'll call if I find anything else." Sabrina said, hugging her sisters.

"Okay, we'll be waiting." Lenna replied. She had her hair in the normal pigtail style. She was also wearing dark jeans, black boots, a black short-sleeved t-shirt with a red and yellow jacket.

Cassidy had her hair pulled into a ponytail and was wearing a light blue t-shirt and jeans with brown boots. She also wore a yellow jacket.

The two sisters boarded the boat and stood at the end, waving goodbye to their sister and her friends.

"By you guys!" they called. "We'll be back soon, till then later!"

"Here that Zane?" Jaden asked.

Zane sighed, "Oh please, I'll be long gone by the time they get here."

"You're right, so I guess Cassidy's crush ends here." Jaden smiled.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sabrina contradicted.

"Goodbye Jaden!" Cassidy called. "My sweet prince, I love you!"

Jaden nearly fell over. "Wait she's supposed to like Zane?"

Sabrina laughed. "Oh please, he's my boyfriend and you're single."

"Good luck." Zane said, walking off.

Sabrina walked beside him and the others followed behind.

"Goodbye!" Cassidy called again. "Write me every day! I love you Jaden sweetie!"

Jaden waved goodbye, his face stricken. "I wish they had cards, that countered this. Oh…"

**To Be Continued…**


	19. The Battle of the Beauties part1

**Battle of the Beauties. Pt1.**

A new day arises over Duel Academy and the students enjoy their break from morning classes. Chancellor Sheppard called a staff meeting to discuss which student will represent Duel Academy in the School Duel against North Academy.

"The annual duel against North Academy is the biggest duel of the year!" Dr. Crowler exclaimed, slamming his fists down on the table. "So it's clear that Zane should once again represent us." the Obelisk professor motioned towards the aforementioned third year Obelisk, who was standing at the right side of Chancellor Sheppard.

"It is true that Zane is our best," Sheppard agreed. "but he is a third year student, and North Academy is using a first year."

"But why on Earth would they do that?" Mrs. Fontain asked.

"Who knows why, but I think in the spirit of fairness, and competition, we should use a first year as well." Chancellor Sheppard went on. He turned to Zane, "You understand right Zane?" he asked.

"Of course Chancellor." Zane replied.

"Well since we have so many talented Freshmen this year, who shall we choose?" Professor Banner asked, stroking his feline, Pharaoh.

"Sabrina Anderson." Zane voted.

"I agree, Sabrina is a very talented girl." said Banner. "She is one of the top ranking students of this year's Freshmen class."

"Chancellor, Sabrina will make Duel Academy proud, believe me." Zane said, truthfully.

"I agree her reputation does precede her." Sheppard agreed. "If anyone has any other suggestions."

Mrs. Fontain cleared her throat. "I also believe Gwendlyn Oxford will be a great candidate for this year's representative."

"You do have a point there Fonda." Crowler agreed.

"So why don't we propose a Duel Off?" Mrs. Fontain suggested. "Sabrina and Gwen will duel and whoever wins, will represent Duel Academy in the School Duel."

"That will be one interesting match." Banner spoke. Pharaoh meowed in agreement.

All the teachers voted yes to the idea of the Duel Off.

"It will be a Battle of the Beauties." Crowler sighed.

Chancellor Sheppard adjourned the meeting and the faculty staff exited the meeting area and retired to their rooms for afternoon classes.

* * *

Sabrina stood by her locker, staring at a picture of her and her older brother, Jesse. _"I miss you so much brother. I hope that wherever you are, you're safe."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps approaching. She lifted her head and saw Zane coming towards her.

"Hey." she called, smiling.

"Hey yourself." Zane replied. "You waiting for me?"

"Well yeah, we do have afternoon classes together." Sabrina giggled.

"I know, and I have some news to tell you on the way." Zane put one arm around Sabrina as the two headed off to class.

"Sounds important and official." Sabrina chuckled. Topaz Tiger walked beside her, his spirit unnoticed by all the other students.

* * *

On the other side of the school, Gwen was gathering her books and getting ready for her next class, Trunks was waiting for her, leaning against the lockers. Gwen shut her locker and headed down the hallway, and she bumped into two of her friends in Ra Yellow that had the same class with her.

"Hey Gwen!" Brier called.

"Hey you guys, ready for class?" Gwen asked, walking up and joining her friends.

"Not really but, no big." Brier chuckled.

As the trio walked down the hall they came upon Dr. Crowler.

"Oh Gwendlyn dear." he called, cheery. "Have you heard the good news?"

"What good news Dr. Crowler?" Gwen asked, confused.

The Obelisk Professor smiled. "That you are up for on of the Representative spots for this year's school duel." he replied.

"I'm what now?" Gwen asked, even more confused.

"Yes, you and Sabrina both." Dr. Crowler clarified.

"Me and Sabrina?" Gwen repeated.

But before he could answer, Zane and Sabrina were coming down the hall.

* * *

"I'm gonna duel who?" Sabrina asked, shocked.

"Mrs. Fontain voted for a Duel Off, and it's you facing Gwen for the Representative spot." Zane answered.

"You gotta love Mrs. Fontain." Sabrina sighed.

"Oh Zane, Sabrina." Crowler called. "So nice to see you."

"Hey Dr. Crowler." Sabrina smiled.

"Hey Sabe, what's going on?" Gwen asked.

"Oh my dear Gwendlyn, you and Sabrina will be dueling Friday afternoon and whoever wins will get to represent Duel Academy in the School Duel." Dr. Crowler informed. "Isn't that fantastic?. Well cheerio now, don't be late to class."

Gwen and Sabrina exchanged glances.

* * *

"Yeah it's real swell." Gwen sighed, once Zane and Sabrina headed down the hallway.

"Gwen it's an honor for a first year to be chosen for a spot like this." Brier exclaimed.

"Yeah I know it is, but…" Gwen replied, trailing off.

"But what?" Trunks asked. "You should be happier."

Gwen sighed. "I know I should, but Sabrina is one of my good friends, and she's also been dueling longer."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Trunks asked again, walking down the hall with Gwen, Brier and Beauregard.

"Sabrina has a reputation remember? The Princess of Duel Monsters. In every match she was a part of, she's never lost." Gwen reminded. "I've only picked up a deck, like a couple months before we enrolled here."

"And you're a great duelist Gwen." Brier added. "Don't get so freaked out, you're great."

Beside him, Beauregard nodded in agreement. "And we'll be cheering you on."

Gwen smiled. "Thanks guys, that means a lot." she turned to Trunks, "Will you come by my dorm after classes and help me organize my deck?"

"Sure, I would." Trunks replied. "I'll help you rearrange it so you'll win."

Gwen chuckled. "Let's not jump the gun here."

The foursome continued down the hall to their classroom.

* * *

After classes, the student's exited the school and retired to their dorms.

"Thanks again Zane for helping me." Sabrina said, walking with her boyfriend to his room.

"Not a problem, so what deck are you thinking about using?" he asked.

Sabrina sighed, "Well I was thinking about combining my Cyber deck and my Crystal Beasts."

"Sounds interesting." Zane said.

"Yeah, I know Gwen has studied up on me, and I've seen what her monsters can do. So I wanna be ready for whatever she'll throw at me." Sabrina smiled.

The couple made their way to Zane's room and sat down on the bed with Sabrina's two decks laid out in front of them.

* * *

In Gwen's room, she and Trunks were doing the same. Gwen had her cards laid in front of her, closely examining them. Then she heard a knock at her window.

"What could that be?" Trunks asked.

"I have no idea." Gwen answered, sliding off her bed and opening her balcony doors.

On the other side, hovering in mid-air carrying a brown Satchel, was a regular sized Grasshopper with big eyes. He smiled and bowed, showing respect. "Greetings from the Northern Galaxy planet of North Kai." he said.

"Gregory." Gwen sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"How did you know who I am?" Gregory asked.

Gwen scoffed. "My Dad hit you with a mallet." she said.

"So Goku told you about me?" Gregory questioned.

The raven haired, Saiyan-Human teen nodded. The alien Grasshopper flew into the medium-large Dorm room, marveling at the size. His big, dark eyes landed on Trunk sitting on the bed.

"So who's he?" Gregory asked.

Gwen shut her balcony doors and cleared her throat. "Well it's a complicated story."

"Try me." Gregory added on.

"That's the Saiyan from the future that killed King Cold, Freiza's dad." Gwen answered.

Gregory was speechless. "So he's the…"

Gwen nodded. "Yep, he is also Vegeta's future son as well."

Gregory turned to Trunks again and nodded. "I can kinda see it now, yep."

Gwen smiled. "So what are you here for Gregory?"

The Grasshopper shook his head and handed Gwen the brown Satchel. "Right yes, King Kai heard about your duel coming up and he created some new cards for you."

Gwen opened the Satchel and pulled out the new cards. Her dark brown eyes grew wide and she smiled. "These are amazing." she squealed, flipping through the cards. Most of the monster cards resembled her fellow Z Fighters back in South City. The spells and traps were amplifiers for special abilities and other powers.

"How can I ever thank King Kai for this?" she asked.

"Check at the bottom of the bag." Gregory answered her.

Gwen reached down to the bottom of the Satchel and pulled out a medium sized orb that was glowing a spectrum of colors. She placed it on her dresser and the orb's color changed to white and a vision of King Kai's planet appeared.

"Greetings Gwen, I hope you like the cards I made for you." King Kai greeted.

"Yes King Kai, I love them." Gwen replied, smiling.

"Well I hope they will help you in your duel against Sabrina." King Kai said.

"You and me both." Gwen sighed. She then laughed.

* * *

Sabrina shuffled her deck one final time. "That should do it." she sighed, placing her deck in her brown pouch.

"You know for how long I've known you, I have never seen you this nervous." Zane informed.

Sabrina sighed. "Because in all my years of dueling, I haven't seen anyone like Gwen." she answered. "She's really good, and I mean _really_ good." Sabrina emphasized 'really' to prove her point.

Zane stood up and wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist. "And you're the best duelist I've ever known." he whispered in her ear. "You can win Friday, and you'll win at the School Duel as well."

"You really have that much faith in me?" Sabrina asked.

Zane smiled. "Of course I do." he answered. "After all, I wouldn't have nominated you if I didn't."

Sabrina smiled. "Right. But still…" her brown eyes found a picture of Zane with Jesse and Atticus Rhodes, Alexis' brother, and Sabrina tried to hold back her tears.

"You wish that Jesse was here to see you duel, don't you." Zane finished, not even needing to look at the picture.

"Yeah." was all Sabrina could say before she turned and buried her face against Zane's shoulder. Her shoulders shook as she cried.

Zane wrapped his arms around Sabrina and rubbed her back, softly soothing her.

* * *

By nightfall, in his, office, Chancellor Sheppard was on the phone.

"Yes that's right, your daughter will be dueling Friday afternoon and I'm sure she would love to see you." said the Duel Academy headmaster.

"Well you can count that I will be there with my family." the voice on the other line replied. "I will always be there to support my daughter."

"Very well Mr. Anderson. I will see you tomorrow afternoon." Chancellor Sheppard said. "You will also get the chance to meet Gwen's family, she is who Sabrina will be dueling."

"Oh I've met them, and Gwen as well." Jerry informed. "She and the other girls Sabrina hangs out with performed at my Club over Christmas Vacation."

"Yes I remember hearing about that." Sheppard informed.

"And Gwen's family seemed really great." Jerry went on. "I will see you tomorrow afternoon Chancellor."

"Goodnight Mr. Anderson." Chancellor Sheppard hung up and sat back in his seat. He was going over many scenarios in his mind, and it didn't matter who won the Duel Off, Gwen or Sabrina would make an excellent representative for the School Duel.

* * *

Up on the roof of the school all the Mews, minus G and Arctic gathered.

"It's true, Friday afternoon it's gonna be Gwen verses Sabrina!" Komodo exclaimed.

"Man that's a true Duel Off." Jackal sighed.

"I know." Mustang agreed.

The girls got quiet when they heard the front doors of the Academy open. They looked over and saw Dr. Crowler tape up a poster on the front doors and walk off, whistling a merry tune.

The Mews jumped down and looked at the poster. It depicted Gwen and Sabrina with the words 'Battle of The Beauties' printed across the middle. Below was written 'Friday afternoon in the Obelisk Stadium Arena'.

The Mews exchanged glances and retired to their dorms for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Thursday morning, the school was bustling with the news about Sabrina and Gwen's Duel Off.

"Now this will be a match for the ages!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I'll say, Duel Academy's two top Obelisks battling it out to represent us in the School Duel." Syrus sighed.

The duo, along with their roommates walked into the school, and ran into other members of their group.

"You guys see the posters?" Jaden asked Rika.

"How can we miss them?" Rika asked sarcastically. "This duel will be interesting."

"I know right." Chumley agreed.

"But where are we going to sit you guys?" Gohan asked. "I mean both Gwen and Sabrina are our friends, it's kinda hard to choose."

"Which is why, Gohan buddy, we'll sit in the middle." Jaden answered. "Besides that's the best view."

"You have everything planned out Jaden, and the duel isn't till tomorrow afternoon." Rika chuckled.

"Now if only he could be like that with school work." Sugar Baby giggled.

Everyone laughed at Jaden's expense.

"Hey speaking of our two girls, where are they?" Dana asked.

"I think Sheppard gave them the day off so they could rest and plan." Keisie answered.

Speaking of Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster walked upon the group. "Yes I did give the girls a day off, but I also have a little surprise for them."

"What would that be Chancellor?" Alexis asked.

"I invited their families to watch the Duel. They should be arriving any second now." Sheppard answered, walking out of the Academy, the group in tow.

* * *

They came to the docks, to find Gwen, Trunks, Sabrina and Zane waiting.

"Hey guys." Trunks called.

"Hey." Krillin called back.

"So what's the big surprise Chancellor?" Gwen asked.

"You'll see soon enough Gwen." replied the Headmaster.

Soon enough a white, yacht appeared to be sailing towards the docking area. Once it docked, the front opened up and both Gwen's family and Sabrina's family waved.

The two teens sighed and smiled. Once their families were off the boat, they ran to their respected fathers.

"Daddy." Gwen squealed, hugging her father. "I'm so glad you're here."

"As soon as Chancellor Sheppard called me, I told the gang and we hurried to the city." Goku informed.

"And that's when we ran into Jerry and Theresa again." Chichi added, brushing some of Gwen's hair from her face.

Sabrina was standing in between her parents and smiled. "This really is a surprise." she said.

"We can't wait to watch you duel sis." Lenna said, smiling and hugging Sabrina.

Sabrina chuckled and noticed a bigger group beside Gwen and her family. She chuckled. "Wow, Gwen and I thought my family was big."

Gwen turned and saw all the other Z Fighters gathered around beside Gohan. "No way." she smiled and ran to her fellow fighters.

"Glad to see you kiddo." Tien said, wrapping one of his muscled arms around Gwen.

"We wouldn't miss this duel for anything." Chiaotzu followed, giving Gwen a one armed hug.

"I'm so glad to see you guys." Gwen smiled. "I mean I saw you over Christmas vacation but that was a while ago." she chuckled.

"I know, we've missed you too squirt." Yamcha said, ruffling Gwen's raven hair.

Gwen chuckled and she managed to notice Gohan standing next to Piccolo. And behind Piccolo stood Bulma and Vegeta, who was holding a sleeping baby Trunks.

Gwen smiled and walked over to Piccolo, who put his hand on her shoulder. "Good to see you Gwen."

"You too Piccolo." Gwen smiled at one of her former trainers.

The raven haired teen then ran to Bulma and hugged her. "I've missed you Bulma." she giggled.

"I've missed you too sweetie." Bulma replied. "You look great."

"You too." Gwen complimented.

She then turned to Vegeta and bowed respectively. "And it's a real surprise to see you here too Vegeta. And holding your son nevertheless." she smiled as baby Trunks stirred in his sleep.

Vegeta cleared his throat. The Saiyan Prince couldn't find the exact words to say. Beside him, Bulma took her baby son, who was now awake.

"See my parents went out of town for the weekend and I really didn't want to leave Vegeta home alone, so, here we are." Bulma informed.

Gwen smiled, "I'm glad that you guys are all here." she turned around and faced Sabrina, "Well I guess this is it."

"I guess it is." Sabrina repeated. "From here on out, we're classified as rivals." The blonde teen stood in front of her friend.

Gwen faced her and held out her hand. "As we say in Martial Arts, I'll see you in the ring."

Sabrina smiled and shook Gwen's hand. "And as we say in Duel Monsters, may the best duelist win."

The two teens released their hands and Gwen led her group for a tour of the Academy campus.

* * *

Zane placed his hand on Sabrina's shoulder, "And I have a surprise for you as well." he whispered.

"Really?" she questioned.

Zane smiled and led her near the seaside forests. Sabrina turned to her family and waved goodbye and went off with her boyfriend.

"Well that was a nice reunion." Jaden said from behind Chancellor Sheppard.

Cassidy turned her head and giggled. "Jaden!" she screamed and wrapped her arms around Jaden's waist.

"Hey there Cassidy." Jaden said, patting the little girl's head.

From beside her father, Lenna made a gagging sound. Which earned her a glare from Cassidy's light blue eyes.

* * *

Zane and Sabrina were walking along the open forest, near the bluffs. "So what is this big surprise?" she asked.

"You'll see." Zane replied, leading Sabrina to an enclosed bluff.

When the couple stepped through some hanging branches, a group of girls yelled, "Surprise!"

Sabrina was stunned to see her girl friends from Alfea on Academy Island. Behind the girls, the heroes from Red Fountain were clustered by a grey ship.

"You didn't." Sabrina sighed.

"I did." Zane contradicted. "I called up Sky and he agreed to bring the rest of the boys, as well as the girls, here to cheer you on tomorrow."

"Hints the surprise." Bloom, a teenager with Fire-red hair and teal-blue eyes, giggled.

"It's so good to see you girls." Sabrina ran to her fellow Winx girls and they all joined in a group hug.

"We've missed you too girl." Stella, a teen with Blonde hair and gold eyes, squealed.

"So we jumped at the choice to see you." said Musa, a teenager with denim blue hair and matching eyes.

"You guys are awesome." Sabrina sighed.

"Now isn't that something?" Zane asked his fellow Red Fountain heroes, as well as his squad mates.

"Yeah, great idea inviting the girls." said Zane's roommate Sky, a teenager the same age as Zane and had Blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I just wanted to give Sabrina a team to root for her." Zane informed. "She's real nervous about tomorrow."

"Sabrina nervous?" asked Brandon, a teenager with brown hair and brown eyes.

"That is very rare." said Timmy, the brains of the squad who had short, light brown hair and brown eyes. "She's seldom nervous."

"I know that, but she is so I figured having the other Winx girls here would help." Zane replied.

"It sure looks like a start." Riven, the oldest of the Heroes who had dark magenta hair and dark eyes, told him.

The Winx girls smiled and giggled.

"So who's your opponent?" asked Tecna, the brains of the Winx girls who had short light-magenta hair and green eyes.

"Well she's actually one of my friends here." Sabrina answered. "Her name is Gwen."

"Sounds interesting." sighed Flora, Sabrina's roommate at Alfea and her best friend amongst the Winx girls. Flora had olive-colored skin, milky brown hair and green eyes.

Sabrina smiled at her friends and gave Zane a flirtatious wink. The boys joined the girls and Sabrina wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"I love my surprise, thank you Zane." she said.

"I'm glad." Zane replied.

Sabrina kissed Zane's lips, softly. After, she turned to her friends, "So, who's ready for lunch?"

* * *

"So pretty much there isn't a lot to see here on the Island." Gwen said, leading her fellow fighters on a tour.

"No but there are some enclosed areas where you can train." Tien pointed out.

"I know, but I've been doing some late night studying every now and then, so I haven't trained as much as I would like to." Gwen informed.

"Well as long as your earning an education and staying safe, I am not complaining." Chichi said.

"Don't worry mom, we're perfectly safe here." Gohan informed.

Gwen chuckled. "So any questions?" she asked her group.

"Just one," Goku said. He pointed down a dark path, surrounded by shadows. "Where does that lead?"

Gwen focused her gaze. "Oh it leads it the Abandoned Dormitory." she answered.

"Sounds spooky." Goku said, smiling.

"Dad, it's forbidden for students to go there." Gwen told her father. "And for good reason. A couple years ago, some students vanished around there."

"Vanished?" Yamcha repeated.

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, so we never venture out there. Trust me on that."

* * *

Night fell and all of the Mews met up on the Academy roof. They went over their normal patrol routine. Arctic made her way to the Abandoned Dormitory, and stood the front gate.

"I still can't believe he's still gone." Arctic sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." said Topaz Tiger, who was standing beside the Wolf Mew.

"I hope so." Arctic's dark blue eyes quivered.

Mew Golden Wolf found her leader frozen in front of the Abandoned Dorm.

"Yo Arctic." she called, hopping down from a branch.

"What G?" Arctic asked.

"Just passing by on my way back to my dorm." G replied. "You should come with me. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

Arctic smiled. "Same to you. We may be best friends, but we're rivals tomorrow."

Both Mews smiled at each other and headed back to their rooms.

* * *

Gwen snuck quietly into her room, careful not to wake her fellow sleeping Z Fighters. The Saiyan-Human teen climbed into her bed and closed her eyes, beside her the spirit of her Petit Shadow Kitten curled up and softly purred.

* * *

Sabrina orbed back into her room saw how her fellow Winx girls were sound asleep. Her dorm was turned into a Slumber Party like atmosphere. The blonde teen carefully climbed into her bed and closed her eyes. Topaz Tiger curled up on the foot of Sabrina's bed and purred softly.

* * *

The day of the Duel Off arrived. The sun was shining over Academy Island and all the students were ready to see the Battle of the Beauties. Both girls were in their dorms, preparing for the Duel Off.

"So what cards are you going to be using Sabe?" asked Stella.

Sabrina smiled at her reflection, and her friends. "I combined two of my decks into one stronger one." she held up her deck. "The monsters I have in store, will make Gwen's head spin." she threw her deck into the placeholder on her Duel Disk.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm excited." Musa chimed.

"Me too." Bloom agreed.

"After all, this is our first time to watch Sabrina duel." Flora pointed out.

"Time to see what her power base can really do." Tecna said.

"I'm going to promise you guys this…" Sabrina began.

* * *

Gwen flipped her hair into it's usual spiked wave. "I won't disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint us." Goku chided.

"We're just happy to see you duel finally." Yamcha added.

Gwen held up her deck and smiled. "You all will love my deck, that's for sure." she placed it in the holder of her Duel Disk.

She looked at her reflection, her dark brown eyes full of passion and readiness. _"Alright G, the time has come for you to prove to yourself that you're better at something else other than Martial Arts. Sabrina may be one of your closets friends, but she's your rival until the last Life Point is lost."_

"Let's get going. Don't wanna be late." Gwen smiled and headed out the door and out of the Obelisk Girls Dormitory.

* * *

All the students gathered in the Stadium arena. Jaden and the gang, along with the Z Fighters, the Anderson family, The Winx Club and the Red Fountain heroes, gathered in the center section, having the perfect seats for the Duel.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait to see who gonna win!" Sugar Baby exclaimed.

"I know what you mean Sugar." Syrus agreed. "This is one hell of a match up."

"As Crowler put it, a Battle of the Beauties." Keisie chided in.

"This Duel Off is going to be epic." Jaden sighed.

The stage lights came on and Sabrina and Gwen entered the arena from opposite sides. Sabrina entered from the right, and Gwen from the left. Dr. Crowler took center stage and grabbed the microphone.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, faculty and students, it is time to see who will represent out esteemed Academy in the School Duel." he announced. "Both representatives from Obelisk Blue are two of the highest ranking females in this year's Freshmen class. Introducing, the Princess of Duel Monsters herself," the spotlight shone on Sabrina as she walked upon the arena field. "Miss Sabrina Anderson!"

* * *

A wave of applause erupted from the audience. The Winx Girls shouted and applauded.

"Let's go Sabrina!" they all screamed in unison.

* * *

"And her opponent, the beautiful, talented, Miss Gwendlyn Oxford!" the spotlight moved to Gwen as she took her place on the field.

* * *

The Z Fighters hollered Gwen's name and applauded.

"That's my girl!" Chichi screamed from the stands.

"C'mon sis!" Gohan cheered.

* * *

Gwen smiled and flashed the peace sign to her family. She faced Sabrina, "Good luck Sabe."

"Same to you Gwen." Sabrina replied.

"Now let the Battle of the Beauties begin!" Crowler announced, jumping off the stage.

"In the words of out best friend Jaden," Sabrina started.

"Get you game on!" Gwen finished.

Both Obelisk teens switched on their Duel Disks and drew their hands.

"Go on ahead Gwen." Sabrina said.

"If you say so." Gwen replied, drawing her card. She closely examined her hand. "Alright I summon Chiaotzu the Little Defender in defense mode. (1000/1400)" the small humanoid monster took up the DEF position on Gwen's field. "I now place one card facedown, and end my turn."

* * *

In the stands, Chiaotzu's dark eyes sparkled and he grinned. "Wow, she summoned a card like me first round."

"Looks like King Kai modeled Gwen's deck after all of us." Tien pointed out.

"Just you guys wait and see." Krillin said.

"Yeah, there is more to Gwen's deck than meets the eye." Trunks added. "She's just getting started."

* * *

Sabrina smiled, "Now that little guy is cute, but." she drew from her deck, and smiled. "can he stand against this? I summon out Crystal Beast Jade Jaguar in attack mode. (1200/1000)"

A medium sized black jaguar with a gold breast plate with a Jade gemstone in the center and gleaming green eyes took the field. She stretched out and looked around. Her eyes fixated on Gwen's monster opposite her.

"You summon me out and all I get is an appetizer?" she questioned Sabrina, her voice deep, yet feminine.

Sabrina smiled at her monster, "Sorry girl, but I wanted to show Gwen here not to judge a monster based on attack points." she informed. "When really it's the special abilities you have to watch out for."

* * *

Jaden's brown eyes went wide. "I've never even heard about that type of monster."

Beside him was Jerry Anderson. "Yes well the Crystal Beasts are a part of a deck set, and Sabrina happens to have quite a few of them."

Cassidy sat on the other side of Jaden and giggled, "Yeah and the best part is, what they lack in attack points, they make up for in Special Abilities."

* * *

Gwen smirked, "That's a cute kitty and all but, her attack points are still a couple hundred short of Chiaotzu's defense."

"Like I said before, it's not attack points that make a monster." Sabrina started. "It's their special abilities that make a them a force to reckon with. See if I slice Jade's attack points in half, she can bypass your defense and attack you directly." she informed.

Jade growled as her attack points were sliced in half (600/1000).

"Now attack girl!" Sabrina commanded. "Go Jade Javelin Strike!"

The black Jaguar jumped over Chiaotzu and, with elongated claws that pulsated a light green color, slashed at Gwen, causing her life points to drop to 3400. Jade then returned to Sabrina's side of the field and her attack points were restored to full strength.

"I think I'll end my turn with one facedown." Sabrina set one card. "Your go G."

Gwen inhaled as she drew. "Okay round two." Gwen examined her hand, and smiled. "Alright I'll sacrifice Chiaotzu to bring out a stronger warrior, like Piccolo the Braveheart in attack mode. (2200/2000)"

In a bright flash of light, the small humanoid monster was replaced by a taller, muscular Namekian warrior, resembling Gwen's former trainer of the same race.

* * *

"Out of all of Gwen's monsters, that one is my favorite." Gohan told Piccolo, who watched the dueling field with an intense gaze.

"Wow, King Kai covered all the bases when he made Gwen's deck." Goku noticed.

"Just you wait Goku, I have a feeling Gwen's turn isn't over just yet." Krillin added.

* * *

Gwen smiled, "I now activate the spell 'Namekian Fusion', now don't let the name fool you it's nothing like Polymerization." she informed. "It's more if fusing energy or in this case, attack and defense points. See this handy-dandy spell let's me sacrifice one other Namekian warrior and half of his attack and defense points are added to Piccolo's."

Gwen selected her other Namekian Warrior, Nail the Protector (2100/1500). "So by sending Nail to the Graveyard, Piccolo's attack points rise to 3250 and his defense points rise to 2750." Gwen smiled at her newly powered up monster, "Now attack jade Jaguar with Special Beam Cannon!"

The Namekian Warrior monster fired an electrical blast from his two fingers and destroyed Sabrina's Crystal Beast. Sabrina's life points, in turn dropped to 1950 due to battle damage, and smoke filled the arena.

"That was a nice move, I'll give you that." said Sabrina.

"Thank you." Gwen replied.

Sabrina smiled and as the smoke cleared a gemstone appeared in the far right of Sabrina's spell and trap card zone.

* * *

"What's going on?" Dana asked, shocked.

"It's an ability that all Crystal Beasts have." Rika informed.

* * *

"Okay, I'm biting, what gives Sabe?" Gwen asked.

"Well see when a Crystal Beast is destroyed, instead of going to the Graveyard, they remain on the field." Sabrina answered. "Pretty sweet huh?"

"Yeah I guess." Gwen agreed. "Your go." Piccolo's attack and defense points returned to normal.

"Okay." Sabrina drew her next card, and smiled. "I summon Crystal Beast Garnet Falcon (1600/1000) in attack mode."

A brown Falcon with a dark brown halter collar with three different sizes of Garnet gemstones in the center emerged landed on Sabrina's field.

"Wow a full house for this duel eh?" she squawked.

Sabrina chuckled, "Now I activate my spell card Polymerization! Fusing together Garnet with the Cyber Phoenix in my hand, in order to fusion summon, Cyber Crystal Garnet Phoenix! (2500/1500)"

A metallic bird with Garnet gems on the breast plates and the interior of the wings emerged onto the field.

"How many of these Crystal Beasts do you have?" Gwen asked.

"More than you think." Sabrina answered. "Garnet Phoenix, attack Piccolo with Strident Windstorm!"

In a huge gust of electrical energy, Gwen's monster was destroyed. (**Gwen's LP-3100**)

"Wow, now that was electrifying." Gwen chuckled.

"You'll come to find out that my deck can be that way." Sabrina chuckled.

Gwen drew from her deck, "Alright I summon Dende the Little Warrior in attack mode, (1000/400) and activate my 1-Star DragonBall spell, so by sending my Petit Light Dragon, Dende gets 300 more attack points. (1300/4000)"

"So, it doesn't hold a candle to my Garnet Phoenix." Sabrina pointed out.

"Not when I activate my 2-Star Dragonball spell from my hand." Gwen said. "Now I can draw two more cards." the Saiyan-Human teen smiled. "I activate Namekian Energy Blast, which now your Garnet Phoenix looses attack points equal to how many my Dende has."

Sabrina gasped. Now her Cyber-Crystal fusion had 1200 attack points. "Not bad Gwen." Sabrina complemented.

Gwen smiled, "Thanks but I'm not done, Dende attack!" She laid one card facedown before she ended her turn.

Sabrina's fusion monster was destroyed lowering her life points to 1850.

"Even though Garnet was used in the fusion, she comes back to my field as a Crystal in my Spell and Trap card zone." Sabrina informed.

* * *

"Okay it's official, I so want Sabrina's Crystal Beasts." Stella sighed. "I mean who wouldn't want priceless jewels?"

"I know what you mean, but let's focus more on the duel okay?" Bloom told her friend.

"Fine, but I still love those jewels." Stella repeated.

All the Winx girls sighed.

* * *

Sabrina drew from her deck, "Alright time to bring out the strongest Crystal I have." She threw her card on the monster slot. "Come on out Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger! (1600/1000)"

* * *

"How did Sabrina get a hold of Topaz?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, didn't he belong to Jesse?" Theresa questioned.

Cassidy and Lenna watched the duel, they were also pondering the same questions.

* * *

"Alright boy, let's show Gwen what you can do." Sabrina said to her Tiger.

"Why not inform her about my talent first, Sabrina." Topaz suggested.

Sabrina giggled. "Sure. See when Topaz attacks a monster, he gains an extra 400 attack points." Topaz's attack points rose to 2000. "Now boy, attack. Go Topaz Incisor Shred!"

The massive Tiger pounced on the small Namekian and destroyed him. (**Gwen's LP-2400**)

"Okay, nice ability." Gwen gasped.

Topaz returned to Sabrina's field, his attack points reverted to normal.

"Thank you." Sabrina said, humbly.

Gwen stood up, "I'll admit Sabe, your monsters are nice."

"Thanks Gwen, so are yours." Sabrina replied. "But this duel is just getting started."

"I couldn't agree more." Gwen said.

Both girls smiled at each other. Everyone in the audience watched the duel with intense eyes.

**(Sabrina's LP-1850. Gwen's LP-2400)**

**To Be Continued…**


	20. The Battle of the Beauties part2

**Battle of the Beauties. Pt2.**

**Previously… **Sabrina Anderson and Gwendlyn Oxford were chosen to be representatives of Duel Academy during the School Duel. In a way to decide who will earn the spot, both Obelisk teens were pitted against each other in a Duel Off, or a Battle of the Beauties. So far Gwen has an upper hand in the match, with her one of a kind deck made by King Kai, but Sabrina is showing no signs of giving up, her Cyber/Crystal deck has just barely been tapped into. Ready to see who will win? Find out as Sabrina and Gwen continue their duel.

* * *

**(Sabrina's LP-1850. Gwen's LP-2400)**

"I think I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Sabrina said, placing one card in the spell/trap zone behind Topaz Tiger.

"I'll admit Sabe, I knew that dueling you would be a challenge." Gwen admitted. "But I never thought it would be this exciting." she drew from her deck and smiled. _"This ought to keep her attacks at bay for now." _she thought.

"I summon out my Deception Maiden in attack mode." a graceful female with bleach-blonde hair, wearing a black mask and a matching leotard-like outfit, emerged onto Gwen's field. "And with her out, we can only attack once per turn."

"Clever way to keep me from evening the score." Sabrina interjected from across the field.

"I know, and since my math is right, she has enough points to take out Topaz." Gwen smirked. "Attack girl."

"Not so fast there!" Sabrina countered. "I activate my spell card known as M-Force. By activating this spell, I can give one face-up Crystal Beast 500 extra attack points." the blonde teen smiled. "And since Topaz is the only one, guess those points go to him."

The tiger monster roared as his attack points rose to 2100. "So that means, adios to your Maiden." Sabrina added.

Topaz swung his paw and destroyed Deception Maiden. (**Gwen's LP-2000**)

"Okay, that was impressive." Gwen grunted, still reeling from battle damage.

* * *

Up in the stands, everyone was impressed by Sabrina's quick counter.

"She's starting to duel like Jesse would." Lenna said, her light green eyes gleaming.

"I know, and she saved Topaz with that counter." Cassidy added. "Of course, Topaz is Jesse's favorite monster."

"Uncle Jesse doesn't play favorites with monsters." Sugar Baby contradicted. "He loves them all equally."

Cassidy and Lenna sighed and agreed. Sugar Baby smiled.

* * *

A couple of rows up, the Winx girls were also impressed.

"That was a great counter measure Sabrina made." Tecna noted.

"Yeah it was, I'm really impressed." Flora agreed. "I think Sabrina is even better than the press gave her credit for."

"Well keep in mind dear Flora," Stella chimed in. "that Sabrina was just a little pre-teen back then. Now she's a fully skilled teenager."

"True point Stella." Musa said.

"Yeah but have the rest of you noticed that Sabrina actually talked to her monsters?" Bloom asked everyone.

"Come to think of it, yes." Stella answered. "And I think they were talking back."

"That is completely illogical." Tecna pointed out.

"Keep in mind Tecna, Sabrina's connection to the Duel Monsters." Flora reminded. "At Alfea, they all become flesh when she summons them in battle classes."

All the girls nodded in agreement and focused back on the duel.

* * *

"Okay I'll just play three facedowns and end my turn." Gwen said, placing her three cards on the field.

"Well don't sound so defeated." Sabrina chuckled, drawing her next card. "I activate my spell card, 'Rare Value', I can only activate this if I have two or more Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap card zones. So by sacrificing one, I can draw two more cards." Sabrina discarded her Garnet gemstone and drew two more cards. The blonde teen smiled. "And by discarding Garnet, that doubled as a monster sacrifice. So that lets me summon out my Cyber Dragon." the machine-like dragon appeared on the field, the hologram was behind Sabrina.

Gwen stood motionless on her side of the field. Her only defense were her three facedowns. But Sabrina's turn wasn't over just yet.

"I activate my spell card, Crystal Promise, letting me resurrect Jade Jaguar." the black feline emerged from her gemstone form and stood next to Topaz Tiger. "But I think I'll just place three facedowns as well."

Gwen sighed. "Okay, for a second there I thought you were going to end this match." she admitted.

Sabrina scoffed. "I'm having so much fun, I don't want this duel to end just yet."

"She sounded like Jesse just now." Topaz said.

"She's been acting like him too, since the duel started." Jade added.

* * *

Up in the stands, Zane was smiling.

"I thought you said Sabrina wasn't a pro?" Brandon questioned.

"She's only a Freshmen." Zane informed. "So she's technically not pro."

"But she's dueling like one." Sky added.

"She always duels like this." Zane said. "Sabrina puts her heart and her soul into dueling and never gives up. Even now, her life points are lower, but do you see her giving up?"

"No, if anything she's fighting back." Timmy answered.

"Proving my point. Sabrina never gives up and she always looks on the brighter side of things." Zane replied. "If only Jesse could see her." _"He'd be just as surprised, and proud, as I am." _Zane thought silently. _"I don't know if she recognizes it, but Sabrina is acting so much like him, it's almost as if he's here."_

* * *

Gwen took a deep breath as she drew her next card. The card she drew was one that was her favorite, she smiled. "Alright, I summon out my Martial Swordsmen in attack mode. (2500/1000)" the monster she summoned, resembled her father in his teenage years.

* * *

Bulma giggled. "Wow Goku, that looks so much like you. Back when you were a little bit older than Gwen."

"Yeah I know." Goku agreed. "It's kinda creepy seeing it from here."

"I'm still reeling from the fact that King Kai modeled Gwen's deck after all of us, well her monsters anyway." Yamcha admitted.

* * *

As if she heard him, Gwen cracked a smile. "I activate one of my facedown cards, the spell Z-Force." the middle card flipped upward depicting a red, capital Z with a yellow arrow going through the middle. "This let's me summon out as many Z-Fighters I can till all my monster zones are filled."

"Now that's a nice spell." Sabrina said, blinking.

"I know." Gwen agreed. She grabbed three of her cards and, as she called out their names, placed them on the field. "I summon Tien(2000/700), Yamcha(1900/400), and good old Roshi(2100/300) from my hand." she then activated the final spell from her hand. "Now with Monster Reborn, I can bring back Piccolo (2200/2000)."

Now Gwen's field was full of five monsters. And she still had two cards facedown on the field.

* * *

"Now that was a total licious move." Chumley said.

"You said it Chum." Gohan agreed, from the seat behind him.

"Sabe's gonna have a tough time breaking through that wall of warriors." Syrus added.

"No kidding!" Jaden exclaimed. "This duel is getting better by the round!"

* * *

"Very nice move Gwen." Sabrina complemented. She drew from her deck. "I summon out Crystal Beast Opal Wolf in attack mode."

A medium sized purple wolf with a lighter shaded gemstone on it's tail and breastplate emerged on the other side of Topaz.

"But not before I do this, I play another Polymerization spell, fusing Opal with my Cyber Howler in my hand." Sabrina went on. "Come on out, Cyber Crystal Opal Howler. (2100/1700)"

A feminine dancer that had a wolf like helmet and an Opal gemstone on her forehead appeared. She wore a lavender dance suite and darker shoes. Her hair and eyes were a metallic silver shade.

"Now let the attacks begin!" Sabrina yelled. "First off Jade, remind Gwen of what your ability can do."

"No problem." Jade purred. She took her stance and bolted for Gwen's side of the field.

"Here we go again" Gwen sighed as she braced herself for Jade's direct attack. (**Gwen's LP-1400**) "Okay, now that was a tad but more painful the second time around." she grunted.

"And I'm just getting started." Sabrina smiled. "Topaz your turn boy!" Topaz growled as he charged into combat, aiming for Yamcha. (**Gwen's LP-1300**)

"Now Cyber Dragon attack with Strident Blast!" Cyber Dragon's attack destroyed Roshi. (**Gwen's LP-900**).

"And lastly, Opal Howler. Go Shimmering Opal Cyclone!" the glittering Opal whirlwind destroyed Tien. (**Gwen's LP-800**)

* * *

"Wow, Aunt Sabrina went after Gwen's monsters like Chumley on Grilled Cheese Day." Sugar Baby giggled.

"That's the best way to describe it Sugar." Syrus agreed.

"Man Sabrina is living up to her reputation, and then some!" Jaden exclaimed.

"No kidding, in all my years of knowing her, I've never seen her duel with this much passion before." Rika agreed, her light blue eyes wide from shock.

"She's becoming more and more like her brother isn't she?" asked Theresa, sitting at her husband's right side.

"It would appear so." Jerry answered. "It's almost like she's channeling him somehow."

"Well Sabrina and Jesse are twins after all." Lenna pointed out to her parents.

Cassidy nodded in agreement. "You are right, they're so alike it's kinda scary sometimes."

"Now that was an great move on Sabrina's part." Krillin admitted.

"You're right about that Krillin." agreed Dana. "But we have to believe that Gwen can comeback."

"I'm certain she can." Trunks interjected. "She just has to play her cards right."

"We'll just have to see about that one." Chi-Chi said.

Goku didn't say anything, he just focused on his teenage daughter. _"C'mon Gwen, I know you can bounce back."_ he thought to himself. _"No matter how the odds stack up against you, you always find some way out. I know the same goes for here and now."_

* * *

Gwen gasped, as she heard her father's words in her mind. She turned to him in the stands. Goku nodded his head and Gwen nodded hers as well. She took a deep breath and exhaled. _"Alright Gwen, it's time to throw everything out there. No holding back." _she said to herself.

"Here we go!" she drew from her deck. "Alright I activate my facedown known as 3-Star DragonBall, I can activate this if I took at least three counts of damage within one battle phase." Gwen informed. "And since I did, I'm allowed to draw three more cards from my deck." she did and Gwen closely examined her hand. "And now for my final facedown, my 4-Star DragonBall spell. This card let's me gain 200 life points for every DragonBall spell card in my graveyard, including this one." (**Gwen's LP-1600**) "Now from my hand I can summon my Saiyan Rose (2100/1200) in attack mode. And with her ability all of monsters' attack and defense points increase by 500." Martial Swordsman (3000/1500), Piccolo the Braveheart (2700/2500).

"But that's not all just yet." Gwen went on. "I equip my Saiyan Rose with the equip spell, Saiyan's Sword, giving her 400 extra attack points. 200 per monster on my field." Saiyan Rose (2500/1200)

"Nice, so what now?" Sabrina asked, edging on her opponent.

Gwen smiled. "Now I'm going to activate the second effect of Saiyan's Sword." she answered. "It allows me to destroy one of your monsters who's attack or defense points are either equal or lower than Saiyan Rose's 2500."

"Oh no." Sabrina gasped.

"You guess it, I now destroy your Cyber Crystal Opal Howler."

Gwen pointed to the metallic gemstone fusion monster in front of Sabrina. Saiyan Rose flew over and slashed the Cyber-Crystal fusion monster with her sword.

"And now that side effect causes you to loose 500 life points." Gwen winked.

"Pretty nice effect." Sabrina said, smiling. (**Sabrina's LP-1350**) "But since Opal Howler was destroyed, I can place Opal in my spell/trap card zone."

"Well whoever said I was done?" Gwen questioned. "Piccolo why don't you show her what I mean and take out her Cyber Dragon."

Sabrina smiled. "I activate my facedown card, Attack Reflector Unit." she countered. "By sending Cyber Dragon to the graveyard, I can summon out Cyber Barrier Dragon in defense mode. (800/2800) And his special ability allows me to counter one attack once per turn." Cyber Barrier Dragon created a small, rectangular guard against Piccolo's assault.

"Okay well I still have my Martial Swordsman." Gwen reminded. "Go and attack Topaz Tiger!"

"Again I activate my trap card G-Force!" Sabrina countered again. "Instead of Topaz being your target, I can select another Crystal Beast in my hand instead." she informed. "So now your new target is my Diamond Lioness in defense mode. (1600/1000)"

Gwen's monster, resembling her father, destroyed Sabrina's pure white lioness and left a Diamond gemstone in her place. Sabrina sighed in relief.

"Guess I'll just place two more cards facedown and activate the final spell in my hand, 5-Star DragonBall." Gwen said. "This let's me take five cards from my graveyard and reshuffle them back into my deck. And after that I can draw five new cards."

* * *

"Those were some great counter moves." Rika sighed.

"But of course you can't expect anything less from Sabrina." Keisie reminded.

"No joke about that." Alexis agreed.

A few seats to the side, the Red Fountain Heroes and the Winx girls were still reeling from Sabrina's excellent counter moves.

Even Gwen's family and the other Z Fighters were impressed.

* * *

"Alright here we go." Sabrina drawled out as she drew her next card. _"Bingo, this card is just what I need." _"I activate my field spell card, Ancient City-Rainbow Ruins!"

A giant coliseum surrounded both teens, and a rainbow shone overhead them.

"What's going on Sabe?" Gwen asked, shocked.

"We just went to Rome silly." Sabrina giggled. "And thanks to this, I have the upper hand here."

"How so?" Gwen asked again.

"Because now the effect of this field spell changes depending on how many Crystal Beasts I have in my spell and trap card zone." Sabrina answered.

"I see." Gwen said, blinking. She then closed her eyes and smiled. "Well in playing this field spell, you activated one of my spells that were facedown."

"How so?" Sabrina asked.

Gwen opened her eyes. "I activate my 6-star DragonBall, and it was activated when you played Ancient City. See now you have a total of six cards on your field. And I can only activate this spell when that occurs."

"So what exactly does it do?" Sabrina asked, curiously.

Gwen smiled, "Well it does allow me to summon out a level 5 or above monster in my deck without a sacrifice requirement. So I summon out, my Saiyan Princess (2200/1600). And with Saiyan Rose still out, her attack and defense points increase by 500. (2700/2100)"

"Very nice." Sabrina complemented. "But it's still my turn so Jade, attack Gwen directly."

The Crystal feline did as instructed and attacked Gwen's life points, due to her special ability. (**Gwen's LP-1000**)

Gwen sighed and drew from her deck. "Alright let's try this again. Martial Swordsman, attack Cyber Barrier Dragon!"

The Swordsman charged, but Barrier Dragon negated the attack by way of his special ability.

"You forgot that my Barrier Dragon can negate one attack once per turn." Sabrina pointed out.

"No, I remembered." Gwen contradicted. "So now, Saiyan Rose, attack Topaz Tiger with Rose Slash!"

With a sift swipe of the sword Saiyan Rose destroyed Topaz Tiger.

"Well with the effect of Ancient City, my battle damage is cut in half!" Sabrina informed. (**Sabrina's LP-900**)

"So it saved you." Gwen sighed. "Well I'll end my turn."

"Thank you kindly." Sabrina smiled. "I activate my spell, Photon Generator Unit, so by sending my two other Cyber Dragons to the graveyard, I can summon Cyber Laser Dragon in attack mode. (2400/1800)"

A thin metallic dragon with a blue line on both sides emerged onto the field.

"And his effect allows me to destroy any monster whose attack or defense points are equal or higher than Laser Dragon's attack points." Sabrina went on. "So looks like I'll go for your strongest monster. Go destroy her Martial Swordsman."

With one thin strike of blue light, Martial Swordsman was destroyed.

"But I'm not done, I activate my 'Angel Dragon Ritual' spell card." Sabrina went on. "Now by tributing the three remaining monsters on my field, I can summon out the necessary fusion material monsters I require for this next summoning."

So Sabrina's two machine dragons and her Crystal Beast were removed and replace by Cyber Angel (300/200), Cyber Dragon (2100/1600), and Cyber Gypsy (1800/1500).

"So what are they for?" Gwen asked.

"Just a second." Sabrina replied. "I now summon Crystal Beast Pearl Ferret in defense mode. (300/200)"

Gwen was still confused.

"Now I activate my spell card 'Power Bond', fusing all of my Cyber monsters to summon out, Cyber Angel Gypsy Dragon! (3000/2800)" a sleek, shimmering Dragon with a pale white mask, and sterling silver wings emerged onto the field in a fierce roar. "And with Power Bond's effect, her attack and defense points are doubled. (6000/5600)"

"But don't forget about it's adverse effect." Gwen reminded.

"That's what Pearl Ferret is for." Sabrina replied. "This little one has many effects. See all I have to do is send one monster from my hand to the grave and she gains that monster's ability for the remainder of the round."

Pearl squeaked with joy.

"So by sending Cyber Kirin to the Graveyard, Pearl gains her ability." Sabrina informed. "So all damage I would have taken from a card effect is negated. So Power Bond's adverse has no effect whatsoever."

"Nice play." Gwen smiled.

"Thanks." Sabrina replied. "You're go."

Gwen smiled and drew. "Alright I activate my facedown card, 7-star DragonBall." she played. "And with this spell, all the monsters in my graveyard are returned and reshuffled in my deck. After I can draw until I have a full hand." Gwen drew five more cards and smiled.

"I play my 7-Star Summoning which I can now activate since all seven DragonBall spells are in the Graveyard." Gwen went on. "With this ritual spell, I can summon out Shenron the Emerald Dragon in attack mode. (3750/2500)"

When the long, green dragon was summoned, darkness fell throughout Ancient City Rainbow Ruins. Every so often, lightning would also strike.

"Now this is different." Sabrina gasped. Pearl whimpered in agreement.

Everyone in the arena were shocked and massive size of Shenron. His scales were emerald green and his eyes were bloodstone red.

"And now for every Saiyan warrior on my field, Shenron gains 500 ATK/DEF points. And since I have two, that's an extra thousand each. (4750/3500). But for every Z-Fighter monster on the field, he gains an extra 300 ATK/DEF points. (5050/3800)"

"Wow, now that is a nice ability." Sabrina blinked at Shenron's attack strength.

"I know right?" Gwen chuckled. "Looks like this duel might be over soon."

"It looks like it." Sabrina agreed. "You finished?"

"Yes." Gwen answered, nodding.

* * *

Everyone was shocked at the field in play.

"King Kai didn't hold back with Shenron's size now did he?' Yamcha questioned aloud.

"No kidding. I forgot Shenron was that big." Chiaotzu shivered.

"Forget Battle of the Beauties here." Dana sighed. "This is a Duel of the Dragons."

"I couldn't agree more D." Krillin said.

* * *

Sabrina drew from her deck. "Alright, I play my trap card, 'Crystal Raigeki'. Which means if I send one Crystal Beast to the graveyard from my spell and trap card zone, I can destroy one of your cards."

Sabrina discarded her Opal Crystal to destroy Gwen's Saiyan's Sword equip spell. And with that Gwen's monster's attack points returned to normal.

"And now I play E-Force, letting me resurrect Topaz Tiger." the gleaming Tiger emerged back onto the field. "Now I play Feline Felicity, letting me resurrect Jade and Diamond."

The two female felines stared at Gwen's dragon and were frozen in place.

"You really expect us to face that down?" asked Jade.

"No, but you will aid in my helping destroying him." Sabrina answered.

"Just tell us what we need to do." Topaz said.

"With pleasure." Sabrina replied. She smiled. "Now the I play the Crystal Coating equip spell, this allows my dragon to gain 500 ATK/DEF points for every Crystal Beast I send to the graveyard." The blonde teen discarded her four Crystals and her Dragon's attack and defense points changed, (8000/7600).

Gwen blinked. "Wow, that's a high number."

"I know." Sabrina giggled. "And I'm going to use every last point in this attack. Go attack Shenron with, Super Shimmering Strident Flare!" She yelled.

An electrical golden flame formed and was heading straight towards Shenron.

* * *

"This is it." Sugar Baby gasped.

"Sabrina may just win." Alexis added.

"I don't think Gwen has a card that can stop this." Dana sighed.

* * *

As if she heard Dana's statement, Gwen smirked.

"Not so fast there!" she countered. "I activate my 'Emerald Barrier' trap card. This lets me protect Shenron from being destroyed once per turn."

"So you're going to survive one more round." Sabrina smiled. "I'll place this facedown. You're go G."

"Thanks Sabe." Gwen smiled. "Alright I play my 'Celestial Moon' spell, now I can tribute one monster on my field for something even stronger."

* * *

The Z Fighters were shocked at what they heard.

"What is she talking about?" Bulma asked. "Is there anything stronger than Shenron?"

"I'm not sure Bulma, but I think we're about to find out." Yamcha replied.

"This has been an intense match." Tien pointed out.

"And it's almost over." Chiaotzu followed.

* * *

"Now I sacrifice Shenron, to summon out my 'Nova Shenron' in attack mode! (4200/3200)" Gwen called out and her Emerald green dragon was replaced by one wearing gold armor.

Sabrina held her left arm up to shield her eyes from Nova Shenron's gleaming light.

* * *

"Now that monster has some style." Stella chimed. "He's brighter than the sunshine on Solaria."

"For once we all agree with you Stell." Musa said.

"Yeah, that dragon can illuminate the whole galaxy." Bloom pointed out.

All the Winx girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Pretty nice huh?" Gwen asked.

"Pretty bright actually." Sabrina contradicted. "I'll give you that, but he still can't stand against the 8000 attack points of my Cyber Angel Gypsy Dragon."

"Not now," Gwen admitted. "But if I play my 'Solar Wings' spell card, Nova Shenron's attack and defense points double. (8400/6400)."

Sabrina sighed as she drew. She then smiled. "Okay if you want to play that game, I'll go along. I activate the spell card known as 'Cyber Wave Exchange'. This let's me take one of the monsters I used in the fusion and it's attack and defense points are added to my Dragon's overall points." she informed. "So I remove my Cyber Dragon from play." Cyber Angel Gypsy Dragon (10100/9200).

* * *

Everyone in the crowd watched intensely as the final move was in play.

"Well Gwen, this match has been great." Sabrina said. "But I'm afraid it's about to come to an end."

Gwen nodded. "Yes it has and it appears so."

Both Obelisk teens smiled at each other from across the field as their Dragons were about to battle.

"Cyber Angel Gypsy Dragon!" Sabrina yelled. "Attack Nova Shenron with Super Shimmering Strident Flare!" the machine angel dragon prepared her mighty attack.

Gwen closed her eyes, _"It's all over, but this duel has proved me right." _she opened her eyes. _"If I go out, I'm gonna go out fighting." _"Nova Shenron, let's show them what your attack can do, counter with your Golden Flame Burst!" the golden dragon breathed a golden flame countering the golden flame from Sabrina's dragon.

But in the end, Sabrina's dragon emerged the victor.

Gwen's life point meter dropped to zero and she collapsed on her knees as the field spell faded away. The monsters faded shortly after. Sabrina smiled and walked over to her fellow Obelisk. She held out her hand.

Gwen looked up and smiled. She took Sabrina's hand and stood up. The audience all stood up and applauded the two teens.

"That was the greatest duel I've ever been a part of." Sabrina said.

"Same here." Gwen agreed.

Both girls smiled and hugged each other, giggling.

"You'll be great in the School Duel." Gwen whispered.

"Thanks." Sabrina whispered back.

Both girls faced each other and smiled. Then they were attacked by their friends.

* * *

Jaden ran up and threw his arms around both Obelisk girls. "That was amazing!" he breathed. "By far the best duel I have ever seen."

"Thanks Jaden." Gwen chuckled.

"Thanks Jay." Sabrina giggled.

The others exchanged complements afterwards. Then both girls' families joined the stage.

* * *

Gwen smiled and ran into her father's arms.

"You were fantastic sweetie." Goku said to his daughter.

"Thanks Daddy." Gwen sighed. "And thanks for the pep talk. I really needed that."

"Glad to help." Goku smiled at his daughter and she smiled back.

"Great job kiddo." Yamcha called, pulling Gwen away from her dad's arms and hugging her.

"Absolutely amazing." Tien followed, hugging Gwen next.

"Thanks you guys." Gwen smiled.

She walked over to Piccolo, who smiled at her. "Still proud even though I lost?" she asked.

"You were great out there." Piccolo told his former pupil.

Gwen smiled and turned to Vegeta, who wasn't showing any emotion. "What did you think Vegeta?"

"Well it was surely interesting." replied the Saiyan Prince.

Gwen scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she said under her breath. She turned to Sabrina, who was in Zane's arms.

* * *

"I knew you would win." Zane told his girlfriend.

Sabrina smiled and looked into Zane's eyes. "I'm glad I made you proud." She leaned up and kissed him.

Chancellor Sheppard walked onto the platform with the microphone in hand. "Well it has been decided." he cleared his throat. "Sabrina Anderson will be representing us in the School Duel against North Academy!"

Everyone applauded for the blonde Obelisk's victory.

The headmaster turned to Sabrina. "So Sabrina do you have anything to say?" he asked, handing Sabrina the microphone.

Sabrina took the microphone and cleared her throat. She turned to face the students and faculty. "All I can say is, North Academy get ready to get your game on!"

The crowed erupted into cheers and applause.

* * *

Later on at sunset, Sabrina's and Gwen's families left the island on the very ship that brought them.

In the forest, Sabrina and Zane were saying goodbye to their friends from Alfea and Red Fountain.

"Now you'll call us before the School Duel right?" Musa asked.

"Of course I will." Sabrina answered.

"So we'll see you then." Stella chimed, hugging Sabrina.

Sabrina hugged back. "I'll send you guys the information when I get it. Promise."

"Until then, bye." Flora gave her roommate one last hug before she and the other Winx girls left with the Red Fountain heroes.

Sabrina and Zane retired to their dorm rooms for the night. Sabrina laid in her bed staring at a picture of her and her brother. _"I wish you could've seen me bro. You would have been so proud."_ she thought.

The blonde closed her eyes and drifted asleep, her monster spirits sprawled out across her bedroom floor, Topaz and Pearl on her bed.

**To Be Continued...**


	21. The School Duel part1

**The School Duel. Part1.**

**A/N: **If you all thought the Duel Off between Gwen and Sabrina was intense, just wait and see. Sabrina now faces one of the toughest duels in her life. Who will her opponent from North Academy be? Read and find out.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Sabrina's win against Gwen in the Duel Off. That victory gave Sabrina Anderson the chance to represent Duel Academy in the esteemed School Duel. Every year, a student from Duel Academy would duel against a student from North Academy, Duel Academy's rival school. It was really just for the sport of dueling, a little competition to see which school had the better duelists.

The blonde, teenager sat in the middle of the dueling arena, the monster spirits of her seven Crystal Beast monsters, plus her brother's Topaz Tiger, all around her. A small, white ferret climbed up Sabrina's arm and slung itself over Sabrina's shoulder. Her little squeaks were a combination of long and short tones. Sabrina giggled and scratched the little ferret's head.

"What Pearl was asking was," began Diamond Lioness. "'What's eating at you?'"

Sabrina sighed. "I just wish that I had found some other clues to lead me to Jesse, you know?"

"Don't give up hope." said Aquamarine Dolphin.

"Yeah, we'll find him." added Opal Wolf.

"I know girls, I know." Sabrina sighed again. "I just wish that he was here to see me duel, that's all."

* * *

Coming down the entrance ramp were Zane Truesdale, Keisie Ishtar, and Rika Grey. They saw Sabrina sitting in the middle.

"Please tell me she's talking to her monster spirits." Zane said to the two girls.

"She is." Keisie replied.

"Yeah, all seven of her Crystal Beasts are out, plus Topaz." Rika enlightened.

* * *

Pearl squeaked in Sabrina's ear.

"What is it Pearl?" Sabrina asked her ferret monster.

"Look behind you." translated Onyx.

The blonde turned her head and saw Zane, Keisie, and Rika standing a few feet from the arena. "Hey guys." she greeted.

"Hey girl." Rika said, walking up to the arena. "North Academy just showed."

"Meaning get your little, skinny ass down there." Keisie translated, adding a giggle at the end.

"Sheppard sent us to get ya." Rika motioned for her best friend to get off the arena.

"Well technically he sent Zane." Keisie corrected. "But Rika and I wanted to come too, you know, be your Wing-Girls."

"That's great." Sabrina smiled and jumped off the arena stage.

"You ready?" Zane asked his girlfriend.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sabrina answered. Pearl was still lying on her shoulder.

* * *

The submarine carrying the North Academy students docked and the headmaster, Chancellor Foster, stepped off.

"It's so nice to see you again." greeted Chancellor Sheppard. "How've you been?"

"I've been well." Foster replied. "After I got over the defeate you handed us last year."

"Oh it was a close match." Sheppard reminded.

"Not really." contradicted Foster. "But this year I have a feeling it will be."

"Yes, I'm sure it will." Sheppard agreed. "To a spirited duel between our two schools."

"Yes indeed." Foster agreed. "Now who is your representative?"

"That would be me." came Sabrina's southern laced voice from the crowd of students.

* * *

Sabrina walked forward and stood to the right of Chancellor Sheppard. She held out her hand. "Chancellor Foster I presume." she smiled as she shook Foster's hand. "Sabrina Anderson."

"Yes I know about you." Foster admitted. "The Princess of Duel Monsters herself. Such an honor, Miss Anderson." the North Academy headmaster turned to Sheppard. "But isn't her representing, a little biased? Concerning her reputation."

Sheppard smiled. "Nonsense, we had a Duel Off between out two top females and Sabrina won fair and square."

"If you say so." Foster said.

"So who am I dueling?" Sabrina asked.

"Me." came a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to the direction and to their eyes, Chazz was standing on the docks.

"Chazz!" exclaimed Sabrina. "Since when did you transfer?"

"Since I stopped getting the respect o deserved here." Chazz answered. He walked up and stood beside Chancellor Foster.

"So I'm dueling you?" Sabrina questioned.

"Seems so." Chazz answered.

* * *

The two locked eyes for what seemed like minutes. Then gusts of wind began to blow, strongly. Four helicopters hovered over the docking area. One landed and out stepped two girls, a few years older than Sabrina. They both had brunette hair but one had blue eyes, the other had brown eyes. Another helicopter landed, and it was carrying Chazz's two older brothers, Slade and Jagger.

"Hey there little sister!" they called.

"Oh hell no." sighed Sabrina.

The two older girls walked up to their little sister and hugged her. A crew of three cameramen followed and started snapping pictures.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" asked Sabrina.

"The actual question is 'when' are you going on." corrected the brunette with blue eyes, Stephanie.

"And that answer is Primetime." added Jenifer, the brunette with brown eyes.

"Primetime?" questioned Sabrina.

Her two older sisters faced her. "C'mon, don't tell us you're getting stage fright?" giggled Jenifer.

"Yeah it's not the first time you've dueled on television." Stephanie reminded.

A crane platform with two broadcasters swung around and focused on Sabrina. "Yes the Princess of Duel Monsters herself will be gracing Primetime TV with her beautiful presence once again." said one announcer.

Sabrina shot her sisters an enraged glare and walked back towards the school. She turned to Chazz and said, "I'll see you in the Dueling Arena." and with that she continued towards the school.

* * *

"You two set this up!" Chazz accused his two brothers. The Princeton trio was inside the school, talking inside a locker room.

"Well of course we did." Jagger admitted. "So the world could witness your victory."

"Remember the Plan?" questioned Slade. "You're supposed to conquer the world of Duel Monsters, so domination can be ours."

Chazz was silent, trying to think of his answer.

"You have always been the slacker of this family!" accused Jagger. He held up his briefcase. "These cards will help you win this duel."

"Don't let the Princeton name down Chazz." Slade added.

After that, the two older Princeton's walked out, leaving Chazz alone.

* * *

"So why are you two here anyway?" Sabrina asked her sisters, her back towards them.

"We wanted to see you of course." Jenifer answered. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

Sabrina scoffed. "That's a load of bullshit and you know it."

"How so? Enlighten us Sabe." Stephanie questioned.

"Well ever since you both married Slade and Jagger, you're never around." Sabrina answered. "Plus you left me a sitting duck when it comes to 'the family secret'."

"We never wanted part of it anyway." Jenifer inputted.

"So find anything out about Jesse?" Stephanie asked, changing the subject. "Oh Oracle sister."

Sabrina faced her sisters. "Why not just say it!" She exclaimed.

"Say what?" Stephanie asked.

"You both blame me for Jesse's disappearance." Sabrina accused.

"No we don't." Jenifer contradicted.

"You think just because I have the power of Premonition that I should've seen what happened and stopped it!" Sabrina ranted on.

Her sisters were silent.

"I knew it." Sabrina said, shoving past her sisters. "Now if you two bitches will excuse me, I have a duel to win." and with that, Sabrina walked off.

* * *

As Sabrina walked down the hall, she passed by the boys restroom and heard Chazz. She listened to how he was talking. Telling himself that he could win the duel, and keep on winning. Showing Slade and Jagger that he's worthy of the Princeton name.

"Oh Chazz." Sabrina sighed. "Looks like we both have one thing in common, we can never do right by them." The blonde continued down the hallway and towards the arena.

* * *

The students gathered in the arena. North Academy was seated on the left side and Duel Academy students were seated on the right side. The two Chancellors and the Duel Academy faculty sat in the center. Crane platforms were set up around the arena to capture all the angles possible for the broadcast.

Sabrina stood by her area, Zane and Sugar Baby were with her.

"Wow there sure are a lot of cameras here." Sugar noted, her magenta eyes wide.

Sabrina didn't seem to notice, or even care.

"Hey you okay Sabe?" Zane asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"Is something wrong Aunt Sabrina?" Sugar Baby asked, concerned.

"It's just…" Sabrina inhaled deeply then sighed. "I overheard Chazz earlier and it just sucks that one of us has to loose this you know?"

"But there's also something else, isn't there?" Zane pressed on.

"Yeah. I think I found one thing we have in common."

"I'm lost." said Sugar. "You and Chazz are nothing alike."

"We just can't do anything right by our older siblings." Sabrina went on.

Zane and Sugar Baby nodded. Sabrina smiled and wrapped each of her arms around them. "You guys better get to your seats." she said.

Sabrina knelt down and hugged Sugar Baby, "Good luck Aunt Sabrina. I love you."

"I love you too Sugar." Sabrina kissed her niece's cheek. The little girl then bolted for her seat, next to Syrus.

"Good luck baby." Zane said.

Sabrina put her hands on Zane's shoulders and kissed him. After the kiss, she hugged him. "I'm so nervous." she whispered in his ear.

"Don't be, you're the best." Zane encouraged, rubbing Sabrina's back. "Know that's I'm proud of you, no matter what."

Sabrina looked into her boyfriend's eyes. "Thanks for believing in me."

Zane kissed Sabrina again before he went into the stands. His seat was behind his younger brother, Syrus, and next to Trunks.

* * *

Dr. Crowler took the microphone and cleared his throat. "Now introducing the Duel Academy representative, Miss Sabrina Anderson!"

All the DA students cheered and yelled.

"Let's go Sabrina!" came the voices of Jaden and the gang. Jaden and Rika held up a poster that read 'Go Sabrina! We love you girl!' and it was signed by everyone. Sabrina saw the poster and winked at her friends. "Love you guys too!" she called.

When Dr. Crowler went to introduce Chazz, the North Academy representative insisted on introducing himself. The Obelisk professor grew infuriated, but instead the microphone cord seemed to tangled around his legs. While trying to hobble off the arena stage, Crowler fell off instead.

"Maybe you ought to go cordless next time Dr. Crowler." Sabrina suggested.

And you should just clam it Sabe." Chazz added from across the arena. "See I don't need an introduction, everyone here should know who I am. I'm the new, stronger North Academy Chazz Princeton. And I'm going to…"

"Chazz it up!" cheered all the North Academy students.

"That's right, say it again!" Chazz called.

"Chazz it up!" repeated the North Academy students.

"Wow he has his own cheer." Dana scoffed.

"That ought to fuel his ego." Keisie added.

"I'm surprised the arena's big enough." Gwen followed.

Sugar Baby gripped the metal railing in front of her. The small Slifer stood up and screamed, "C'mon Aunt Sabrina! Deflate that ego of his!" she then turned to the other DA Students, "Who's gonna win this!"

"Sabrina! Sabrina!" cheered all the students of Duel Academy.

Sabrina smiled. She held up her right fist, "You know it!"

"Let's go Sabrina! Let's go Sabrina!" cheered all the DA students.

"Well let's not keep them waiting now." Chazz sneered.

"With pleasure." Sabrina stated.

"No the pleasure will be all mine." Chazz said.

"Duel!" they both shouted.

* * *

**Start of Duel**

**(Chazz's LP-4000/Sabrina's LP-4000)**

"Alright then." Chazz said, drawing and starting the duel. "For my first move, I'll summon a monster with some bite. Rise 'Masked Dragon'(1400/1100), in defense mode." the dragon appeared onto the field. "You're go Sabrina."

"Right." Sabrina drew from her deck and examined her hand. "C'mon out Cyber Swordswoman(1400/1200) in attack mode." A Swordswoman covered in metallic armor appeared. "Now go and slay Masked Dragon! Thousand Sword Strike!"

Just like the attack name, images of a thousand swords struck down and destroyed Chazz's dragon.

"Now Aunt Sabrina has taken the lead!" squealed Sugar from the stands.

"Nope, she's taken the bait." Chazz corrected. "Due to Masked Dragon's ability, I'm allowed to Special-Summon a Dragon-type monster with an attack of 1500 or less from my deck." he informed. "So I summon 'Armed Dragon Lv3'(1200/900) in attack mode."

* * *

"Uh, level?" questioned Syrus.

"Yeah and three is the lowest." Alexis informed.

"If Chazz plays his cards right, that Dragon is gonna get a whole lot bigger." Rika added.

"I just want to know where Chazz got such a powerful card." Bastion wondered.

* * *

"Wow now that is a new addition to your deck." Sabrina noted. "I'll place this card facedown, your go."

"Gladly." Chazz said. "See during my standby phase, Armed Dragon's special effect activates. So by sacrificing his level three form, I can summon 'Armed Dragon Lv5'(2400/1700), directly to the field."

"Say what?" Sabrina gasped.

"This doesn't look good for Sabrina guys." Krillin said to the others in the stands.

"Armed Dragon Lvl5 rise in attack mode!" as Chazz said its name, a medium sized, red and black dragon emerged onto the field with a roar.

"Nice summon Chazz." Sabrina complemented. "But my trap is just as nice. I activate 'Cyber Coat' now monsters with 1900 or more attack points can't attack my Cyber Swordswoman."

"Even with that shiny coat, my Dragon will destroy your monster." Chazz gloated.

"How so?" Sabrina asked.

"His special ability that's how." Chazz answered. "See if I send a monster from my hand to the graveyard, any monster of yours with equal or less attack points gets destroyed."

"So?" Sabrina edged on.

"So by sending 'Flying Kamakiri #1'(1400/900) to the graveyard, your Swordswoman is destroyed." Chazz informed.

* * *

"Not good." Sugar Baby whimpered.

"Yeah, Cyber Swordswoman's attack points are equal to that of Flying Kamakiri." Alexis noted.

* * *

"Great." Sabrina cursed under her breath.

With his special ability, Armed Dragon Lv5 attacked, and destroyed Sabrina's monster. "And now it's time for his attack!" Chazz informed. "Go Inferno Roar!"

Crimson Red blades struck Sabrina, sending her skidding towards the edge of the arena. **(Sabrina's LP-1600)**.

"So that's Duel Academy's best?" Chazz scoffed. "So far I'm not impressed Sabrina."

Sabrina slowly stood up and sighed. "If you're done, I'd like to start my turn."

"Go right ahead." Chazz motioned. He set a card facedown before his turn ended.

Sabrina drew from her deck. "I summon 'Crystal Beast Aquamarine Dolphin'(800/1200) in attack mode." A medium sized, teal shaded dolphin with an Aquamarine gemstone in the center of her back appeared with a giddy shriek. "With her ability, if I have no other cards out, I'm allowed to draw two more from my deck."

Once Sabrina drew her two extra cards, she smiled. "And now for Aquamarine's second effect, by sacrificing her, she instead goes to my spell and trap card zone." the dolphin glowed and the gemstone took her place. "And her sacrifice lets me summon two level five or above monsters. Like my two Cyber Dragons!"

Two metallic dragons appeared on either side of Sabrina, the blonde smirked. "Now I activate, Polymerization, fusing both my dragons. Now rise Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100)."

* * *

"Alright!" Keisie cheered.

"It's time for Chazz to loose some Life Points." Alexis added.

"Go Aunt Sabrina!" cheered Sugar Baby.

* * *

"You heard her Cyber Twin Dragon." Sabrina smiled. "Attack Chazz's dragon with Double Strident Blast!" one of the dragon heads unleashed its attack, destroying Chazz's monster. **(Chazz's LP-3600)**.

"Nice try Sabe, but you activated my trap, Call of the Haunted." Chazz revealed his trap, its image depicted a dark cemetery with a purple fog surrounding it. "This let's me re-summon Armed Dragon Lv5!"

Sabrina smirked. "You obviously forgot my Dragon's ability."

"What?" Chazz asked, annoyed.

"Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice a turn." Sabrina informed. "And re-summoning Armed Dragon, set it off."

The students in the stands cheered.

"Cyber Twin Dragon, attack again! Double Strident Blast!" commanded Sabrina. The two-headed dragon did as instructed, and attack again. **(Chazz's LP-3200)**.

* * *

"Now that's how you duel!" said Dana, smiling.

"Way to go Sabe!" cheered Syrus.

"Awesome move Sabrina!" Jaden yelled. "You're doing great!"

* * *

Sabrina turned to her Slifer friend and winked. "You know it Jay!"

"Gag me please." Chazz sneered. "Are you done yet?"

"Jeeze, patients is not your virtue Chazz." Sabrina sighed. "I'll place these two cards facedown, now you can go."

"Thank you." Chazz said, drawing from his deck. "I activate the spell Monster Reborn, to bring back my Armed Dragon." for the third time, Chazz's level five dragon appeared, with a roar. He then activated his Dragon's ability. "See now by sending Despair from the Dark, your dragon is history."

"I don't think so!" interjected Sabrina. "I activate De-Fusion! Thus splitting my monster and destroying your target." two separate Cyber Dragons(2100/1600) appeared on either side of Sabrina, in defense position.

* * *

Gohan sighed in relief. "Now that was too close for comfort."

"No kidding, loosing Cyber Twin Dragon would have put Sabrina in a tight situation." Bastion noted.

"You said it." Krillin agreed.

"Now the more important question is…" Trunks started.

"How is Sabrina going handle things from here on out?" Gwen finished.

"It's Sabrina." Rika reminded everyone.

"Yeah if anyone can pull out a victory in this duel, it's defiantly Sabrina." Jaden added.

* * *

"Big deal Sabe, so you saved your fusion monster." Chazz said. "But I still get to use Armed Dragon's attack. Go Inferno Roar!"

"Not so fast there! I activate my second facedown, 'Crystal Spirit'!" Sabrina yelled. The Aquamarine Crystal cracked open and Aquamarine Dolphin appeared once again, in defense position. "See this spell allows me to special summon one Crystal Beast from my spell and trap card zone. And now she becomes the target of your attack!"

The two Crimson Blades came in contact with the Crystal Beast and reverted it back to the spell and trap zone.

"That move was a waste of time and effort." Chazz shot. "Your monster just ended up getting destroyed. What was the point?"

"The point was now I get to draw one more card from my deck." Sabrina answered, drawing.

Chazz scoffed. "Well you will need all the help you can get. Because now I'm going to take this duel to the highest level."

"And what would that be?" Sabrina asked.

"Sacrificing my Level 5 Armed Dragon to summon out Armed Dragon Lv7!" Chazz answered.

"Level seven?" Sabrina questioned.

"That's right." Chazz sneered. The medium sized dragon was replaced by a larger version. "Scared yet?"

"Not even remotely." Sabrina yelled.

"Well you should be." Chazz told her. "You think you can win this? What will have to gain from this match?" he asked, but didn't leave time for Sabrina to answer. "I have a plan and a sense of duty, and that's why I will defeate you Sabrina. There is no way you can win this."

"Wanna bet Chazz?" Sabrina hissed. "Remember it's my move."

"Make it quick." Chazz scoffed.

"Jeeze." Sabrina sighed, drawing from her deck. She examined what she had. "Alright I'll summon out Crystal Beat Topaz Tiger(1600/1000) in defense mode, and place two cards facedown. That quick enough?"

"It will do." Chazz sneered. "But that won't protect you from my Armed Dragon's ability. See if I discard one monster, I can destroy all of your monsters whose attack points are equal or less than the discarded monster."

"You're kidding! All of them?" Sabrina exclaimed.

* * *

"That will leave Sabrina wide open for a direct attack!" Dana noted.

"Dear me." sighed Crowler, from the stadium ground.

"That is one impressive Special Power." Zane added.

* * *

"_So all he has to do is summon a monster with a minimum of 2100 ATK points and I am screwed." _Sabrina thought to herself.

"So now I discard a second Despair from the Dark." Chazz said. "Now all your monsters with 2800 attack points or less are wiped out. And that means all of them."

Electric blue disks came from Armed Dragon's midsection and they slicked right through Sabrina's defenses. "No way." sighed the blonde.

* * *

"Sabrina!" screamed Syrus and Sugar Baby.

The rest of the gang was just too shocked to say anything else.

* * *

Sabrina coughed. "You seem to have forgotten that I had Topaz out." she said. "So I gain another Crystal in my spell and trap card zone."

"Big deal, they can't do anything against my level seven Armed Dragon." Chazz reminded.

"I activate my spell, 'Rare Value'." Sabrina called out. "Now by sacrificing one of the Crystals in my spell and trap zone, I get two more cards." The Aquamarine Crystal vanished as Sabrina drew her extra two cards.

"It doesn't matter, not like you'll be around to use them." Chazz threatened. "This duel is over Sabrina! It's time for you to go bye-bye! Armed Dragon Lv7, attack with Dragon Talon Terror!"

The claws began to pulsate white as the massive dragon hand reached Sabrina's side of the field. All the students of Duel Academy watched closely.

* * *

"Looks like Sabrina's not that great as the press gave her credit for." sneered Jenifer.

"It appears you're right Jen." Stephanie agreed.

Both sisters giggled, at their sister's impending loss.

* * *

"Sabrina!" Jaden called. All the others in the gang watched, horrified. Wondering if Sabrina can do anything to stop the attack.

The blonde teenager faced down Chazz's monster, her eyes frozen on target.

**To Be Continued…**


	22. The School Duel part2

**The School Duel. Part2.**

**Previously… **With Sabrina's victory during 'The Battle of the Beauties', she was chosen as Duel Academy's representative in the School Duel. Her opponent from North Academy turned out to be her brother-in-law, Chazz Princeton. With the duel heated up, and Chazz outnumbering Sabrina in monsters, he declared a direct attack. Can Sabrina counter the attack? Or is this the end of the duel? Find out now…

* * *

The blonde teenager faced down Chazz's monster, her eyes frozen on target.

"If this attack goes through, Sabrina's done for!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Aunt Sabrina." Sugar Baby whimpered.

"C'mon Sabe, we know you have a counter." Gwen said, under her breath.

* * *

"Not so fast there Chazz, I have my trap!" countered Sabrina. She discarded one card from her hand to the Graveyard. "Go Crystal Shield!" a white, translucent mirror appeared and blocked Armed Dragon's attack.

"Say what? Why didn't my attack go through?" Chazz grunted, angrily.

Sabrina smiled. "Well all I had to do was sacrifice a Crystal Beast in my hand to the Graveyard and all damage goes to zero. Zilch, zip, nada."

"Congratulations, you can use a thesaurus." Chazz complemented, sarcastically. "But it will take a whole lot more than words to beat my level seven Armed Dragon."

Sabrina smirked. She drew from her deck and heard a familiar squeak. The card she drew was Crystal Beast Pearl Ferret(300/200). "Alright I summon Crystal Beast Pearl Ferret in defense mode."

The small, white ferret did a mid-air flip when she emerged onto the field. She sat down on her card, defending Sabrina's field.

"Why did you bring that out?" Chazz asked. "This is a duel, not some cuteness contest."

Pearl squeaked in annoyance to Chazz's comment.

"Oh did I hurt it's little feelings?" asked Chazz in a sarcastic tone.

A small, spirit of a monster by the name of Ojama Yellow appeared next to Chazz. "I agree with you boss." he said. "That thing doesn't belong in this match."

"Quiet!" Chazz yelled at Ojama Yellow. "If I want your opinion, I will ask for it."

"I got it boss." sighed Ojama yellow.

Pearl cocked her head to the side. She squeaked and ran up to Sabrina's shoulder and squeaked in her ear.

"What are you squeakin' girl?" Sabrina asked.

The small ferret squeaked again and motioned towards Chazz.

"Chazz has a duel Spirit?" Sabrina questioned. She looked across the field and gasped. "I see it." she sighed. "So Chazz, where did you find that thing?"

"What thing?" Chazz asked.

"Uh, that Duel Spirit that is right behind you." Sabrina clarified. Pearl squeaked again.

Chazz spun around, trying conceal Ojama Yellow from Sabrina. "Nope, no duel spirits. Nothing to see here." he clamped his hands, dispersing Ojama Yellow's spirit. "Now back to business!" he drew from his deck then commanded Armed Dragon to attack.

Pearl braced herself for being crushed by the massive dragon. After that battle round, Pearl's gemstone appeared in the spell and trap card zone, next to Topaz Tiger's gemstone.

* * *

"But why didn't Chazz just use Armed Dragon's ability?" Syrus questioned.

"Because Pearl's special ability would cancel it out." Bastion answered.

"Yeah see when Pearl Ferret is destroyed, the battle damage goes to zero." Rika further explained.

"That little one is the Crystal Beast you need to watch out for." Keisie added.

"Why is that?" asked Gohan. "Isn't Pearl the weakest monster?'

"Well yes she is." Keisie answered. "But she has many different abilities. It all depends on what Sabrina has on the field or in her graveyard."

"I see." Gwen blinked. "Those are some nice monsters."

"That's for sure." Jaden agreed.

* * *

Sabrina inhaled deeply as she drew from her deck. "Alright I activate the spell, Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw and extra two cards." When Sabrina picked them up, she smiled. _"Just the cards to turn this duel around."_ she thought.

Sabrina discarded one card from her hand and activated the spell she drew. "I activate, Special Hurricane!" she yelled. "Now I can destroy all monsters on your field that were special summoned."

With that effect, Armed Dragon Lv7 was destroyed. All the Duel Academy students cheered.

* * *

"Now that's how you make a comeback!" Dana said.

"Agreed." Krillin followed.

"Way to go Sabrina!" cheered Syrus.

"Now follow through and take it to Chazz's life points!" Sugar Baby yelled from the stands.

* * *

"You got it Sugar!" Sabrina replied, smiling. "Now I'll bring out Crystal Beast Opal Wolf(1500/1600), in attack mode!" Sabrina's shimmering purple wolf appeared with a growl. "Now attack with Shimmering Strike!"

The Crystal Beast didn't hesitate and lunged towards Chazz. The force of the attack sent Chazz towards the end of his side of the field. **(Chazz's LP-2100)**

* * *

"Nice comeback Sabe!" Alexis cheered.

"She's making quite a comeback, right Zane?" Trunks said.

"I knew she would." Zane replied. "She always does."

* * *

Opal returned to Sabrina's side of the field. "I've dealt enough damage for one turn. I'll just lay this facedown, and your move Chazz."

* * *

"So who wants to place a bet on what that facedown might be?" Gwen asked.

"Well look at her field." Bastion noted. "She has two Crystal Beasts already in her spell and trap zone. With Opal out, that makes three total."

"So could Opal Wolf be some kind of bait to activate a trap?" asked Syrus.

"It looks like that's the idea." Dana answered. "But with Sabrina, you never know."

"So true Dana, so true." sighed Rika.

* * *

"Alright I play the spell 'Graveyard in the fourth dimension' which lets me take two monsters from my graveyard and shuffle them back into my deck. Then I can draw one card." Chazz informed. "Now I'm summoning Armed Dragon Lv3(1200/900)."

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up!" cheered the North Academy students.

"Yeah and now Sabrina is about to be washed up!" Chazz said, placing one card facedown.

Chazz cast a glance to the center seating area, and saw his brothers staring at him. But not only them, but their wives were busy glancing between Chazz and Sabrina. _"I have to win this, to prove to my brothers that I can win this. That I'm no slacker."_

Sabrina noticed that Chazz's focus was somewhere else, and she followed his gaze. And she figured it out. _"I know where you're coming from. Believe me."_ Sabrina's eyes locked with her sister's.

"Sabrina!" called Jaden's voice. "C'mon girl, you can turn this duel around. We're with ya all the way."

Sabrina turned and faced her group of friends in the stands. The first two rows behind her were filled with them, all watching her, cheering her to victory. Jaden, her happy-go-lucky Slifer pal gave a thumbs up and his contagious Jaden smile.

"Jaden." Sabrina sighed. _"All of you have that much faith in me. You guys rock." _she gasped. _"That's it, I've got to win this duel, just to show Chazz what it's really all about. Alright Saber, time to Get Your Game On!" _

The blonde drew from her deck. "Opal, attack Chazz's dragon!"

The purple wolf charged for the defensive dragon and destroyed it. In return, Chazz activated his facedown, 'Grave of Enkindling'. "Now with this we can both summon a monster back from our graveyards." Chazz resurrected his Armed Dragon Lv5.

* * *

"Alright that Grave of Enkindling made that summon way to easy." Syrus pointed out. "Isn't there a drawback, that seems completely unfair."

"If I recall, the resurrected monster must remain in defense mode." Bastion said. "But that's really a mute point. Because with Lv5's ability, all Chazz has to do is send one monster from his hand to his graveyard…"

"And one monster on Sabrina's field with equal or less attack points gets destroyed." Dana finished. "We know this Bastion."

* * *

Chazz grew irritated with Sabrina's hesitance to re-summon a monster.

Sabrina smiled. "Okay, I'm bringing back my Baby Cyber Dragon(300/600)!" a smaller version of Cyber Dragon appeared on the field a space over from Opal Wolf.

"That wasn't in your Graveyard Sabe!" Chazz accused.

"Actually he was." Sabrina held up her left index finger. "I sent him to the grave when I activated Special Hurricane."

"Oh yeah, right." Chazz scoffed.

"And when my Baby Cyber Dragon is special summoned, I can bring out two more Dragon Type monsters, as long as they are the same level, or lower as my little one here." Sabrina informed.

Two more smaller dragon's appeared on both sides of Baby Cyber Dragon, all in defense position. One was Red-Eyes Black Chick(800/500), which was a small black, baby dragon, half hatched from a fire-red egg. The other monster was Baby Dragon(1200/700), which was a small, tan and orange dragon.

* * *

Keisie and Rika's eyes went wide. "Now those are some monsters we haven't seen in a while." Keisie noted.

"No kidding." agreed Rika. "The last time she had those three lined up was…"

"When she was about to play her Egyptian Gods!" squealed Sugar Baby.

Dana and Gwen looked at the ecstatic Slifer, confused.

"What is she talking about?" asked Gwen.

"Sabrina has a certain spell that can allow her to sacrifice those lower leveled monsters, so she can summon out the Egyptian God monsters." Rika informed.

"But they have been outlawed in official duels, like this one." Keisie added.

"Oh." Dana nodded.

* * *

Chazz smirked. "I see, so by summoning three monsters, you think I have to discard three monsters to destroy them." Chazz predicted. "Well I don't have to discard three cards, I just need to play one."

* * *

"Play one?" Syrus repeated.

"I don't like the sound of this one bit." said Chancellor Sheppard.

"Oh my." sighed Dr. Crowler.

* * *

Chazz drew from his deck. "I activate the spell card, Level Up. Now I can upgrade my level 5 Armed Dragon to level 7."

Slade and Jagger smiled at Chazz's move. Stephanie and Jenifer shared a glance and a smiled. Chancellor Foster and the North Academy students cheered.

* * *

"No freaking way!" screamed Dana.

"With that out, Chazz can destroy all of Sabrina's monsters." Zane reminded.

"Sabrina!" yelled Syrus and Sugar Baby.

Jaden glared at Chazz from his spot in the stands. "C'mon Sabrina! You can win this!" he cheered.

* * *

Chazz laughed. "Oh is that so then?" he asked. "Well I've been waiting a long time to say this Sabrina. It's time for your perfect reputation to come crumbling down beneath you!" Armed Dragon Lv7 roared in agreement. "Now I'm gonna throw on the equip spell, Armed Changer. Now all I have to do is send another equip spell from my hand to the graveyard." Chazz informed.

Chazz's dragon destroyed Opal Wolf. The shimmering, Opal Crystal set place next to the other two in the spell and trap card zone. **(Sabrina's LP-300)**

"And now the effect of Armed Changer activates." Chazz went on. "See when the equipped monster destroys another monster in battle, I'm allowed to return a monster in my Graveyard to my hand that has less attack points than that of the destroyed monster. And I'm bringing back Masked Dragon! But he won't be around when I activate Armed Dragon's special ability!"

* * *

"This is so not good." Alexis noted.

"With Level 7's ability." Gwen started.

"Any monster with less attack points than Masked Dragon is destroyed." Rika finished.

"And Sabrina's three small dragons all fit that criteria." Zane added.

* * *

Chazz smirked as his Armed Dragon Lv7 destroyed Sabrina's last lines of defense.

* * *

"Oh no!" gasped Gwen.

"Aunt Sabrina!" cried Sugar Baby.

"Don't give up Sabrina." called Chancellor Sheppard.

* * *

Sabrina stifled a laugh. "Who ever said I was giving up?" she asked. "I'm having a great time here!"

"You're crazy." Chazz shot.

"Nope, just enjoying the true meaning of dueling." Sabrina contradicted. "When it comes down to it, dueling is nothing but a sport of fun."

"Gag me." Chazz scoffed.

"No." Sabrina shot. "I know why you have aggression towards me."

Sabrina motioned to the center seating area, where Jagger, Jenifer, Stephanie, and Slade were seated. "It's because you feel like you have to please them." Sabrina went on.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Chazz told her.

"Yes I do." Sabrina said. "I know that you're dueling for your brothers, to try and prove something. But you know what? I've given up on trying to please my older sisters."

Chazz glared at Sabrina.

Sabrina ignored it and went on. "Stephanie and Jenifer are bitter towards me because I was younger than them, and I had already made a name for myself."

"I don't duel to please anybody." Chazz said, sternly. "I duel only to win."

Sabrina sighed. "Well we will see where that gets ya." she drew from her deck. "I activate my spell 'Fusion Recovery', letting me take a Cyber Dragon and a Polymerization from my graveyard." She held up her monster and spell card. "Now I play my other spell called 'Cyber Salvage' now I can take another Machine type monster from my graveyard." Sabrina retrieved her second Cyber Dragon.

"What is your point?" Chazz asked.

"This is my point." Sabrina answered. "I just retrieved two Cyber Dragons from my grave. I have another one in my hand."

* * *

"Is she going to summon what I think she's going to summon?" Krillin asked, blinking.

"I believe so." Trunks answered. "She has three Cyber Dragons and a Polymerization."

"Sabrina so has this duel in the bag now!" Jaden exclaimed.

* * *

The blonde teen smiled. "You know it Jay!" she called. "I activate Polymerization and fuse together my three Cyber Dragons, to summon out Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800)!"

The tri-headed metallic dragon emerged onto Sabrina's field with a shrieking roar. "But that's not all I have. Go 'Crystal Triad'!"

"What does that spell do?" Chazz asked, confused.

"Well I can only activate if I have three Crystals in my spell and trap card zone." Sabrina informed. "And since I do, your Armed Dragon looses 400 attack points for every Crystal I send to the graveyard."

All three gemstones glowed a pulsating purple, gold, and white color. Each created a beam of light and struck Armed Dragon Lv7, decreasing his attack points, down to 1600.

* * *

"You go Sabrina!" cheered Gohan, Syrus, and Sugar Baby.

"Sabrina didn't even have to use Power Bond to win this." Chumly noted.

"That would just humiliate Chazz even more, considering just Cyber End's original attack points can easily deal damage and outnumber Chazz's life points." Alexis informed.

* * *

"So now who's outmatched Chazz?" Sabrina questioned. "Actually, don't answer that. Let Cyber End do it for ya! Attack Armed Dragon Lv7 with Super Strident Blaze!"

The tri headed dragon powered up and unleashed his attack. It struck Armed Dragon with full force. **(Chazz's LP-0)**

"And that would be game over!" Sabrina giggled and winked.

* * *

All the Duel Academy students cheered at Sabrina's victory. They, plus the faculty, stood up and applauded.

"I knew she would win." Zane said. "Never did I doubt it."

* * *

Slade and Jagger, followed by their wives, stepped onto the arena stage, yelling at Chazz for loosing.

"I…I thought I could win this by myself." Chazz defended.

"Yourself?" repeated Jagger, grabbing Chazz by the collar of his uniform.

"You can never do anything by yourself Chazz." Slade added.

"Let him go Jagger." Sabrina ordered.

Sabrina stood tall against her two brother-in-laws, her group of friends behind her.

"So what if he lost?" Sabrina asked.

"So what?" repeated Jenifer.

"Do you have any idea how much the broadcast cost us?" asked Stephanie.

Sabrina shrugged. "No. And I could actually care less about that." she turned her focus towards Jagger and Slade. "But how could Chazz have won that duel? I mean with you two bastards breathing down his neck and all."

"What did you just call us?" Slade asked, angrily.

"You heard me." Sabrina went on.

"Why defend Chazz anyhow Sabe?" asked Stephanie. "Last I checked you hated him."

"True I did, but hey Chazz won something today. Hell so did I." Sabrina replied.

"And what would that be, sister dearest?" Jenifer questioned.

"Chazz and I fought this duel on our own terms." Sabrina answered. "He dueled with his own cards and his own strategies, not what your money could buy." She faced Chazz. "If it's any consolation Chazz, we both won today."

"Oh please get real." Chazz said. "Nobody really believes that."

* * *

Just after that, all the students, both Duel Academy and North Academy, began cheering. Much to the dismay of Chazz's brothers and Sabrina's sisters.

Sabrina turned to her friends, who all hugged her, congratulating her on her win. After all that, she ran into Zane's arms. The third year Obelisk picked her up and spun her around before kissing her.

"I knew you would win this." Zane said to Sabrina.

"Thank you for believing in me." Sabrina replied, kissing her boyfriend.

The applause and cheers still echoed through the arena as Slade, Stephanie, Jagger, and Jenifer walked out of the arena.

* * *

The sun was setting as the North Academy students boarded their submarine. Chazz announced that he wouldn't be returning to North Academy, instead he wanted to transfer back to Duel Academy. As the submarine departed, the North Academy students cheered one last 'Chazz it up' as they sailed away.

"But there is one last thing Chazz." said Chancellor Sheppard.

"What's that?" asked Chazz.

"Well since you dropped out and are now coming back." Banner started. "You are technically a new student and must begin at Slifer Red and work your way up."

"Say what?" Chazz exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at Chazz's expression.

* * *

Later that night, after patrol, Sabrina met Zane on the docks as usual.

"I knew you would win that duel." Zane said again.

"Yeah you did." Sabrina giggled. "I just wish the girls would have got to see it live in action."

"I'm sure they caught it." Zane told her.

"Me too." Sabrina agreed. "They probably caught it at Bloom's place or something."

"I'm proud of you Sabrina." Zane said, turning to his girlfriend. "I want you to know that."

"Well I do have some big boots to fill after you graduate." Sabrina chuckled, tapping Zane's boot with the tip of her own.

Zane smiled at her. Sabrina smiled back. Suddenly a glow came from Sabrina's millennium necklace. A small, white glow came from the center of Sabrina's chest and an image of a translucent gemstone dragon appeared. And then it quickly vanished.

"Was that what I think it was?" Zane asked.

Sabrina smiled. "Yes." she answered. "I've earned my Charmix!" she giggled, wrapping her arms around Zane's neck.

Zane chuckled lightly, "Now all you girls have them."

"That's right." Sabrina said. "And I was beginning to think would never earn mine."

"Well now you have." Zane whispered in her ear.

The couple kissed once more, under the light of the full moon.


	23. Grave Risks Part1

**Grave Risks pt1**

**Previously on GX Kai…**Sabrina and Chazz continued the School Duel. Each duelist carefully strategizing their next moves. But in the end, Sabrina emerged victorious, defeating Chazz and winning the School Duel. Chazz transferred back to Duel Academy and all seems fine. But what danger is in store for our heroes next? Find out in this chapter of **GX Kai…**

* * *

The Mews were out patrolling, as they do every night. Something in the air just didn't feel right to them, but they could find no evidence of evil forces at play on the campus.

"Sorry if this turned out to be a wild goose chase girls." Arctic apologized.

"It's fine Arctic." replied Mustang.

"You follow your instincts, no matter how far-fetched they seem." added Jackal.

The lead Mew nodded and smiled. "Well off to bed guys, we do have class in the morning."

"Please don't remind us." whined Frost.

"Later girls." chimed Puma and Komodo as they raced off towards the Ra Yellow dorms.

"Night." called G as she headed towards the Obelisk dorms, with Mustang and Jackal on her heels.

"Goodnight Frost." Arctic kissed her niece's head before heading off, following Jackal's trail.

"Night." Frost said softly, walking towards her own dorm.

* * *

She came up the forest path when she saw someone all to familiar to her. _"What's Sy doing up this late?" _she thought.

"Syrus?" Frost asked, running up to her fellow Slifer.

"Shh. Hush Frost." Syrus motioned for the fox Mew to quiet down. "Professor Banner is talking to someone, and it sounds creepy."

Frost nodded and the two little ones continued to listen. The fox Mew's ears twitched, and she leaned in closer. A few seconds later, she gasped and backed away.

"What is it Frost?" Syrus asked, following the small Mew.

"The weird voice was saying something about Jaden testing in some kind of tomb." Frost answered, keeping her voice at a whisper.

Syrus gulped and shuddered.

"Then I heard something about being buried alive." Frost added.

"Buried alive!" Syrus exclaimed.

Frost clamped her gloved hand over Syrus' mouth. She put her free hand to her mouth and made the 'shh' motion.

"So what do we do?" Syrus asked, once Frost's hand was removed.

"Well you need to get back to bed, Sy." Frost answered. "And I will report this to Arctic and the others."

Syrus nodded and headed back to his dorm, saying goodnight to Frost. Once Syrus was gone, Frost jumped to her dorm room door, and barged into her room. She changed back into Sugar Baby and climbed into her bed, still freaked out over the conversation she heard. _"Maybe Aunt Sabrina was right after all. There is something coming. But what exactly?"_

* * *

The next day, the school was filled with tired students, not really wanting to go to class.

Sabrina opened her locker and gathered her books, she glanced at the mirror and saw the faint dark circles under her eyes. _"Great, one more of nights like last night, I'm going to look like a vampire or something."_ she thought.

The blonde reached into her small makeup kit and applied a little bit of cover up, trying to hide the black lines under her brown eyes.

"Hey Sabe." came Keisie's voice from down the hall. "What's up?"

Sabrina sighed, closing her locker door. "I look like the walking dead here."

"You look fine." Keisie contradicted, walking beside her friend.

"Yeah, right." Sabrina said. "One more sleepless night, and I'm going to loose it."

"I think we all might." Keisie replied. "We all know something isn't right on campus. We just don't know what it is exactly."

"I know and that's what's buggin' me." Sabrina sighed.

"No I know what's bugging you." Keisie said. "You're thinking about Jesse and what took him two years ago."

Sabrina stopped and looked at her friend. "I'm right, aren't I?" Keisie asked. "Look we'll find him, 'kay? We will. Just have faith." Keisie wrapped her arm around Sabrina's shoulder.

"Thanks." Sabrina said. Keisie smiled.

"Well I've gotta get to class. Later." Sabrina continued down the hall to Professor Banner's room.

* * *

She found a seat between Alexis and Gwen. The bell rang to start class, Dueling Alchemy 101.

Sabrina wasn't really paying to much attention to Banner's lecture, instead she kept fiddling with her locket and was thinking about the feeling that something was coming, and soon. An explosion snapped her out of her daze.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Guess Banner added a little too much chemicals to the beaker and it was a little 'explosive'." Alexis chuckled.

Gwen chuckled, "Nice one Lexi."

Sabrina smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh and before I forget." Banner said. "I'm planning a field trip. Hiking to the ancient ruins, for geological digging. Saturday at seven am, don't be late."

* * *

The bell rang to dismiss class, the three girls were still laughing about Banner's explosion.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'll go on that hike." Gwen said. "Sound's fun."

Alexis and Sabrina nodded. "I'll go, hoping to find some more clues about Jesse and what happened."

"Same here, I just need more answers." Alexis added.

"Then it's settled, we'll all go." Gwen smiled and the trio headed down the hall.

* * *

That night, Sabrina met Zane on the docks as usual. The night was cold, and foggy. Even the light in the lighthouse seemed a little dimmer.

"So about this hike, you said it was to where?" Zane asked.

"The ancient ruins on the far side of the island." Sabrina answered, looking away.

Zane let out a sigh. But before he could say anything, Sabrina added "I need to…no I have to know what happened."

"How can you be sure you're even going to find answers there?" Zane asked her.

"A while back, I was patrolling near that area and my Millennium Necklace began to react to something near the ruins." Sabrina answered. "If I can actually get inside the ruins, then maybe I can get a premonition or something to help."

"Are you going alone?" Zane asked again.

"No, Alexis and Gwen are tagging along." Sabrina replied. "And Jaden might come along, he seemed pretty excited. And wherever you see Jaden, you see Syrus, Gohan, Chumly, and Sugar Baby."

Zane turned to his girlfriend and pulled her close. "Just be careful okay."

Sabrina wrapped her arms around Zane's neck, "I will." she kissed him.

* * *

Late Friday night, Arctic was standing a few feet away from the excavated ruins, staring deep within them. _"Just take a deep breath and take a few steps forward." _Arctic thought to herself. _"What's the worse that could happen?"_, deep down she knew that answer, but refused to think about it. Taking her own advice, Arctic took a few steps forward and she was standing directly underneath the crumpled stone arch. She stood there, waiting for that psychic jolt to hit her and give her a small glimpse of the future, but that jolt never came.

"Oh come on!" she screamed, stomping her ice yellow boot. "I'm just asking for one, lousy, small premonition for Christ's Sake! You stupid morons who command the universe, can't you give me one stupid premonition!?" Arctic sighed and leaned against the archway and felt that psychic jolt she was waiting for…

_She saw an ancient civilization, like back in Egyptian times. Sabrina was seeing the past/future through her own eyes, as she stepped forward, she heard a familiar voice. No it was more than one, she heard many familiar voices. As she approached where they were coming from, she heard someone else scream, like in pain. Deep down she knew who it belonged to, but she couldn't remember who. She moved closer to the edge to peer down and what she saw was a dark canyon, two people were standing opposite each other…one person she knew and it was…_

Arctic gasped as she slid down the archway and landed on the ground, panting. _"What the hell was that all about?" _she thought to herself. It wasn't the type of premonition she was hoping for, but even as her mind cleared, she couldn't place the voices and the scream to whom she knew they belonged too, and the vision cut out before she could see who they were. "Something tells me, tomorrow isn't going to be a normal field trip." she said to herself. The lone Mew leader made her way back to her dorm, careful not to be seen by anyone else who may be up past curfew.

* * *

The next day Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Gohan, Sugar Baby, Gwen, Alexis, and Sabrina gathered by the school with Professor Banner.

"Only eight?" asked the Professor. "Where is everyone else?"

"They're still probably asleep professor." answered Gohan, who yawned.

"In their nice warm beds, with their nice comfy pillows." Syrus elaborated.

"Just like I would be doing if Banner hadn't threatened us with detention if we didn't show up." added Chumley.

"Do you even know what time it is?" asked Sugar Baby. "It's seven in the morning professor." the young Slifer whined and rubbed her eyes. "Us girls do need our beauty sleep ya know."

"You know what the trick to getting up early is?" Jaden asked, energetically. "Staying up all night long."

"I couldn't sleep either to tell you the truth." added Alexis, who smiled.

"Neither could I." followed Gwen. "I did a little research and found out these ruins used to host the Shadow Games."

"Maybe Lexi and Sabe can find clues about their brothers." Jaden threw out.

"That's kinda what we're hoping for." Sabrina said. She was still feeling uneasy about the vision she had the previous night. Sensing her uneasiness, Topaz appeared by her side and nudged her gently, reassuring her that he was there if anything happened.

"Alright we need to be careful when excavating the ruins." warned Banner. "Inside is an ancient tomb."

"_A tomb?" _thought Sugar Baby, remembering what she heard a few nights before.

* * *

The hike up to the ruins lasted about half an hour, with Chumley complaining every five minutes.

"Oh look we're here." Banner sighed, stopping near the ruins.

The group of students stopped behind him, Jaden and Syrus supporting a very tired Chumley.

"Isn't it just amazing?" asked the ecstatic professor.

The students gaped in awe and stared at the broken archway. Sabrina rubbed her arms, trying to get rid of the goose bumps that were beginning to form on her arms.

"They look all ruined." Jaden gasped in awe.

"That's 'cause they're ruins, Jay." Gwen reminded, chuckling.

Banner began rambling off some aspects of the ruins, completely loosing his students' interest entirely.

"He sure seems excited just to see a bunch of old rocks." Gohan noted.

"Yeah well, I'm just excited to sit down." Chumley said.

"And while we're at it," Jaden said, "how about we chow down." he sat his backpack on the ground.

"I don't see why not." agreed Banner.

The other students cheered and placed their bags down as well.

"And then we'll hit a few places in the ruins and begin our research." Banner added, setting his backpack down, and earning a groan from his students.

Jaden laid out a blanket and the students sat down and dug out their lunchboxes.

"Oh well, time to eat. I just love pizza." Banner said, rummaging through his backpack.

"Huh?" all the students questioned.

"You get pizza when we're stuck with, whatever it is I'm holding?" Jaden asked, standing up and held two rice balls in his hands.

Banner clung to his backpack and defended, "I'm your teacher, I need a big meal to teach you all." he went back to digging and discovered that Pharaoh had hitched a ride with him, and had eaten his lunch.

"That's called Karma." Gwen chuckled, noticing Banner's depressed expression.

"Maybe you can share your lunch with me?" Banner pleaded with his students.

"Sorry we're your students, we need these to learn." Jaden replied. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah like learn you weren't going to share Professor." Sugar Baby pointed out.

"Of course I was going to share." Banner contradicted.

* * *

In the midst of the argument between Professor and students, Pharaoh jumped out of Banner's backpack and started to brush some dirt away from the ruin ground. He uncovered a pendent with the Eye of Wdjat and suddenly green pillars of light shot up from the ground.

This stopped the argument going on as everyone didn't know what had happened. Pharaoh, in the midst of the chaos, jumped into Banner's arms. Suddenly the sun began to split into three parts and the sky changed into a vortex of colors.

"Is anyone else seeing in triplicate?" asked Banner aloud.

"What is goin' on?" Sabrina asked, not really knowing. Her own Millennium Necklace began to glow as well. She touched the eye symbol in the middle before averting her gaze back to the sky.

Topaz Tiger appeared next to her. "Sabrina, we need to get out of here right away." he said, in a low deep voice.

"But why boy?" Sabrina asked, confused. "What's going on?"

"Just run." Topaz answered before his spirit disappeared.

A crash of lighting snapped Sabrina and the rest of the students and Banner out of their gazes.

"Hurry children, run for cover." Banner advised.

The group grabbed their bags and ran as fast as they could, deeper into the ruins.

"We'll find safety over there." Banner informed, leading the students to a square hole in a wall. Only Jaden and Sabrina remained outside.

"You guys stay in there, I'll lead this storm away." he said, running away from the others.

"Jaden!" Sabrina called, the glow intensifying from her necklace. She touched her two fingers to the eye in the center and knew what she had to do.

"Aunt Sabrina?" Sugar Baby questioned.

"Stay in there where it's safe, I'm going after Jaden." Sabrina said, jumping from the ruins and running after her Slifer friend.

"Sabrina! Jaden!" Alexis called.

"Where are they going?" Gwen asked.

"They're going nuts." Syrus answered.

* * *

As Sabrina chased after Jaden, Topaz appeared by her side.

"We can't stay in here, we need to get out." he warned.

"It's too late for that Topaz." Sabrina replied. "I just need to make sure nothing happens to Jaden."

Sabrina picked up her pace as she ran, her tiger spirit right by her side. The vortex intensified and the two were swallowed up in a blinding light. A few feet ahead of them, the same happened to Jaden and Winged Kuriboh.

* * *

Jaden awoke close to the ruins entrance, dazed.

"Whoa, what happened?" he asked aloud, looking around.

Winged Kuriboh hovered next to Jaden and chimed.

"Yeah, we're not in Kansas anymore Kuriboh." Jaden agreed. He hopped up and looked around, noticing a steep pyramid in front of him and that the ruins were in top condition. "Too bad you can't just pinch my cheek to wake me up huh Kuriboh?" Jaden joked.

The small monster spirit swiped at Jaden's cheek, and much to his surprise, Jaden felt Winged Kuriboh's claws. The young Slifer was ecstatic to learn his monster was flesh and blood, and he grabbed Winged Kuriboh and chuckled.

A young woman, a few years older than Jaden walked up to him, and tossed his backpack on the ground.

"This is sacred ground, you must leave here immediately." she said. "Unless you will share the others' fate."

"What others?" Jaden asked, confused.

Footsteps sounded in the distance and the young woman hid Jaden by the staircase leading up the pyramid. A group of soldiers passed by them and walked up the pyramid.

"They dress weirder than Dr. Crowler." Jaden noted. "Now what others do you mean lady?"

"I speak of the others who share your dress." she replied. "They have been captured by the Gravekeeper's Chief."

"Take me to them!" Jaden ordered.

The young woman led Jaden to a part of the pyramid and told him to stay put, while she went off in search of his friends. Without argument Jaden and Winged Kuriboh sat there in silence.

* * *

Off in another part of the ruins, Sabrina still laid unconscious.

"Sabrina, wake up." Topaz said, nudging the young blonde awake.

Her brown eyes fluttered open and she groaned as she sat up. "Ow, my head." she groaned. "I must've tripped on a root or something."

She opened her eyes to find Topaz Tiger staring back at her, Pearl Ferret perched on his head.

"Topaz? Pearl?" Sabrina asked.

The tiger monster nodded. "Yes, it is us."

Sabrina reached out and gently touched the tiger's cheek, and quickly pulled back when she felt his fur. "How are you both flesh and blood?" she asked.

Topaz shrugged his shoulders, not knowing.

"All too weird." Sabrina muttered, standing up. She brushed off some dirt and realized she wasn't wearing her Obelisk Blue blazer, but a tan dress with a gold collar and purple cloak. "How did my outfit change? What in Ra is going on?"

Pearl Ferret squeaked from her perch on Topaz's head.

"What are you squeakin'?" Sabrina asked.

"She said, 'that's not the only thing that's different about you'." Topaz translated.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked, more confused.

Topaz turned and walked towards a small pool of water and sat by the edge. "See for yourself."

Sabrina cautiously took a step forward and walked to the pool. She leaned over and gasped at her reflection; which wasn't her own.

"How the hell did this happen?" Sabrina gasped, running her fingers through her hair, which wasn't straight blonde anymore, but had an under layer of hot pink and black. Her eyes were still brown but had little flakes of magenta around the pupil. "What is going on?"

The sound of approaching footsteps stopped Sabrina in her train of thought.

"Princess! Princess!" called the group of soldiers.

They pulled their horses to a halt and stopped right in front of Sabrina. The Captain dismounted and stood right in front of the confused teen.

"We finally found you Princess." he said before bowing.

Sabrina blinked and rubbed the back of her head, "Uh yeah, sorry I was out for a stroll and lost track of time." she tried her best to go along with what was going on.

"Well now that we have found you, we can get on with business." said the Captain.

"What business?" Sabrina questioned.

"Seven strangers were found trespassing on the sacred ground." Captain answered.

Sabrina gasped. "What did they look like?" she asked.

"They were dressed in weird clothes, not of here." said Captain. "The Gravekeeper's Chief is awaiting what your say of the matter is."

"Take me to the Gravekeeper's Chief at once then." Sabrina ordered. "Very well Princess." Captain bowed one last time before mounting his horse again.

Pearl jumped on Sabrina's shoulder and squeaked quietly.

"I know, I'm worried too." Sabrina whispered, petting the small ferret's head.

Instead of riding on one of the guard's horses, Sabrina chose instead to ride Topaz Tiger, seeing as he was faster than the horses.

"Let's go boy." Sabrina said, rubbing her tiger's head.

"Of course." Topaz replied, before taking off with the rest of the Royal Guard.

* * *

Jaden leaned against the wall and sighed. "Is she ever going to come back?" he asked.

"Someone help us!" came Alexis' voice.

Jaden gasped and turned around. "Alexis! Is that you?" he asked, jumping up and grabbing the window ledge.

Jaden looked down and saw seven coffins hovering above an open grave. Professor Banner, Alexis, Gwen, Chumley, Syrus, Gohan, and Sugar Baby were wrapped in bandages and trapped in those coffins.

"Hang on guys." Jaden called down. Then he felt something sharp poking him in the back.

"Get down." said a deep, male voice.

"Move towards the sharp object?" Jaden asked.

"Now." replied the unknown male.

Jaden jumped down, only to met by spears surrounding him. "Yeesh, ever hear of a handshake?" he asked. The spears inched closer. Jaden chuckled lightly, "Sorry, introductions first, I'm Jaden Yuki. And you are?"

"I am the Gravekeeper Chief." he introduced. "And you have tred upon the sacred tomb that I protect."

Jaden chuckled again, "Well how about I just go grab my pals downstairs, we'll say our goodbyes and then zip back to the dimension we came from."

"I'm afraid you cannot." replied the Gravekeeper Chief. "You will be punished fro trespassing upon my domain."

"Can't we just pay a fine or something?" Jaden asked, moving the spear away from his neck.

"You cannot." replied the Gravekeeper Chief.

"Then you can't point your spears at me." retorted Jaden.

The spears jabbed closer to him, causing him to press his back against the wall.

"Gravekeeper Chief, we should really wait for the Princess to arrive, and hear what she has to say about the strangers and their trespassing." said on guard.

Jaden nodded his head, "Yeah I can wait for your Princess. I'm sure she's an understanding gal."

"You show some spirit stranger." said the Gravekeeper Chief. "I will pardon your trespassing, that is, if you can handle my challenge."

"But what about the Princess?" asked another guard.

"This is my domain, and I decide what happens to those who trespass, if the Princess arrives, I will explain to her everything." replied the Gravekeeper Chief. "So what is your answer stranger?"

"What's your challenge?" Jaden asked.

The Gravekeeper Chief held a deck and smiled.

"A duel?" Jaden questioned. The guards backed off. "Now you're speaking my language. You're on, but only if your pardon all of my friends along with me. Deal?"

The Gravekeeper Chief chuckled, "So be it, if you win."

Jaden unzipped his backpack and pulled out his duel disk, "For my friends, there is no 'if' about it, I'll win."

"But if you don't, then you will be punished." said the Gravekeeper Chief. "You will be buried alive."

"Buried alive!" Jaden exclaimed. "But then who will save my friends?"

"Fear not, for they will be buried along with you." answered the Gravekeeper Chief.

* * *

"So where exactly is the Gravekeeper Chief?" Sabrina asked the Royal Guards as they continued walking through the no-so-ruined ruins.

"He was planning on meeting us where the strangers were found. Which is near the old tomb." replied the Captain of the Guard.

Sabrina nodded her head. "Well I think I know someone who can make this search easier."

Topaz stopped in his tracks and Sabrina held her ancient duel disk that was on her arm and called forth on of her Crystal Beasts. "Bird born of the Bronze Gem, rise and aid us. I summon forth Garnet Falcon!" a golden light radiated from Sabrina's duel disk and the Garnet gemstone appeared above. A second later, it cracked open and Garnet Falcon screeched.

"Yes Princess?" she asked upon arrival.

"I've heard that some strangers have trespassed upon the domain of the Gravekeeper Chief, and we can't seem to locate any of them" Sabrina said, as calmly as she could. "Can you please fly ahead and see if you can spot them?"

"Of course Princess." Garnet nodded her head and flew off.

"_I'm counting on you girl. Hopefully you can find Jaden and the others before it's too late." _Sabrina thought to herself.

* * *

Garnet searched the land below, trying to locate Sabrina's friends.

"How hard can it be to find people in this place?" she asked herself. She flew over a crevice and saw two people standing opposite each other, duel disks ready.

"Jaden." Garnet gasped. "I have to find Sabrina."

The falcon reversed her trail and flew back to her duelist, gliding as fast as she could.

* * *

Jaden switched his duel disk on and looked up when he saw a falcon fly over him. _"Where have I seen that bird before?" _he asked himself, knowing that it reminded him of a duel monster.

"We're all rooting for you Jaden." said Professor Banner. "Very, very much so."

"Hurry Jaden, save us!" cried Chumley.

"Don't worry! You all will be fine!" Jaden called down to his friends. "As long as I beat this guy."

* * *

***Start of Duel***

Jaden locked eyes with his opponent. "Alright, get your game on!"

The Gravekeeper Chief didn't know exactly what that phrase meant, and for his first move, he set a monster face down.

Jaden wasted no time starting his move. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200), in attack mode."

The water attribute hero took his position on the field.

"And when there are no other cards out on my field, I can draw two more cards from my deck." Jaden added, explaining his monsters effect.

Jaden drew from his deck. Winged Kuriboh appeared on his shoulder and looked at the two monsters Jaden drew.

"_I hear ya Winged Kuriboh, with these two waiting in the wings, it's only a matter of time before the Wingman shows up." _Jaden thought, agreeing with his Spirit Partner.

"To end my turn, I'll throw down a facedown."

* * *

Sabrina and Topaz stood a few feet away from the Royal Guards, waiting for Garnet to return.

"I'm sure everything is fine Sabrina." Topaz said, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah but I'm worried about Jaden and the others." Sabrina admitted.

Garnet screeched from the distance. "I found him!" she called, landing on Sabrina's arm.

"Where are they?" Sabrina asked.

Garnet caught her breath before replying. "Jaden's dueling the Gravekeeper's Chief."

"He's dueling!?" Sabrina repeated, shocked. "Oh Jaden, what the hell did you agree too this time?"

"Can you show us where Garnet?" Topaz asked his fellow Crystal monster.

"Yes I can, follow me." Garnet flapped her wings and hovered in the air.

"We can't waist any time, let's go Topaz!" Sabrina nudged his side with her foot and the tiger raced off, following the falcon above him.

"Wait Princess!" called the guards, as they scrambled to mount their horses and follow her.

"If these guys ever find out that I'm no really who they think I am, I'm in trouble." Sabrina muttered. "We have to loose these guards."

"That I can do." Topaz said, "Just hang on."

Sabrina gripped the fur on Topaz's neck tighter as he jumped on a ledge of a building and raced across it without fail.

"Way to go boy! Keep it up!" Sabrina said, her braided hair flowing behind her.

As they raced after Garnet, they saw a red pillar of light come from the top of the pyramid. Topaz stopped in his tracks.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That's where Jaden is dueling." Garnet informed.

Sabrina gasped, "And red is never really a good sign, let's go guys." she ordered.

Topaz raced up the pyramid trailing Garnet as she flew above them.

"_Hang in there Jaden, I'm on my way." _Sabrina thought, gripping the fur on Topaz's neck.

* * *

***Back to the Duel***

**(Jaden's LP 1500/ Chief's LP 4000)**

"Okay I'm starting to get it now." Jaden said, holding his shoulder. "This duel isn't just about life points, it's about my life."

He drew from his deck, revealing the spell 'Polymerization'.

"Jaden!" came a familiar voice.

The Slifer male looked up and saw a girl who resembled Sabrina riding on a Tiger with a Falcon by her side and a small white ferret on her shoulder. "Sabe?"

The Gravekeeper's Chief turned around and bowed slightly, "Welcome Princess."

"Princess!" Jaden gasped. Winged Kuriboh chimed. Jaden turned to his Spirit Partner, "You mean that really is Sabrina?"

The small monster nodded.

"Jaden what is going on?" Sabrina asked.

"Princess! Princess!" came the Captain's voice.

Sabrina turned around and saw the Royal Guards at the top of the stairs, the horses panting after running so far, so fast.

"Come Princess, we must get somewhere safe from here." Captain advised.

Sabrina scoffed, "Yeah, no chance."

Topaz smirked and jumped on the wide ledge of the pyramid, and walked across it, towards Jaden.

"So you're the Princess huh?" Jaden asked, as Sabrina was only a few feet away from him.

"It's kind of a long story, that I will tell you some other time." Sabrina answered. "Right now just focus on winning the duel."

"Well duh." Jaden said. "If I don't win this, all of us will be buried alive."

Sabrina blinked and sighed. "Don't get cocky Jaden, a Shadow Duel isn't any ordinary duel, trust me I know." she advised. "I've had plenty of bruises and scars from the ones I've been a part of."

"Trust me Sabe, I've got this." Jaden winked at his friend and continued his turn.

Sabrina sighed, _"I hope you know what you're doing Jaden."_

"Now I play the spell card 'Polymerization', fusing Avian and Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! (2100/1200)" Jaden summoned out one of his most powerful fusion monsters.

After being summoned, Flame Wingman destroyed Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier **(Chief's LP 3400)**.

"And now for Flame Wingman's ability, every attack point Spear Soldier had, gets taken out of your life points." Jaden added. **(Chief's LP 1900).**

"To end my turn, I'm summoning Wroughtweiler (800/1200) in defense mode." Jaden ended his move.

* * *

"Nice move Jay." Sugar Baby complemented.

"That's how to play." added Syrus.

"If we're going to make it out of this thing Sy, it's the only way he can play." Alexis said.

"Because if he makes even a couple more mistakes, we're through." Gwen added, gulping.

* * *

"Now get a move on." Jaden said. "Because the quicker you go, the quicker I get my friends back!"

"Or the quicker they get sent to their doom." contradicted the Gravekeeper's Chief. "I switch Gravekeeper's Guard to defense mode (1000/1900) and set another monster facedown in defense mode as well."

Jaden drew from his deck, "Well a good defense is a sweet offense, and who better to teach you those rules than Flame Wingman." Jaden smirked. "Go, Infernal Rage!"

With that attack, and Flame Wingman's ability, the Gravekeeper's Chief was down to nine hundred life points.

"Nice one Jaden." Sabrina complimented, smiling.

"Another attack like that, and we'll be home free Sabe." Jaden turned to his friend and smiled back. "See I told you that I could do this."

Sabrina nodded and smiled.

The Gravekeeper Chief began his next turn by drawing and playing 'Pot of Greed'. He then summoned Gravekeeper's Assailant (1500/1500) in attack position. He also flip summoned Gravekeeper's Curse (800/800) also in attack mode.

"And now with his ability, you loose five hundred life points." informed Chief,

An ear piercing sound came as Gravekeeper's Curse used his ability.

"That sound." Jaden said, covering his ears. "It's worse than Chum's snoring." **(Jaden's LP 1000)**

"Next I cast Necrovalley." said Chief as he placed the spell in the hidden slot of the duel disk.

"Necrovalley?" Jaden asked.

"It's a field spell." Sabrina informed.

* * *

The landscape changed from the pyramid to a dark, deep canyon.

"And now with the effect of Necrovalley, my Gravekeepers gain five hundred extra attack and defense points." informed Gravekeeper's Chief.

Now Gravekeeper's Assailant had two thousand attack and defense points and Gravekeeper's Curse had thirteen hundred attack and defense points.

"That's quite a power up." chided Garnet, who perched herself on a stone pillar next to Sabrina.

"Something tells me this duel isn't over just yet." Topaz added, tapping his tail on the ground.

"Now Gravekeeper's Assailant, attack Flame Wingman." ordered Gravekeeper's Chief.

"But Flame Wingman has more points." Sabrina noted. "Why would he order her to attack?"

"Unless she has some kind of-" Topaz began to say.

"Special ability." finished Gravekeeper Chief. "Yes she does. And it allows her to change Flame Wingman from attack to defense."

Jaden's fusion hero took a knee and remained in Defense position, giving Assailant the perfect point to attack. With a swift movement of her blade, Flame Wingman was destroyed.

"Now Gravekeeper's Curse will destroy that dog." the Chief continued with his move.

Wroughtweiler was destroyed by the second monster on Gravekeeper's Chief's field.

"Well he has a special ability." Jaden informed. "When he's destroyed, I get two cards back from the graveyard; an Elemental Hero and Polymerization."

"You have the wisdom of dirt." spat Chief. "Necrovalley negates that effect."

"What?" Sabrina and Jaden gasped in unison.

The Gravekeeper's Chief held his duel disk up and explained further, "Any spell, trap, or monster effect involving the graveyard is cancelled out."

"No way." gasped Sabrina.

"You and your cards are futile here, just like your attempt to rescue your friends." continued Chief.

* * *

"I refuse to believe that." Gwen whispered. "Jaden can win this, I know it."

"That's it, we're through." Banner concluded.

"That's not true Professor Banner, Jay's still winning." Syrus contradicted.

"Yeah, just look at the life points." Gohan added. "Forget life points, look at the field." Banner said. "Jaden has no monsters, while the Gravekeeper's Chief has two. The odds don't look good."

"We just have to believe in him guys." Sugar Baby said, trying to stay positive.

"It'll take a lot more than just believing Sugar." Chumley replied. "It'll take a miracle."

"Well then, we'll just have to believe that Jaden can pull off the miracle and win." Alexis added. "Otherwise, we'll become part of the ruins forever."

* * *

Sabrina overheard every word that was said by her friends, and she agreed. _"To think all of this started out as some simple field trip, but now we're fighting for our lives. It's all on Jaden's shoulders and I can't do anything about it." _she thought. _"I know you can win this Jay, you just have to believe you can win also."_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating this story in such a long time. I was so busy with school going on that I barely had time to wrok on any fanfics, but I am now on summer vacation and will try my best to update my fanfics. As per usual, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will review it^^ Thanks

~CyberChick135


	24. Grave Risks part2

**Grave Risks pt2**

**Previously on GX Kai… **Professor Banner and eight of his Dueling Alchemy students hiked up to the ancient ruins on the far side of the island. Just as they arrived, they were sucked into another dimension with Banner and Pharaoh, Syrus, Chumley, Gohan, Sugar Baby, Alexis, and Gwen being taken as hostages. Sabrina was somehow transformed to look like the Princess of those who lived in the dimension and Jaden was challenged to duel the Gravekeeper's Chief in order to save the others. As the duel got underway, Jaden's attempt to use his graveyard for help was thwarted by the field spell known as 'Necrovalley', which locks the graveyard from the duel. Can Jaden find a way to win without accessing his graveyard? Or will he and his friends be buried in the ruins? Find out in this chapter of **GX Kai…**

* * *

Everyone trapped in the coffins screamed as the lids were only inches away from closing completely.

"Jaden those coffins are almost sealed." Sabrina noted.

The Gravekeeper's Chief chuckled, "Don't worry, in a short while you won't be able to hear their screams when they are muffled by the ground."

"Jaden." Sabrina screamed. "If you have a plan, now would be a great time to set it in motion."

"Don't worry Sabe, I'm not planning on loosing this duel." Jaden said. He drew from his deck and ended up drawing Winged Kuriboh. "Alright I'm summoning Winged Kuriboh in defense mode."

The small monster took its place on the field, dead center in front of Jaden.

The Gravekeeper's Chief chuckled. "How fitting, the blind lead the blind and the weak protect the weak." he taunted. "Hiding behind that Kuriboh is useless. Rodents like that are for pounding, not protection."

"Oh boy." Sabrina sighed from her place on a stone slab near Jaden's side of the field. "He just said the wrong thing to the wrong person."

Topaz and Garnet lowered their heads and sighed.

"Hey! He's not a rodent!" Jaden yelled. "He's one of my very best friends." _"And you're about to see why." _he added in his thoughts.

"Well with friends like you, he needs no enemies." replied the Gravekeeper's Chief. He drew from his deck. "After all, you've just thrown him to the wolves."

Gravekeeper's Chief ordered his 'Gravekeeper's Assailant' to attack 'Winged Kuriboh', only for Jaden to spring his facedown spell, 'Transcendent Wings'.

"Now by ditching two cards, Winged Kuriboh evolves all the way up to level ten." Jaden informed.

His little monster was soon engulfed in a shining blue light, blinding practically everyone around the field.

The Gravekeeper's Chief smirked, "I knew you would play something like that, which is why I'm activating the power of 'Gravekeeper's Watcher'."

"What does that do?" Gwen asked.

"It's bad news for Jaden, and Winged Kuriboh." Alexis answered.

"Lexi's right on that one." Sabrina noted from her position. "By it's effect, the Chief can send 'Watcher' to his graveyard to negate the effect of Jaden's spell."

A purple fog surrounded Winged Kuriboh and destroyed the spell card. Next, Gravekeeper's Chief went in for the strike, having 'Gravekeeper's Assailant' destroy Winged Kuriboh.

"He took one for the team there." Garnet said.

"A brave sacrifice for a little guy." Topaz added.

"Good thing he was there, now Jaden won't take any damage during this turn." Sabrina followed.

"Now we just need to worry about next turn." Gwen said.

"Because now Jaden doesn't have any monsters out to protect him." Alexis added.

The rest of the gang watched as best they could, but seeing as how the coffin lids were almost completely over the coffins themselves, they couldn't see much of the duel.

"Well I've countered your move and destroyed your rodent." said Gravekeeper's Chief, "There isn't much I can do except place a facedown."

"Enough!" Jaden yelled. "Winged Kuriboh is no rodent!"

The Chief chuckled. "Would you then prefer 'vermin' or perhaps 'rat'?"

Jaden's eyes grew angry as he drew. He activated the magic of the 'Pot of Greed' spell card, drawing an extra two cards from his deck. "Now I'll play 'Dark Catapulter' in defense mode (1000/1500). Next I'll activate 'Mirage of Nightmare' and throw down three facedowns."

* * *

Sabrina smiled to herself. "Jaden just might pull a win outta this one, if he plays his cards right."

"You think he will?" Topaz asked.

Sabrina nodded. "I believe he will." she said. "Because if he doesn't, they will be buried alive and I'm gonna spend another Millennia being called 'Princess'." Sabrina shuddered at the thought. "Honestly, I fulfilled my ruling role a Millennia ago, and frankly not on of my favorites. I don't even know how Bella put up with all of that."

The Captain of the Royal Guard jumped down to a ledge near the one Sabrina, "Princess, it is not safe to stand here." he said. "Come up with the rest of us and we'll watch from a safer view."

Sabrina gritted her teeth. "Okay enough of this." she sighed, turning to face the Captain. "Look dude, I may look like your Princess, but I'm not." Sabrina said. "I was that very thing, five thousand years ago. I come from the same world they all do." Sabrina motioned at Jaden and the others in the coffins. "So, I'm going to stay here and watch my friend win, and if you don't like that, well…" an idea struck her. She held up her gold duel disk and called forth a creature she commanded during her past life as a Princess. "take it up with my 'Curse of Dragon'!"

A golden beam shot down between Sabrina and the Captain, and what emerged was a golden dragon that an ancient look to it. "Go 'Hell's Fire Attack'!" Sabrina ordered.

The dragon did as she commanded and spewed a wall of fire, separating her from the rest of the guards.

"That's more like it." Sabrina smiled, returning the dragon from where it came. "Now, let me watch my friend win this duel."

* * *

The Chief drew from his deck, and due to 'Mirage of Nightmare', Jaden drew as well. Jaden's new hand consisted of 'Elemental Hero Sparkman', 'Elemental Hero Clayman', 'Elemental Hero Necroshade', and 'The Warrior Returning Alive'.

"It doesn't matter what you draw because you don't know what you're up against, so you can't possibly know what cards are good." the Chief said, making a valid point. "Now I sacrifice 'Gravekeeper's Curse', to summon myself."

"Summon yourself?" Jaden repeated.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time that's happened." Sabrina said, remembering Jaden's duel with the spirit of Jinzo back before winter vacation.

The Gravekeeper's Chief took the field in attack position (1900/1200), but due to 'Necrovalley's' effect, his attack and defense points rose by five hundred (2400/1700).

"And since I am in play, my graveyard is no longer affected by the effects of 'Necrovalley'." Chief informed. "Meaning I can use any Spells, Traps, or Monsters that were laid to rest there. And due to my ability, I can summon one 'Gravekeeper' back from the graveyard. My monster of choice, 'Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier' (1500-2000/1000-1500) in attack mode."

To add to his own strength, the Chief activated his facedown card, 'Rite of Spirit', special summoning 'Gravekeeper's Curse' (800-1300/800-1300) from his graveyard in attack mode as well.

"And with Curse back on the field, that means…" Sabrina stared.

"Five hundred points are dealt as direct damage to you." Chief finished.

Gravekeeper's Curse activated his effect, cutting Jaden's remaining life points in half **(Jaden LP: 500)**.

"Behold the power of the Shadow Game." Chief chuckled.

Due to the pain he felt, Jaden collapsed on his knees, clutching his cards tightly.

"Jaden!" Sabrina called. "Jay!"

The lids on the coffins inched closer and closer, to where only a sliver of light could be seen from inside. Everyone trapped screamed and shut their eyes.

"This game is almost over for you and your friends." Chief said, stating the obvious fact at hand.

Gravekeeper's Assailant went in for her attack, and using her ability, switched Jaden's 'Dark Catapulter' to attack position. She moved slowly towards her target, giving Jaden the opening to use his facedown 'Emergency Provisions', he sent 'Mirage of Nightmare' and 'Fusion Sage' to the graveyard to regain two thousand life points, (LP: 200-2500), however the attack still went through, destroying 'Dark Catapulter' and dropping Jaden's life points down to only fifteen hundred.

Sabrina sighed in relief, "Wow, talk about a last second call." she said.

"Jaden's quick to think on his toes." Garnet noted.

"It kind of reminds me of someone else's dueling style." Topaz said, looking up at Sabrina.

"I know what you mean boy." Sabrina said, placing two fingers on her Millennium Choker, "I thought the same way when I first watched his entrance match." Sabrina's hand moved down to grasp the locket she wore, _"He reminded me of Jesse that day, and every time he duels, I think of Jesse."_ she thought. _"Whenever I do find him, I can say that he and Jaden are gonna get along real well." _

For his next move, the Chief himself went in for the attack, only for Jaden to counter with his 'Draining Shield' trap card, boosting his own life points equal to the attack points of 'Gravekeeper's Chief' (LP: 1500-3900).

"So you blocked one attack, but I still have two more monsters out in play, and you have nothing to protect you." Chief pointed out. "First I'll attack with 'Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier'." **(Jaden's LP: 1900)**. "Now Gravekeeper's Curse, attack with Doomsday Purge."

Jaden's body was engulfed in a yellow light, and his body began shifting into different positions, causing him immense pain. **(Jaden's LP: 600)**.

The coffins were all but sealed, with only a small space remaining.

"Jaden!" Sabrina called.

"Easy Sabe, don't get your cloak in a bundle." Jaden said, chuckling. "Not only am I having fun, but I'm just one turn away from winning this duel. Just you wait and see."

"Having fun?" Sabrina repeated. _"That sounds like something Jesse would say." _

As Jaden turned to smile at the young blonde, an image of someone else overlaid Jaden's. the image was of another teenage boy, around their age with spiky blunett hair that jutted in different directions, wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform whose color scheme was similar to that of Sabrina's. He winked at her and then the image reverted back to Jaden's.

Sabrina smiled back and gave him a thumbs up, "Go get him Jay!" she said.

"You know it Sabe, we'll be out of here real soon." Jaden reassured.

"Not likely." rebuked Gravekeeper's Chief. "And when you see what I'm about to play, you'll se why. Go 'Royal Tribute', this card banishes all monsters in our hands to the graveyard."

"What?" Jaden and Sabrina gasped in unison.

The three monsters Jaden held in his hand were all banished, leaving only 'The Warrior Returning Alive', which effect was cancelled out due to Necrovalley.

"Now whatever monsters you were planning to win with, are gone." Chief said. "So make your last move."

Jaden took a deep breath and drew from his deck, drawing his most powerful hero, 'Elemental Hero Bladedge'.

"So draw a good monster, did you?" Chief asked. "Shame you don't have any monsters to sacrifice for it."

"_He's right." _Sabrina thought. _"If Jaden did draw a monster strong enough to defeat any of Chief's monsters, he'll need to sacrifice at least one monster, and all of his were sent to the graveyard last turn due to 'Royal Tribute'."_

"But maybe, just maybe I won't need any." Jaden said, smiling. "Yeah the 'Necrovalley' field spell is all I need."

"Necrovalley negates all effects targeting the graveyard." Chief reminded.

"But not effects coming out of the graveyard." Jaden added. "See when you activated that spell last turn, it forced me to discard three of my 'Elemental Heroes', and one of them has a handy effect that activates when he's in the graveyard." he said. "And he goes by 'Necroshade' and due to his ability, I can summon one high level hero without any sacrifices, so say hello to 'Elemental Hero Bladedge'."

A hero clad in gold armor took the field, with an attack power of twenty-six hundred.

"Now Bladedge, attack Gravekeeper's Curse." Jaden ordered.

"Way to play Jay!" Sabrina cheered as the Chief's life points dropped to zero, making Jaden the winner.

The 'Necrovalley' field spell disappeared and the normal scenery took its place. The after math of the attack seemed to have injured the Chief, and his attendants ran to his aid.

"Is he okay?" Jaden asked, running to the opposite end of the dueling field.

Sabrina, knowing how attendants can get, hopped on the back of Topaz Tiger and ran after Jaden.

* * *

"Hold it!" she ordered, landing in between Jaden and the Gravekeeper's attendants. "He won the duel, and that pardons him and the others, allowing them to return home."

"The Princess is right." agreed Chief.

"That was a good duel, let's do it again sometime." Jaden said, smiling.

Sabrina sighed, _"Same old Jaden." _she thought.

"So you enjoyed the Shadow Game?" questioned Gravekeeper's Chief.

"Totally." Jaden replied, smiling. "I mean, I could've done without the whole 'friends in the coffin' thing. Though speaking of."

Sabrina smiled. "Allow me." she said. She held her palm over the six coffins and the lids moved the opposite direction, sliding completely off the coffins.

"We're free!" Syrus cheered.

"Who turned up the lights?" Chumley asked.

Sabrina giggled and made a gesture, as of to rip something apart, which ripped the bandages binding the others.

"Now the hard part." she said, taking a deep breath and exhaling. Sabrina held her hands out, palms facing upward and slowly began lifting them, which was also lifting the coffins up off the ground and to the ledge where she and Jaden were standing.

"Uh, this is strangely like that one ride that lifts you up only to drop you." Gohan whimpered.

"Relax bro, everything will be fine." Gwen reassured.

Sabrina kept lifting her hands until the coffins were a little above the ledge. She then moved them over the ledge and lowered so it would be a small drop. In a final motion, Sabrina tilted her hands to the side, dumping everyone out of the coffins and sending the coffins back over the edge.

"Ouch, that hurt." Chumley grunted.

"Oh, we're alive, how wonderful." Professor Banner sighed.

"Aunt Sabrina!" Sugar Baby screamed, running to Sabrina and latching around her waist.

"Okay Sugar, easy." Sabrina said, grunting at her little niece gripping her waist. "I just lifted all of you up here."

"Thanks girl, you rock." Gwen smiled.

"Totally." Alexis agreed.

Sabrina smiled and ruffled Syrus' hair. "Now let's get out of here." Sabrina voted.

As a reward for winning, the Chief gave Jaden one half of a medallion, and said the other half belongs to the other person who beat him.

* * *

Everyone stood at the base of the pyramid, wondering their next question, how to get back to their home.

"Gravekeeper's Chief, do you know how we can get home?" Sabrina asked.

"Go to the gate of the tomb." answered Chief. "Just as the three lights merge to reveal the radiance."

"Okay then." Jaden said.

"I understand, thank you Chief." Sabrina replied.

"You understood that?" Jaden asked her.

Sabrina nodded.

* * *

They were interrupted by the soldiers of both the Gravekeeper and the Royal Guard. When they were about to attack Jaden, Gravekeeper's Assailant blocked the attack, and was revealed to be the young girl who aided Jaden earlier.

"It's you." Jaden said.

"Yes, I'm Gravekeeper's Assailant." she answered. "Sorry I fought you, but I had to obey my Chief."

"Okay then." Sabrina sighed.

"When you finally return to your world, please pass a message to the owner of the other half." she added. "Tell him Yasmin is still in the other world but I haven't forgotten him, but I believe that someday we will meet again."

"Boyfriend." Gwen sighed.

Yasmin then turned to Sabrina and handed her a card, "Someone else who came here had this in his deck, and told me if you should ever find your way here, to give this to you."

Sabrina took the card and flipped it over, revealing it to be 'Rainbow Blessing', and she gasped._ "Jesse was here?"_ she thought, and quickly placed the card in her deck pouch before anyone could see it.

* * *

Sabrina sighed and stepped forward, "As your Princess I command you to let us pass without question!" she ordered. And to emphasize her point, she summoned two more of her monsters to make sure they got ahead, Diamond Lioness and Jade Jaguar.

The soldiers backed away and let the group pass through.

"Now let's book it ya'll." Sabrina said, running towards the exit with everyone else on her tail, and her three crystal felines leading the charge.

"So Sabrina how do we get out of here again?" Alexis asked.

"Just follow me, and we'll be home free." Sabrina replied, shedding her long purple cloak and let it drop to the ground, only to be trampled on. She also took the gold tiara from her head and tossed it aside as well.

"The lights are combining!" Gwen shouted.

"That means we don't have much time, pick up the pace." Jade yelled.

In the midst of the running, Chumley lost his footing and tripped.

"Chum, you okay?" Jaden asked.

"Just go on without me, you don't have time to wait." Chumley said.

"We're all getting outta here." Sabrina said, placing her hands a few inches around the eye on her choker necklace, and small glow radiating from it.

Then from Chumley's backpack emerged his Des Koala, which carried him piggyback to the ruins entrance.

"It's now or never guys!" Sabrina yelled.

They all stopped right under the stone arch, just as streams of green light burst from the ground. All the Duel Monsters vanished and soon the entire group was engulfed in the green light itself.

* * *

Jaden awoke to find himself leaning against the old mossy arch, next to him was his 'Winged Kuriboh' monster card.

"Wow, some dream." Jaden sighed.

"I don't think it was a dream Jaden." Sabrina said, leaning against an old tree. She was back in her normal Obelisk Blue blazer, and her hair was straight blonde.

"What makes you say that?" Jaden asked.

"The half medallion around your neck." Sabrina answered, pointing to the charm.

Jaden looked down and there it was, the medallion given to him by the Gravekeeper's Chief. "So cool."

"So not." Sabrina rebuked. "I've been apart of a fair amount of Shadow Duels in my lifetime and let me tell ya, once you duel in one, more keep on commin'." The young Obelisk walked over to her Slifer buddy. She placed two fingers on the eye of her choker necklace. "Something tells me that the Shadows will be back."

A gust of wind blew, stirring the plants and grass around the group.


	25. Visions of Shadows Yet to Come

**Visions of Shadows Yet to Come.**

**A/N: **This is an Original Chapter preluding to the 'Rise of the Sacred Beast' arc of the GX anime. Hope you all enjoy it, and because of the nature, I think it best suits the Halloween holiday. Happy Halloween everyone^^

* * *

Sabrina stood on the docks on Academy Island overlooking the ocean in front of her. Next to her hovered a small, baby-like creature with white wings with light blue edges. She had long, black hair, tied in a braid with an ice-pink ribbon over her hair. She wore gold hoop earrings on both her ears, an off-shoulder white top with a teal and gold corset, a dark purple sarong over a long, lavender skirt, and black flats.

"So this is Duel Academy huh?" she asked, flying around Sabrina, a smile on her face. "It's pretty big, if you ask me."

Sabrina lightly chuckled. "Well that's because you're rather small." she replied.

The little pixie frowned. "Even so, this is where you live when you're not at Alfea?"

"Well, there are dormitory buildings on the island and that's where I live, in one of them." Sabrina answered. "You'll like it. My room is about the same size as the one at Alfea, only we don't have one half covered with Flora's plants."

Sabrina and her small pixie giggled. The teenage blonde stopped.

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" asked the little pixie. "You've been all mopy since we got back from the Under-realm."

Sabrina clenched her hands into fists and closed her eyes, focusing all her energy to the point her necklace began to glow. "Here we go." she grunted, before being engulfed in an orange light. Sabrina's blazer shifted to a sparkly light blue halter top, a matching mini skirt, lighter blue knee-high boots and glove-like wristbands around her arms from her elbow to her wrist with a point down the palm. A silver tiara materialized on her head and cyan wings with teal tips emerged from her back. Lastly her Academy duel disk fastened itself on her left arm.

"What was the point of that Sabrina?" her pixie asked.

"Why am I the only one of my friends, not to earn my Charmix, Esmeralda?" Sabrina asked aloud.

"I thought you did." Esmeralda answered. "You had that pretty crystal around your neck when we faced Lord Darkar."

"Yeah, but I exhausted all that power, I haven't been able to conjure it since, and even then my power didn't work much differently." Sabrina sighed. "And then when I asked Miss Faragonda about it, she didn't give me a straight answer."

* * *

{Flashback}

After returning back to Alfea after events of defeating Lord Darkar, the Winx Club celebrated their victory in their room with their pixie friends. Everyone except Sabrina, who was feeling left out as her power wasn't enough to help stop Darkar.

"Sabrina are you okay?" Flora asked, sitting next to her roommate.

"Yeah, I just need some air." Sabrina replied, standing up.

She walked out of the dorm with Esmeralda on her shoulder. Sabrina walked out of the school and stood in the courtyard.

"Even with my Charmix I still wasn't much help. My powers just weren't strong enough." Sabrina sighed, leaning against the fountain.

"That doesn't matter, I still think your powers were amazing." Esmeralda said. "I never knew a card game could wield that much power."

Sabrina's four baby monsters appeared and sat on the fountain, looking up at her.

"Even they agree with me." Esmeralda added.

Sabrina smiled weakly, "But still, even my 'DARK' attribute monsters weren't much help, and they should've gotten some kind of bonus from being so far in the darkness of Shadowhaunt." Sabrina sighed. "It's making me question whether or not Alfea was the right choice for me, maybe my magic wasn't meant to go as far as this."

"That doesn't sound like my fairy goddaughter." Faragonda said, walking up to the young fairy. "Why don't you and me talk in my office."

Sabrina and Faragonda walked back inside the school, straight to the Headmistress's office.

"Now what's the matter Sabrina?" Faragonda asked. "You can tell me anything."

Sabrina sat down opposite Faragonda and sighed. "I don't know if my magic is powerful enough for me to continue here at Alfea. Maybe I should just focus on Duel Academy."

"Believe it or not, your magic is one of the strongest here, you're just a late bloomer is all." Faragonda replied. "Give it time, and your powers will be at the same level as those of your friends."

"But when will that happen?" Sabrina asked, standing up.

"In due time." Faragonda answered. "I think your powers will grow once you understand what it is they are to be used for." she went on. "Once you understand what being the Fairy of Duel Monsters is all about. And I think I know someone who can help."

Sabrina turned her head when a teacher stepped into Faragonda's office. He was tall with short black hair with a grey streak on each side.

"Professor Avalon?" Sabrina questioned.

Faragonda nodded. "Yes, with Avalon's powers, he'll be able to help you."

"He's gonna be able to help me understand what being the Fairy of Duel Monsters means?" Sabrina asked.

"That and, help you get a better grip on how to control your premonitions." Faragonda added.

Sabrina gasped.

"That's right, I know that you've been focusing your power into your premonitions." Faragonda went on.

"They haven't been making much sense to me." Sabrina said.

"That is why I'm here, to help you make more sense of them." Avalon replied.

"You sure?" Sabrina asked Faragonda.

The elderly woman nodded. "It's the only option I can think of for a fairy with your specific powers."

"Okay." Sabrina said, still hesitant.

The young fairy and her bonded pixie followed the professor back to his office to begin their work.

{End Flashback}

* * *

"Even with Professor Avalon's help, I still can't make sense of my premonitions or my powers." Sabrina sighed. "It's been a few weeks and still no luck."

"Everything will work out, you'll see." Esmeralda reassured. "In the meantime, why not show me around. I wanna see more of this place."

"It's a pretty big island." said a familiar voice of the male gender.

Sabrina and Esmeralda turned and saw Zane walking towards them, still clad in his Red Fountain uniform; a blue and yellow body suit and a blue cape, attached to a blue jewel located on his left breast.

"Zane." Sabrina said, completely stunned.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who showed up wearing their Magix look." Zane replied, noting Sabrina's Winx form.

Sabrina looked herself over and chuckled lightly. "Uh yeah, better change back." she giggled. She closed her eyes and focused her powers, transforming back into her Obelisk Blue blazer. "What about you?" she asked, motioning to Zane's uniform.

"Well my blazers are in my room, I had some last minute training with the guys and didn't have time to change before I got here." Zane admitted. "You know how Saladin is with us, we are the best team of Specialists at Red Fountain." he smiled. "I even think he has Codatora be even more strict on us just because Helia is on our team, since he is Saladin's nephew."

Sabrina giggled. "That means the same thing as Faragonda being tougher on me and the Winx Club just because I'm her Fairy Goddaughter."

"That is true." Zane agreed. Both chuckled.

"Well I guess I can get you to your room so you can change, and then we can both show Esmeralda the island, she's quite interested on seeing how the school looks and how it works." Sabrina said. She walked towards Zane and took his hands. Soon the two, plus Esmeralda were engulfed in blinding white lights.

* * *

They reappeared in Zane's dorm, hands still intertwined.

"That's still very cool." Zane said, kissing Sabrina's cheek.

Esmeralda's purple eyes grew wider as she took in the sight of Zane's room. "So this is where you live?" she asked.

"It beats my room at Red Fountain." Zane said.

"I thought you liked sharing a room with Helia?" Sabrina asked, looking at the pictures Zane had around his room.

Zane slid his blue pants on. "I do, but sometimes it's nice to have a room to yourself."

"Yeah I know that." Sabrina turned around and blushed, seeing Zane in only his pants, without a shirt. "Sometimes it's nice to do your homework and not worry if your roommate's plants are gonna eat it."

Zane chuckled and slipped his black shirt on, then his Obelisk Blazer over that. "Ready?"

Sabrina nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

"I can't wait." Esmeralda giggled. "What are we gonna see first?"

"Hope on my shoulder and you'll find out." Sabrina answered. '

The little pixie sat on her bonded fairy's shoulder as the trio was again engulfed in blue lights.

* * *

They reappeared just outside of the Obelisk Boys' Dorm, a path leading into the forest was to their left.

Esmeralda turned around and gaped at the size of the boys' dorm. "Wow, that's a really big building." she gasped.

"Just wait until you see the girls' dorm." Sabrina giggled.

The trio walked in the direction of the beach, and Esmeralda gaped at everything she saw.

"It's a bit of a culture shock isn't it?" Sabrina asked her pixie.

"Uh-huh" the young creature nodded. "It's defiantly different than Magix, by far."

"Yeah, but it's home to me." Sabrina sighed, taking a deep breath of the air.

* * *

When Esmeralda saw the beach, she giggled with excitement and snapped her fingers, changing her outfit into a teal midriff tank top and bikini bottom. "Vacation!" she squealed. "Chatta would love this place!"

Sabrina giggled, "All of the pixies would, it's similar to the resort realm, just we can use magic." she said, comparing her Academy to a realm she and the rest of her Winx friends went too before they defeated Darkar.

Esmeralda giggled, "I love it here!" she yelled flying around Sabrina and Zane.

"Energetic little thing, isn't she?" Zane whispered to Sabrina.

"Such is the nature of a pixie." Sabrina replied, watching her bonded companion flying around with a giddy expression on her face.

Sabrina slid out of her blue boots and carried them in her left hand. "C'mon let's walk." she said to Zane, who took his boots off as well.

The two intertwined their hands and walked along the ocean shore, with Esmeralda flying around them, giggling.

"Hey Sabrina, I have a question." Esmeralda said, hovering next to Sabrina's shoulder. "Why are there different colors of uniform?" she pointed to a poster advertising the shop to buy extra blazers for the dorms. There was a dark blue and white blazer set, a pale yellow and white set, and a red and white set.

"Oh, that's to mark what dorm they're a part of." Sabrina answered. "See, there are three dorms on the island, Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red." she informed. "That's in the order of how they're ranked, Obelisk being the highest and Slifer being the lowest."

"But why rank them at all?" Esmeralda asked.

"Take it up with Seto Kaiba, he's the guy who created the school." Sabrina answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Frankly, the only reason why I tolerate him at all is because he's Rika's older brother. And Rika is my best friend, here at Duel Academy anyway."

Esmeralda nodded. "So you're like the popular people then, the Obelisk students?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, basically. But I have friends in Ra and Slifer, as well as Obelisk." the blond put her hand to her chin, "Which makes me wonder, if they'll be able to see you."

"Why wouldn't they be?" Zane asked his girlfriend.

Sabrina sighed. "Well, I mean you and I can see her because we've been exposed to Magic, and little kids can see her too because of innocence." she informed. "But, I don't know, Rika, Keisie, and Jaden might be able to see her too because they can also see Duel Spirits, and Chazz fits that category too." the blonde teen pondered that thought, then shook her head. "Whatever, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Zane and Sabrina turned around and walked back towards the forest, the small waves brushing ocean water over their bare feet.

* * *

Esmeralda saw the forest ahead of them and she smiled. "Let's go hiking!" she squealed, spinning around changing out of her teal swimsuit to a khaki safari outfit, complete with a hat and magnifying glass. "Let's go on a wild Safari adventure." she hovered around her bonded fairy.

Sabrina grabbed her pixie by the fabric of her safari uniform. "This is an island filled with humans, there's no wild animals here." she rebuked.

Esmeralda huffed, "Whatever, let's go."

The young pix flew ahead of the Obelisk couple, examining everything she saw. "I think I'm gonna love it here."

Sabrina giggled. "It is our second home from now on."

They continued down the forest path, when Esmeralda suddenly stopped. She turned to her right and looked down the denser forest path.

"Sabrina? What's down there?" she asked, her voice timid. "Because I sense something."

Sabrina looked down the same forest path and sighed. "You really wanna know what's down there?"

Esmeralda nodded, hesitantly.

Zane grabbed Sabrina's arm, "You know that we can't go down there, remember."

Sabrina smiled. "Well, there aren't any faculty members around now, are there?" she raised an eyebrow. "I'll show you what's down there Esmeralda." Sabrina said, leading her pixie down the pathway.

Topaz Tiger's monster spirit appeared by Sabrina's legs and walked beside her. "You sure this is a good idea?" he asked, his voice deep.

Sabrina scoffed. "It'll be fine, there's no one there anymore, not since Jaden beat that shadow duelist." she reminded. "Besides, I want to see if I can get a premonition, to see if my training with Avalon has paid off."

Sabrina stood in front of the Abandoned Dormitory, with Esmeralda hovering above her shoulder.

"I do not like this place." the little pixie whimpered, shrinking back behind her bonded fairy. "What is this place?"

"My brother disappeared here two years ago." Sabrina answered. "I come here to look for a sign or to get some vision of where he is, but I haven't had much luck. But now, I just might get the answers I need."

The young teenager looked down and saw two roses, both shriveled to almost nothing. She knelt down and placed her hand slightly above the roses, "_Plante Revivere_" she recited, and small, golden flakes fell from her palm, turning the roses from their shriveled, black state, to brilliant red and lively.

"Flora taught me that spell." Sabrina said, smiling. She stood up and sighed. _"Now to see if I can get some answers." _Sabrina thought, closing her eyes. She placed her hand on the short, stone pedestal and sighed, letting her magic flow through her body.

But the vision she saw, didn't tell her the answers she was hoping for. Instead, the vision showed the young teen the dangers that were approaching her school.

_Nine shadowy figures lined up in a row, each wearing a golden charm emblazoned with the Wdjat Eye. Silhouettes of Duel Monsters Cards appeared behind each figure, ranging from monsters to spells. A dragon Silhouette appeared near the first figure, then a hulking creature with folded out wings next to the second. The third figure stood next to a silhouette of what resembled a large cat and the fourth figure had a serpent-like creature around his body. The fifth one, who's Wdjat eye glowed, was surrounded by five smaller silhouettes. Next to him stood a smaller figure, and the overshadow of a spell card, depicting a sort of pseudo-space, appeared over him. The next figure endowed a cape and wore a crown, and a silhouette loomed behind him. The figure after him was encased in a shadow fog, and the Wdjat eye glowed in the center of his forehead. The eighth shadow figure, who held a book emblazoned with the Wdjat eye, was surrounded by three monsters resembling a large cat, serpent, and dragon. And the final figure, behind him loomed three giant beasts, which emitted a red, gold, and blue aura. All nine Wdjat eyes glowed, turning the shadows into golden light. _

Sabrina's brown eyes flew open and she stepped away from the dorm, wrapping her arms around her chest. "What the hell?" she gasped.

"Sabrina?" Esmeralda questioned, hovering next to her friend.

"What did you see?" Zane asked, stepping behind the, now terrified, blonde.

"Nine figures, shadow figures." Sabrina answered, shaking. "Something's coming. Something bad, evil." She turned into Zane's chest and shuddered.

Zane wrapped his arms protectively around his girlfriend. He stroked her back, soothing her.

"_Something evil is coming to Duel Academy." _Sabrina thought. _"Could this be what Avalon was talking about? The test to push me to the brink of my powers?" _she gripped the fabric of Zane's blazer. _"Could this be my nightmares becoming reality?"_

* * *

The ship carrying the students of Duel Academy returning from their short break, made its way to the docking area.

"I can't believe this school year's almost over." Keisie sighed, her raven black hair swaying in the wind.

"I know, it seems like only yesterday we enrolled." Rika agreed, standing next to her. "Seto said he was real impressed with the class averages of the Academy."

Keisie scoffed. "Whatever there." the black haired Obelisk leaned against the railing of the ship. She stared down at the water below, a blank expression on her face.

"Something wrong Keisie?" Rika asked, nudging her friend's arm.

The teen in question snapped out of her daze. "Huh?" she asked. "No nothing's wrong. I'm fine." she smiled and looked out ahead, her dark blue eyes twinkling.

* * *

On the opposite end of the ship, the Sayain-Human female teenager, Gwendlyn Oxford, looked down at the ocean, her brown eyes full of worry.

"C'mon Gwen, tell us what's bothering you." Dana Marshall, Gwen's best friend, said.

Gwen sighed. "It's not good, I can tell you all that much."

Dana scoffed. "If I can handle my best friend being half alien, and watch her hair go from black to gold in like, a second. And watch her fight, and kill another alien and not go insane, I think I can handle anything." the Ra yellow teen smiled.

"She has a point there." Trunks said.

Gwen sighed. "Well, remember when Kami called me up to the lookout?" she asked.

Krillin nodded. "What did he want exactly?" he asked. "You never really told us."

"He wanted to tell me something, that involves Duel Academy." Gwen's eyes darted ahead, where the island was peeking. "He said there are 'Servants of Darkness' that will arrive on the island, and they want some ancient power buried underneath the foundation."

"Why? What could they want?" Gohan asked. "What ancient power is buried under the school?"

Gwen shook her head. "Kami said he didn't know exactly what it was, he just gave me that warning." she wrapped her hands around herself, remembering the conversation she had with the Namekian Guardian of Earth.

* * *

{Flashback}

Gwen was enjoying her spring break from Duel Academy, spending time with her own family and the Briefs family as well. She jumped back into her martial arts training, on her higher level.

The young Sayain hybrid teen sparred with the prince of her race, one of the two pureblood Sayains left in the entire universe. She dodged his oncoming attacks left and right, using her supreme agility to her advantages.

"_He's defiantly been training while I've been away at school." _she thought, dodging one of her trainer's energy blasts.

Gwen powered up and shot her own energy blast back towards her trainer, who blocked them with his own hands.

"You're holding back." Vegeta told her. He lunged and threw a barrage of punches at her.

Gwen dodged each punch, answering with her own, putting more power behind them.

"Have you even been touching on your training?" Vegeta's voice rose as he added more power behind his attacks.

"_More than you think." _Gwen thought, resulting to using her gymnastics moves to dodge. "I do what I can." she said, throwing an energy sphere at Vegeta. "But it is kind of hard to train when students roam the island all the time. There's no privacy to train."

Bulma stepped out of her house, holding her baby son in her arms. "Okay, cease the training and come and eat." she said to the two training Sayains.

Vegeta groaned in annoyance at the human woman who was also the mother of his son. "Can't it wait? We're in the middle of-"

He was cut off by Gwen's sudden barrage of martial arts moves, giving her the upper hand in the fight. She spun around and kicked her trainer in the stomach, sending him skidding across the backyard. "Never let your guard down." she giggled. "You taught me that, Vegeta."

The Sayain prince growled and fired a high powered energy beam, sending his trainee into the Briefs' family pool. Bulma's mother, a skinny lady with curly blonde hair, gasped. "Oh my."

Gwen shot up from the water, coughing. "That was a cheap shot, even for you, Vegeta." she grumbled, spitting out the pool water that got into her mouth. She flew out of the pool and squeezed the water out of her hair.

"Okay, eat first, then you could go back to training." Bulma said, setting the outdoor tables with lunch plates.

"This looks great Bulma." Krillin said, digging into his lunch.

"Thanks Krillin, it took me hours, between baking and trying to get baby Trunks to calm down." Bulma kissed her baby's cheek and he cooed and giggled.

A friend of the Z Fighters, a dark skinned, immortal genie, named Mr. Popo, arrived at the Briefs' family home, aboard his magic carpet.

"Hello everyone." he said, in his deep, yet cheery, voice.

"Mr. Popo, good to see you." Krillin greeted.

"What brings ya here?" Trunks asked, joining the group, taking a break from his training with Gohan.

"I am actually here on a request from Kami." Mr. Popo answered. "He asked me to bring Gwendlyn up to the lookout."

"Why does Kami want to see me?" Gwen asked, standing next to Trunks.

"He says he has important things to talk to you about, involving your Academy." Mr. Popo informed.

Gwen was shocked, and confused. "Something important involving Duel Academy?" she repeated. "Did he say anything else?"

Mr. Popo shook his head. "I'm sorry, that's all he told me."

Gwen sighed. "Guess I have no choice but to go up to the lookout and talk to him."

Mr. Popo lowered his magic carpet so it hovered only a few inches from the ground. The Sayain-hybrid sighed and climbed on, standing behind the genie deity. "Umm, can't I just use the Flying Nimbus?" she asked, as the carpet ascended.

"I'm afraid that can't get you to The Lookout." Mr. Popo informed. "Goku tried that once, it only gets to Korin Tower, no higher."

Gwen chuckled and cleared her throat. "I guess I'll be back in a little bit, okay." she said.

"And when you get back, we can spar." Trunks told her, smiling.

"Deal." Gwen smiled back.

The magic carpet ascended higher and higher, until it was well above the Briefs' home. Then, it picked up speed and made its way to Kami's Lookout. Gwen gripped onto Mr. Popo's arm to keep her balance.

The Lookout came into view and Popo landed his magic carpet. The elder Namekian Guardian of Earth awaited the arrival of the duo. Next to him was a short, plump, white cat holding a staff a few inches taller than him.

"Thank you Mr. Popo for bringing her here." Kami said, greeting his friend and servant.

"Of course Kami." Mr. Popo bowed respectfully as Gwen stepped forward, doing the same.

"You wanted to see me?" Gwen asked, making eye contact with the elder Namekian in front of her.

"Actually, _we _wanted to see you." answered Korin, the cat.

"What about?" Gwen asked, even more confused.

"About a powerful threat coming to Duel Academy." Kami answered. "Follow me."

Gwen picked up Korin and followed Kami. The three of them entered the Pendulum Room, where Kami explained, "In order for you to understand this dark threat, I must show you what I saw."

"But how?" Gwen asked, clutching Korin in her arms.

"This room will show you everything." Kami answered. The elder Namekian turned and left the room, leaving the young Sayain and Korin alone.

"Korin, what's gonna happen?" Gwen asked, as the room began to light up.

"Stand still." advised the cat.

In a flash of light, Gwen and Korin were hovering over Duel Academy, and it was shrouded in a dark fog.

"Korin, what's going on here?" Gwen asked, shocked. "How did we get to Duel Academy?"

"Well, the Pendulum Room's ability allows a person's mind to travel anywhere at any given moment in time." Korin explained. "Kami had it set to the moment in time he saw this darkness of your school."

The two landed and began to walk through the forest. The volcano erupted on the island and out flew a black dragon with blazing red eyes. It powered up a red fire ball and aimed it up at the sky, and it screeched loudly.

Gwen and Korin dodged the flame attack, but still felt the radiating heat.

"What the hell?" Gwen asked.

"I have no idea." Korin said.

The young teen shook off her daze and found herself standing on a crimson red carpet, leading to a Transylvanian-style castle near the lake. On the tower she saw a small bat flapping its wings, a werewolf with blue fur, shackles on his wrists, and wearing dark green pants, and a tall, muscular, mutated creature with dark purple skin, folded out wings, and big, ivory fangs.

"Do you know what monsters those are?" Korin asked Gwen.

The young Sayain was too distraught to answer. She was shaking, with fear. She gulped, "No, I don't." she whimpered.

The scenery changed from the castle to an arena, in the center of the arena sat a tiger with orange fur and black stripes, a scar on his left eye, and gold shackles on his wrists and ankles.

The scenery shifted again, right before Gwen's eyes. She found herself near the old ruins and saw a dark purple flame surrounding creatures of different sizes, one being a winged-serpent on one side of the field, and on the other side, stood other creatures, surrounded in different colors. A golden light escaped from a person standing amongst the Technicolor creatures.

Then, Gwen found herself in a dark cave, and she heard voices, different kinds of voices. She then saw a silhouette of a scorpion on the wall of the cave. But once she touched it, the surroundings changed once again.

"Korin, all of this shifting is making me even more confused." Gwen said.

"Imagine how Kami felt when he got these flashes all at once." Korin replied.

The two then found themselves hovering in what looked like outer space. She then saw flashes about her past, her memories.

"Now what's happening?" Korin asked.

"I remember these events." Gwen gasped.

In front of her played over bits and pieces of her life, from when she first met Raditz, her dad dying in front of her when she was only seven years old. The next memory flash was her, as the Great Wolf, fighting Vegeta, as a Great Ape. The two monsters went at it, hitting and biting at each other, firing energy blasts at everything around them, tearing up the canyon they fought in. Another memory was of her fighting on Planet Namek. She was clad in Sayain battle armor, with a white and purple color scheme, and her hair was in its spiked wave, and it blew behind her, like a black cape.

"_He's a heartless monster!" _cried a young Gwen. She was knelt by a fresh grave, tears streaming down her cheeks._ "Get him Dad, make him pay for what he did to us, and our ancestors." _she opened her eyes and looked up at Goku, her beloved father. _"And Vegeta too." _she sniffled, glancing at the fresh grave. _"Don't let Vegeta's death be in vain." _young Gwen clenched her fists.

Gwen wrapped her arms around herself, shaking. "I remember that." she whimpered. "I saw Vegeta die right in front of me. Frieza killed him without even blinking."

Korin rubbed the Sayain teens shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." the immortal cat sighed.

"It was awful." Gwen whimpered, tears falling from her closed eyes.

The setting changed once more, this time it resembled and ancient Egyptian room. Gwen opened her eyes and in front of her stood two figures, one wore a golden mask and his clothes resembled those worn by Egyptian royalty. The other figure was a female, and she had Magenta eyes, blonde bangs, black hair with hot pink trim, and she was surrounded by a golden light. In a flash, her outfit was revealed to be a dark blue gown with a gold collar and dark purple cape.

In another flash, Gwen and Korin found themselves in another arena, filled with shadows.

"Now where are we?" Gwen asked, getting frustrated.

"A dark arena from the looks of it." Korin answered.

"Not funny cat." Gwen snapped.

Suddenly, a purple light emerged from the corner of the arena. And then, a beam glowing in seven different colors struck the mass of darkness in the left portion of the ring. A massive explosion occurred, blinding Gwen and Korin.

"Is it over?" Gwen asked.

"I don't think so." Korin answered.

The two found themselves in another dimension and were staring at the Wdjat Eye emblazoned on the cover of a book. The eye glowed and revealed spheres, where souls were trapped inside, but Gwen couldn't make out who was trapped.

Then, the scenery underwent one final change. Three creatures, each glowing a different color loomed over nine pillars that formed a crater in the center of the forest. One creature glowed red, the other gold, and the third blue. The forest suddenly darkened and the wind became cold.

"What's happening?" Gwen asked, hovering above the crater, Korin in her arms.

"Hell if I know, I'm just along for the ride." Korin laid his elbow on Gwen's arm.

Three more creatures stood opposite the others, and they were glowing the same three colors. In a bright flash of red, gold, and blue, everything disappeared.

Gwen gasped and she collapsed on her knees, shivering. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

"Glimpses of what's to come." Kami answered from the doorway.

"You're telling me that was the future?" Gwen asked, standing up.

"A dark threat is coming to your Academy, young one." Kami warned. "Servants of Darkness are going to the island, wanting the ancient power beneath the school." he added.

"But what could they want?" Gwen asked, holding Korin close to her.

Kami shook his head, "That I don't know, but Gwen, you must be on the top of your game if you have any chance and beating them."

Gwen followed Kami out of the Pendulum Room, "So I have to save the world again?" she groaned.

"You, and your friends at Duel Academy. Nine of you will hold the keys to save the world from darkness." Kami answered.

"Gwen will be just fine." Korin said. "I mean she's just like her father, so much it's almost scary." he looked up at the Sayain-Human teen holding him. "I mean, she's practically Goku with boobs."

Gwen hit the cat over the head with his own staff, "You didn't need to say that, Korin." she grumbled.

"It's the truth." replied the cat, rubbing the bump growing on his head.

"Kami, please, it there anything that you could tell me, about these Servants of Darkness?" Gwen asked, pleading with the Guardian of Earth for advice.

"I have shown you everything I know." Kami replied. "The rest you will have to figure out when you go back to Duel Academy."

Gwen set Korin back down and sighed. "Fine, now how do I get down from here?"

"I will take you back." said Mr. Popo.

Gwen smiled and hopped on the magic carpet, and Mr. Popo took her back to the Briefs' home at Capsule Corp. She spent the night going over every vision she saw, trying to make sense of them.

"_And to think, I went to Duel Academy to try and have a normal life." _she thought, laying underneath the blankets. _"I guess I should give up on trying to be 'normal'. I mean, I'm half Sayain, I was born with a wolf tail, I can train at five hundred times Earth's gravity, I've been to outer space, my life is far from normal." _she turned on her side and looked out the window. _"I just hope I'm up for the task."_

{End Flashback}

* * *

Gwen closed her eyes and sighed, "That's everything." her friends were speechless. Needing time to think, Gwen went to the less crowded part of the ship, she looked down at the ocean.

Trunks approached her and rubbed her back. "You're really freaked out about this, aren't you?" he asked.

Gwen turned to him and nodded. "Yeah." she answered.

Trunks pulled Gwen into an embrace and wrapped his arms tightly around her, rubbing her back. They stayed like that for a while, while Gwen let out her fear that she might not be able to beat the oncoming darkness that was approaching her school at that very moment.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it^^ Review please

XOXO~Cyber


	26. Doomsday Duel part1

**Doomsday Duel ****part 1**

* * *

Just a couple of hours after the students returned to Duel Academy, a massive thunderstorm hit, complete with heavy rain, strong winds, and loud crashes of lightning.

Gwen laid on her bed, just wearing her orange training pants and dark blue tank top. A crash of thunder sounded outside her window. The young Sayain-hybrid teen turned her head to her window.

"There's something ominous about this storm." she sighed.

Her room was dark, the only light was coming from her crystal orb she received from King Kai, and it dimly glowed a spectrum of colors. The young teenager jumped off her bed and went to stand on her balcony, her monster spirit Shadow following her. Gwen leaned against the railing and sighed, watching the rain fall in front of her.

"Someone's coming." she sighed, standing up straight.

* * *

In the distance, a crash of lightning revealed a figure on a hang glider making his way towards the volcano. Once he landed, the half pendant he wore began to glow.

* * *

Sabrina shot up in her bed, gasping. Her Millennium Choker was glowing brightly.

"Sabrina turn off the nightlight." Esmeralda mumbled, turning away from her bonded fairy.

Sabrina put her hands to her face and ran them through her hair. She then touched the eye in the center of her necklace, still gasping for breath.

"What did you see Sabrina?" Onyx asked, standing by her owner's bedside.

"I think I just saw the first of the nine shadows from my visions." Sabrina answered. A crash of thunder sounded outside her window, making her turn her head. Pearl Ferret jumped in Sabrina's arms, shaking. Sabrina lightly stroked the small mammal's head and sighed, "Looks like they're making the first move."

Sabrina looked outside her window, her necklace glowing dimly. Lightning flashed outside and rain poured down over the island.

"We need to prepare ourselves." Topaz advised, standing beside Sabrina.

"You're right boy, we do." Sabrina agreed, exchanging glances with the Crystal Beast.

* * *

Chancellor Sheppard stood in his office and watched the rain fall. In a flash of lightning he too saw the hang glider fly through the air.

"And so it begins." he said. "The fight, the war."

* * *

The next day, it was still a bit overcast and cloudy, with light drizzling every once in a while. Gwen stood at her locker, gathering her books for Professor Banner's class. She yawned as she shut her locker door.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" Trunks asked, standing right behind her.

Gwen jumped, turning around and holding her books to her chest. "Geesh, you scared me." she gasped.

Trunks cracked a smile and chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to spook ya."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "And you'd think after all the training I've went through with your dad, I wouldn't be so easily spooked."

Trunks nodded in agreement, "So you ready for class?"

The female Sayain-hybrid nodded. "Just if I start nodding off, wake me k?"

He nodded and the two fell in step as they walked to their next class.

* * *

Zane and Sabrina made their way to Dr. Crowler's class, one of the few classes they shared, despite Zane being a Senior and Sabrina being a Freshmen.

"You've been awfully quiet today, something bothering you?" Zane asked his girlfriend.

Esmeralda hovered in between them, the look in her eyes was one of worry for her bonded fairy.

Sabrina yawned, "Just, the storm kept me up last night." she said. "Do me a favor, if I start nodding off in Crowler's class, wake me up."

"Deal." Zane agreed as the two walked into Crowler's class.

* * *

Jaden was sleeping Banner's class away, wearing a mask over his face to make it look like he was still paying attention.

In the top row of the class, Gwen also looked like she was struggling to stay awake. Trunks nudged her arm, causing her to snap up.

"Huh?" she asked, looking at her friend.

"You were nodding off again." Trunks told her.

At that moment, Jaden woke up and yawned. He then pulled out his lunch box and pulled out a piece of fried fish.

"Just a moment Jaden." Professor Banner said. "I'm afraid your lunch will have to wait. Chancellor Sheppard would like a word with you."

"Chancellor Sheppard?" Gohan repeated.

"Oh Jaden, what'd you do?" Syrus asked.

"Maybe it's good, like an award or something." Jaden said optimistically, smiling.

Chazz stood up from his seat and laughed. "It's never good news with Sheppard." he boasted, looking right at Jaden. "You are so busted!"

"Actually Chazz, he wishes to see you too." Banner added. "And three others as well Bastion, Alexis, and Gwendlyn."

The three aforementioned students stood up, and all five students were confused as to why their headmaster wanted to see them.

* * *

At this time in Crowler's class, two more students were called to see Chancellor Sheppard.

Dr. Vellian Crowler was giving a lecture on the main uses of 'Field Spells' and their importance to the game of duel monsters.

"Now, as you all are aware, Field Spells are cards that give the user an advantage in the duel." Crowler lectured. "Most of them center around boosting monster attack points or defense points, or both, for cards of specific attributes or types." Crowler walked up the stairs, glancing at each of his students. "If you set a Field Spell and your opponent already has one in play, his or her field spell is destroyed or negated. Setting a Field Spell dose not start a Chain. Activating a Field Spell, from your hand or by flipping it face-up, does start a Chain."

As Crowler was lecturing, Sabrina was fighting to keep her eyes open. She kept her head on her left hand, trying to keep it upright. But her attempts failed and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

{Dream/Flashback}

Sabrina and her fraternal twin brother, Jesse, each stood side by side. In front of them was a shelf and fourteen cards sat encased in jeweled cases.

"So these are the Crystal Beast cards?" Jesse asked.

The creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus, stood behind the two young twins. "Yes, and now they belong to the two of you." Pegasus answered.

"That's nice and all, but we heard a rumor." Sabrina said. "Supposedly no one can break their seals."

"No one, except the chosen ones." Pegasus corrected. "And I believe that these cards have chosen the two of you."

Both Anderson siblings looked at the creator of the game they both loved. Pegasus smiled at them and placed his hands on their shoulders. "In your last match, the moment you two took the field, the cards I had with me, seemed to be calling out to you." he informed. "So I believe they sensed the tremendous spirits you two have and chose the two of you to command them."

"So how do we decided who gets what beast?" Sabrina asked, looking at the card with a soft white case.

"I believe that they will choose the duelist." Pegasus answered. "Go ahead, each of you touch one and see for yourselves."

Jesse and Sabrina each looked at each other and nodded. Jesse first touched the card with the darker blue case, and it melted away, revealing a white Pegasus in mid-flight in front of a Sapphire gemstone. Six more cards revealed themselves and were revealed to be Amber Mammoth, Emerald Turtle, Cobalt Eagle, Amethyst Cat, Topaz Tiger, and Ruby Carbuncle.

Sabrina reached out and touched one of the remaining seven cards, specifically the one with a clear white case. In a white flash, the case melted away revealing a small ferret standing on its hind legs in front of a Pearl. The six remaining cards revealed themselves to be Garnet Falcon, Aquamarine Dolphin, Onyx Ocelot, Opal Wolf, Jade Jaguar, and Diamond Lioness.

"Now be warned, with great power comes a grater responsibility." Pegasus warned.

The Anderson twins than faced the fourteen monster spirits that now belonged to them.

{End Dream/Flashback}

* * *

Sabrina laid her head on her arms, eyes closed. Beside her, Zane was tapping her arm, trying to wake her.

"Ms. Anderson." Crowler called, startling the sleeping blonde.

"Yes?" she asked, snapping her head up.

"Please explain to the class what Field Spell you use the most in your deck and how it effects the field of play."

Sabrina nodded and slowly stood up, smoothing her blue mini skirt. "Well, since I duel with more than one deck, which one do you want me to use as an example?"

Crowler pondered for a second, "Why not your Crystal Beast deck?"

Sabrina took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well, using that deck as an example, the only Field Spell I use is 'Ancient City Rainbow Ruins, and its effects vary on how many Crystal Beasts you have in the spell and trap card zones."

"Give us an example." Crowler said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, if I have at least two Crystals in my spell and trap card zone my battle damage is halved." Sabrina said.

"Very good Ms. Anderson." Crowler complimented. "You may sit."

Sabrina sighed and sat back down. And just then, a young brunette wearing a Ra Yellow girls uniform walked in, holding a note.

"Excuse me, Dr. Crowler." she said, in a soft voice. "This is from Chancellor Sheppard." she handed the Obelisk professor the note.

Crowler read it over and sighed. "Zane. Sabrina." he sighed. "Chancellor Sheppard would like to see us."

The two Obelisks exchanged glances and took their books with them, walking out of the classroom.

"And for the rest of you, your assignment is a two page essay on the most used Field Spell in your decks, its effects on the Field of Play, and how it could ultimately give you the win in the Duel." Crowler ordered. "I expect on my desk at the beginning of class tomorrow."

Groans and moans came from the rest of the students in the classroom as Crowler, Zane, and Sabrina left the room.

* * *

The two groups met up as they approached Chancellor Sheppard's office.

"My, look at this congregation of students." Crowler said. "Some of the best duelists in the school I see." he then bent down and looked directly at Jaden, "Oh, which one of theses is not like the other?" he asked. "Clearly someone's a little bit lost."

"He is not." Jaden answered. "Chazz was invited."

"He means you." Chazz rebuked.

Gwen put her hands on each boy's shoulders, "I love a good fight as much as the next girl." she said. "But let's what Sheppard wants before we pummel each other to death, okay?"

They all walked in and stood in front of Chancellor Sheppard's desk, with Crowler and Banner on each end of the line of students.

* * *

"Repeat that again?" Jaden asked, clearly confused.

"The three Sacred what cards?" Gwen asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Beasts" Chancellor Sheppard answered. "And due to their power and might, they were hidden here. Sealed away from the rest of the world."

"Sweet." Jaden gasped. "Like under a mattress or in a cookie jar?"

"Hey, let the man finish." Chazz rebuked.

"They're not in a cookie jar." Sheppard replied. "They're actually much closer than you think. Right below you."

The seven students and two professors gasped.

Chancellor Sheppard cleared his throat. "See, this Academy was built in part to protect these Sacred Beast cards." he informed. "They were sealed away, after all legend says that if these cards ever see the light of day, it will mean the end." he added. "Building will crumble, souls will be lost, our world will be no more."

Alexis gulped.

"No more?" Bastion repeated, shocked.

Jaden had a big grin on his face. "So where are these cards?" he asked. "I say we take them out for a spin."

"Haven't you been listening!" Crowler yelled.

"So this is why the nine of you are here." Sheppard said. "To protect these three cards from the Wicked Ones."

"The Wicked Ones?" Zane repeated.

Sabrina silently pondered the name. Esmeralda sat on her shoulder, hidden by the collar of Sabrina's blazer.

"That's right. Nine duelists known as the 'Shadow Riders' who covet these cards." Sheppard said. "And I'm afraid that one of them is already here." he added. "He attired in the thick of last night's storm."

"Naturally." Bastion noted.

"Okay, so how do we protect these cards?" Alexis asked.

"By protecting the Nine Spirit Gates. To get to the cards, one must unlock them." Sheppard answered. "And to unlock the gates, one must need the nine Spirit Keys, and here they are." the headmaster pulled out a medium sized black box.

"Wait so, we hold the keys?" Bastion asked.

"Uh, won't that make us targets?" Chazz asked.

"It's true." Sheppard answered. "With these keys, the Shadow Riders will seek you out."

"Seek us out?" Sabrina repeated.

"You mean take us out." Gwen added.

"Only in a duel." Chancellor Sheppard informed.

Everyone gasped. "That's right, fortunately for our side the keys can't be stolen." Sheppard informed. "An ancient edict says that the keys must be won in a duel." he looked at the nine people in front of him. "And so I've called on the school's nine best." he cleared his throat. "Well seven best really but I needed nine so."

"He certainly doesn't mean me." Crowler mumbled.

Sabrina huffed and rolled her eyes.

"So, who feels like saving the world?" Sheppard asked as he revealed the nine keys to two of his staff and seven of his students.

Jaden grinned. "Count me in!" he exclaimed, taking a key and slipping it over his head. "How about that, it's my size." He joked.

Zane smiled. "I too accept." he took a key for himself.

Bastion nodded. "It would be my honor."

Alexis giggled. "I don't want you boys having all the fun."

Chazz took his key next. Gwen sighed, "There's not way I'm letting Lexi have all the fun." she slipped her key around her neck and pulled her hair up and let it fall back down.

Sabrina smiled, taking herself a key. "I guess, I mean it wouldn't be the first time I've dueled to save the world." she slipped the key around her neck, and it rested right over her locket.

"How could I refuse?" Crowler asked. "I mean our very world is at stake. The safety of life, the future of the school, and if I said no I wouldn't get this very posh piece of jewelry." the eccentric Obelisk professor took a key for himself.

"Yes, well glad to know you're doing it for the right reasons, kind of." Sheppard said.

"Well then, I'm the last one." said Professor Banner. He took the last key and wrapped the string around his hand. Pharaoh, his plump kitty, batted at the hanging object.

"Now who should duel first?" Jaden asked. "I think the best duelist should go first, so that means, well me." he pointed his index finger to himself.

"You! You couldn't beat a drum!" Crowler yelled. "Obviously I should be the one to duel fist." he said. "If not, I say Zane. After all he did beat Jaden." he added. He then looked at the aforementioned Slifer, "Yes I know all about that little match you had with Zane. And I say 'little' because I head you lost to him in no time at all."

Zane smiled. Next to him, Sabrina rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Chazz snickered, "I say forget them both." he said. "I'm clearly the best choice."

"There is no choice, this isn't some tournament where we choose who goes first." Sheppard informed. "This is war, you could be attacked by your enemy at any moment." he then gave the nine Key Keepers one final warning. "So everyone be on guard."

Sabrina raised her hand, "I have one question Chancellor." she said.

"Yes Sabrina?" Sheppard nodded.

"By any chance, will these duels with the Shadow Riders be actual Shadow Duels?" Sabrina asked, almost hesitantly.

Chancellor Sheppard pondered a moment before answering. "That is not for me to say, but be on your guard anyways. And prepare for the worst."

The nine Key Keepers nodded. And then, they left Chancellor Sheppard's office. Once they hit the hallway, the two groups diverged and went back to their scheduled classes.

* * *

"Zane, Sabrina." Crowler said, as the trio walked back to Crowler's classroom. "Don't think this Shadow Rider business is going to excuse your daily assignments."

"Of course not Dr. Crowler." Zane replied.

"I still expect a two page essay on which Field Spell the both of you use most often in your decks, how they effect the Field of Play, and what special properties they give to your monsters. Due tomorrow."

Sabrina groaned as they walked. "No prob Doc." she said, putting on a small smile.

* * *

Trunks and Gwen sat on the rocks by the ocean after class got out for the day.

"So this is basically what you saw?" Trunks asked, referring to what Gwen told him about the Shadow Riders.

"I believe so." Gwen replied, skipping a small stone across the ocean's surface.

"Wow, that's kind of a heavy burden to place on you guys." Trunks skipped a stone across the ocean as well.

Gwen scoffed, "Oh please, it's not like I haven't saved the world once already." she tossed another rock, only for it to make a small ripple in the ocean.

She tapped her wolf tail on the rocks she sat on. "I mean if I can handle seeing my father die right in front of me, at the age of seven, learn that I am half alien, survive a year in the wilderness, see more people I love die in front of me…" she listed, "…handle having every bone in my body either bruised, broken, or crushed, travel to a distant planet, kill an alien with a very bad accent, be beaten within an inch of my life, twice, and go back home and train until I can focus my power and become so strong that my hair and tail change color, and kill a psychotic, narcissistic, arrogant alien…" Gwen took a breath, "…this should be no problem, right?"

"I guess." Trunks answered.

"Wrong." Gwen brought her knees to her chest and put her face in them, heaving.

Trunks moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "After everything you've been through and done, this should be no problem." he said.

Gwen shuddered. "I don't think I can do it." she admitted. "I mean, I'm a decent fighter, better than decent, but that's only because my body has been trained to handle very tough conditions." Gwen sighed. "But, I don't know if I can save the world with only my deck."

Trunks wiped the tears that had fallen down Gwen's cheeks. "I believe you can." he reassured, turning her face to him, cupping her cheek. "And whenever you are challenged by one of these Shadow Riders, I'll be there, cheering for you."

Gwen smiled and leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder. Trunks smiled and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her hair and back. "When you put your mind to something, you always end up on top." he reminded.

Gwen chuckled, sniffling. "You really know how to cheer a girl up." she giggled. Gwen turned her head and looked up at the Sayain-hybrid male. "You're a great friend, thanks." and she leaned up and pecked his cheek. Gwen stood up and brushed the dirt off of her skirt and leggings.

Trunks jumped up, "At least let me walk you to your dorm." he offered his arm and Gwen took it, smiling. And the two young Sayain-hybrid teens headed towards the Obelisk Girls' dorm.

* * *

In the Slifer Dorm, Jaden explained everything about the Shadow Riders to his three roommates, and close friends.

"Pretty sweet, huh guys?" Jaden asked, looking at his Spirit Key.

"Aren't you scared though Jaden?" Gohan asked, sitting on his bed.

"Seriously, creepy shadow guys looking to duel ya so they could take over the world?" Chumley added.

"It all sounds a little scary to me." Syrus gulped.

Jaden nodded. "And not to mention exhausting." he stretched his arms and yawned. "Which is why, I'm gonna hit the hay."

"But what happens if a Shadow Rider shows Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"I'm sure they'll wake me up." Jaden answered. "I just hope it's not before ten, no, make that eleven, so I have time to shower and stuff." he sighed. "Nope, make it twelve, so I can have breakfast too."

"The fate of the world is in your hands Jaden." Gohan reminded.

"So maybe you can skip breakfast." Syrus added.

"Okay so now that that's settled." Jaden said, climbing into his bed. "I'm gonna settle myself between the sheets. I'll see you guys tomorrow, when I save the world." Jaden yawned and fell right to sleep, his duel disk by his pillow.

"At least he'll be well rested." Chumley noted.

"No joke." Gohan agreed.

* * *

Gwen sat at her desk, talking with King Kai, via the crystal ball he gave her before her duel against Sabrina.

"I just don't know if I can do it King Kai." Gwen admitted. "What if I can't beat these so called 'Shadow Riders'?" she asked, sighing.

"Honestly child, if you say 'can't' one more time, I will fly down there and slap you." King Kai replied, raising his voice. "You are Goku's daughter, you can do anything."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I can save the world better with my martial arts skills than my dueling deck."

* * *

On his home planet, King Kai was so angry that he punched his pet monkey, Bubbles, in the head. "I swear child you are as stubborn as your father." he groaned. "It is your responsibility to help protect Duel Academy from these Shadow Riders and stop them from unleashing the Sacred Beasts."

"What could possibly be so bad about them?" Gwen asked, her voiced echoed.

"Worse than what Frieza did to the Sayain race, times one hundred!" King Kai answered, yelling.

* * *

Gwen recoiled at King Kai's loud voice. She groaned and laid her head on her arms. "Okay, I'll do what I can." she said, then her head shot up. "I gotta go King Kai, someone's coming." she said, waving her hands over the crystal ball, and King Kai's face was distorted in a sea of dim colors, before it returned to its idle state.

Gwen slowly approached her balcony and Mew Puma was standing on the other side of the double doors.

"What the hell D?" Gwen yelled, opening her balcony doors.

"Hello, you said you would patrol with me tonight." Puma reminded.

Gwen shook her head, "Yeah, right." she chuckled. Gwen grabbed her orange choker with blue trim and fastened it around her neck. She touched the pendent and sighed, "Power pendant, activate." she sighed.

And in a flash of golden light, Gwen became her Mew alias, Mew Golden Wolf. "Let's head out Puma." G said.

The wildcat mew nodded in agreement. But before G left her room, she grabbed her deck and duel disk. As the two jumped branch by branch, G's Spirit Key bounced against her chest, just above her cleavage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mews Arctic and Mustang made their way to the Slifer Red dorm.

"As far as Jaden knows, us Mews are all knowing." Arctic said. "So if we warn him about the Shadow Riders, he should believe us."

"And if he doesn't?" Mustang asked.

"Let's hope he does." Arctic answered. She looked ahead, her dark blue eyes twinkling in the darkness. _"If these Shadow Riders decide who they duel, then odds are they'll go for who they think is weakest first." _thought the Arctic Wolf mew. _"And with that Slifer Red jacket, that's Jaden. We have to warn him." _

Then suddenly, a bright blue light came from Jaden's dorm room. The two Mews noticed this and ran to the door.

* * *

"Jaden!" Arctic screamed as she bared into the dorm room.

"Arctic? Mustang?" Jaden questioned, confused as to why the two Mews barged into his dorm room.

The light formed a sphere and began shrinking around them.

"What's happening.?" Mustang asked, almost scared.

"The first duel is happening." answered an unfamiliar voice. It was followed by a laugh.

* * *

Jaden and the two Mews appeared on a blue disk-like surface, hovering a few feet above volcanic lava.

"Where are we?" Mustang asked, looking around.

Jaden crawled and looked over the edge of the surface, and gaped at the lava below. "Apparently in one very weird dream." he said.

Then suddenly a dragon made entirely of fire shot up from the lava, spooking the three students.

"Or nightmare." Artic corrected, her ears perked u and eyes wide.

"It's neither." said the first Shadow Rider.

The flaming dragon circled the three students and then plunged into the surface, creating a huge fire. Out of the flames stepped a figure clad in black, wearing an almost dragon-like mask over the top part of his face. He had medium length brown hair.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked, agitated.

"You mean you don't know?" relied the Shadow Rider.

"Call me a slow learner." Jaden said.

"And call me Nightshroud." introduced the Shadow Rider.

"Nightshroud?" Artic repeated, her ears twitching.

"I'll be the one taking that key you have around your neck." Nightshroud said.

"Wow they're not wasting any time, are they?" Mustang whispered, glancing at Arctic.

"No joke." Artic replied.

Nightshroud wore the other half of the medallion that Jaden also wore, the two halves began to glow.

"Nice medallion." Nightshroud complimented. "The Gravekeeper, must be getting sloppy." he smirked. "I'll get that key and I'll get it now. And to make sure of that, I brought some friends."

"What does that mean?" Jaden asked.

"Say hello to Syrus, Gohan, and Chumley." Nightshroud chuckled.

Jaden and the two Mews looked down and saw the three aforementioned boys standing in a protective orb, barely above the lava.

"Hold on!" Arctic called.

A flaming dragon let over the three, causing them to duck. The three boys flinched as another dragon flew over them.

"Looks like they're in hot water." Nightshroud said. "Or should I say hot molten lava. But then, such is the nature of a Shadow Game, Key Keeper."

"What?" Mustang gasped.

"A Shadow Game?" Arctic repeated. Her ears flattened, _"So these will be Shadow Games, great, this ain't gonna be pretty." _

"Listen, just duel me and let my friends go!" Jaden ordered, clenching his fists.

"I don't think so, I need them to ensure a speedy match. After all, that protection orb they're in, well let's say it's not exactly built to last." Nightshroud almost laughed at the idea. "But that's not the only thing, for you see also at stake is your soul, which will be not sealed in this card when you loose." Nightshroud held up a blank card that was shrouded in a black fog. "Of course, if I loose, then my soul will be sealed. But let's be honest, me loose? No way." he smirked.

"_So it is a Shadow Game." _Arctic gulped. _"Right down to the 'if you loose, you loose your soul' rule." _"Jaden, you can't agree to this." Arctic said.

"Tell that to my roommates Arc." Jaden replied. "They're about to be meatballs in a lava stew. But don't worry, I'm not gonna let that happen to them or us. Count on it girls." he turned to face the two Mews, "Besides girls, it's not likes it's my first Shadow Game." he reminded. "I'm just hoping it doesn't hurt as bad as the others."

"_Yeah, but those don't even come close to this." _Arctic thought. _"These are the stakes I dueled by, way more times than I can even count." _the wolf mew gulped. "Jaden, you have to be careful, this is way worse than those other duels."

"Don't worry, with my friends' lives at stake, I'll win." Jaden said, his eyes full of determination.

"Just be careful Jaden." Mustang warned.

The two Mews stepped back and watched, worry in their eyes.

Jaden put his deck in his duel disk and switched it on. "Let's throw down."

* * *

**Start of Duel **

**(Nightshroud LP-4000/Jaden LP-4000)**

"Get your game on!" Jaden challenged.

"You wanna see game?" Nightshroud asked, drawing from his deck. He started the duel by summoning a low level dragon monster called "Troop Dragon" (700/800) in defense mode. He ended his turn by placing a facedown card.

"Not bad." Jaden drew from his deck. "How's he gonna stand u against my dragon slayer?" he asked, summoning his Earth attribute hero, Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600), in attack position. "Now let him see that big sword isn't just for show, attack Troop Dragon!"

Wildheart went in for the kill and destroyed Nightshourd's dragon. The Shadow Rider chuckled, "There was something I forgot to mention, his special ability." he said. "Whenever one is destroyed, I can call another from my deck and summon him."

Another 'Troop Dragon' took the field in defense position.

* * *

"Hence the word 'Troop'." Mustang noted.

"It's a good monster if you're looking for some defense." Arctic added, her white ears twitching.

* * *

Nightshroud drew from his deck, and activated his facedown card, the trap card 'Call of the Haunted'. The 'Troop Dragon' from the first round took the field in attack position.

"But wait, there's more where that came from." Nightshroud added. "I'll trade in my two 'Troop Dragons' to summon…"

* * *

"Summon what?" Mustang asked.

"Nothing good, I'll tell ya that much." Arctic growled, her ears flattening against her head.

* * *

Nightshroud smirked, "The 'Red Eyes Black Dragon'." he finished.

The two low level monsters became engulfed in flames, creating a dragon-like form. The fire dragon flew around, attacking the protection orb that held Chumley, Syrus, and Gohan, before circling the arena disk.

"_The 'Red Eyes Black Dragon'?" _Arctic thought. _"This duel just got a whole lot more dangerous with that card in play." _

The fire dragon plummeted down and out of it emerged a huge, dragon covered in black armor and had searing red eyes. And it had a grand total of 2400 attack points and 2000 defense points, making it the strongest monster on the field of play.

"That's not good." Artic muttered.

"Now Red Eyes, attack Wildheart!" Nightshroud ordered. "Inferno Fire Blast!"

The massive dragon attacked as instructed, destroying Jaden's monster with a single fire. The blast caused Jaden to recoil, sliding back towards the two Mews standing behind him.

"Jaden!" Mustang and Arctic called in unison.

"That actually hurt." Jaden groaned, clutching his chest. **(Jaden's LP-3100)**

"Of course, since it is an actual Shadow Duel." Arctic pointed out. "And this is only the beginning Jay, you gotta be careful."

"I know Arc." Jaden replied, struggling to stand up. "Don't worry, I'll be fine and get us all outta here."

"C'mon, make your move already." Nightshroud pressed. "I've got a Doomsday to start."

* * *

"Doomsday?" Gohan repeated.

"But we're too young to die." Chumley whimpered.

"C'mon Jay." Mustang encouraged.

"_So it has started." _Arctic thought. _"I hope you know what you're gonna do Jaden."_

* * *

"Sorry Nightshroud, I'm not gonna let that happen!" Jaden rebuked the Shadow Rider. He drew from his deck, drawing the spell card 'Polymerization'.

"And with this spell, I'm fusing Elemental Heroes 'Burstinatrix' and 'Clayman', to form the 'Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster'." (2000/2500).

The fusion hero took the field in defense position.

"And even if she's in defense mode, she can still blast your life points with half of her attack points." Jaden added.

Rampart's special ability activated, blasting Nightshroud with 1000 points. **(Nightshroud's LP-3000)**.

* * *

"Nice shot." Mustang complimented, smiling.

"And since she's still in defense mode, Jaden won't take any damage if she's destroyed in battle." Gohan noted, smiling.

"And Red Eyes only has 2400 attack points, while Blaster has 2500 defense." Syrus added. "Meaning Blaster is safe from that dragon."

"_Don't be celebrating yet boys." _Arctic thought, looking down at the orb. _"This duel just started, and it's only gonna get worse from here on in."_

* * *

Nightshroud drew from his deck, and smiled. "That blaster doesn't change a thing." he informed, smirking. "She can't protect you from my Red Eyes' attack."

"Alright, I'll bite." Jaden said. "Why not?"

"Because this time its attack is an actual card!" Nightshroud answered, activating the spell card 'Inferno Fire Blast' which deals damage equal to the amount of 'Red Eyes Black Dragon's' attack points.

* * *

"A card?" Mustang questioned.

"Look out Jay!" Syrus and Gohan called in unison.

"Totally not licious." Chumley muttered.

"Oh no." Arctic murmured.

* * *

The black dragon fired its attack, bypassing Jaden's defensive monster and striking him with full force. The fire surrounded Jaden, and the blast shockwave even caused the Mews to scream and recoil as well.

"Pretty nice card, it's just as strong as my dragon's attack." Nightshroud informed. "Only it hits your life points directly."

Jaden struggled to stand, his clothes now had ash stains on them. **(Jaden's LP-700)**.

But Nightshroud wasn't finished with his turn yet. He summoned another low level dragon monster called 'Attachment Dragon' (100/100).

"And as his name suggests, he's not really the attacking type." Nightshroud added. "He's more of the attaching type."

The dragon flew over to Jaden's side of the field, latching it's claws onto Rampart Blaster, forcing her upright.

"Blaster's made a new friend, a friend that forces her into attack mode." Nightshroud chuckled. "And that means, no more direct attacks."

* * *

"Oh no." Mustang sighed.

Jaden's three roommates pressed against the wall of the orb, only for a fraction of the wall to vanish, resulting in them almost falling out.

"The orb." Arctic muttered, looking down.

"This this is going gonzo, fast." Chumley noted.

"Jaden." Arctic sighed, her ears drooping. Her Sapphire eyes quivered, full of worry.

"Do you think he can win?" Mustang asked her friend.

"For the sake of Chumley, Syrus, Gohan, and the whole world…" Arctic replied, gulping. "I hope so."

* * *

Jaden's brown eyes were full of determination. He placed his hand on his deck, and drew.

"_From the rate that orb is disappearing, this may be my last chance to save my friends." _Jaden thought. _"And the world." _

* * *

Can he do it? Can Jaden win? Or will the Shadow Riders claim their first victim? Find out in the next chapter of **GX Kai…**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **So sorry it took me so long to update, I was on a roll with my _Naruto _fanfiction, as well as I wanted to finish up my _Teen Wolf _fanfiction as well, ust to catch up with the series itself. But I will try to update this one too. Since there is a lot of two or three parter chapters dealing with the Shadow Riders. Well I hope you all enjoy, review please^^

XOXO~Cyber.


	27. Doomsday Duel part2

**Doomsday Duel part 2**

**Previously on GX Kai…**Chancellor Sheppard called together seven students and two teachers into his office and entrusted them with the secret of the Sacred Beast cards that were buried under the Academy. He also gave them the burden of protecting them, by protecting the Nine Spirit Gates from nine duelists who want the Beasts to bring on the end of the world. Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, Gwendlyn Oxford, Sabrina Anderson, Dr. Vellian Crowler, and Professor Lyman Banner accepted this great responsibility. However, the Shadow Riders couldn't wait and sent their first duelist, by the name of Nightshroud. He challenged Jaden to the first duel, using his three roommates as hostages, inside the volcano on the island. Mews Arctic and Mustang are witnesses to this first match. Can Jaden win? Or will he loose his soul to the first of these Shadow Riders? Find out in this chapter of **GX Kai…**

* * *

"Jaden." Arctic sighed, her ears drooping. Her Sapphire eyes quivered, full of worry.

"Do you think he can win?" Mustang asked her friend.

"For the sake of Chumley, Syrus, Gohan, and the whole world…" Arctic replied, gulping. "I hope so."

Jaden's brown eyes were full of determination. He placed his hand on his deck, and drew.

"_From the rate that orb is disappearing, this may be my last chance to save my friends." _Jaden thought. _"And the world." _

* * *

**Duel Continues**

**(Nightshroud's LP-3000/Jaden's LP-700)**

Jaden smiled as he revealed the card he drew.

"I play the spell 'Pot of Greed', it allows me to draw two cards." Jaden drew from his deck and activated another spell, known as 'De-Fusion'.

"Nice move." Mustang cheered.

"And now since Rampart is gone, Attachment Dragon doesn't have a target." Arctic added, "So he goes to the Graveyard."

The two Mews high-fived each other, happy for their friend's comeback.

"And next from my hand, I activate 'Fusion Sage'." Jaden continued. "This lets me add a 'Polymerization' from my deck to my hand. And now I can fuse my 'Clayman' on the field with the 'Sparkman' in my hand to summon, 'Elemental Hero Thunder Giant'."

Jaden's fusion hero stood tall, with an attack strength of twenty-four hundred points, equal to 'Red Eyes Black Dragon'.

"_It's an even match-up now." _Mustang thought, her black tail twitching.

Jaden's fusion hero launched an attack on Nightshroud's dragon, and the result was both monsters being destroyed.

"Both destroyed?" Nightshroud questioned.

"But what was the point Jaden?" Arctic asked.

"The point was Arc, now that Red-Eyes is gone, Nightshroud is in Burstinatrix's line of fire." Jaden answered. "Now go, Flare Storm." On that order, the Fire-Heroine launched her direct attack. **(Nightshroud LP-1800)**

Despite the damage, the Shadow Rider stood tall.

"Oh come on, are you even gonna flinch?" Jaden asked. "How bout a wince? A cringe maybe?"

Nightshroud chuckled. "Sorry, I leave all of that to my opponents."

"Yeah, well we'll see about that." Jaden rebuked. "I play 'Mirage of Nightmare'. with this out, during your standby phase, I get to draw four cards from my deck. But during my standby phase, I have to randomly discard the same number of cards I drew."

"Do whatever makes you happy, it doesn't matter to me." Nightshroud said.

Jaden smirked. "In that case, I'll throw down this facedown too. You're move."

Nightshroud drew from his deck, and due to Jaden's spell, he drew four cards from his.

"Just don't forget to discard the same amount next turn." Nightshroud warned.

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe I won't." Jaden rebuked, smiling. "I play 'Emergency Provisions', now by destroying one spell on my field, I gain one thousand life points. So now, I'll destroy 'Mirage of Nightmare'." **(Jaden LP-1700)**

"_Now Mirage's discard rule is no longer in effect." _Arctic thought, smiling. _"Nice move there Jay."_

"So you were able to avoid that mirage's unpleasantness." Nightshroud pointed out. "But you can't avoid this one, 'Mirage Dragon' (1600/600). And despite his name, his attack is very much real." the Shadow Rider snickered as his dragon destroyed Jaden's monster. **(Jaden LP-1300)**

"I'm not gonna let it end here." Jaden said, standing tall.

"You won't have to, Mirage Dragon will end it for you." Nightshroud rebuked.

"And what makes things worse is as long as Mirage Dragon stays on the field, Jaden can't activate any trap cards to block his attacks." Arctic muttered.

Jaden's three roommates could only watch the duel, and the protection orb they were in, was disappearing quicker every minute.

"Arc, the orb." Mustang noted, tapping her leader's arm.

The Wolf Mew turned to look and noticed why her companion was worried. "Jaden that orb's disappearing fast." she warned her friend.

"Not as fast as that Mirage Dragon is about to." Jaden said, drawing from his deck. "I summon 'Elemental Hero Bubbleman' (800/1200). And with his special ability, since he's the only monster out on my field, I can draw two more cards."

Jaden smiled and activated the spell, 'Silent Doom', to special summon 'Sparkman' from his graveyard in defense mode.

"And now, I play the field spell 'Fusion Gate'." Jaden placed the spell on the last zone of his duel disk and a black vortex appeared above the dueling field. "Now I fuse 'Bubbleman' and 'Sparkman' on my field with 'Avian' in my hand to fusion summon, 'Elemental Hero Tempest'. (2800/2800)"

The fusion hero appeared and stood tall. Jaden ordered his monster to attack, thus destroying Mirage Dragon and creating a dent in Nightshroud's life points. **(Nightshroud LP-600)**

The force of the attack caused Nightshroud to recoil, but he quickly regained his ground.

"There's that flinch I was hoping for." Jaden chuckled.

"No it wasn't, that was a twitch." Nightshroud rebuked. "It's not the same, got that."

"You can call it whatever you want, but here's the truth, I'm winning this duel now Nightshroud." Jaden called out. "And I'm gonna end my turn leaving you with that thought, plus a facedown card."

"You fool." Nightshroud said, drawing from his deck. "Life points don't decide who's winning the duel, it's the cards you hold."

"Yeah right." Jaden rebuked. "I'll bet that you're just bluffing."

Then, four fire-dragons emerged from the lava and appeared behind Nightshroud.

"Or not." Jaden recanted.

"Did you honestly think you could get rid of my dragons so easily?" Nightshroud asked. "That you could just simply banish them all to the graveyard?"

"That's kinda what I was hoping for." Jaden admitted.

Nightshroud smirked and summoned to the field 'Red Eyes Black Chick' (800/500). He then activated Chick's ability, sacrificing it to summon 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' (2400/2000). Then, Nightshroud took it a step further by tributing 'Red Eyes Black Dragon', in order to summon an even more powerful dragon, known as 'Red Eyes Darkness Dragon' (2400/2000) in attack position.

"And if he wasn't already terrifying enough, he gains three hundred additional attack points for every dragon in my graveyard." Nightshroud added, his dragon's attack points rising (2400-4500/2000).

"Forty-five hundred?" Mustang gasped. "Jaden can't take a hit from that thing. If he dose, it'll be all over."

"_I hope you have a plan Jaden." _Arctic thought, gazing upon Darkness Dragon.

"It's all over now Key Keeper." Nightshroud chuckled. "Your friends, your Spirit Key, and your soul, with Darkness Dragon's attack, they'll all be mine." he smirked. "Go Infernal Dark Fire!"

Syrus, Chumley, Gohan, Mustang, and Arctic all closed their eyes and braced themselves for the final attack, but it was halted last second by Jaden's facedown 'Negate Attack'.

"And also, 'Negate Attack' ends your battle phase, so you can't attack me any more this turn." Jaden said, smiling.

His roommates and the Mews sighed in relief.

"Nice save Jaden." Mustang complimented.

Arctic nodded in agreement.

* * *

On the other side of the island, Mews Puma and Golden Wolf were sitting on the roof of the school.

"Another boring night as usual." Puma sighed, her tail swaying back and forth over the roof's edge.

Golden Wolf closed her eyes and sighed. Then, she suddenly felt a rapid pulsing on her chest. She opened her eyes and held her Spirit Key in her palm, and it lightly shook.

"What is it G?" Puma asked.

"My Spirit Key, it's shaking." Golden Wolf answered. Her eyes then darted towards the direction of the island's volcano. "He's here, the first Shadow Rider."

She jumped up and clutched her key tightly. Puma stood beside her friend, her eyes full or worry.

"What does that mean?" Puma asked.

"Find Chazz, Bastion, and Zane." G ordered, turning to her friend. "And the other Mews, tell them that it's started."

Puma nodded, "But what about you?" she asked.

"I'll meet you by the volcano, that's where the duel is happening." G answered, taking off in that direction.

* * *

Puma stood alone on the roof and sighed. She then took off in the opposite direction as her partner and went to locate the other Mews. She didn't have to look far because Jackal, Komodo, and Frost were all near the old ruins, and they sensed the darkness on the island.

"So it has started, what Aunt Sabrina and Alexis told us?" Frost gasped, her ears flat against her head.

Puma nodded. "Gwen went on ahead towards the volcano. She told me to find Bastion, Chazz, and Zane, and tell them too."

"Wouldn't they already know though?" Jackal asked. "Since they have keys too?"

"I guess, but we should still tell them, just in case." Komodo answered.

"Okay, I'm gonna go wake up Chazz." Frost volunteered.

"And I'll try and find Zane." Jackal added.

"That leaves Bastion for us." Komodo said, looking at Puma.

"Right." Puma nodded.

The Mews diverged and went to locate their respected Key Keepers.

* * *

Jackal made her way to the docks when she saw Zane standing by the lighthouse, facing the direction of the volcano.

"Zane!" she called, running towards the Obelisk student.

He turned and saw the Mew approach him. "Keisie, what's going on?" he asked.

Jackal halted her run and caught her breath, her silvery hair hanging over her shoulders. "Apparently the first Shadow Rider is here." she answered, locking eyes with Zane. "A duel is already in progress and Gwen went on ahead to check it out. The rest of us went to find you other Key Keepers."

"Did she know who's dueling?" Zane asked the Mew.

She shook her head. "No, but," Jackal turned to the volcano's direction, "I can sense Alexis and Sabrina there."

Zane looked in the same direction, "Then we should go."

Both ran down the docks and towards the volcano.

* * *

Bastion was up on his computer when his own Spirit Key began shaking.

"What on Earth?" he questioned.

Then there was a tap on his window. When the British-Ra opened the curtains, he was face to face with Mew Komodo, mouthing 'open the window'.

Bastion slid the panel up and the Dragon Mew slid inside. "What is going on Komodo?" he asked.

"A Shadow Duel, that's what." Komodo answered. "The first Shadow Rider has shown its face."

"Do you know who's dueling?" Bastion asked.

Komodo shook her head, "No but, it's happening near the volcano." she informed. "The other Mews and Key Keepers are gonna meet us there."

Bastion nodded and the two left the dorm, heading towards the volcano.

* * *

Puma tapped lightly on Krillin's dorm window. _"Come on Krillin, wake up." _she thought.

Krillin opened up the curtains and was shocked to see Mew Puma on the other side.

"What are you doing here Puma?" he asked. "It's the middle of the night."

"Technically it's early morning." Puma corrected. "But never mind that. I know you can sense something on this island."

Krillin blinked in astonishment and stared at the Wildcat Mew. "What do ya mean?" he asked.

"There's something evil on this island, and I know you can sense it, just like me." Puma informed.

"_Could she be talking about the darkness Kami foresaw and told Gwen about?" _Krillin thought, confused. Just to go along, Krillin closed his eyes and he indeed felt the power of something evil, on the islands ground.

"What is that?" Krillin asked aloud.

"A Shadow Rider." Puma answered. "Now come on, we need to go to the volcano, that's where it's happening."

Krillin nodded and slipped on his boots and blazer coat, and followed Mew Puma.

"_There is something familiar about her." _Krillin thought, watching the Wildcat Mew run beside him.

* * *

Mew Golden Wolf landed on the balcony of the Obelisk Boy's Dorm, more specifically, the room of Trunks Brief. She walked up to the balcony doors and lightly tapped on the glass, her golden hair blowing in the breeze.

Trunks opened his balcony doors and stepped back, "What do you want Mew Golden Wolf?" he asked.

The Mew smiled, "The first Shadow Rider has appeared on the island." she informed. "I know you can sense the dark presence."

"Is Gwen dueling him?" Trunks asked.

G lightly gasped and blushed at the question that was asked. _"He cares." _she thought. She shook her head, "No, at least, I don't know exactly who is dueling." she answered. "But a duel is going on, and I need you to come with me."

Trunks didn't argue and quickly threw on his Obelisk Blazer and boots. He locked his balcony doors and followed Mew Golden wolf.

"_Just who is this girl?" _he asked, watching the Mew in front of him.

* * *

Frost jumped through the forest as she made her way to the Slifer Dorm. "Maybe while I'm here, I'll try and wake up Jaden to tell him. I'm sure he's itching to duel these Shadow Rider guys." she said aloud, landing in front of the Slifer Dorms.

Frost walked up to Chazz's door and knocked. She was startled when it suddenly flew open.

"Yikes!" she squealed, jumping up and landing on the railing of the second story dorm.

"What the hell?" Chazz asked, startled himself. He looked up and smirked, "Oh it's just you."

"Dude, you get off on scaring people or what?" Frost asked, climbing off the railing.

"What are you dong here Frost?" Chazz asked the Mew.

"I came to tell you a Shadow Rider is here, dueling by the volcano." answered the Fox Mew. "I'm just gonna wake up Jaden and we can go."

When Frost tapped the door, it squeaked and slowly opened. The young Mew peeked inside and gasped at the empty room. She opened the door all the way and went inside, "Jaden? Where are you?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Is he here or not!" Chazz yelled, scaring the young Mew, again.

"Don't do that!" Frost yelled, turning to face Chazz. "And no, he isn't here. And neither are Syrus, Chumley, and Gohan."

Then Frost gasped, "Jaden must be the one dueling!" she ran out of the dorm and towards the volcano, with Chazz right behind her.

* * *

Back at the duel, Jaden started his turn by drawing from his deck. "I'm summoning 'Wroughtweiler' in defense mode (800/1200). And I'm gonna switch 'Tempest' to defense as well. That ends my turn." Jaden sighed.

"With 'Darkness Dragon' having forty-five hundred attack points, defense is all he can play for now." Arctic muttered.

"And I call it a waste of time." Nightshroud cut in. "And time is very much of the essence right now. Well, at least for your friends who are about to be deep fried that is." he chuckled.

Chumley, Syrus, and Gohan all stood together, half of the orb already vanishing.

"Don't listen to him Jaden!" Gohan called.

"Just concentrate on winning the duel." Syrus added.

"We believe in you Jaden." Chumley followed.

"You might want to hurry it up Jay." Mustang advised.

"I know girls, I know." Jaden agreed. "That lava is looking pretty restless."

A spurt of lava shot up and took the form of a small dragon, and it dove towards the orb.

"Dirty trick." Arctic spat, her tail swayed and soon a pale blue ribbon appeared. She held out her hand and appeared a white heart with a small gold bell at the top and a blue ribbon. "Arctic Bell!" she called, and a breeze of freezing wind struck the fire dragon, icing it and shattering it.

She locked eyes with Nightshroud, "That was low, even for a Shadow Rider." her blue eyes were full of anger.

"Nice counter Arc." Jaden complimented.

Arctic smiled and winked, "Just doing my job."

Nightshroud smirked and began his turn. He summoned a monster known as 'Spear Dragon' (1900/0) in attack position.

"Now 'Spear Dragon' attack 'Wroughtweiler', Cyclone Blast!" Nightshroud ordered. Spear Dragon obeyed and destroyed Jaden's monster in one shot.

"Wroughtweiler doesn't roll over so easily." Jaden informed. "When he's destroyed, I can fetch a 'Polymerization' and an Elemental Hero from my Graveyard and add them to my hand."

Then Jaden was struck by Spear's special ability. **(Jaden LP-600)**

"Piercing damage." Arctic muttered. "With Spear Dragon's ability, the difference between his attack points and the defending monsters defense points, are dealt to Jaden as damage." she sighed. "Then, after he attacks, Spear Dragon switches to defense."

"And now for the matter of your 'Tempest', I know you can prevent his destruction by sacrificing another card on your field." Nightshroud informed. "So I'll get rid of the only card with this, 'Mystical Space Typhoon'."

In a large gust of wind, 'Fusion Gate' was destroyed.

"Now with that out of the way, 'Darkness Dragon' attack 'Tempest' with Infernal Dark Fire." Nightshroud ordered.

That attacked caused not only Jaden to recoil, but both Mews as well. Jaden collapsed on his knees and caught his breath.

"Jaden!" both Mews yelled.

"Enough, this duel is over!" Mustang yelled.

"Says who?" Nightshroud asked.

"Us and these." Mustang motioned to herself and Arctic, as well as the Spirit Keys they both had around their necks. "We have Spirit Gate Keys too. So let our friends go and deal with us. I'll let you duel me for mine and have my soul either way."

"That is a terrible idea Lex." Arctic said. "He's not kidding about the 'loosing your soul' consequence, it really happens believe me." she took her friends arm, "Trust me on this, you can't make offers like that, not ever!"

"I won't let you, either of you, duel." Jaden said, standing up. "After all girls, I'm just about to win this."

"You're delirious Jaden." Arctic told him.

"I am not Sabrina." Jaden rebuked. "Alexis."

Both Mews gasped as Jaden turned to them. "Once I saw those Spirit Keys, I started piecing things together." he informed them. "Besides Sabe, your drawl gave you away."

Sabrina/Arctic gasped. "You knew?"

"How long?" Alexis/Mustang asked.

"Just now." Jaden answered.

Both girls exchanged glances and sighed. Jaden smiled and faced Nightshroud, "Like I said, I'm just about to win this." he repeated.

He drew from his deck and smiled. "I summon back to the field 'Elemental Hero Wildheart' in attack mode!" Jaden said, calling out his hero to the field of play. "Next I play, 'Wild Half', which halves the original attack and defense points of 'Darkness Dragon' and summons a Half-Token with the same number of points (3300/1000)."

"But with all the Dragons in Nightshroud's Graveyard, they still have thirty-three hundred attack points each." Arctic pointed out.

"So what was the point Jaden?" Mustang asked.

"I'm getting to the point." Jaden answered, throwing out the 'Polymerization' spell card. "I'm fusing 'Wildheart' with 'Bladedge' to summon 'Elemental Hero Wildedge' in attack mode (2600/2300)." Jaden's fusion hero took the field. "And with his ability, he can attack all the monsters you have out at the exact same time."

"Go on and try it." Nightshroud taunted. "He still has less attack points than my dragons."

"Again with the attack points." Jaden sighed. "Alright I guess I'll just let my Field Spell 'Skyscraper' address that little issue for you guys." he activated his Field Spell, boosting his fusion heroes attack points by one thousand.

"Alright!" Mustang and Arctic cheered, smiling.

In the final move of the duel, 'Wildedge' destroyed all three of Nightshroud's dragons in one move. **(Nightshroud LP-0)**

The Field Spell disappeared and Nightshroud collapsed onto the floor and a ring of fire surrounded him. Jaden collapsed a few seconds later.

"Jaden!" Arctic screamed.

Soon she, Mustang, and Jaden were also surrounded by fire.

* * *

Gohan, Chumley, and Syrus woke up laying at the base of the volcano.

"We're alive." Syrus sighed in relief.

"Yeah, but where are the others?" Chumley asked.

"Over there." Gohan answered, pointing to where Mustang and Arctic were laying.

The Wolf Mew stirred and sat up, shaking her head, "Man, that was an intense duel." she sighed.

"Jaden actually did it, he won." Mustang sighed, sitting on her knees.

Both girls smiled and stood up, wiping the dirt off of their uniforms. They were then joined by Syrus, Chumley, and Gohan.

"Look there guys." Chumley said, pointing not far from them, where both Jaden and Nightshroud laid unconscious.

"Jaden." Syrus muttered, running over to him.

Everyone knelt down beside Jaden, who was unconscious from the duel.

"Sy, he's fine." Arctic reassured, checking Jaden's pulse. "Tired maybe, but who could blame him." she giggled.

"After that duel, it's not wonder he's out." Gohan sighed.

"Don't leave us Jay." Syrus cried.

"He's okay Sy." Arctic repeated.

"Which is more than I can say for Nightshroud at least." Mustang added, picking up a card laying next to Jaden's hand.

When she flipped it over, she found the picture to be Nightshroud's mask surrounded by chains. Mustang stood up and walked over to Nightshroud's unconscious body.

Arctic closed her eyes and sighed, a small gold light soon emitted from her palms.

"What are you doing?" Chumley asked.

"I'm healing him." Arctic answered, her hands hovering over Jaden's body. "This is all I can do to help him now."

"So is what Jaden said true then?" Gohan asked, looking up at Arctic. "Are you really Sabrina."

The Wolf Mew sighed, and nodded. "Yep, I am." she answered, her southern drawl heavy.

"Wow, I never would've guessed." Chumley said.

"That's why it's called a secret Chum." Sabrina/Arctic answered.

"Yo Arctic!" Komodo called.

She and the rest of the Mews, as well as the other Key Keepers joined them.

"What happened to him?" Frost asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"He dueled the first Shadow Rider." Syrus answered.

"What happened?" Jackal asked.

"Did he win?" Chazz followed.

"He sure did." Chumley answered.

"But due to the intensity, he passed out shortly after." Arctic added, finishing up her healing.

"Sabrina, why'd you stop?" Syrus asked.

"I can only do so much Sy." she answered, wiping her forehead.

"Sabrina?" Chazz questioned, staring at the Wolf Mew.

She smiled and chuckled. "Jaden figured it out." she admitted.

"Who knew." G smiled.

Zane approached Mustang, who was holding the body of Nightshroud close to her, crying into his shoulder.

"Alexis?" he questioned.

"Zane, it's him." she answered, tears running down her face. "I thought I lost him, but he's back. He's finally back."

"What are you talking about?" Zane asked. "Who's back?"

"Look at his face." Mustang/Alexis said. "It's my brother."

Zane gasped as he got a closer look. "Atticus?"

Chumley carried Jaden on his back as the rest of the group walked up to them.

"It wasn't him before, but that card took away whatever darkness was holding him." Mustang added. "He's back now."

Arctic picked the card up and examined it. "Well, stranger things have happened." she muttered.

The sun rose over the horizon. One Shadow Rider Down, eight more to go.

"And if this is what's it's like when you win a duel, just think about what's it's like when you loose." Zane pointed out. "The sun may be coming up now, but night will fall again soon. And when it does, we must be ready."

* * *

One down, eight to go. Who will be the next Shadow Rider to show it's face? And which Key Keeper is next to duel? Find out in the next chapter of **GX Kai…**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys, I am soo super sorry for the LONG update, but here it is, part 2. I hope you all enjoy it^^

XOXO~Cyber


	28. Field of Screams part1

**Field of Screams part1**

**Previously on GX Kai…**The first Shadow Rider revealed himself as Nightshroud and challenged Jaden to a duel. When everything looked hopeless, Jaden pulled through with 'Elemental Hero Wildedge' and 'Skyscraper', thus defeating Nightshroud. However, Jaden collapsed from exhaustion afterward, and Nightshroud was revealed to be Alexis' brother, Atticus Rhodes. Now the new question at hand is who will the next Shadow Rider be? Find out in this chapter of **GX Kai…**

* * *

_A small boat floats along the surface of the ocean near Duel Academy. Inside lies a coffin, when the lid opens, a female Vampire rises, with long, straight, waist-length green hair, wearing a long red dress and red lipstick over her lips. Her lips curled up in a smile, revealing ivory fangs._

Sabrina's head jolted up from her arms. She sat at her computer desk, her two-page essay for Dr. Crowler's class was printed out and ready.

"I must've dozed off." she muttered, stretching her arms.

"Yeah, for like twenty minutes." Esmeralda informed.

"What?" Sabrina asked, then looked at the clock on her laptop. "Oh damn, I'm late!" she pushed out her chair and ran to her closet. Sabrina slid into her blue mini skirt, slipped on her black tank-top and buttoned up her blazer jacket. She sat on her bed and zipped up her blue boots while brushing out her hair.

"I am so late." she repeated, stapling her essay and putting it in her binder.

She grabbed her deck pouch and duel disk, when someone knocked on her door. "Coming." she called, darting to her door.

Gwen stood on the other side, "Uh, Chancellor Sheppard wants to see us." she said.

Sabrina nodded, "Okay, just give me a sec." Sabrina went to her small cabinet and pulled out a pop-tart bag, tearing the top open with her teeth. She joined Gwen and locked the door.

"Want one?" she asked, offering the second one to her friend.

"Thanks, so I'm not the only one who overslept I see." Gwen noted, taking the food.

"I had to finish my essay for Crowler's class and I guess I dozed off." Sabrina popped a piece into her mouth.

"Wait there was an essay in Crowler's class?" Gwen asked, a look of shock on her face.

Sabrina chuckled, "I'm taking a couple classes that normally Freshmen don't take, it's for one of those." she clarified.

Gwen sighed in relief, "Okay good. Ya had me worried there for a second."

Both girls laughed and made their way out of the Obelisk campus.

* * *

"I'm totally not kidding." said one Obelisk girl. "A girl vampire."

"She'd better stay away from my boyfriend." said another girl.

"Vampire?" Gwen questioned, looking at Sabrina.

The blonde just shrugged her shoulders.

The two girls came across a group of Ra boys, "Did you guys hear about the vampire?" asked one of them.

"Vampire? Give me a break man." rebuked another.

"She's real, my roommate saw her." said the first. "She's got these long-ass fangs man."

"Wait, a she vampire?" repeated the second Ra boy.

* * *

Sabrina and Gwen hurried into the school, and headed towards Chancellor Sheppard's office. The rest of the Key Keepers, minus Jaden and Alexis, were waiting for them.

"Finally you two showed up." Chazz huffed.

"Stick it where the sun don't shine Rich-Boy." Gwen snarled.

The two girls walked up to Sheppard's desk.

"Now, I'm sure by now you all have heard about the vampire that has been spotted around the island." Sheppard stated.

"Vampire?" Chazz repeated.

"That's correct." Sheppard said. "The rumors may not be rumors after all."

"Please, it's a practical joke!" Crowler exclaimed.

"It wasn't a joke that put Jaden and Atticus in the Infirmary Dr. Crowler." Gwen clarified, folding her arms over her chest.

"Do you think she's a Shadow Rider?" Zane questioned.

"Maybe. But in any case, be on the look out for anything suspicious." Sheppard warned.

The five students nodded, but the two teachers looked uneasy about the whole thing. They left the office and were excused from classes to prepare, just in case the vampire was indeed the next Shadow Rider.

* * *

Zane and Sabrina walked together towards the Obelisk Boy's Dorm. "So Zane, do you really believe this vampire is the next Shadow Rider?" Sabrina asked.

"I would consider it a possibility." Zane answered, opening the iron gate. "Stranger things have happened right?"

"I guess." Sabrina sighed. "It's just, I'm scared."

Zane stopped at his door, his hand on the knob, "You scared?" he repeated. He opened the door and Sabrina stepped inside first.

Zane put his hands on her shoulders, "Since when are you scared to duel?"

"It's not that." Sabrina rebuked, sitting on Zane's bed. "I'm not scared to duel, I'm scared about the safety of my friends. And you."

Zane sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, "Talk to me." he said softly.

Sabrina threw her arms around Zane's neck and squeezed tightly, "I just don't want you getting hurt, that's all. Call me selfish."

Zane embraced his girlfriend and smiled. "It's not selfish at all." he said. "I get where you're coming from, and I'm telling you this, don't worry about me." he pulled away and wiped the tears forming in Sabrina's eyes. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Sabrina smiled and caressed the side of his face. Zane leaned in and kissed her, his arm moving from her shoulders to the middle of her back. Both teens pulled away and sighed.

"Everything's gonna be fine, okay?" Zane said, rubbing Sabrina's back.

Sabrina smiled and hugged her boyfriend. "I'm gonna hold you to that statement."

Zane got up off his bed and sat his desk, setting out his dueling deck. Sabrina smiled and pulled out her deck as well.

"I wanna look at your deck Sabrina, please?" Esmeralda asked, hovering above her bonded fairy.

Sabrina leaned back into the pillows and agreed. "Okay, come here."

Esmeralda smiled and sat on Sabrina's shoulder, and listened as Sabrina explained the different types of cards she had.

* * *

In her own dorm room, Gwen sat criss-cross on her floor, her deck spread out in front of her. She overlooked each of her cards carefully, thinking up strategies to use in her upcoming duel.

"I hope these cards will be enough." Gwen thought aloud, picking up her 'Sayain Harpie' monster card, which depicted a teenage-Harpie girl with silver wings, black paws replacing hands and feet, wearing dark blue under-armor, with a white tube-top, white gloves ending at the wrist, white boots ending at the ankles. She also had one brown eye and one green, and her hair was two colors; black on one side and gold on the other.

Gwen set her card down and sighed. She gathered up her cards and placed her deck back in her pouch, snapping it shut.

* * *

In the Slifer Dorms, Chazz sat on his bed, shuffling his deck to perfection. And likewise, Bastion was doing the same thing with his deck, in his own dorm.

But little did all the key keepers know, small bats were flying around the island, spying on each and every one of them.

* * *

Rika entered the infirmary and walked over to Jaden's bedside, the monster spirit of 'Baby Luster Dragon' flew right beside her.

"How is he doing Sy?" Rika asked the young Slifer.

"He hasn't said anything since this morning." Syrus answered, sighing.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Rika said, putting on a smile. She turned around and saw Alexis sitting by her brother's bedside.

* * *

The Key Keepers met up again in Chancellor Sheppard's office.

"Good news Chancellor." Chazz started. "I searched the whole campus and there was no…"

"Vampire!" Chumley cut in, running through the doors. "She's at the lake."

With a single glance at each other, the group of Key Keepers followed Chumley to the lake, where a fog hovered over the surface.

* * *

The group stopped just short of the shore. A long, crimson red carpet rolled over the surface of the water.

"I think she's expecting us." Bastion noted.

"At least it's the red carpet treatment." Dr. Crowler huffed.

"Crimson red, how fitting." Zane added.

Gwen and Sabrina gulped.

"So now what do we do?" Gwen asked.

"Now we duel her." Chazz answered.

"But who?" Sabrina asked.

Dr. Crowler screamed and jumped ahead of the group.

"Way to take one for the team Crowler." Chazz said.

"And don't worry, we'll be right behind you." Bastion added.

"Yes, by a good ten feet." Banner followed, hiding behind the students.

"How about we draw straws to see who goes first?" Crowler threw out. "Now I'll go get them, just don't follow me." he chuckled lightly.

"Sorry Crowler, you're up." Chazz told him.

"We'll be sure to say good words at your funeral." Gwen added, folding her arms across he chest.

Sabrina nodded in agreement. "Now, whose gonna go get Jaden and Alexis?" she asked.

"I'm on it." Chumley volunteered, running back towards the school.

* * *

The rest of the Z Fighters were standing near the bluffs, and noticed the thick fog around the island.

"That's strangely ominous." Dana sighed, as the wind blew her hair back.

"Do you think the second Shadow Rider has shown up?" Trunks asked.

"I would bet it's that vampire that everyone else is talking about." Krillin answered.

"Come to think of it, I think Gwen did say something about that too." Gohan added.

With a mutual decision, the four decided to head to the lakeshore to see for themselves if the vampire woman was indeed the next Shadow Rider.

* * *

Chumley ran through the infirmary room doors, "Syrus! Dr. Crowler's gonna duel against the vampire lady." he informed.

"Great, he'll beat her easy, right?" Syrus asked.

"Wrong Sy." Keisie answered.

"Crowler may talk a big game, but he plays a terrible one." Alexis added.

Jaden overheard this and he shared a glance with Winged Kuriboh.

* * *

"So what's the hold up Crowler?" Chazz asked.

"If you're in such a hurry, why don't you go first." Crowler spat back.

A strong breeze blew by and the fog clouds moved, revealing the vampire in all her glory. "How 'bout I just come to you?" she offered, speaking in a very heavy Transylvanian accent.

She stepped onto the carpet and approached the duelists, a look of shock crossed her face when she saw Dr. Crowler standing ready.

"And who might you be?" she asked.

"I'm-you're challenger." Dr. Crowler replied, his voice shaky.

"_I crave another." _she thought, her amber-colored eyes drifting towards Zane. She then looked back at Crowler, "You are not worthy!" she revoked.

"I beg your pardon!" Crowler screeched. "I have a PHD in dueling, that takes nine years in Duel School you know!"

"Fine, if you are that anxious to loose your key, then you may duel me, Camula, Vampire Mistress of the Shadow Riders." she introduced. Her eyes glowed red and a swarm of bats flew around her.

"So she's the vampire, I need to get new horror movies." Banner chuckled.

"Rubber bats and plastic teeth don't scare me at all." Crowler said.

"Well perhaps this will, if you loose I get your soul." Camula said. "Well actually, this little doll dose." she held up a small poppet.

"You want to take his soul and the key?" Bastion questioned.

"Such is the nature of a Shadow Duel." Sabrina answered.

"Is that all?" Crowler questioned. "Nothing to take home to your Mummy? Or anything for your pet Werewolf to chew on."

"Be careful what you wish for, it may just come true." Camula warned, baring her fangs. "Now then Key Keeper, let's duel."

* * *

**Start of Duel**

**(Camula-4000/Crowler-4000)**

Camula started the duel. "So Key Keeper, you don't believe in werewolves?" she asked, drawing from her deck, "Maybe this will convince you, rise 'Zombie Werewolf'(1200/1200)." a werewolf with blue-grey fur, wearing green pants, and had shackles on his wrists and ankles took the field. "And I'll end my turn with a facedown card.".

"Oh please, do you take me for some kind of amateur?" Crowler asked. "That facedown is obviously a trap, and that mangy fleabag is clearly the bait. But even so, I'll bite." Crowler drew from his duel disk, and activated the spell card, 'Ancient Gear Castle', which adds three hundred extra attack points to all of Crowler's 'Ancient Gear' monsters.

"And second, I summon 'Ancient Gear Soldier' (1300-1600/1300) in attack mode." Crowler continued his move. "Now Camula, I think it's time we give that filthy, slobbering mutt of yours his shots!"

With a blast from his gun, 'Ancient Gear Soldier' destroyed 'Zombie Werewolf'. **(Camula LP-3600)**

"I guess that Crowler is more of a cat person." Zane noted.

"Or maybe he prefers alive monsters over zombies." Sabrina added, giggling.

"That was fun!" Crowler exclaimed. "I should get out of the classroom more often." he giggled.

Camula smiled, "On the contrary, you should study up." she rebuked. "Then you'd know that my werewolf, is coming back."

Zombie Werewolf reappeared on Camula's field, with an extra boost in attack power (Zombie Werewolf 1700/1200).

"But how?" Crowler asked, shocked.

"Oh, the living. I forget the ignorance of a beating heart." Camula sighed.

"Crowler walked right into that one." Sabrina noted, her hands on her hips. "When Zombie Werewolf is destroyed in battle, another one can be summoned from the deck, with an additional five hundred attack points."

"And he teaches us?" Chazz questioned.

Crowler chuckled, "Everything's under control here." he said. "I'll just place one card facedown."

Camula drew from her deck and smiled. "I summon 'Vampire Bat' (800/1200) in attack mode." a huge black bat hovered in the space next to 'Zombie Werewolf'. "And with my winged friend in play, all my Zombie-type monsters out, gain two hundred more attack points." (Vampire Bat 1000/1200; Zombie Werewolf 1900/1200)

"Don't the three of you look cute." Crowler teased. "If you had bags, you could go trick-or-treating."

"How's this for a treat? Zombie Werewolf, sick that Gear Soldier." Camula ordered. And in a swift motion, Ancient Gear Soldier was destroyed. **(Crowler LP-3700)**

"Well, it looks like your mutt still has some bite left after all." Crowler noted. "No matter, I still have more life points."

"Yes, but not for much longer." Camula predicted. "Vampire Bat, attack."

The large bat separated into dozens of smaller bats, and attacked Crowler directly. **(Crowler LP-2700)**

* * *

Syrus was watching the entire duel on his PDA, along with Chumley, Sugar Baby, Alexis, Keisie, and Rika.

"Crowler's taking a beating." Syrus noted.

"No, he can't." Alexis said.

"If he doesn't beat her, he'll loose his key and soul." Rika added.

"What do we do?" Keisie asked, worried about her professor.

"Hope for the best." Sugar Baby answered.

* * *

Dana, Krillin, Trunks, and Gohan made it to the lakeshore, just in time to see Vampire Bat return to its normal form.

"Hey G, what's going on?" Trunks asked Gwen as he stood beside her.

"Camula, the second Shadow Rider." Gwen answered. "Dr. Crowler volunteered to duel her, and as of now, she's winning."

"Damn, she must be good then." Krillin noted. "To be beating Dr. Crowler."

Camula chuckled. "For rubber bats, they sure pack a punch don't they?" she asked, smiling. "To save you more embarrassment step down, and I'll duel that one in white." her eyes focused on Zane.

Sabrina saw this and clasped her hand in his, squeezing it tightly and locking eyes with Camula.

"_In your dreams bitch." _she thought, narrowing her eyes.

"Hear that Zane?" Chazz asked. "Sounds as if you're her type."

"So not funny Chazz." Sabrina snarled, glaring at him.

Gwen cracked a smile and chuckled.

"I don't think so Camula. I will not let you lay a finger on my students!" Crowler snapped, standing up. "I am the leading professor at the highest ranking Duel Academy in the world. And if you want to get your hands on my pupils, then you'll have to go trough me first!" he added.

"But you can barely stand Dr. Crowler." Sabrina pointed out.

"Don't count me out yet." Crowler said. "After all I still have a deck in my hand and a few tricks up my sleeve." he added, smiling. "Like this for example, I play my facedown 'Damage Condenser', which allows me to special summon a monster whose attack power is equal or less than the damage you just inflicted on me. So rise, Ancient Gear Soldier."

Crowler smirked and drew from his deck, "Now I'll sacrifice my Gear Soldier to summon my own four-legged friend, the Ancient Gear Beast! (2000-2300/2000)"

A mechanical dog appeared on Crowler's field with a growl.

"And as your about to see, he's well trained." he added. "Now Ancient Gear Beast, show that Zombie Werewolf who's top dog!"

"There's no point Dr. Crowler!" Gwen yelled.

"If you win, she's just gonna bring back the werewolf all over again!" Chazz added.

"Appreciate the advice, but you seem to forget, Ancient Gear Beast negates the effect of any destroyed monster." Crowler informed.

"Cleaver calculations." Bastion complimented.

"Way to go Doc." Trunks added, smiling.

"Now Ancient Gear Beast, attack!" Crowler ordered.

With a single pounce, Crowler's mechanical beast destroyed Camula's werewolf. **(Camula LP-3200)**

"If you would like some help with your dueling strategy, feel free to stop by my class." Crowler offered, bowing slightly at his victory round.

"Maybe Crowler's lesson plans really do work." Chazz muttered.

"Quiet, he'll only give us more homework." Bastion told him.

"I must say, I am quite impressed with Crowler's moves." Sabrina said, smiling.

"I agree with ya there." Gwen added.

Camula drew from her deck and smiled, "I cast the field spell, 'Infernalvania'." she snickered.

"But you'll destroy everything with that." Crowler gasped.

"What does that spell even do?" Gohan asked.

"Basically, during the main phase of a player's turn, they can discard a Zombie-type monster to the Graveyard, and destroy all the monsters on the field." Sabrina answered. "But it does have a downside."

"What's the downside?" Gwen asked.

"If either player chooses to use that ability, they can't normal summon or set any monsters that turn." Sabrina answered.

"So what? Who says I need any more monsters?" Camula asked.

Crowler gritted his teeth. "Don't play dumb with me." he said. "I know all about that bat of yours."

"But do your students?" Camula replied. "Do they know my 'Vampire Bat' can be made indestructible by simply discarding one from my deck?" she asked. "Or did you skip that chapter?"

Sabrina huffed and folded her arms across her chest, "Yes actually, I knew that." she muttered.

"You know everything about Duel Monsters." Gwen pointed out.

"But I will get to that later." Camula said. "First I will discard a Zombie monster for Infernalvania." she discarded 'Vampire Lord' to activate the field spell's effect.

Ancient Gear Beast was destroyed as was Vampire Bat.

"But, to keep my Vampire Bat in play, I can discard another one from my deck." Camula informed, sending another copy to the Graveyard. And just like that, Vampire Bat reformed and screeched. "Now attack the good professor!" she ordered.

Vampire Bat split into dozens of smaller bats and attacked Crowler directly. **(Crowler LP-1700)**

"He needs our help." Zane pointed out.

"No." ordered Crowler. "Stay back. This is my duel, and my duel alone." he added. "You must protect your keys." he collapsed on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

Professor Banner and the rest of the students gasped. Parts of them admired their professor's determination, the other parts feared for his life should he loose.

"Crowler, we can't just stand here and do nothing!" Zane pointed out.

"Yes I completely agree with you darling." Camula said, looking at the Senior Obelisk. "Please step in. save your teacher because he obviously can't save himself."

"That's where you're wrong!" came Jaden's voice.

* * *

Everyone turned to see Chumley carrying Jaden on his back, with Syrus, Sugar Baby, Keisie, and Rika following him.

"Dr. Crowler can win this duel." Jaden added. "I know because I've dueled him and trust me, he can throw down."

Everyone turned to look at Dr. Crowler, who was struggling to stand.

"So get up Dr. Crowler!" Sugar Baby cheered.

"And get your game on!" Jaden added.

Hearing those words, Crowler found the strength he needed and stood up, ready to finish the duel. "I am not giving up!" he yelled, standing tall.

"You still here?" Camula asked, smiling.

"Yes, and here to stay to, missy." Crowler snapped. "Even though it makes me slightly ill to admit it, Jaden is absolutely right! I can beat you! I can throw down and I can get my game on!" Crowler gagged, "Now I suddenly feel the need to rinse my mouth out."

"Come on, it's not that bad teach." Jaden admitted.

"That may be true, but his life points are a different story." Sabrina pointed.

"In order to win, Crowler will need to mount quite a comeback." Zane added.

With his newfound strength and confidence given to him by his students, Crowler drew from his deck. "I summon 'Ancient Gear Golem' (3000/3000) in attack mode!"

"Wow, Crowler's best monster." Trunks noted.

"But where's the sacrifice?" Syrus asked.

"It's on the field, 'Ancient Gear Castle'." Sabrina answered.

"When summoning a monster with 'Ancient' in its name, you can sacrifice 'Ancient Gear Castle' and it counts as the same number of sacrifices as however many monsters you've summoned so far." Zane clarified.

"I think Crowler's mounting that comeback guys." Gwen said, smiling.

"Now Golem, attack Vampire Bat!" Crowler ordered.

And with one punch, Camula's bat was destroyed. **(Camula LP-1200)**

"Did you forget my bat can't be destroyed?" Camula asked, bringing her bat back. "But as my field spell will demonstrate, your golem can."

"Actually, you're mistaken." Crowler replied. "Suffer the wrath of 'Heavy Storm'."

A massive wind blew around the field of play, destroying Camula's facedown card and her field spell.

But, with that move, Camula's trap 'Zombie Bed' was activated, allowing her to Special Summon a Level 4 or below Zombie-Type monster from her Deck. She chose to summon "Zombie Werewolf" (1400/1200) in Attack Position.

Camula laughed. "It's over Crowler." she said, drawing from her deck. "I play 'Book of Life', letting me resurrect my 'Vampire Lord' (2000-2200/1500). But it cannot give life without taking it away, so I'll be removing your 'Ancient Gear Beast' from play." she smiled. "Now I sacrifice 'Vampire Lord' to summon, 'Vampire Genesis' (3000-3200/2100) in attack mode."

Esmeralda flew behind Sabrina's blazer collar, "Big scary monster." she whimpered.

"And that is exactly why I will never use a Zombie deck so long as I live." Sabrina muttered. "I'll stick to Dragons, Machines, and Crystals."

As Gwen carefully examined each monster, she gasped. She remembered the string of visions Kami had shown her, warning her about the darkness coming to duel academy.

* * *

{Flashback}

The young teen shook off her daze and found herself standing on a crimson red carpet, leading to a Transylvanian-style castle near the lake. On the tower she saw a small bat flapping its wings, a werewolf with blue fur, shackles on his wrists, and wearing dark green pants, and a tall, muscular, mutated creature with dark purple skin, folded out wings, and big, ivory fangs.

"Do you know what monsters those are?" Korin asked Gwen.

The young Sayain was too distraught to answer. She was shaking, with fear. She gulped, "No, I don't." she whimpered.

{End Flashback}

* * *

"You okay Gwen?" Trunks asked, seeing the look of fear in Gwen's eyes.

"Remember that string if visions Kami showed me?" she whispered to Trunks. "Well one of them showed three monsters standing in an old tower."

"And?" Trunks prided.

Gwen gulped. "Those are the monsters I saw." she referred to 'Vampire Bat', 'Zombie Werewolf', and 'Vampire Genesis'.

* * *

Everyone stood shocked at the monsters Camula had on her field. Crowler faced the three monsters and knew what was coming. He turned to his students and stood tall.

"My students listen to me, it's true I may have been hard on you at times, but that's simply because I believe in you." he spoke. "So, should I fall here, there's still hope, because I know you all will rise."

"Don't talk like that." Zane objected.

"This isn't good." Sugar Baby whimpered.

"Have you finished your final lesson yet, Crowler?" Camula asked, in a mocking tone.

"Excuse me, but that's Doctor to you!" Crowler snapped at the Vampire Mistress.

"As you wish, I'll engrave it on your tombstone as soon as I'm finished." Camula noted. "Vampire Genesis, destroy his golem!"

In swift move of crimson, Crowler's best monster was destroyed. **(Crowler LP-1500)**

Through it all, Crowler stood tall. "That all? I thought you Shadow Riders were supposed to be tough!" he taunted.

"You want some more? Then here." Camula obliged, sending in 'Zombie Werewolf' for another direct attack. **(Crowler LP-100)**

With one final attack from 'Vampire Bat', Dr. Crowler collapsed onto the grass, his life point meter at zero.

"His key and soul are mine." Camula said.

"No way, impossible." Chazz clenched his fist.

Sabrina closed her eyes and lowered her head. "We can't stop her, she won the duel." she pointed out.

Camula knelt down next to Crowler's unconscious body, taking his Spirit Gate Key. "One down, eight to go." she chuckled. "And now to take my second prize."

Crowler's body was engulfed in a purple fog, and the blank poppet took on an uncanny likeness of the Obelisk Professor.

"She put Crowler's soul, in a doll?" Sugar Baby questioned. "Well that's new."

"Dolls are pretty, but this is not." Camula said, dropping the poppet to the ground. "It's garbage now."

Jaden growled and went to step forward, but Zane stopped him by putting his arm in front of him. Zane stepped forward and locked eyes with Camula, who smiled at her next challenger.

"And now I bid farewell." she smiled and disappeared into the wind.

Sabrina stood next to Zane and watched his eyes, pain forming around her heart. She knew, more than anyone else, what a Shadow Duel entailed, and the last thing she wanted was to see the man she loved suffer through that pain.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **Since you guys have been soooo patient with me, I decided to go ahead and upload this chapter as well. I hope you enjoy it^^ Review please.

XOXO~Cyber


	29. Field of Screams part2

**Field of Screams part2**

**Previously on GX Kai…**the second of the Shadow Riders appeared, in the form of a beautiful Vampire Mistress named Camula. The brave Key Keeper that volunteered to duel her was Vellian Crowler. Crowler being the skeptic he was, believed that the entirety of the Shadow Duel was nothing more than an illusion, but after a few direct attacks, he new it was all to real. He put on a brave face for his students but ultimately lost. His key was stolen and his soul was placed inside a poppet. Camula anxiously awaits her next challenger…Zane Truesdale. Will Zane be the one to defeat her? Or will Camula claim another soul and key? Find out in this chapter of **GX Kai…**

* * *

The group met in the infirmary to discuss their next plan of action against Camula. Jaden, who was still hurt from his duel with Nightshroud, laid in bed.

"I'll play a trap, then I'll play a spell, and then I'll attack!" he ranted, sitting up. "Well just as soon as I get better I will." Jaden laid back down and sighed. "Taking that Spirit Key is one thing, but Crowler's soul too?"

"Such is the nature of a Shadow Duel Jay." Rika sighed. "It sucks, we all know this. But we can't change that fact."

"She's right." Keisie agreed.

"And you really need to rest Jaden, you're body can't handle all this stress." Gwen added.

"Gwendlyn is right." Banner agreed. "After all if we're not at our best, it will be our souls that will be sealed in those dolls and our bodies will be catatonic." he gripped the fur on Pharaoh's neck, causing the plump cat to yowl and scurry under the bed.

Banner got down on his hands and knees and followed him. "No Pharaoh, just because the word has 'cat' in it doesn't mean it applies to you." he said, trying to calm down his feline. "Though I'm not sure nine lives makes a difference with Vampires."

"Further more, since Camula was able to take Crowler's key," Bastion interjected, causing everyone to look at him. "she needs just eight more to unleash those Sacred Beast cards."

"And then it won't just be our souls at stake, but everyone's in the world." Sabrina followed, closing her eyes and leaning against the side of Jaden's bed. Her pixie, Esmeralda sat on her shoulder, her hands under her chin.

"That's it!" Jaden exclaimed. "I'm dueling her, tonight!"

"You duel?" Chazz asked. "Think again, you can't even win a fight with a sheet." he took Jaden's blanket and tossed it over his head and stood up. "This duel is for The Chazz."

Jaden struggled underneath the blanket, "Hold on, hold on." he grumbled, gathering the edges in his fists. "There, I won." he sighed, pulling it off his head.

"You did not, it's two out of three." Chazz threw the blanket back over Jaden and pushed him down. He then turned to face the others. "Look, Jaden's not up to snuff yet, one of us is gonna have to face Camula."

"And by 'us' you mean 'you' correct?" Bastion asked, folding his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry Chazz, but I'm not entirely sure you're the man for the job. I should go."

"I agree, Bastion is hands down the smartest one out of all you guys." Dana added, standing next to Bastion.

"But Sabrina has the most experience with these kinds of duels." Gwen pointed out.

Everyone looked at the aforementioned blonde, who opened her eyes. She sighed, "Experience or not, we shouldn't be bitching amongst ourselves like this." she shot a glare at Chazz and Bastion.

"What we need is to work together." Alexis said, standing up from her place by Atticus' bedside. "Protecting our keys getting Crowler's soul back is all that matters right now."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Jaden laid back and groaned in defeat.

"But when I get better, the next Shadow Rider is all mine." he threw out, before closing his eyes.

Rika smiled and giggled, and everyone else rolled their eyes. But only one of the Key Keepers was silent and slipped out of the room.

* * *

Syrus and Sabrina both turned their heads and saw Zane walk out, and they followed.

"Wait up!" Syrus called, causing Zane to look back. "Hey big bro, didn't we just decide to work together?" the young Slifer asked. "Uh where you going? What gives?"

Zane smiled. "If all that matters is protecting the keys and rescuing Crowler, you know where I'm going." he said as he walked down the hallway.

Syrus looked up at Sabrina who had a look of worry in her eyes.

"Sabe what's wrong?" he asked.

"Stay here Sy." Sabrina told him, taking off after Zane. Esmeralda flew off after Sabrina.

"Zane!" she called, gripping his arm.

She stopped and caught her breath. He looked down at her, meeting her eyes.

"Are you gonna go do what I think you are?" she asked, her voice low.

"I have no other choice, we all agreed what needed to be done." Zane answered.

Sabrina sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that." she wrapped her arms around Zane's neck, tightly.

"Trust me, it's gonna be fine." Zane reassured, returning Sabrina's embrace.

"It's a Shadow Duel Zane." Sabrina reminded. "There are no rules, and you really think Camula's gonna play fair?" she pulled away to look at him.

"Please don't tell me you're jealous." Zane said, his arms around the small of his girlfriend's back.

Sabrina scoffed. "Jealous, no. Worried, hell yes." she told him. "I've seen the movies and read the books, when a Vampire, male or female, sees something that they want, they will do anything and everything to get it. And, it doesn't take a genius to realize that I care about you, and Camula knows that."

Zane's arms tightened around her. "And I feel the same way about you, which means if I duel her, and defeat her, you can save your skills for the Shadow Rider that challenges you." he replied. "And you know, I never loose."

"Again, Shadow Duel." Sabrina reminded. "No rules, anything goes. Trust me, I've been there and done that, more times than I probably should have."

Zane leaned down and kissed Sabrina, pulling her up towards him in the process. His arms tightened around her back and hers tightened around his neck. When he pulled away, he touched his forehead to hers, "Trust me, that's all I'm asking." he said.

Sabrina sighed and leaned up for another kiss, pulling Zane's face towards hers. "I trust you." she told him, as she pulled away.

The couple continued down the hallway, with the small pixie flying beside her bonded fairy.

* * *

Chazz sat on his bed going over his deck, the poppet containing Crowler's soul, that strangely resembled him, lay on his desk. The monster spirit of Ojama Yellow appeared and hovered around Chazz.

"Hey boss, how's things?" he asked, in his high-pitched voice.

Chazz scowled and swatted the annoying spirit away, and he flew right through the TV screen. "They were fine, until you showed up."

Ojama Yellow popped out from the screen, "Oh and now things are great right?" he concluded. "Thanks boss, you always know how to make me feel good." Ojama Yellow flew over and hovered around Chazz, "So you arranging your deck? Can I help?"

Chazz swatted the spirit away a second time, and it landed on Crowler's poppet.

"Hey, fragile here." a voice said, sounding like Dr. Crowler himself.

Ojama Yellow crawled over and lifted the poppet's arm, tickling underneath it.

"Stop that!" ordered Crowler, in between giggles.

"Boss! This doll's alive!" Ojama exclaimed.

Chazz lifted the poppet and held it. "Would you mind easing up on the grip a tad?" Crowler asked. "You're wrinkling my coat."

"Oh yeah, that's Dr. Crowler all right." Chazz huffed.

The sound of flapping wings caught his attention and when he pulled back the curtains, a dozen or more bats were flying around the Slifer dorm.

"It's starting again." Chazz groaned, grabbing his duel disk and running out.

* * *

In the Ra dormitories, Dana saw the bats flying around. "Hey Bastion, you have to see this." she called, motioning him over.

"Looks like it's time for the next duel." Bastion noted.

* * *

In the infirmary, Jaden threw on his Slifer Red Blazer jacket. Since he still wasn't strong enough to walk on his own, Chumley had to carry him on his back.

"Run!" Jaden yelled.

"More running?" Chumley groaned.

"Actually, it's piggybacking." Sugar Baby corrected.

"Well whatever it is, let's get a move on." Alexis ordered.

"Because I think it's time for that vampire to bite again." Rika added.

* * *

Zane and Sabrina awaited the others just outside of Camula's castle.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Esmeralda asked, hovering next to Sabrina.

"No, but it's the only choice we've got." Zane answered.

"You don't have to stay." Sabrina told her pixie. "I would feel much better if you just stayed back in my dorm room until this is over."

Esmeralda shook her head. "No." she rebuked. "We're a team, wherever you go, I go. That's the deal."

Sabrina looked over at Esmeralda and smiled, "Are you sure?" she asked.

Esmeralda nodded. "Of course. Besides, I wanna see Zane duel. This will be the first time I've seen his deck in action."

"Sabrina has the same Machine-deck I do." Zane told the small pixie. "So you've basically seen it already."

"But I haven't seen how you use it, for all I know it's completely different than how Sabrina uses it." Esmeralda threw out.

"She's got a point." Sabrina agreed. Zane just smiled.

When the others joined up with them, they walked down the Crimson Red carpet to the front entrance, and entered the castle.

* * *

The hallway was lit with rows of torches on both sides, illuminating the path for the group of young students towards the ballroom, where Camula awaited them.

"Right on time children." Camula greeted, her Transylvanian accent halting the group in their tracks.

"We came to get Crowler back!" Jaden yelled, locking eyes with the Vampire Mistress.

"That's right, so hand him over." Chazz ordered, stepping forward.

"Yes, or else." Bastion added, standing next to Chazz.

"I have no interest in little school boys." Camula said, shrugging off Chazz and Bastion.

"She must mean you." Bastion said to Chazz.

"No, she means you." Chazz rebuked.

Camula grinned and locked eyes with Zane. "Are you ready darling?" she asked, chuckling.

"Let's duel." Zane said, his eyes cold towards her.

He walked towards the staircase that led to the upper level of the room. Sabrina grabbed his hand as he passed her.

"You know I have to do this." he whispered.

"I know, and I believe in you, you know that." Sabrina replied, turning to face him. "I just need to say one thing to you."

She leaned up to kiss him, he hands resting on his shoulders. Zane's hands rested on her waist.

"Everything's gonna be fine, trust me." Zane reassured her, his face inches from hers.

Sabrina opened her eyes and locked gazes with Zane, "I love you." she whispered, pecking his lips.

Zane smiled and kissed her forehead, before turning and walking up the stairs and taking his position opposite Camula.

Syrus looked up at Sabrina and held onto her hand, holding it tightly.

"Don't worry Sy, everything's gonna be fine." Sabrina whispered, squeezing Syrus' hand back.

The sounds of a storm sounded just outside the castle.

"So if you win, you'll get Crowler's soul back and I'll be on my way." Camula informed. "But if I win, I get your soul, your Spirit Key, and I get to continue my quest to unleash the Three Sacred Beasts." she held a blank poppet in her hand, signifying that the same thing that happened to Crowler will happen to Zane, should he loose as well.

* * *

**Start of Duel**

**(Camula's LP-4000/Zane's LP-4000)**

"I like to lead." Camula smiled seductively, drawing from her deck. "I summon 'Vampire Lady' (1550/1550) in defense mode." A monster, closely resembling Camula took field. "I'll also lay one card facedown. That's all."

"Really? Shame." Zane said, drawing from his deck. He revealed it as the fusion spell, 'Power Bond'. "That won't be enough to protect you from what I have planned. 'Power Bond' allows me to fuse Machine-type monsters, and I have the perfect three in mind, my three 'Cyber Dragons'."

The three silver dragons united to form a three headed dragon, known as 'Cyber End Dragon' (4000/2800). This moved shocked everyone watching.

"Zane summoned his most powerful monster on his very first turn." Gwen noted, gaping at the tri-headed, metallic dragon.

"_Wow, that's not like Zane at all." _Syrus thought. _"He normally feels out an opponent before throwing 'Power Bond'. It's almost as if he's using it, instead of playing it." _Syrus gripped Sabrina's hand tighter.

Sabrina looked up and saw the coldness in Zane's eyes. _"I hope you know what you're doing baby." _she thought.

Camula smiled, "My I like your aggressiveness, but 'Power Bond' has it's risks." she reminded. "Are you certain, you can handle all the consequences of using such a powerful spell?" her smile grew wider and she licked her lips.

"Hate to admit it, but the bitch has a point." Keisie pointed out.

"Yeah, at the end of the turn 'Power Bond' is used, the player who activated it takes damage to their Life Points equal to their summoned monsters attack points." Trunks added.

"And in the case of 'Cyber End Dragon', that's four thousand." Gohan added on.

"But, it's a risk worth taking because 'Power Bond' doubles 'Cyber End Dragon's' original attack points, which now makes it eight thousand." Sabrina pointed out. "And also, when 'Cyber End Dragon' attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between it's attack points and the defending monster's defense points, are dealt to the opponent as damage." she added. "And with his strength doubled by 'Power Bond', that could be more than enough to end the duel in one shot."

"So you're saying if this next attack works, Zane will win?" Gohan asked, shocked.

Sabrina nodded. _"But in a Shadow Game, it's never that easy." _she looked up at Camula's field, noting the facedown she played. _"Whatever that trap may be, I hope Zane has a way to counter it, and somehow negate 'Power Bond's' adverse effect." _

"Now I don't I'll have to worry about consequences after this turn." Zane informed. However, when he ordered his Dragon to attack Camula's monster, her facedown activated.

"All I have to do is sacrifice a Zombie-type monster from my hand to the Graveyard and your monsters attack points are added directly to my Life Points, and our little battle ends right here and now." Camula discarded 'Zombie Werewolf' for the effect of her trap 'Red Ghost Moon'. She laughed as her card's effect began, "That's eight thousand points, plus the four thousand I had, giving me a total of twelve thousand Life Points."

"Wrong." Zane rebuked, activating spell card 'De-Fusion'. "This splits my monster back into three separate 'Cyber Dragons', and leaves you with no target."

In a bright flash, 'Cyber End Dragon' reverted back to three separate 'Cyber Dragons', and Camula's trap was destroyed.

"And now that 'Power Bond' is gone, it's adverse effect is negated." Rika pointed out, smiling.

Sabrina and Syrus smiled at each other. Zane ended his turn with one facedown.

Camula smiled, "Darling, I see why you're ranked the top duelist at Duel Academy." she said, chuckling.

"Actually, you haven't seen anything yet." Zane replied.

"Well I should hope not." Camula narrowed her eyes. "Zane dear, precious, we've only just begun our little duel. And I expect to have a lot more fun with you."

"I don't think we're gonna like her kind of fun." Syrus whimpered.

"All I know is, if she call's him 'precious' one more time, I'm gonna drive wooden stake straight through her heart." Sabrina grumbled, clenching her free fist.

"All power to ya girl." Gwen encouraged.

Camula drew from her deck, and smiled. "First I'll sacrifice my 'Vampire Lady' to summon 'Vampire Lord' (2000/1500). Then, I'll sacrifice him to summon, 'Vampire Genesis' (3000/2100)." Camula's strongest monster took the field, ready to attack.

"Great, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Ugly joins the party." Gwen scoffed, shivering.

Camula chuckled, "Now let the real fun begin, Vampire Genesis attack!" she ordered.

Zane smirked, "As much fun as this is, I'll interrupt it with my facedown." he cut in. "The trap card, 'Attack Reflector Unit', and all I need to do is send my 'Cyber Dragon' to the Graveyard, and that allows me to summon out, 'Cyber Barrier Dragon' (800/2800) in attack mode." Zane's metallic dragon glowed and was transformed into a thicker dragon. "And when he's in attack mode, he negate one attack once per turn."

The oncoming attack from 'Vampire Genesis' was negated.

"Your bro's got game." Jaden said to Syrus. "No wonder he beat me, but it was close."

"Whatever you say, Jay." Sabrina said, giggling.

"That move sounds strangely familiar." Gwen said, looking over at Sabrina.

"It should, she used the same move on you when you two dueled." Krillin reminded.

Gwen smacked him on the shoulder, "I know that." she grumbled.

Sabrina chuckled, "Now you know where I learned that move." she said. "I learned all the workings of a Machine deck from Zane." she smiled and placed her free hand on her hip.

Zane drew from his deck and activated the spell card 'Pot of Greed', drawing two more cards.

"Next I play, 'Photon Generator Unit'. now by sacrificing my two remaining Cyber Dragons, I can summon 'Cyber Laser Dragon' (2400/1800)." Zane said, as a sleek metallic dragon took the field. "And with him out, once every turn I can destroy one monster whose attack or defense points are equal or more than Laser Dragon's attack points."

"I bet you talk to all the girls like that." Camula said, her expression stoic.

"No, just ones I really don't like." Zane rebuked.

"Burn on her!" Keisie giggled.

Sugar Baby laughed and stuck her tongue out at Camula.

"That'll teach her to flirt with another girls boyfriend." Alexis said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Straight up." Sabrina agreed, smiling.

Using 'Cyber Laser Dragon's' special ability, 'Vampire Genesis' was destroyed. Then, Zane used both of his monsters to mount a double direct attack on Camula's Life Points. **(Camula's LP-800)**

"So now you can see why my brother's never lost huh guys?" Syrus asked, semi-bragging. "Still, mom says I got the looks."

Everyone else chuckled slightly.

Camula struggled to stand and she drew from her deck. "Darling, you do realize you're forcing me to reveal my ugly side." she hissed. "And it's only going to get uglier. I play the spell, 'Illusion Gate'." a gothic-style gate appeared behind Camula.

"Illusion Gate?" Zane repeated.

"I've never heard of that card." Jaden said.

"Does anyone know what it does?" Dana asked.

"No." Bastion answered.

"Not me." Chazz added.

"I think we're about to find out." Professor Banner informed.

"And somethin tells me we ain't gonna like it." Sabrina said. Syrus squeezed her hand tightly, and Sabrina squeezed it back.

"First, this card destroys all the monsters on your field." Camula started.

In a bright light, both of Zane's dragon's were destroyed, he held his arm up to shield his eyes.

"But that's not all, it has twin functions." Camula added, a mirrored copy of herself appearing. "Also, this card lets me summon any monster you've used during this entire duel."

"What?" Zane asked, shocked.

"So, even though you defused 'Cyber End' after only one turn, you still used him during this duel." Camula pointed out.

"Oh please, no card is powerful enough to let you make a move like that." Zane rebuked. "There must be some sort of catch."

The eye in the middle of Camula's necklace glowed red, "Indeed, for if should happen to loose this duel, I must sacrifice a soul to the Sacred Beasts." she answered.

"That's all?" Dana questioned.

"Well good, that's what you get for taking Crowler's." Chazz spat.

Camula closed her eyes and smiled, "Beg your pardon? I said 'a' soul, not 'my' soul. But of course, it's all the same to the Sacred Beasts." the Vampire Mistress looked down at the group of spectators, "Now who shall be my victim?" she chuckled.

"I don't like that look in her eyes." Esmeralda gulped, inching back behind her bonded fairy.

"I know, instead of one, I'll choose two." Camula bared her fangs and grinned, her eyes fixating on Syrus and Sabrina. "Ah yes, I'm sure the Sacred Beasts will be pleased with those two." she chuckled.

Camula's doppelganger jumped from the perch and appeared behind Syrus and Sabrina, startling everyone in the group. She sank her fangs into Syrus' neck first, causing him to fall limp.

"Syrus!" Sabrina yelled, catching his body before it hit the ground. "Sy?" she caressed the side of his face.

The doppelganger Camula then grabbed Sabrina when her guard was down and took both of them to where the real Camula stood. She took Sabrina in her own arms, forcing the teenage girl on her knees, her head lifted up and neck bared.

"Let him go, he has nothing to do with this." Sabrina said through gritted teeth, referring to Syrus.

Camula chuckled and licked a spot on Sabrina's neck where the jugular vein was located. "On the contrary my dear, both of you have everything to do with this." she said, calmly. "You really are quite beautiful, I can see why he fancies you so much." Camula ran her tongue along Sabrina's neck.

"I'd return the compliment, but I want nothing more than to stake you right here and now." Sabrina spat.

Camula laughed and pulled on Sabrina's hair, causing her head to rear back. She licked the same spot one more time, before sinking her fangs into the skin.

Everyone gasped.

"She's not gonna turn Aunt Sabrina into a vampire is she?" Sugar Baby whimpered. "And Syrus too?"

"I hope not." Esmeralda shivered. She clung onto the fabric of Keisie's uniform tightly.

A small trickle of blood ran down Camula's chin as she took a small drink of Sabrina's blood. "Mmm, delicious." she chuckled, wiping the blood from her mouth.

Sabrina's strength left her and she fell limp. "What did you just do to me?" she asked, groggily.

* * *

All the way in another dimension, another group of spectators were watching the exact same duel. This group was known as the Winx Club, Sabrina's six friends from Alfea, the school for Fairies. All of them were just as shocked when Camula captured Syrus and Sabrina to use as sacrifices for her 'Illusion Gate' spell card.

The Winx Club stood around Faragonda's desk, the duel being shown on the back wall, in the fashion of a TV screen.

"It seems that Camula's own dark powers have temporarily blocked Sabrina's." Headmistress Faragonda informed.

"But why capture them at all?" Layla asked, confused by the whole thing.

"To force Zane to make a decision, balancing the weight of the world's future against the souls of the two people he loves the most." Faragonda answered.

"That's a low blow, even for a whack-job like her." Musa chided.

"That's the stakes of a Shadow Duel." Flora said. "Sabrina told me all about them, and what tolls they take."

Faragonda sighed. "I foresaw Zane's decision before this duel even began." she admitted. "That is why I called you girls in here. After this duel, Sabrina is gonna need the support of you girls, for her spirit will be weak."

"What did you see Miss Faragonda?" Bloom asked.

"Just you watch girls, watch closely now." Faragonda said.

Their attention drifted back to the duel.

* * *

"And now, I summon the all powerful 'Cyber End Dragon' (4000/2800)!" Camula called out, and the three headed metallic dragon appeared on her side of the field.

A yellow aura surrounded Syrus and Sabrina and as the two merged, it engulfed 'Cyber End Dragon', turning it from a spirit-form to flesh and blood.

"No." Zane muttered, once Syrus and Sabrina fell limp once more.

Camula chuckled, "Whatever will you do darling? Not only do I have your best monster, but I also I have the two people who mean the most to you."

Zane prepared to start his next turn, but Camula wasn't through just yet.

"Actually, I guess they're all one in the same now." she chuckled. "After all, if you manage to do in the 'Cyber End Dragon', you'll also be doing in little Syrus' and precious Sabrina's souls, loosing them forever."

Zane's eyes narrowed. _"If I use my facedown trap card, 'Call of the Haunted', I can resurrect 'Cyber Barrier Dragon' and win the duel." _he thought. _"That would mean one less Shadow Rider to deal with, and we'll be that much closer to keeping the world safe from the Sacred Beasts. And in exchange for all of that, we only loose two souls," _Zane looked across the field at the limp bodies of Syrus and Sabrina. _"My little brother's and the girl I love. My choice is clear."_

"So what will it be?" Camula asked. "Save the world? Or save the souls of the two people who mean the most you, which will also mean loosing your own soul?"

Syrus opened his eyes, "Go on Zane, do it. You have to." he said. "My soul is just a small price to pay, to stop Camula." he added. "After all Zane, if she wins this duel, she'll get your Spirit Key, and the Shadow Riders will be that much closer to freeing those Sacred Beast cards. Anyway Zane, it's alright, this way I'll be remembered for something than just being your little brother." tears fell from his eyes.

"After all Zane, this way I'll be the one who's the hero, the one who saves the day." Syrus whimpered. "We both know I'll never be able to do it by dueling. It's just like you said, I never belonged here."

* * *

Syrus looked up at Zane, tears falling from his eyes. Sabrina stood behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I did say that Syrus, but since then, you've proved me wrong." Zane said. "You do belong here."

Syrus smiled.

"I love you Syrus, never forget that." Zane told him, wiping the tears away. Then he reached out his hand and pulled Sabrina towards him.

"Zane?" she questioned, looking up at him.

He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her back. Sabrina hesitated before looping her arms around his neck. "No matter what you do, nothing will change what I feel for you." she whispered, tears running down her face as well.

"I need you to promise me something sweetheart." Zane said, pulling away to look in Sabrina's eyes.

"Anything." Sabrina replied. "I'll do anything."

"Take care of Syrus for me." he told her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Sabrina nodded. "I will."

Zane smiled. He leaned down and kissed her, his arms around her waist. Sabrina wrapped her arms around his neck, giving into the kiss.

Zane pulled away and looked into her eyes, "What I'm about to do, it's all because you both mean more to me than my own life." he whispered.

He kissed her lips one last time before going through with his decision.

* * *

Zane closed his eyes and let his arms rest at his side. "I stand down."

"Zane!" cried Syrus.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina added.

"So be it." Camula smiled. "Cyber End Dragon destroy him!"

Against his own will, Cyber End Dragon attacked Zane directly. **(Zane's LP-0)**

With the duel over, Illusion Gate disappeared as did Camula's doppelganger.

"Big brother?" Syrus questioned.

Sabrina found the strength to stand, _"I'm not gonna let it end like this." _she thought to herself. She leapt off the edge of one platform and landed on the other side.

Zane's Spirit Key fell from his neck and vanished, as he collapsed on his knees, right into Sabrina's arms.

"Zane," she cried. "Why? Why did you throw that duel for us?"

"Because…" he struggled to say. He lifted his head and locked gazes with Sabrina, "because I love you."

He fell forward, his head resting on Sabrina's shoulder. Her arms flew around his shoulders and she cried, holding him tightly to her. "Don't leave me, please Zane." she cried.

His body was engulfed in a purple fog and it slowly disappeared. When it vanished completely, Sabrina fell forward, her arms wrapped around herself, tears streaming down her face.

The same purple fog surrounded the poppet Camula held, and it took on a likeness of Zane.

"At last I have you." Camula purred. "A tad smaller, and a smidge less talkative. But a darling trophy nonetheless." she chuckled as she disappeared.

A wind blew past Sabrina, "If you want him back, you know what you have to do." Camula chuckled.

Sabrina stood up and sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm gonna be the last Key Keeper you face in this world." she vowed. "I'm gonna send you to the Shadows one way or another."

As Sabrina turned around, she noticed a card laying facedown on the platform. When she flipped it over, it was revealed to be 'Cyber End Dragon'.

Sabrina sniffled, "I'm sorry boy. Sorry that you had to do that." she held the card over her heart and cried. She then placed it in her deck pouch and jumped over to the other platform, where Syrus threw himself into her chest and cried.

"He's gone." he cried.

Sabrina stroked Syrus' hair, "He did that because we mean more to him than anything else." she told him. "But this isn't for long. I'll get him back, I promise okay."

Syrus nodded his head, still crying.

"It's gonna be okay Syrus." Sabrina reassured. She stood up, still holding onto Syrus.

* * *

In Faragonda's office, all the Winx girls were suppressing their tears. The image of the duel disappeared the office lit up.

"I've already informed the professors about this, and excused you girls from your classes." Faragonda told them. "Sabrina is gonna need you girls. Go to Duel Academy and don't come back here until Camula is defeated."

"You don't have to tell us twice Miss F." Stella said.

"After all, that's what girlfriends are all about." Musa added. "To be there fore each other when things are low."

Faragonda smiled. "I have an express portal already set for Duel Academy, all you have to do is grab your bags and jump through it." she informed. "It will take you to the lakeshore where Sabrina and the others will be once they exit the castle."

Bloom took the express portal and dropped it on the floor in the center of the room. "Thanks Miss Faragonda." she said.

"We're gonna take care of our girl, we promise." added Layla.

"Just be careful girls. Duel Academy is a dangerous place right now." Faragonda warned.

The Winx girls grabbed their bags that were originally planned for an overnight nature class for Professor Palladium. One by one, each Winx girl jumped through the portal with their bonded pixie beside them, the last ones being Flora and Chatta, who grabbed the express portal as they jumped through it.

* * *

The group stood together on the lakeshore, distraught over the loss.

"Just like that, he's gone." Syrus whimpered, clinging onto Sabrina's arm.

In a bright flash, the Winx girls appeared just inches from the rest of them. Sabrina turned her head and gasped, both shocked and relieved to see them.

"What are you girls doing here?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Why do you think?" questioned Techna.

"To be here for you, of course." Musa added. "Duh girl."

Sabrina approached them and smiled. "But how did you-?" she began to asked.

"We saw everything." Bloom answered.

"We watched it all from Headmistress Faragonda's office." Layla added.

"And we're here to offer moral support." Stella followed.

"After all sweetie, that's what friends are for." Flora added.

Tears welled in Sabrina's eyes and she hugged Flora, her best friend from Alfea and roommate. Flora stroked Sabrina's back, soothing her. Soon, all the other Winx girls hugged her. The bonded pixies hovered above their respective bonded fairy, feeling the same emotions.

"It stops here, and I'm gonna be the one who stops it." Jaden said.

Sabrina wiped the tears from her eyes, "No Jaden." she snapped, turning to face. "I am gonna be the one who takes her down."

"Are you sure Sabe?" Bastion asked.

She shot him a glare, "You saying that the Princess of Duel Monsters can't defeat one stupid, boyfriend stealing, Vampire?" she questioned.

"Uh no." Bastion replied.

"Thought so." Sabrina said. She looked up at the castle. "Camula, you better enjoy your last night. Because tomorrow night, I'm gonna show you what happens when you mess with me."

Sabrina clenched her hands into fists, her eyes full of rage and anger. _"And if you even think I'm gonna play by the rules, you're dead wrong. I'm gonna show you what my deck can really do."_

* * *

Will Sabrina be the one to take down Camula? If so, how exactly will she do it? Find out in the next chapter of **GX Kai…**

**To be Continued…**


	30. Field of Screams part3

**Field of Screams part3**

**Previously on GX Kai…**Zane was the second duelist to challenge Camula, and the second to loose. At first it looked like Zane had the upper hand in the duel and was one attack away from winning, but when Camula played a spell card that put Syrus and Sabrina at risk of being lost forever, Zane made a choice to stand down, and was thus defeated by Camula. Now, Sabrina has vowed to be the one to defeat the Vampire Mistress. Can she? Find out in this chapter of **GX Kai…**

* * *

Academy Island was covered in a thick, dense, dark fog, making everything barely visible.

"So what are your plans for the Duel?" Flora asked.

Sabrina sat on the edge of her bed, shuffling her deck. "I know one thing, if she thinks she can one-up me by using 'Illusion Gate' again, she's wrong." Sabrina answered, putting her deck in her dueling pouch. "I'm not gonna play by the rules this time, that's all I'm saying. The rest you'll learn when the duel starts."

Sabrina strapped on her duel disk and buttoned up her blazer jacket. "Now all I really have to do is convince Jaden that I'm the only one who can do this, without tipping Camula off about my strategy."

"How would she even know?" Flora asked.

Sabrina threw open her curtains and a bat that was perched on the tree branch flew away in the directions of the castle.

"Never mind." recanted the Nature fairy.

The two walked out of Sabrina's dorm room and made their way to the infirmary. The monster spirits of 'Baby Matador', 'Baby Dragon', and 'Baby Cyber' followed Sabrina.

* * *

When Sabrina walked in, she first saw Alexis sitting by her brother's bedside.

"How is he Lexi?" she asked, walking over to her friend.

"He's still unconscious." Alexis answered, sighing.

"You know, ever since Jaden beat him, I've wondered…" Sabrina started.

"Huh?" Alexis questioned.

"Our brother's disappeared at the exact same time." Sabrina remembered. "So, it makes me wonder if…"

"If Jesse is one of the Shadow Riders too?" Alexis finished.

Sabrina nodded.

Then, the half-medallion Atticus had around his neck began to glow, and his eyes slowly opened. The glow of the medallion caused Sabrina's Millennium Choker Necklace to glow as well.

Sabrina placed her index and middle finger to the eye in the center of her necklace. "Of course, that's the answer." she gasped.

* * *

The majority of the group met up by the lakeshore in front of Camula's castle. Chumley and Syrus were begging Professor Banner to duel Camula, claiming he was an expert in the Shadow Games.

"I can't duel, who will take care of my cat?" Banner said, worried. "Pharaoh has a very specific diet."

"Don't worry about it, this is clearly a job for Chazz Princeton anyway." Chazz said, his arms folded over his chest.

"If you mean feeding the cat, I think you're right." Bastion noted, smiling.

Dana lightly slapped his arm.

"But seriously, who is gonna duel her?" Gwen asked.

"The Calvary's here." Alexis called, parking a small motorboat by the shoreline. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give to you the expert who will take down Camula once and for all."

Jaden stood up in the boat and jumped out, smiling.

"For the last time Jaden, you can't duel." Gohan told him.

"You're still hurt slacker." Chazz pointed out.

"I know guys, I'm not the one who's gonna be dueling her." Jaden admitted.

"Then who is?" Trunks asked.

"Me!" came a southern laced voice everyone knew.

The group looked up and saw a lifelike version of 'Cyber Phoenix' flying towards them and it landed right in front of the castle. Sabrina and Flora dismounted the Phoenix and in a bright light, it vanished.

"So you're finally done sulking and are ready to duel?" Chazz asked, slightly amused.

"Don't push me Princeton." Sabrina snapped. "I have my own way of doing things, and I know exactly what I have to do to win." she placed her hand over her choker necklace.

* * *

{Flashback}

"Atticus?" Alexis questioned, taking off the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

Atticus blinked a couple of times and looked up at Alexis and Sabrina. "I need to warn you girls about her, the Vampire Camula." he said. "You can't defeat her like the others."

"But why not?" Alexis asked.

"She has a Shadow Charm that gives her the power to steal souls." Atticus informed. "But, you can stop her with a different kind of charm." he gently lifted his fingers and pointed to Sabrina's necklace. "With that power, you'll stop her once and for all."

Sabrina put her fingers to her necklace, knowing what she had to do to win.

{End Flashback}

* * *

"So you see, if you can stop her from stealing souls then you can duel her with all your might." Flora said.

"Rather than us just standing there scared." Sabrina added.

"Doesn't scare me." Chazz huffed.

"Speak for yourself." Crowler's poppet spoke.

"So we fight fire with fire." Alexis said. "Because our girl has her own charm."

Sabrina smiled. "Compliments of my grandfather finding it in Egypt a long time ago and brought it back as a birthday present." she caressed the eye in the center of her Millennium Item.

She turned and faced the castle. _"Okay Camula, I'm ready for you." _Sabrina closed her eyes and focused her power. Soon, her Obelisk uniform glowed golden for a few seconds before changing into something a bit more brighter.

Her dark blue short boots were replaced by knee-high, sky blue ones. Her dark blue skirt was replaced by a light blue one and her blazer jacket turned into a light blue halter top. Light blue glove-like wrist bands formed around her arms from her elbows to her wrists with a point down the palm and her duel disk materialized on her left arm. Lastly cyan wings with teal tips emerged from her back and a small silver tiara formed on her head. A translucent crystal with golden wire protruding from the outer sides appeared in the center of her chest, and her deck pouch appeared on a black belt around Sabrina's waist.

"Now who's ready to see the Princess of Duel Monsters in action?" Sabrina asked, turning back towards her friends.

Everyone, except the Winx Club, stood speechless. The Winx girls followed Sabrina's lead and transformed as well.

Flora's outfit was a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that concealed a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorned her neck, and she has wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms, and lime green wings. Lastly a large looped pin, with a pink jewel, appeared on the center of her chest and a rose shaped shoulder bag materialized as well.

Bloom's outfit was a sparkly light blue halter top decorated with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching sparkly light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under it and light blue ankle boots. She also had light blue glove-like wrist bands around her arms from elbow to wrist with a point down the palm and wore a small golden tiara with three rounded points on the top of her head. A silver heart pin with a gold jewel, and a furry pink heart bag at her waist materialized a second later.

Stella's outfit was a sparkling orange one-shoulder top and short shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. Her hair was in two pigtails with orange tube ties. Also light blue cuff wrist bands decorated her arms and a headband of the same color appeared on her head.. Her wings were powder blue with teal tips. A mirror-shaped pin and a round waist-bag divided into the sun and moon materialized a second later.

Layla's outfit was a sparkly green shoulder top, matching mini skirt atop green mini shorts, and green boots. A green sash connected her top and skirt, and several silver rings adorned her outfit and her arms. Her wings were sky blue with mauve tips and a leaf pin and a pink waist bag in the shape of a water gourd appeared.

Musa's outfit was a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt with magenta shorts underneath, and knee-high wedge red boots. Purple headphones rested atop her head and purple ribbons were around her forearms. Her wings were translucent and bright blue with purple bands in the middle, a treble clef pin appeared on her chest and a CD-player shaped waist bag was slung at an angle around her waist.

Techna's outfit was a full body suit of a sparkling lavender color that covered her torso and legs. She had powder blue sleeves which covered her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wore a lavender helmet which had a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. Her wings were green bars which formed small squares on her back, similar to a glider. A triangle pin appeared on her chest and a transmitter-shaped waist-bag materialized as well.

"What on Earth?" Bastion asked, completely shocked.

"It's called Winx Bastion." Sabrina informed. She turned back towards the castle and headed inside, the Winx girls and pixies behind her. The rest of the group followed suit.

* * *

When they entered the castle, the hallway was dimly lit.

"Knock, knock Camula!" Sabrina called.

A swarm of bats flew right for the group. Techna used her powers and created a digital shield, which incinerated the bats on contact, thanks to Bloom using some of her powers.

"Now that was rude." Tune huffed.

"She's a Vampire, what did you expect?" Lockett asked.

"Hey Stella, do you mind lighting the way for us?" Sabrina asked, turning to her friend.

"No problem." Stella giggled. She took off her small cyan ring and it turned into a long scepter, "Sun Power!" she screamed as the top of her scepter became engulfed in a golden light.

"Thanks." Sabrina said, walking ahead of the group.

"This place is so last century." Stella complained, holding her scepter high to illuminate the hallway.

"Actually. Its about circa 19th century." Techna corrected.

"I'm just pointing out that she really needs to redecorate the place." Stella replied.

"It won't matter because she ain't staying." Musa reminded.

"To be grammatically correct, she isn't staying." Tune corrected.

"Whatever, the point is Sabrina is totally gonna win this." Layla said.

"And you girls are going to see exactly what my Winx can really do in a duel." Sabrina added.

"What does it do exactly?" Jaden asked.

Sabrina smiled. "Let's just say, battle damage I inflict, becomes ten times worse." she answered.

Jaden gulped.

"Oh and just for ya'lls own safety, you might want to watch from the upper level." Sabrina warned. "Because, I don't want any of you getting crushed by stray debris."

Everyone else nodded.

Sabrina held her hand out in front of her with her palm facing upward as she entered the old room. "Strident Blast." she muttered, aiming the attack at the old chandelier, causing it to crash to the ground.

"My, my someone's feisty today." Camula chuckled.

"Damn straight I am." Sabrina snapped. She hovered a few inches off the ground before flying up to the platform opposite Camula. She pulled her deck out of her pouch and switched on her Duel Disk, "Game on."

The others watched from the second level, as per Sabrina's warning.

* * *

**Start of Duel**

**(Sabrina's LP-4000/Camula's LP-4000)**

"Alright Camula, you're time is up." Sabrina said, drawing from her deck. "Because when someone duels my friends, and turns their souls into dolls, that pisses me off to no end." she narrowed her eyes.

Camula chuckled, "Darling, I don't care a little bit about what pleases you or not. I have my own goals to work towards."

"Well then, maybe this will teach you not to piss off the Princess of Duel Monsters." Sabrina replied. "Since I'm holding all four 'Attribute Dragons' in my hand, I can Special Summon 'Elemental Dragon' by sending the four of them to the Graveyard." Sabrina discarded the four monsters as needed. "So now, say hello to my 'Elemental Dragon' (2800/2800) in attack mode!"

A dragon pulsating with the four elements of Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind, emerged onto the field, hissing.

"Wow, now that's the way to start a duel." Sugar Baby gasped.

"That's a pretty strong monster for a first summon though." Flora noted.

"Sabrina is looking to end this quickly." added Keisie.

"And with 'Elemental Dragon' on her field, she's on the right track." followed Bastion.

"But I wouldn't count Camula out just yet." Chazz pointed out.

"Yes, after all we've seen how powerful her cards can be, especially that 'Illusion Gate' spell." Banner added.

"We'll just hope she doesn't get a chance to play it." Alexis said.

"All I know is, Sabrina's heart is in her cards, and she's not gonna be so easy to beat." Jaden reminded.

"I'm with ya there Jay." Gwen agreed.

Sabrina smiled, "I'll just toss this card facedown, and that's it for now." she said, placing the card on her farthest spell/trap zone. "Now let's see what you've got."

Camula chuckled, "Well if you're in such a hurry to join your boyfriend, then I'll oblige." she smiled as she drew. "I play, 'Illusion Gate'." the same gothic-style gate appeared behind Camula.

"It had to be that one." Sabrina groaned.

"I'm sure you remember it's effect, darling." Camula chuckled.

"Of course, I mean you only used it yesterday." Sabrina snapped. "I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid." she added. "I mean c'mon, my grades are the highest amongst all the Freshmen."

"She has a point there." agreed Professor Banner.

Sabrina nodded and smiled.

Camula chuckled, "Then you should know all monsters on the field are instantly destroyed then I can summon any monster you've played." she reminded. "And all I need to do is sacrifice a soul to the Sacred Beasts should I happen to still loose this duel. Now who's gonna be the lucky one this time?"

The gate opened shadows began to creep out, then everyone except Sabrina began to choke on the darkness.

"My, what a hard decision. How about I just put all your friends at stake?" Camula thought.

"All of them?" Sabrina repeated. As she looked back to her friends she remembered the power of her own necklace. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and as she exhaled, her Millennium Item glowed a brilliant golden light, illuminating the entire room.

"That's it." Stella giggled.

"Sabrina's Millennium Item cancelled out the power of Camula's necklace." Rika pointed out.

"Just in time too." Syrus added.

"Thanks Sabe." Jaden said.

Sabrina smiled and giggled. "So Camula, looks like if you still want to use Illusion Gate, you'll have to look somewhere else for a sacrifice because my friends are off the table." she snapped. "So just put that cheatin' card away and get on with the duel."

"I think not." Camula rebuked. "I offer up my own soul as a sacrifice, and now I invoke the power of 'Illusion Gate'!"

The gate opened one more times and destroyed Sabrina's dragon, bringing it over to Camula's side of the field.

"And just so my new dragon has some company, I summon 'Zombie Werewolf' (1200/1200) in attack mode." Camula chuckled. "And now, 'Elemental Dragon' attack Sabrina now."

Elemental Dragon unleashed a blast combining the power of all four elements, and it struck Sabrina with immense force. **(Sabrina's LP-1200)**

"And now to finish this," Camula smiled, but her move was halted when 'Elemental Dragon' let out a roar.

"What is this?" Camula asked, shocked.

Sabrina giggled. "Guess he doesn't like his new boss." she said. "I activated my trap known as 'Dragon Heart' and that puts 'Elemental Dragon' back on my side." as she said that, her dragon returned to her side of the field.

"It doesn't matter what you do, I will still win." Camula told her.

"Yeah, you just keep thinking that." Sabrina said, drawing from her deck. "And now, Elemental Dragon show that ugly mutt how to play dead. Go 'Elemental Blast'." the dragon opened its mouth and destroyed Camula's only monster. **(Camula's LP-2400)**

Camula chuckled, "How easy you seem to forget, when my werewolf is destroyed in battle, I can special summon another one, with five hundred more attack points." she reminded. (Zombie Werewolf 1700/1200).

"You really think I care?" Sabrina asked. "Because I have plenty more where that came from." she placed one card facedown, ending her move.

Camula smirked as she drew, activating 'Pot of Greed', drawing an additional two cards. She chuckled, "Sabrina do you know what's worse than a Vampire Mistress?" she asked. "A Vampire Mistress with a grudge. I'll sacrifice my werewolf to summon, 'Vampire Lord', and then I'll remove him from play to summon forth, 'Vampire Genesis'."

Sabrina stared up at Camula's strongest monster. "And I thought he was ugly before." she muttered.

"And that's not all, I activate the spell 'Genesis Crisis', now once per turn I can move a Zombie monster from my deck to my hand." she informed. "And thanks to Vampire Genesis I can discard that Zombie monster to summon another one, as long as it is a lower level. So I'll be bringing back 'Zombie Werewolf' in attack mode."

"Okay then, still very creeped out." Sabrina said, staring at Camula's Zombie-type monsters.

"Now as I recall, your dragon can't be destroyed in battle, as long as you sacrifice a card on your field." Camula said. "Pity if something should happen to that facedown, like if it disappeared, due to my 'Giant Trunade' spell card."

A green gust of wind surged over the field, removing all spells and traps, and sending them back to the player's hands.

"Now how would she have known to do that?" Bloom asked.

"It seems Camula knows what move Sabrina will make each round." Techna pointed out.

"And she's formulated a strategy against every play she's made." added Digit, Techna's pixie.

"And that raises the question, how would she even know?" Gwen thought aloud.

"It's easy when you have hundreds of bats spying on you." Camula chuckled. "And just like they told me the weaknesses of your pathetic little friends Crowler and Zane, they told me yours as well Sabrina, you can't win."

"You wanna bet?" Sabrina challenged.

Camula smirked. "I'll let my monsters answer that question for you. Vampire Genesis attack her dragon with crimson storm."

In red mist, Sabrina's dragon was destroyed in the blink of an eye.

"So much for her dragon." Krillin said.

"Now Sabrina's completely defenseless." Chazz added.

"And Camula can still attack with 'Zombie Werewolf'." Sugar Baby gulped. "This could be it guys."

"Now Zombie Werewolf, end this duel." Camula ordered.

He did as instructed and slashed at Sabrina, causing her to collapse on her knees.

"Well, fall down, you should have no more life points left." Camula said, shocked.

"Guess again." Sabrina rebuked.

"But how?" Camula asked.

"Strategy." Sabrina answered. "The facedown you sent back to my hand was a little trap known as 'Dragon's Spirit', and it's effect activated the second it left the field." she showed Camula her aforementioned card, which depicted a 'Decoy Dragon' laying on the ground and a spirit version of 'Red Eyes Wyvern' hovering over it. "All I had to do was discard a dragon from my hand to the Graveyard and it's attack points were added to my life points. And the dragon I chose was 'Cyber Barrier Dragon', with an attack power of eight hundred." **(Sabrina's LP-600)**

Sabrina slowly caught her breath and her legs were shaking.

"Yo girl, you aright?" Musa asked.

"What's wrong Sabrina?" Esmeralda called.

"It's cool guys, I'm fine." Sabrina answered, chuckling. "I guess I just forgot how tough a Shadow Duel really was."

She flinched as she tried to stand, but pushed through it. _"You can do this Sabrina, remember why you're doing this in the first place." _Zane instantly came to her mind, and she fought the urge to cry.

"So what's your deal anyway Camula?" I asked her. "You said you have your own reasons for doing this, so fess up."

"Foolish mortal, you have not idea." Camula replied, her eyes closing. She proceded to tell her story of when she lived during the Medieval Times, a time when Vampires and Mortals lived in harmony, until the Dark Times. As she was the last Vampire, she went into hiding, sleeping for centuries, until someone offered her a choice to help him in his quest or spend an eternity in her coffin.

"For every duelist that I would beat in battle, their soul will be mine, which I would use to resurrect my defeated army of Vampires." Camula went on, holding the poppet containing Zane's soul. "And we would suck our revenge from the blooded vein of Humanity."

"Okay, too much information there." Sabrina stated. "So if I were to loose this duel, you would turn me into a vampire and get your revenge?"

Camula chuckled, "Yes, that's right, darling." she smiled, "So why don't you do us both a favor and give up, Sabrina darling. I will make it painless." she looked down and Zane's poppet and back to Sabrina. "Think about it, you and your beloved can spend an eternity together, looking exactly as you are now, young and beautiful, forever."

Sabrina gritted her teeth, "One; if you think I'm gonna give up now, then you've gone batty." she snapped. "And two; I prefer my heart beating and I like the idea of living a long life with the man I love."

"Spoken like a true girl in love." Amore sighed.

"Yeah, I feel the same way." Stella agreed.

"Love is the greatest emotion anyone could have." Amore said, her hands clasped together by her cheek.

Sabrina giggled, "I'm agreeing with the pixie on that one." she said. "After all, love is Amore's specialty."

"Sabrina, show this outdated girl what the power of true love really is!" Stella cheered.

Sabrina chuckled, "I think I'm gonna show her how I earned my title as 'The Princess of Duel Monsters'." she said, drawing from her deck.

The card she drew was 'Pot of Greed', and the two remaining cards in her hand were 'Dragon's Spirit' and 'Egyptian Deity Ritual'.

"Okay, first I'll start with 'Pot of Greed', letting me draw two additional cards from my deck." Sabrina started, drawing the cards 'Dragon Return' and 'Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger'.

"_Awesome, the Heart of Cards is pulling through for me after all. Now if this next spell pays off, I've won the duel." _Sabrina thought smiling. "Next I'm playing the spell card 'Dragon Return', this lets me take up to five Dragon-type monsters from my Graveyard and shuffle them right back into my deck," she informed, reshuffling in 'Attribute Dragon: Fire', 'Attribute Dragon: Water', 'Attribute Dragon: Wind', 'Attribute Dragon: Earth', and 'Elemental Dragon'. "and after that, I can draw five more cards." Sabrina drew the top five cards from her deck. _"Yes, this duel is as good as won."_

"Now, for the summonings." Sabrina continued. "First I'm gonna summon out 'Baby Matador' (500/500) in attack mode." a small, fiend-like creature with blue-grey skin, red wings, and a small horn coming out of its head took the field.

"What the hell is that thing?" Chazz scoffed.

Camula narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"Yeah I know he doesn't look tough, but I'm not finished yet." Sabrina continued. "With 'Baby Matador's' special ability, I can summon two more monsters to the field, as long as they are level four or below that is. So now let's welcome to the field 'Baby Cyber' (400/600) and 'Baby Dragon' (1200/700)." a small metallic dragon appeared to the right of 'Baby Matador' and a small, plump orange dragon appeared on the left.

"Those monsters are totally cute." Bloom giggled.

"Hello, are you trying to loose this duel?" Chazz asked Sabrina.

Sabrina looked at him, "Quit jumping to conclusions, I'm still not finished yet."

"But what can those three little pipsqueaks even do?" Chazz asked.

All the three monsters glared at him and bared small fangs. Sabrina slightly giggled.

"I just wanted you guys to see them when they're still cute, because these three little babies are gonna grow up pretty fast." she answered. "Thanks to my 'Egyptian Deity Ritual' spell card." her eyes narrowed and she smiled.

"What does that spell card do Sabe?" Jaden asked.

Sabrina laughed. "Let's me summon three of my most powerful monsters." she answered.

"You don't think?" Keisie asked, looking at Rika.

The purple haired Ra gulped, "Actually I do."

Both girls looked up at their friend, shocked at the move she was making.

"Now, all I have do is sacrifice my three little babies and in return I can summon their full-grown deity forms from anywhere in my deck." Sabrina continued.

Three cards in the middle of her deck glowed and Sabrina pulled them out, smiling.

"Full grown deity forms?" Layla repeated.

"Mind cluing in those of us who aren't fluent in Duel-lingo." Musa called.

Sabrina smiled, "Why don't I just show you." she revealed the three cards she pulled to the group of spectators, and they all gasped.

"Are those really…"Bastion asked, his eyes wide.

Sabrina nodded. "Yep, and they're gonna help me win." she smirked.

"Get on with your move already." Camula snarled.

Sabrina smiled, "Fine, if you're really in that much of a hurry to loose." she placed the three monsters in her hand. "This first monster is for Syrus, Jaden, Chumley, Gohan, Sugar Baby, Chazz, and Professor Banner." Sabrina announced. "I'll remove 'Baby Cyber' to summon out 'Slifer the Sky Dragon'!"

The small metallic dragon was replaced by a long-bodied red dragon with two mouths. (?/?)

Camula stepped back, her eyes wide.

Sabrina smiled, "This next monster is for Bastion, Dana, Krillin, and my best friend Rika. So long 'Baby Dragon' and hello 'The Winged Dragon of Ra'!"

The small plump dragon was replaced by a dragon coated in golden armor. (?/?)

Camula gazed upwards at the two dragons staring down at her._ "Impossible, there is no way this mortal girl can control the power of all three Deities." _she thought.

"And I've still got one more monster left to summon." Sabrina reminded. "Now, this final summon is for Trunks, Gwen, Alexis, Keisie, our fallen comrades Dr. Crowler and Zane, as well as yours truly. 'Baby Matador' make room for 'Obelisk the Tormentor'!"

The baby-fiend was replaced by a deity with blue skin glowing red eyes, he stood in between both dragons. (4000/4000)

"You're cheating, you can't use those monsters!" Camula shrieked.

"Well you should've thought about that before you used 'Illusion Gate'." Sabrina rebuked. "See, if there's one thing I learned from Shadow Games, it's that anything goes." she informed. "No rules, you have to use your very best monsters if you're ever gonna survive."

"But-but how can you summon all three at once, without them destroying you?" Camula asked.

Sabrina smiled. "I'm the Fairy of Duel Monsters, my power comes from them." she answered. "That, and the fact that I have a pure soul that's not corrupted in any way, and they trust me because I treat them with respect."

Obelisk took a kneeling stance behind Sabrina, Ra bowed his head to her, and Slifer wrapped his tail around her legs, his head inches from her arm. Sabrina smiled and caressed the side of Slifer's face with her right hand, and Ra's with her left. She moved her left hand and placed it on Obelisk's elbow.

"I respect them and in return, they respect me." Sabrina informed. She then cast a glance at her friends. "Now, gaze upon them a little bit longer guys, because I have a few more cards to play before this duel ends."

"What are you planning?" Camula asked, glaring at her opponent.

"I'm planning to combine these three Divine monsters to form the last monster you will ever see." Sabrina answered, her necklace glowing intensely. "I activate the spell card 'Divine Fusion'!" she called, placing the spell in the center zone. "This card let's me fuse Divine attribute monsters, like my Egyptian God monsters! So Obelisk, Ra, Slifer, unit to form the ultimate Divine monster, Millennium the Genesis Dragon!"

In a blinding light, a golden dragon wearing a red headpiece and breastplate, and had blue armor covering portions of its legs emerged onto the field with a shrieking roar. (3000/2900)

"All of that talk and suspense for dragon with only three thousand attack points?" Chazz questioned. "What a letdown."

"And it's a wonder no one likes you Chazz." Sabrina muttered, shaking her head. Millennium rested behind Sabrina, his golden wings surrounding her. "He does have a special ability that increases his points." she continued. "For every Dragon-type monster in my Graveyard, Millennium gains three hundred extra attack points. And since I have five, that's fifteen hundred more points." (Millennium 4500/2900)

"That means my Vampire Genesis…" Camula gasped.

"Is about to bite the dust." Sabrina finished. "Millennium, attack Vampire Genesis with Divine Flame!"

The Deity-fusion unleashed a white hot flame, engulfing Camula's mutated Zombie monster.

"And don't forget, when Vampire Genesis leaves the field, all other Zombie-type monsters are destroyed as well." Sabrina added.

Vampire Genesis was destroyed, taking Zombie Werewolf along with him. **(Camula's LP-900)**

"Sorry, but it's going to take more than that to beat me." Camula snarled.

"Good, because I have one more spell to play." Sabrina replied, smiling. She pulled out the spell card whose image depicted 'Millennium the Genesis Dragon' with the sun behind him, using it's rays to illuminate the background. "You're not the only person with a genesis spell card." she added.

Camula gasped.

"That's right, it's game over now Camula." Sabrina's eyes narrowed as she placed the spell card in one of the zones on her duel disk. "I activate the spell 'Genesis Burst'!" she yelled. "Since Millennium successfully destroyed a monster in battle and inflicted battle damage, this card gives him the ability to attack again. And since you have no other cards on your field to protect you, it's over."

Millennium hovered in front of Camula.

"Now, end this duel and attack with 'Genesis Burst'!" Sabrina ordered.

Millennium's body began to glow brightly, and with a loud shriek, he slammed his head into Camula's chest, pushing her into the wall behind her. **(Camula's LP-0)**

"Game over." Sabrina muttered.

* * *

Millennium returned to Sabrina's side of the field, nudging her shoulder with his head. Sabrina wrapped her arms around her dragon's neck and cried, "Thank you boy, I owe you so much."

"_It was both an honor and a privilege to fight alongside you, Princess." _Millennium replied in a deep voice.

Sabrina gasped and locked eyes with her dragon. Both then looked across the field and saw a hand emerge from Illusion Gate and it went through Camula, pulling her soul right out of her body. As it fell, something flew from it and Sabrina caught it.

When she got a closer look at it, she saw it was a locket resembling the one she wore. "It can't be…" she gasped. But when she opened it, her worst fear became true. The locket was like hers, but it belonged to her brother, her missing brother.

Then, the castle began shaking, violently.

"Sabrina!" Gwen called, snapping Sabrina back to reality. "The castle is falling apart!"

Trunks and Bastion helped Zane, who was still unconscious, and ran down the stairs.

"Yo girls, we better bounce!" Musa called.

"Right there with ya." Bloom agreed.

Millennium disappeared. Sabrina slid the locket over her head and followed her friends out of the castle, using her wings to fly out.

* * *

Everyone stood safely on the lakeshore and watched as the castle crumbled away. And with the castle gone, so was the dark fog the engulfed the island for three days.

"Girl that was the coolest thing I've ever seen." Layla complimented, her hand on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Totally, you're awesome Sabe." Musa added, smiling.

Sabrina smiled back and turned to face her fairy friends, "Thank you girls for coming here and being there for me when I needed you." she said, tears welling in her eyes. "I couldn't have asked for a better group of girls than you."

"Oh, this calls for a Winx Club group hug." Bloom announced.

All the girls wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders and laughed, their pixies joining in as well.

"Well, at least this nightmare is over." Sabrina sighed, slipping out of the group hug and looking out over the lake.

Bastion handed her Camula's Shadow Charm necklace. "That's two Shadow Riders down." he noted.

"And seven more to go." Gwen added.


End file.
